


Your Will, The Water Reflects

by Noelle_1230



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Slow Burn, Slow Burn to Rapid Paced Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 136,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle_1230/pseuds/Noelle_1230
Summary: "Corrin and Takumi are so vastly different, and yet they reflect their own weaknesses in each other" Azura spoke, "Separately, they are disjointed, lost, and adrift. But together, they create something beautiful and wonderful. Showing the best qualities of themselves with each other."The story of the eventual romance of Takumi and Female Corrin through the Revelations playthrough.Slight Canon Deviation and a bit of Character Deviation for Corrin shown in the story.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Takumi
Comments: 331
Kudos: 54





	1. Hope For Today

**Author's Note:**

> Water is the mirror that has the ability to show us what we cannot see. It is a blueprint for our reality, which can change with a single positive thought. All it takes is faith, if you’re open to it. – Masaru Emoto

**Castle Shirasagi, Hoshido. 5th of March**

The beautiful and vibrant world of Hoshido was something that was the main focus and life of Prince Takumi. For as long as he had lived here, the colorful surroundings that he had grown fond of had never changed in the last 18 years. Even as war loomed over them, Takumi never grew tired of his homeland. He’d protect it with his life, even as he felt the shadow in his soul influence him more and more. Like he had any right to complain. He was the second Prince of Hoshido, a position that anyone would desire. However, he felt lost, for years he had to be honest. He didn’t understand why, or how, but ever since he was young his insecurities and lack of confidence within himself had started to slowly take over him. 

As he woke that morning in his room, he tried to stretch out his muscles in order to prepare himself for archery practice. He tied his long mane up into a large bun, and placed on his training outfit. He then grabbed his training bow, not the Fujin Yumi, for it would not destroy the targets. He then slid the door to his room open, sighing, hoping that today he’d make some improvement from the last time that he had practiced. Takumi was then intercepted by his loyal retainers. 

“Hello Lord Takumi.” Oboro and Hinata exclaimed, bowing towards him. 

Takumi gave a small smile, “Oboro, Hinata, you’re both here early.” 

Hinata snickered, “Of course we are! We know that you’re about to head down to the training grounds and we are here to assist!” 

Oboro flushed as she stared at her liege, “Yes, we wish to make sure you have all that you need, Lord Takumi. Including any tears in your armor.” 

Takumi nodded as he passed them, quiver on his back and his yumi in his hand, “Hopefully there won’t be so many this time. I’d hate to give you more of a burden to deal with.” 

Oboro smiled, “I don’t mind, Lord Takumi, anything to help you out is worth doing.” 

Takumi grinned back as he made his way through Castle Shirasagi, passing by multitudes of rooms and corridors until he finally made it to the training grounds. His time there was just as routine as usual. He would set up the targets, prepare his bow, and then shoot as many bullseyes as possible. Everything he did was to be better than he was now. He was tired of always trailing behind Ryoma and Hinoka. Their skills in battle were almost unmatched, but Takumi could feel the gap closing with each strike of the target. He wanted to be recognized for his efforts in guarding Hoshido. To ensure that he was no longer a weakness to the Hoshidan family. However, he was starting to see that his training had grown to be a lot less productive than he originally thought. The arrows were starting to be slightly off of the center of the target and no matter how many he had shot, they were just getting worse. Takumi let out a huff of air and decided enough was enough today, he’d have to train later, perhaps after dinner. So with his mind made up, he made sure that the training grounds were picked up and left once it was presentable. Eventually, he hoped, he’d be strong enough. But not today.

**Northern Fortress, Nohr, 5th of March**

The dark and dreary world that was Nohr was something that Corrin had grown used to, despite her opposition to the lifeless and barren soil. She was someone who strives to see the world in its vibrancy, colorful and full of life, with love and peace around her. However, Nohr was always like this, just like she was used to the life that consisted of her living in a castle, alone and far from the dangers of the world outside of Nohr, namely Hoshido. 

Despite this, Corrin still had so much love and happiness in her heart, even after the trials and struggles she had to face. Being forced to stay in this fortress, having strict punishments placed on her whenever those rules were broken. The abuse from her father’s mages and servants that did his bidding left their marks. Some she could remember, some she couldn’t. Oftentimes she couldn’t even remember her own childhood unless it involved her dear siblings. Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. She wasn’t sure what she would do without them. Xander’s training. Camilla’s affections. Leo’s guidance. Elise’s unconditional love. All of these things made life more bearable. And for that she had to show her kind face. Open to their appreciation towards her. 

However, even with their support, even with all of these things, she still felt so alone. Sure she had her retainers, Flora, Felicia. Jakob, and Gunther, but she wanted to be out there. Amongst other people. To experience life at its fullest. To feel excitement. Adventure. Explore the world. Just life in general, the life that every Nohrian had a right to live. 

She sighed as she looked out her window watching the birds fly in the dark sky. Their feathered wings not confined to an iron cage, Corrin felt more lonely and stir crazy than before. It wasn’t as if she had tried her hand at escaping. Hell, Leo had helped her once before. However, that ended up to be a disaster. She picked herself up from her seat as she walked over to the piano in her room. She delicately played the ivory and ebony keys, playing a familiar tune as she sung along with the notes. 

“ _I’ve got my siblings’ love, I shouldn’t ask for more. I’ve got so many things I should be thankful for. Yes I have everything except I guess a door. Perhaps it’s better that I stay in. But tell...when will my life...begin_.” Corrin sang in a melancholy tone.

“As ever, ma’am, your voice is as beautiful as a songbird.” Jakob said as he interrupted her reverie. 

She gasped slightly at his intrusion, “Ah, Jakob, you scared me. I didn’t think you’d be here at this hour.” 

“I am always at my lady’s beck and call.” Jakob said as he bowed to her. 

Corrin gave a small smile, “And where’s Felicia and Flora, I would’ve thought I’d seen them by now.”

“Flora is attending to your laundry and Felicia...is attempting to get your afternoon tea.” Jakob cringed outwardly, causing Corrin to laugh for the first time today. 

No matter how much she felt trapped and alone, she didn’t like handing that burden to her friends and family. She wanted them to feel their happiness and appreciate it, it was a gift in her eyes, even if she was envious of them and the freedom that they had. She had hope that one day, she would no longer have to be a part of the Fortress, that she could explore the world with her siblings and finally reconnect with her estranged father. She hoped, but not today. 

**Castle Shirasagi, Hoshido, 16th of March**

Just like everyday before, Takumi was cleaning up the training grounds once again, his retainers assisting him and following him around like puppies. They sung his praises and made comments on how much he was improving, but Takumi couldn’t see that. He didn’t see any significant progress that could help him step out of his siblings’ shadows. Ryoma’s strength. Hinoka’s valor. Sakura’s pure heart. They all had something over him, and he couldn’t help but feel he was dragging them behind. His self confidence was really slipping away and whenever that happened he looked to Queen Mikoto, his step-mother and the only mother he had any real memory of, for answers. 

So as soon as he was done with straightening up the grounds, he made his way to his mother’s room sliding the door to see her sitting on a bench and looking out the window. She turned to face Takumi with a tender look in her eyes, quite aware why he was here. He always had this uncanny expression of insecurity whenever his training sessions were not going the way he planned.

“Ah, Takumi, did your training go well today?” Mikoto asked as she gave a smile to her step-son. 

Takumi shook his head, “I...haven’t made much progress. Even after sticking to a schedule and changing my stance.”

Mikoto sighed, patting on the cushion nearest her for Takumi to sit down, “You’re striving for perfection, it’s not possible Takumi. You need to understand that all of us have our own faults. Even Ryoma. Even myself.”

Takumi huffed, crossing his arms as he plopped himself down, “I just need to show that I’m not the weakest link in this family. I’m tired of being the laughingstock. I can’t afford to be weak, and if I am, I don’t know why you would all need me.”

Mikoto’s eyes softened, her hand moving to stroke Takumi’s back reassuringly, “Takumi, none of us believe that. We know how much hard work you place in this family. I’m sure that your siblings would never want you to go away. After all, you’ve seen how Hinoka and Ryoma have changed ever since…” Mikoto’s voice trailed off and her lip trembled. 

Takumi knew that she was referencing his long lost sister, a sister that he had no memory of. Corrin. All he remembered was how his family reacted to her disappearance and Sumeragi’s death. Mikoto’s daughter and his half sibling was a piece of the family that was missing, something that was supposedly an important part to everyone’s lives here. Hinoka was apparently her doting sister, taking care of her and following her around. Ryoma was her stalwart guardian. And while Sakura was way too young to remember her, she always looked forward to the day Corrin would come back. However, Takumi didn’t have such memories...as if they were somehow gone mysteriously. He was only a year younger, four years old when Corrin went missing, from what he heard from Ryoma and Mikoto, and that was all the hints he had. Corrin was a mystery, and at this point he wasn’t sure if she was even still alive. 

“I’m sorry...Mother. I didn’t realize I’d make you remember such awful memories.” Takumi apologized. 

Mikoto shook her head, “No, it’s alright, Takumi. I worry about her constantly, wondering where the Nohrian forces have hidden her and if she still longs to come home.” 

Takumi sighed, “It seems like I have done nothing but burden you with my own troubles.” 

Mikoto returned her attention to her son, “You shouldn’t feel ashamed for feeling insecure, but you should know that we all care about you, Takumi. You’re my son, and you always will be.” Mikoto said as she leaned forward to give Takumi a kiss on his forehead. 

“But what about my skills, they’re not improving.” Takumi complained, unmoved by Mikoto’s emotional plea.

Mikoto placed a hand on Takumi’s cheek, “Takumi, please, you must listen. You are not worthless. And eventually, through time and effort, you will be proud of your skills. You are still the best archer in Hoshido, as far as I can tell and you don’t disappoint.”

Takumi looked unsure, his shoulders slumped, “I don’t know...Ryoma is still leagues ahead of me.” 

Mikoto embraced her son, humming softly, “Hmmm, you will be able to overcome this, I know it.”

Takumi snorted, “This isn’t one of your premonitions is it?”

Mikoto chuckled, “No, not this time, Takumi. I will inform you when it is.” Mikoto held her son, close to her as she tried her best to calm his thoughts. He was always like this, ever since Corrin had gone away...and the fever that consumed him, in which he nearly died..it was something that had endured in her soul as being one of the most heart wrenching moments in her life. Watching as a young boy waited for a party that would never return, out in the pouring rain underneath their favorite cherry blossom tree. And yet from that fever, pieces of him were left behind. Lost. Just as Corrin was. It didn’t help that the family’s focus was, from that point on, set on getting Corrin back. And with no memory of his beloved sister, Takumi felt adrift, overshadowed by his siblings’ triumphs, as if his own were nothing to be proud of. Mikoto sighed, hoping that someday, a ray of hope would shine on him one day. But not today.

**Castle Krakenburg, Nohr, 16th of March**

Was it the right thing? To let them go like that? She was sure that letting innocents go was the right course of action, but she feared the backlash her father had in store for her. Corrin was used to the scenario by this point. King Garon would dangle the chance of freedom in front of her like a toy or a prize to be won, only to be taken away at the last second, and to be thrown back into her birdcage. However, King Garon had not done so this time, despite his rage at her weakness. Corrin was as obedient and loyal to her father and his orders, but if they pushed her limits, she would become very defiant, much to her siblings’ dismay. 

To her side she watched as Xander examined the Ninja, Kaze, and Oni Tribe Woman, Rinkah, left the premises into the dark of the night. His face was stern in contemplation, his brows furrowed as he looked down at his younger sister with a soft gaze that only the Nohrian siblings knew.

“I don’t think I need to remind you, Corrin, but I feel the need to do so,” Xander spoke in his low and almost fatherly tone, “You’re kindness and naivete will be the death of you if you aren’t careful.” 

Corrin shook her head, grasping her injured arm that Xander had struck before, “I don’t believe we should execute unarmed prisoners. It’s not right.” 

Xander sighed, “As much as I want to agree with you, you cannot disobey father like that. I would think at this point, you’d understand that.” 

Corrin bright crimson eyes looked at her towering older brother, “I know, but that doesn’t mean we throw away every ideal for the sake of father. We need to remember that mercy isn’t a weakness.” 

Xander let out a slight grumble, “Corrin...it isn’t wise to speak like this, not with prying ears. You know better than most.” 

Corrin sighed, “Even so, we shouldn’t give up that part of ourselves, even at the cost of our own lives.” 

Xander placed a gentle but stern hand on Corrin’s shoulder, “You’re too kind. It is endearing and refreshing, but can be dangerous. Your forgiveness of others is a rare thing, and something to be admired, but-”

“I know, I don't understand the world around me,” Corrin chuckled, her red eyes looking at her brother once again with a light shining within, “Hopefully that will change now that I’m back home, with my family as we should be.”

Xander couldn’t help but smile, patting his younger sister’s head, “Of course, my little princess, shall I show you to your chambers for the time being?” 

Corrin nodded enthusiastically, “I would love to! Thank you, Xander.”

Xander pulled her in front of him, guiding her back to the castle, “Don’t thank me yet, you’ll be sharing a room with Camilla.” 

“Oh...well, I hope she isn’t too clingy this time.” Corrin said sheepishly. 

Xander let out a laugh, “You’re entirely too optimistic, Corrin!”

Corrin giggled, “Someone has to be!”

Corrin was happy to be a part of her family once again, but she couldn’t help but feel this nagging feeling that this moment would go away in a second. She was used to that. And yet none of that had occurred. Not at all. Perhaps it would someday. But not today.

**Castle Shirasagi, Hoshido, 20th of March**

When it was dinner time at Castle Shirasagi, it felt as if all was well in the world. They had received word that the Ninja, Kaze, was spotted nearby after being held in Nohrian prison along with the Flame Tribe Chieftain’s fiery daughter. So with that in mind, Mikoto made sure there was a large banquet in the dining hall in the castle, inviting her children, their retainers, and her own retainers with them. Takumi sat in between Oboro and Hinata as they pestered each other from either side of him. It made him smile as he sipped down some miso soup, bringing the small bowl to his lips, savoring its flavor. He observed his family in happiness, with Ryoma sitting near him along with his mother. Sakura was sitting with Hinoka and the rest of their retainers sat in between them. Hana and Subaki were playfully competing with one another, while Kagero and Saizo sat in mutual silence. Takumi cringed inwardly, he was aware of their break up, even if the rest of the family was content on never bringing it up to them. 

As he looked away from the former couple, he heard the large doors of the dining hall open to reveal Kaze. He looked no worse for wear, his armor was dirty and sported several tears and several bloodstains littered his green clothing. Sakura instantly rushed over to the kind hearted ninja, giving him a small smile before using her own healing rod to help tend to any other wounds Kaze seemed to have sustained. Kaze quietly thanked her before he rushed over to Queen Mikoto with a bow. 

“Your Majesty, I have returned home, I apologize for not coming sooner.” Kaze spoke politefully. 

Queen Mikoto smiled and motioned Kaze to lift his head, “Kaze, we are just happy to see you return safe and sound. I am sure that even Saizo was worried about you.” Takumi looked to see Saizo make a dismissive sound as he crossed his arms. Takumi then looked back at Kaze, he seemed eager to tell his mother something, and if he was being honest he was eager to hear it from him. 

“Queen Mikoto, I have news. News that you and the others here will want to hear.” Kaze said urgently. 

“And what that may be, Kaze? Anything on Nohrian troop movements?” Ryoma’s baritone voice rang out, his face looking quizzically at him. 

“It’s about Princess Corrin. She’s alive.” Kaze said. 

The air in the room seemed to go away as the Hoshidan royal family gasped. And then for a moment it was briefly silent, before Hinoka burst out of her seat, “How do you know this?!” she shouted out loud. 

“I was imprisoned by King Garon, I was aware that I was placed on the executioners’ block along with Rinkah.” Kaze recounted. 

“B-but how do you know Big Sister Corrin is alive?” Sakura said meekly from her seat. 

“She was there, she’s being disguised as a part of the Nohrian Royal Family.” Kaze responded. 

“Corrin…she’s alive…” Mikoto spoke breathlessly, her happiness flowing in the form of tears. 

Takumi though, was not as happy as the rest of the family members in the room. Disguised as a Nohrian Noble? That seems a bit too good to be true. Perhaps the former Princess of Hoshido had spent far too many days across the border and had forgotten what was truly important. So Takumi did what he did best, and he replied skeptically, “Even if that’s the case, what’s to say she isn’t a true traitor to us? It’s been years since she’s been home, she’s probably brainwashed at this point.” 

Hinoka slammed her hand on the table, “No! I refuse to believe that! Corrin was my best friend and sister! She wouldn’t just turn her back on her family. That’s not like her.”

“How should I know?” Takumi replied, crossing his arms, “I don’t know her, and at this point, do you?” 

Hinoka growled, “Takumi…” 

Mikoto raised a hand and calmed the two siblings down, “Please, children, we shouldn’t see this as terrible news. We should rejoice that she’s alive. After all of the years, we know that she’s alive.” Mikoto turned her head towards Kaze, “Did she look well?” 

Kaze nodded, “Yes, she’s just as beautiful and kind as she once was.” 

Mikoto smiled fondly, “Very well then, it seems that the Nohrian nobility is no longer hiding Corrin, therefore we should at least make preparations in order to retrieve her and get her home.” 

Ryoma protested, “Mother, we have done this time and time again. What makes you so certain this one will work?” 

Mikoto gave Ryoma a knowing look, “I have a feeling this time, she will come back to us.” She faced Kaze again, “Kaze, I need you and Rinkah to patrol the Bottomless Canyon until further notice. I will inquire on what we should do to ensure this mission succeeds.” 

With that Kaze bowed and rushed out much to the dismay of Sakura who stared longingly at the doorway before uneasily eating her food. Takumi on the other hand was stewing in his own thoughts. How could they be so happy for the return of Corrin when there was a possibility that she wasn’t who they thought she was. It was all the dinner party to converse about, after the sudden announcement. 

“Wow, I can’t believe that Princess Corrin is still alive? Who would’ve thought it?” Oboro said as she looked over at Prince Takumi with a smile. 

“Well what do you think, Lord Takumi? I know you seem suspicious, but she’s family.” Hinata spoke with his mouth full of food. 

Oboro scoffed, “He would think that you’re being awfully rude and spitting food in his face.” 

“Hey! I’m just asking a question.” Hinata argued. 

Takumi could hear their voices argue amongst each other, but all he could see was his Brother and Mother speaking in hushed tones about Corrin, while his sisters on the other end of the table were giddy with excitement. Just like with everything before, Corrin dominated each of their lives, except his own. He felt alone. No one cared about his own feelings of distrust. He exhaled and picked himself off of the ground and started to walk out of the dining hall. 

“Hey, Lord Takumi,” Oboro said as she caught Takumi by the wrist, “Where are you off to? Do you need assistance?” 

Takumi looked at her, examining her really. Her soft gaze, and eagerness to please her liege was endearing, but Takumi could never give her what she wanted. He shook his head and gently removed her hand from his wrist, “I’m sorry, Oboro, I just want to be alone for a while.” Reluctantly, Oboro bowed and returned to her seat nearest Hinata. Takumi gave one final look at his Mother and Ryoma, they were totally unaware of Takumi’s existence at that moment. He turned away and left feeling more adrift and lost than ever. He supposed that a bit of training this late in the evening wouldn’t be that bad, and with it he hoped that one day his siblings would see his worth. But not today.

**Castle Shirasagi, Hoshido, 4th of April**

_Gods, what have I gotten myself into,_ Corrin thought to herself rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head. What did she expect after everything she had ever wanted was given to her? She was so scared, wishing she was with Xander and the rest of her siblings. She felt as though she was walking to her death. After everything she’d been through in the past few weeks, she felt as though this was some cruel joke. 

And yet, she was astounded by the beauty of the painted world that was Hoshido. It was bright and full of life and color. There seemed to be no end to it. The birds chirped and flew above the green leaves of the trees she and the Ninja, Kaze, passed by as they climbed up towards a large and intricate palace made of the most splendorous red wood. She supposed if she was to be killed here, at least she got to see the world outside her fortress.

However, something felt off ever since she had awakened in that valley with Rinkah and Kaze. He addressed her so formally, much like Jakob would or Felicia. It made no sense to treat a prisoner like this. In Nohr, prisoners were executed almost on the spot, despite her disgust for it, but it seemed like the Hoshidans were more honorable in killing their prisoners and allowing them to die in a place such as this. 

“We’re almost there, My Lady.” Kaze said, interrupting her thoughts as she was lagging behind. 

“Oh..right, sorry.” Corrin mumbled, she felt a shiver go up her spine. But her uneasiness faded away when she laid her eyes on the gorgeous castle in the clouds above. Castle Shirasagi. She was heading to the head capital of the Hoshidan homeland. She gulped, she must’ve done something to upset the ruler here. Even as she admired the beautiful cherry blossoms falling from the trees above her she couldn’t help but feel as though this place was oddly calming and...familiar. She glanced at a lone cherry tree on the hill nearby, overlooking the vast and bountiful land around the castle. It seemed so...nostalgic. She tried to make her way there, but she heard the sound of the castle’s door swinging open. She took a deep breath and followed Kaze dutifully. 

Takumi was preparing himself for another training session after his disastrous one the night previous, and of course he still saw no such progress. Nothing to distinguish himself from the rest of his siblings. He was lost in his own self-depreciation and thoughts when he saw Kaze walking through the foyer. Takumi could see that he was leading someone through the castle, and as he was curious as to who it was, Takumi took to the shadows and watched Kaze look back fondly at a small figure. 

“Come, this way, My Lady.” Kaze said as he awaited the woman in question. 

Takumi narrowed his eyes, looking for her. And in an instant it hit him. A woman, around his own age, with snowy white hair and porcelain skin strolled through with a solemn but curious expression on her face. Her hair flowed like water around her face, framing it beautifully, while her bright red eyes were so deeply contrasting with her pale skin and hair. She was slender and a bit shorter than he. She was striking, lovely really, but was so concerning in his eyes was her armor. That kind of armor seemed distinctly Nohrian, as far as he could tell. He decided to trail them as they entered the throne room where Ryoma was standing. Waiting. _What’s Ryoma planning with this Nohrian woman? Why wasn’t I informed?_ , Takumi thought to himself as he hid in the shadows once again to watch the scene in front of him carry out. 

Ryoma looked proud and relieved, not enraged like he usually was whenever he was faced with executing a prisoner, “Welcome back, Kaze. Good work.” He said in his booming voice. 

The woman looked terrified. She stood firm but Takumi could notice the subtle shaking of her body in her fists and her legs. 

Kaze bowed to the Crown Prince, “Thank you, Lord Ryoma.”

“Did…did you just say Lord Ryoma?” The woman stammered, unable to keep her composure. 

Kaze smiled, “Yes, this is the high prince of Hoshido, Lord Ryoma.” 

The woman sighed and her shoulders slumped, “I understand.” 

Ryoma stared at the woman in utter confusion. Takumi was confused too, _He’s acting like he doesn’t see this woman as a threat when she’s clearly a Nohrian, I don’t understand._

The woman’s red eyes went ablaze, perhaps a last fleeting moment of bravery, “What are you waiting for? If you’re going to execute me, please get on with it.”

As if this wasn’t getting even more perplexing, Takumi could see his mother walk into the throne room much to his surprise. She didn’t like to take part in executions, she never did. So why was she here? It didn’t make sense. She walked towards the fair woman, her eyes never looking more bright than they were now. 

“I cannot believe it is really you…” Mikoto said softly, almost motherly. 

The young woman sheepishly chuckled, still afraid of everything and everyone, “I’m sorry, do we know each other?” 

And in an instant, the world started to shift. Before his mother could say it, Takumi came to a sudden realization. This fair and beautiful woman, dressed in the finest Nohrian armor. She....She was…

“Oh, I’ve missed you so much! Come here, Corrin, my sweet child!” Mikoto said as she embraced the sister that Takumi couldn’t remember. The one who for the longest time was someone he couldn’t fathom to see. It seemed that everyday before this was fine, he was okay with it just being the four siblings of the Hoshidan royal family. He didn’t know Corrin, he couldn’t even remember her. And while he believed that after hearing of her reappearance, that Corrin wouldn’t come back home, he saw that today, today it happened. He just wasn’t sure what tomorrow would bring, and whether her appearance was an omen to all.


	2. Secrets in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi starts to feel a bit uncertain about the arrival of Corrin, while she's starting to grow accustomed to her Older Brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue and Plot based on the Takumi Drama CD.

For Takumi, the entire scene was happening entirely too fast for him. Today, while the sakura blossoms were in full bloom on one of the most beautiful days of the year, the lost princess of Hoshido had finally found her way back home. Her name was Corrin, the princess abducted by Nohrian forces 14 years ago, the girl who was left behind as their father was murdered and his elder brother was whisked away home to the protection of his mother and his subjects. Most of that day was a blur, he couldn’t even remember the majority of it. However, he remembered the aftermath of it, and how much Corrin had truly affected them all. A girl who’s face he couldn’t remember, despite how distinctly beautiful she was. And to his own mother, this girl was the only true born child she had. Her one and only, true daughter.

“Wait, huh?!” Corrin exclaimed as she backed away, Takumi could see the horror in her eyes, _Does she not...remember mother?_ Takumi thought to himself. 

Mikoto was taken aback, but not surprised, “Listen to me Corrin, you are the princess of this country. When you were little you were abducted and taken away to Nohr, and I am your mother, Mikoto. We’re family to one another.” 

Corrin’s head began to shake, as she stared at Mikoto in disbelief, “ There’s no way… you’re my mother!? No way… there’s no way I could believe that!” 

Ryoma’s voice interjected, his eyes never leaving Corrin’s, “It’s not easy to take in, but it’s the truth. I am Ryoma, your older brother.” 

Corrin’s head tilted to the side, her snowy white hair falling down her shoulder, “My...brother…?” 

Ryoma nodded, “That’s right, Corrin, you’re still the same sister, you haven’t changed much, besides getting a bit taller.” 

Corrin’s head shook again as her emotions were going haywire, tears threatening to fall, “No, no, no… Xander is my older brother! Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my siblings…My father is King Garon! None of what you’re saying makes sense.” 

Takumi’s eyes widened, _She can’t remember us...not even mother or Ryoma...her memories of Hoshido must be nonexistent...but why?_

He looked back at Ryoma, he seemed hurt but not entirely, “Are those the Nohrian royals? They’re not your real family. I still remember the day you were taken.” 

“Taken?” Corrin asked tentatively. 

“I remember it clearly, the moment you were abducted.” Ryoma closed his eyes as he recalled the painful memory, “At the time your father, King Sumeragi of Hoshido, went to visit the country of Cheve, whom we were still on good terms with, and was suddenly attacked by enemies. It was a trap set by King Garon. There, the King of Hoshido, your father, lost his life.” 

Corrin’s face fell into one of her hands, “King Sumeragi of Hoshido….my real father…? No. That’s just not possible…” 

Ryoma looked concerned at the lost princess, “You really don’t remember any of this? Not even a single memory?” 

Corrin shook her head, “No. Honestly, I have only the vaguest memories from my early childhood…” She paused for a moment, trying to recall any memory of this place, these people, and this memory, “There are times when I can sense something beneath the surface… A blurry image. Like a stone at the bottom of a lake, shimmering and ethereal. But that’s it. Nothing of substance.” 

Ryoma hummed, placing a hand on his chin, “Well, I can’t imagine the Nohrian royals would share much of the past with you. I know this is a lot to take in.” 

Mikoto put her hand on Corrin’s shoulder to support her, “I am so sorry, my dear Corrin. This must be hard on you my child. For now, why don’t we accompany you to one of the guest rooms in the castle? You can rest there for now, and we can speak later.” 

Corrin slowly nodded her head, “...yeah, I’m sorry…” She looked, from Takumi’s point of view, so scared and shocked, not at all reacting in relief that she was home. Even when his mother had placed her hand on Corrin’s shoulder, he could detect the very slight flinch away from her. As if she was not used to her touch, or anyone’s touch really. Takumi watched them, and it was hard to see Ryoma’s and his mother’s expressions. It came to no surprise as they had been forgotten by the person they had been yearning to see. _I’ve heard the story of my sister’s disappearance many times over. And I knew how much they had anticipated her return but childhood memories are always faint, even now, I don’t remember a single thing about Corrin_.

As he was preoccupied with eavesdropping the arrival of Corrin, he had hardly noticed his two retainers coming up beside him. Both eager to help guide him to the training ground, but they realized that he was watching something happen in the throne room. 

“Hello Lord Takumi!” Both Hinata and Oboro expressed their happiness, causing Takumi to spin around to see them smiling at him. 

“Ah, Hinata, Oboro, I was wondering when you both would arrive.” Takumi sighed. 

“Well we went to your quarters first, but you weren’t there.” Oboro replied dutifully. 

“Yeah, whatcha doing over here in the throne room?” Hinata asked curiously. 

“Yes, usually you’d be practicing your archery at this time.” Oboro added. 

Takumi motioned them to look out into the throne room at the scene he was watching. Both of his retainers did so. Oboro narrowed her eyes at the young lady, that armor was distinctly Nohrian, she would know. Hinata on the other hand could feel his heart racing, ignoring the distinction of her clothing. 

“Lord Takumi! She’s the cutest girl I’ve ever seen!” Hinata exclaimed, only for Oboro to shut his mouth immediately. 

“Would you be quiet? You’re going to cause a scene.” Oboro scolded her partner. 

“Hey! I’m just saying, I’ve never seen a girl like her before. That hair! Those eyes!” Hinata sighed, “She’s so beautiful.” 

Takumi shook his head, “She’s my half sister.” 

Both retainers looked up at Takumi, “Eh?” 

Takumi glanced back at Corrin, who was currently speaking with Queen Mikoto, her red eyes looking towards the ground, “It seems like my sister has returned. You guys know that too right? About the princess that was abducted by Nohrians long ago.” 

“Could it be… your older sister, Corrin?” Oboro looked back, trying to see her in detail. 

Hinata could feel his face pale, “Lord Takumi...I didn’t mean to-!”

Takumi stopped Hinata before he could make himself look more foolish, “It’s okay, Hinata. I’m just going to ignore what you said.” 

Hinata sighed walking behind Takumi, “Well if she’s really your sister, then you should go greet her! Why are you sneakily watching from here? Hurry up! The touching reunion of siblings…” Hinata grabbed his liege’s shoulders and firmly pushed him, trying to get him out of the shadows. 

Takumi struggled against Hinata, eventually getting out of his grasp, “Wait! Don’t push me! It’s fine, now isn’t a good time to be coming in, plus I don’t even know her. There's no need to rush, I’ll eventually be able to introduce myself properly.” 

“Well, I guess there’s that. As expected of Lord Takumi! What a well thought out judgement!” Oboro nodded, smiling brightly at Takumi. 

“Yeah! It would be great if you could get along with your big sister! Then we can all hang out with her like the rest of the family.” Hinata added. 

Oboro crossed her arms, “I hope you aren’t using Lord Takumi to get closer to her. We all know what you’re like with beautiful girls. You end up making a fool of yourself.” 

Hinata turned his nose up into the air, “Hmmph! I would never do that!” 

Takumi sheepishly chuckled, “Other than that, I guess it wouldn’t be so bad,” He said as he took one more longing glance at his newest family member, “I’m looking forward to it.” He replied wistfully, much to Oboro’s fascination. Takumi shook his head and clicked his tongue, “Ah, that aside, archery training. As usual I’m relying on both of you for your escort.” 

Both Oboro and Hinata bowed to Takumi, “Of course!” as they led the way to the archery range. As they did so, Takumi watched Corrin once again. He was still unsure what to make of her. He hardly didn’t even feel any familial bonds between them. _Perhaps we need to reconnect, maybe it would be good if I could get along with my new sister...An addition to our siblings, being able to talk to one another, perhaps it would be even more enjoyable..._

Corrin stared at the walls and the bed that sat on the floor. She was a princess of Hoshido...how was that even possible? She had only known her life in Nohr, and even then some of her childhood was gone from her memory when she lived there. And yet whenever she thought about this place, there was a blur, a flash of something that she could remember, but not people. Not her new family. 

The Queen, her mother, seemed genuinely interested in Corrin. She was just as motherly as she would expect a mother to be. In fact, it was as if her embrace felt familiar, like a memory lost in a stream. Visions and whisperings of tender love and kindness in her ears, something she remembered so long ago. She even remembered that strange dream she had before all of this, where she referred to these people as her family, maybe she needed to look back into herself to find anything. She tried to think of the memory further, but it only brought nothing but pain. She could feel her head burn and her spine tingling remembering the lightning magic that had coursed through her body long ago. 

She proceeded to lay down on the bed provided to her as she tried to relax. Breathing in and out, placing her hand on her pounding heart. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing. Maybe she could make the most of her time here, connecting with her family. Her supposed real family. But how was she supposed to get home to Nohr. She wasn’t too sure. She missed her siblings there, but she also was angry. Angry as to why Xander didn’t say anything, or even Camilla. They were older than her, perhaps they knew who she truly was. It was all so complicated, and now for the first time, she longed for her time in the Northern Fortress, and how simple life there was. She shot up in the bed, no she would not feel this way. She wanted out of that Fortress, and now she was. The only issue is now she was here, in an unknown world. One that she was a part of, once before. Ah it was no use, this was all so overwhelming. 

As she tried to relax, she heard the door to her room slide open to reveal the large and looming figure of her older brother Ryoma. He looked sternly at her, but there was some warmth in his gaze, something she saw in her brother Xander as well. Both were very intimidating personalities, but it seemed that Ryoma was a bit more relaxed. 

“Ryoma! I...was there something you needed from me?” Corrin asked, her nerves still getting to her. 

Ryoma smiled warmly and patted Corrin’s head, “There is, but I wanted to see how you were adjusting. You seemed so shocked, I thought you would have fainted.” 

Corrin sighed, playing with her long locks of white hair, “It’s...a lot to take in. I don’t have any memory of this place, or of you.” 

Ryoma knelt on the ground giving a soft gaze, “I’m sorry, I had hopes that you would. I am sure our siblings will be a little let down, but I also know they will be happy to see you.” 

“Siblings?” Corrin asked. 

“Yes, you have several, in fact it is part of the reason why I am here,” Ryoma stated, “I’ve received word that our sisters, Hinoka and Sakura are unfortunately in a situation where we need to retrieve them.” 

Corrin’s eyes went wide, “What kind of situation?” 

“They have been evacuating prisoners in the area nearby, apparently a group of Faceless has shown up in the region.” Ryoma said as he picked himself up from his knees. 

“Faceless? Is that some kind of beast?” Corrin questioned, picking herself up off of her bed as well. 

“Indeed, and I came here to ask you if you would like to accompany me? I would like for you to. I do know that Hinoka and Sakura are yearning to see you again.” Ryoma said with a smile on his face. 

Corrin gave him a smile as well, _maybe this will be okay, maybe it will help jog my memory_ , “Okay, I just hope I can help.” 

Ryoma nodded, “Good, let’s see what those Nohrians taught you while you were away.”

Corrin nodded back and followed her elder brother out of her room, carrying the sword Ganglari with her. She wasn’t sure if she felt completely at home yet, but maybe she just needed more time.

Takumi had retreated to his room after his archery training. He was starting to see some improvement, but most of his shots could have been made better. With his work done for the day, he allowed his retainers to go out for the day, seeing no need to keep them around at the moment as he changed back into his usual outfit in blue and red fabrics. He sighed as he looked over his Fujin Yumi, it needed some minor adjustments. For such a divine weapon, it surely was high maintenance. He hardly even noticed his mother entering his bedroom, sliding his door open and coming into the room with an elated smile. 

Mikoto exclaimed, “Takumi, so this is where you were!”

Takumi turned around and gave her a small grin, at least she seemed better than earlier, “Oh, mother, I was just repairing the Fujin Yumi. That aside, what happened? You seem awfully happy.” He already knew, but he didn’t want to seem like he was eavesdropping on her earlier. 

“I am! I’m so happy that something this amazing has happened that I wonder if it has happened at all!” Mikoto expressed joyfully. Takumi couldn’t even help but feel a twinge of jealousy, _Corrin was missing for years, her reaction is completely normal_ , Takumi told himself. 

“What is it?” He inquired further, not looking at Mikoto as he did so. 

“The truth is… Corrin has returned!” Mikoto said with the brightest look in her eyes that Takumi had ever seen. 

Takumi couldn’t help the frown coming on his face, “Is that so… that’s great.” 

Mikoto’s eyes could see his dark expressions, and her face grew concerned, “What’s wrong? Look more lively! It’s Corrin, your sister Corrin! She has returned!” 

“Yes, I know that. I’m glad that she’s back and I’m looking forward to meeting her. But, you know, even though we’re siblings we haven’t really met before, so I don’t really feel that attached…” Takumi said to her as his eyes drifted down to the floor. 

Mikoto could feel her heart hurt at Takumi’s admission. He couldn’t remember her...even after everything they went through...it was tough to handle. She sighed, “I see, is that how it is?” 

Takumi shrugged, “So…where is Corrin?” 

“She went with Ryoma to hold back some Faceless in the area.” Mikoto stated. 

Takumi’s eyes lifted from the ground, in confusion, “Eh?” 

“There was a report that villages in the northern district were under attack. Hinoka and Sakura were in the area so the two of them went to help the villagers evacuate.” Mikoto explained. 

“Bu-but I didn’t get notified at all…,” Takumi said, his insecurities boiling up, “…ah… I get it. You don’t see me as an adult yet…” 

Mikoto looked confused, “huh?”

Takumi huffed, crossing his arms, “…or is it because Kamui is back? Is she really that strong? So now that she’s here you don’t need me.” 

“Takumi…” Mikoto said as she reached out to touch him. He jerked away at her touch, too influenced by his own emotions, “I apologise… I didn’t mean to make you feel that way… but by no means did I-” 

Takumi sighed, trying to get a hold of himself, “No, I should be apologising…I’m sorry.” He couldn’t be in this room much longer, “Well then...I should go, a walk would be nice.” He picked up his Fujin Yumi and walked out into the corridors leaving his mother in his room. What was he thinking? He knew though, he knew what he was thinking. _I couldn’t stand it anymore and I quickly left with a deep restlessness tugging at my heart,_ He thought to himself as he tried his best to still himself. _Even though I haven’t even been introduced, this Corrin that went to battle with my brother, I feel like she’s taken my place and feeling a sense of being taken lightly I spoke of her badly without thinking._ He pinched his nose, he truly was an idiot, he’ll have to apologize for his behavior later. 

“Lord Takumi.” A low and grumbly voice sounded out behind the Prince.

Takumi stiffened at the sound of the voice and spun around to see his brother’s retainer, Saizo, “Saizo!? What are you doing here, Ryoma already left for battle didn’t he? As his retainer, why are you here?” 

“I was told that he was more than well equipped for battle.” Saizo stated plainly. 

Takumi’s face fell, “‘well equipped for battle’…?” 

“Yes, it seems that Kagero has received the same message. So she stayed behind as well.” Saizo nodded. 

Takumi could feel the world shift. _Am I really that worthless?_ , “What do you mean? Is Corrin really that strong? So much that he doesn’t need you, Kagero… much less me. Or is it because mother trusts her because she’s her actual daughter?” 

“Lord Takumi,” Saizo started, “Queen Mikoto has nothing to do with you being withheld from battle. But an arrangement made by Lord Ryoma.” 

“Ryoma did this?” Takumi asked. 

“My Lord is a person that is diligent when it comes to seeing through battle tactics, thus he may have simply concluded that there would be no problem with them alone. Perhaps he may not have wanted to expose you to danger.” Saizo explained. 

Takumi didn’t seem so convinced, “…hahaha… that’s funny. What’s with that? Anyway it might have been because I wasn’t around. Whatever it may be, it was Ryoma’s decision so all I have to do is believe in him.” Takumi glanced at Saizo, “That aside Saizou, you were eavesdropping on my conversation with mother, weren’t you? So you went out of your way to reassure me. I can see through it all.” 

Saizo looked surprised, or as well as he could, since the majority of his face was obscured through his mask, “My apologies. It is true that I heard your conversation. But in saying that I have a reason for doing so.” 

“And that is?” Takumi inquired further. Saizo remained strangely silent, making Takumi uneasy, “What are you clamming up for?” 

Saizo sighed, “Well… I don’t want to ruin the moment for Queen Mikoto and Lord Ryoma while they’re in high spirits… but I’m suspicious of Princess Corrin.”

Takumi’s eyes widened, “...What do you mean?” 

Saizo bowed his head lower, “With intentions of wanting to know what people in the castle thought of it, I happened to lay ears on your conversation. Based on that, this is my own personal opinion. I hope you can forgive me.” 

Takumi shook his head, “Wait a second… Corrin being suspicious… What do you mean by that?”

Saizo stared seriously into Takumi’s eyes, “That person has been tainted by Nohr… is what I believe.”   
Takumi’s heart began to race, and his eyes narrowed. He leaned closer into Saizo’s ear and he spoke lowly, “Lets change locations. This is an important conversation.” Saizo nodded as he followed Prince Takumi through the castle. They decided to go into the catacombs of Castle Shirasagi, hardly anyone entered there nowadays, and with Saizo doing a quick sweep of the room, they both felt comfortable enough to continue their conversation. 

“We should be okay here, please tell me what you know.” Takumi motioned for Saizo to speak. 

“I encountered Corrin once when I was at the Bottomless Canyon, she brought with him a man called Hans and attacked us. He trampled down our Hoshidan troops and what left the deepest impression upon me was that she was working alongside her Nohrian siblings.” Saizo recounted the details to Prince Takumi. He remained silent, clinging onto every word that Saizo spoke. “I confirmed my thoughts when I tried to attack her. All of the Nohrian royal family protected her.” 

“Is this true?” Takumi replied. 

“Yes, it was not an act, nor did it seem like a plan to throw us off. After our attack they immediately rebelled and killed our Hoshidan troops. If she truly was a prisoner of Nohr, how could she be so close with the royal family?” Saizo continued. 

Takumi’s eyes clenched shut, “...that’s true.” 

Saizo grumbled, “I’ll make this clear, I don’t trust her in the slightest.” 

Takumi’s eyes opened and revealed an intense amount of hatred and distrust, “It’s not just you. I don’t either. After hearing what you said, I believe we are on the same page.” Takumi stared at the ground, “With this in mind, we should be cautious. You’re free to go.” 

“Of course, Lord Takumi,” Saizo bowed politely, and left Takumi to his own devices in the dark catacombs. Takumi crossed his arms and contemplated all that was said. _So Corrin was secretly a traitor? Not surprising considering how long she’s been gone. I guess my earlier guess was right. The girl has been brainwashed._

Corrin had only been in a few battles before this one, but her skill was superb. She supposed she had Xander to thank for all of the gruelling training with the sword. Corrin really missed him and the rest of her Nohrian siblings, but she was happy to meet her newer ones as well. Hinoka and Sakura, after they rescued them, were as welcoming as her mother and Ryoma were. She was a little shocked by Hinoka’s display of sobs in her chest, but she was happy to know that Hinoka was just as affectionate and overprotective as Camilla, though a bit more sane. Sakura was so very much like her younger sister, Elise, so very petite and kind, however she was a lot more shy. She warmed up quickly, though, once she realized who Corrin was. It was overwhelming yet reassuring. 

As she sheathed her sword in her scabbard, she looked to Ryoma as he watched Hinoka and Sakura fly over head on the pegasus Hinoka rode, “Whew…it seems like we managed to hold those monsters back. I’m glad Hinoka and everyone else are okay.” 

Ryoma smiled back at her, “All thanks to you Corrin. You’re pretty skilled.” 

Corrin flushed with embarrassment, “Not at all, not compared to you big brother…” 

Ryoma let out a hearty chuckle, “You’re doing fine, Corrin.”

Corrin heard another laugh to her right, seeing the green haired ninja that was at her side the entire time, “Oh my, are you two having a complimenting match? Seeing such a pleasant exchange fills me with inexplicable feelings.” 

Ryoma crossed his arms, “Don’t tease us Kaze.”

Kaze gave a small smile, “My apologies. I’m just…so happy…

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, “What are you happy about?” 

“That Corrin was able to return unharmed and being able to get along with everyone right now fills me with joy,” Kaze said with gratitude, looking at Corrin fondly, “Let me say this one again, welcome back Princess Corrin. Thank you for your help back at the Nohrian castle.” 

“Oh that? That was nothing, just happy to help really.” Corrin waved off Kaze’s compliments, a little flustered over it. 

“Ah I see, so that’s what it is, you two have already met in Nohr.” Ryoma nodded. 

“Yes, Corrin disobeyed King Garon’s orders and saved my life. The only reason I wasn’t killed is all thanks to Corrin. She is my savior.” Kaze spoke kindly, as he bowed to the young princess. 

“I was only doing what was right, Kaze. I never want to hurt those who can’t defend themselves. I never want to hurt anyone in general. I just want the world to see peace.” Corrin replied with a serene expression on her face. 

Ryoma’s heart was touched, “Hm. You really are, without a doubt, my younger sister, Corrin.” He spoke softly.

“Huh? What do you mean, Ryoma?” Corrin cocked her head to the side, that was rather adorable for Ryoma to see. 

“Ever since you were little you were always kind, even after being in Nohr, you didn’t lose that kindness. Knowing that our parents would be proud.” Ryoma responded, beaming with pride. 

“Ryoma...thank you…” Corrin said sweetly, her heart growing with appreciation for his words. 

Ryoma walked over and patted Corrin on the head, before coming to a realization, “Oh yes, when we get back to the castle I’ll introduce you to your siblings. Including you there’s six of us. There Hinoka and Sakura whom you saved, and two others called Azura and Takumi.” 

“Azura...Takumi…” Corrin said wistfully, _That name...Takumi...something about it is so familiar...like the sound of it brings a fluttering to my heart…_

“I’m sure they’re both excited to meet you.” Ryoma said as he motioned Kaze and Corrin to follow him. 

“Is that so?” Corrin questioned, quite unsure if her two other siblings really were as keen on her as the others were, “Well, I hope I can get along with them.” 

“Don’t worry, they’re your siblings so they’ll open up to you soon enough.” Ryoma reassured her. 

“Princess Corrin,” Kaze interjected. 

“Yes, Kaze?” Corrin answered. 

“If there’s anything that’s bothering you please let me know. As my saviour whether it be in flames or the depths of the sea-” 

“Kaze!” Ryoma interrupted the ninja, “You’re making too big of a fuss.” 

“Ah, I apologize, Prince Ryoma, Princess Corrin.” Kaze bowed to the pair. 

“Thank you for your kind words, Kaze, though.” Corrin giggled, “Aqua and Takumi… I’m looking forward to it….” 

“Don’t worry too much, we’re almost there. See? There’s the Castle.” Ryoma pointed up at the building they were approaching, “I’m sure everyone is dying to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the Next Chapter: Takumi and Corrin meet once again; Corrin battles her own insecurities and meets the mysterious Azura.


	3. Lost in Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Corrin finally meet up and battle their insecurities afterwards.

As Corrin and Ryoma were making their way to Castle Shirasagi, they could both see Hinoka’s pegasus touch down on the ground with Hinoka swiftly getting off of her steed and reaching out for her youngest sister, Sakura, to get off of the beast. Sakura took Hinoka’s hand and climbed down as a pair of servants led the pegasus away to the stables. Corrin had to admit, the idea of being a sky knight was quite fun, much more preferable to being a wyvern knight. She was always unnerved by Camilla’s. Pegasi were so much more beautiful, and they reminded her of the horses back at the Northern Fortress. She missed them so much. 

The girls spun around and smiled brightly at their long lost sister and rapidly approached her with elated spirits. Ryoma chuckled leaning down into Corrin’s ear, “Good luck, Corrin, the pair of them are going to ambush you.” 

“Oh no....” Corrin muttered as Hinoka lept and crushed Corrin in her arms. 

“Corrin! I’m so glad you’re home. I’m going to make sure nothing happens to you this time around.” Hinoka said as her large smile extended across her face, “When you get through with talking with mother, feel free to stop by my room. I’d like to catch you up on all that you missed while you were away.” 

“Everything?” Corrin asked. 

“Yes, and we can have a picnic under your favorite sakura tree, right over there.” Hinoka pointed at the cherry tree behind Corrin. Following her gaze she realized that Hinoka was pointing at the tree she had seen earlier that day. The one she had a strange feeling about…

“Y-you okay, Big sister?” Sakura’s soft voice spoke, as Corrin felt a slight tug on her arm. 

“Hm? Oh yes, I’m sorry, my memories are still not there quite yet.” Corrin said as she sheepishly stepped away from Sakura. 

“That’s alright,” Hinoka interjected, “I’ll help jog those memories for you. Whenever you need me to.” 

“M-me too! I’d like to help with your memories as well.” Sakura added. 

Ryoma nodded at the pair, “There will be plenty of that later, why don’t you two go ahead and rest. We will see each other for dinner later.” 

“Alright, Ryoma, we’ll go,” Hinoka smiled, giving one last squeeze to Corrin, before taking Sakura’s hand and leading them back inside the castle. As they did, another ninja passed by them. Corrin took note of him immediately; he was intimidating and someone she had met before all of this. _This is the ninja that I fought at the Bottomless Canyon! He’s just as terrifying here as he was then,_ Corrin thought to herself as she backed up only to back into Kaze. 

She turned around facing the friendlier ninja, “Oh! I’m sorry Kaze.” 

“No need to apologize, Princess Corrin, though I’m wondering why you’re shying away.” Kaze asked. 

Corrin sighed, “That ninja...I’ve met him before. On the battlefield at the Bottomless Canyon.” 

Kaze raised an eyebrow, “You fought with my brother?” 

Corrin nodded, “Yes I did, I fought your….your brother?!” She looked at him shocked. This man was Kaze’s brother? Gods, she could’ve killed him! 

Kaze chuckled, “Well you must be skilled for sure. Not many can go up against my brother and live.” 

Corrin paled as she gulped, “I...don’t think I can argue with that.”

Kaze smiled, walking passed Princess Corrin, “Don’t worry, he won’t attack you. He’s Ryoma’s retainer, and Ryoma wouldn’t allow anyone to harm you.” 

Corrin nodded back, “Okay, but just...don’t leave me alone with him?” 

Kaze gave a laugh, “Alright, Princess, I won’t.” He said with a lightness to his tone. Corrin could feel her cheeks flush, Kaze certainly was a very handsome man, and one that was exceedingly charming. She was almost reminded of those storybooks she used to read about those knights in shining armor when she looked at him. _Nothing wrong with a simple infatuation, I guess_ Corrin thought to herself. 

Corrin watched as the two men, Ryoma and Kaze, approached Saizo, who in turn bowed to his liege, “Welcome back, Lord Ryoma.” He said with a gravelly tone. 

“As you can see, I’ve bought Sakura and Hinoka back unharmed. How were things in the castle? Did anything happen?” Ryoma said as he motioned for Corrin to come near them. She did so, noticing Saizo’s trained eye on her. It was clear he didn’t forget about their first encounter. 

He looked back at Ryoma though, to answer him, “Nothing in particular.” 

“Good, I’m glad.” Ryoma smiled, crossing his arms. 

Saizo gave a short grunt, looking at the other ninja with a spark in his eye, “Kaze, I hope you didn’t trouble Lord Ryoma.”

Kaze answered, “Of course not brother. I did my best, however to be honest there were more monsters than expected so I did hold us back slightly.” 

Ryoma nodded, “I could say the same, but the problem wasn’t only the numbers but also the frequency of the attacks that struck me as strange. After I introduce Corrin to the rest of the family, we must form a plan to combat this.” 

From the corner of her eye, Corrin could see a figure try to rush over before it abruptly stopped. Her curiosity got the better of her, as she glanced at the figure in question. He was a young man, maybe her age or maybe a bit older or younger. His almost silver hair flowed in the wind, despite being tied in a long ponytail. His outfit consisted of a deep blue fabric, reminiscent of Corrin's cape, and furs tied along his waist. She couldn’t see much from him, but she could tell he was staring at her. She didn’t know what to make of the young man, but she felt a tug on her heart as she looked at him. She wanted to know who this person was. And from the looks of it, it seemed he had the same idea. 

Takumi could see Corrin’s eyes looking at him from afar, after he almost yelled for Ryoma’s attention. He was in some parts curious to meet her, but at the same time he felt nothing but distrust and jealousy for this young lady. _Up until now, I was Ryouma’s little brother and second-in-command… but now, why is the person that had only just appeared standing there, playing that role?_ Takumi thought. He watched as Ryoma spoke to Corrin about something and patted her head affectionately, sending another arrow into Takumi’s soul. _I should have been the one to save Hinoka and Sakura. I feel sick seeing this person who doesn’t know her place._ Takumi sighed, as his head lowered and he started to walk away. He didn’t even notice Corrin pointing to him as Ryoma patted her head. 

Now alerted to his presence, Ryoma smiled brightly and shouted across the way, “Oh, if it isn’t Takumi! Good timing, come here.” 

Takumi flinched, as he looked back to see his brother’s eager face, and the wide eyed look in Corrin’s eyes, “...ah, right, sure.” He muttered as he walked over to the pair. 

Ryoma beamed proudly as he watched Takumi approach, “ Takumi, I think you’ve heard the news from mother,” Ryoma gestured to the young and beautiful girl in front of him, “This is your sister, Corrin.” Corrin looked up at Takumi, as his heart started to race, probably due to the anger and resentment he held for her, but he also couldn’t help but stare at her. Maybe it was due to his own curiosity, but he really wanted to examine her with his own eyes. Her hair was a striking white, cascading down past her shoulders in soft waves, and her red eyes were as vibrant as Hinoka’s hair, sparkling like a spring. She smiled softly at him, with a pink blush dusting her porcelain white skin. She almost seemed...harmless. But Takumi knew better than to think like that. It was just what the Nohrian Princess wanted, “Corrin, this is one of the siblings I mentioned before, Takumi.” 

Corrin’s smile widened as she curtsied politely to Takumi, “Please to meet you, Takumi.” As Corrin stood straighter, she was shocked by Takumi’s proximity to her. He stared her down with his caramel brown eyes, narrowing at her, “Um, Takumi?” 

Takumi’s expression quickly grew annoyed, “I’m not in the slightest, excited to meet you.” 

Corrin’s eyes widened, “Huh?” 

Ryoma’s voice grumbled, “Hey, what’s with this all of a sudden?”

Takumi leaned back and crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving Corrin’s, “I won’t accept her. From what I’ve heard it seems like she’s quite close with the Nohrian royals. On top of that she doesn’t remember anything about this place. Is she really my sister? A princess of Hoshido?” 

Corrin watched as Ryoma’s face grew angrier at his younger brother, “Of course she is! She is well and truly a princess of this country. The color of her hair, her eyes, they’re all the same as the Corrin I knew back then. On top of that her kind personality hasn’t changed at all.” 

“Ryoma...There’s no need-” Corrin interjected, only to be interrupted. 

“Hah, then I’ll accept that he’s the same person,” Takumi gave a short bark, “I don’t have much of a comeback since I don’t have any memories of her. But would a kind person plan an attack on Hoshidan troops at the endless ravine?” Takumi said the last comment with his eyes piercing into Corrin’s soul. 

Corrin gave a short gasp, looking down towards the ground and wringing her hands, “Well that’s...I...I tried to stop it, I said that we should retreat without fighting.” 

Takumi looked unconvinced, “Huh, well that’s not what happened.” He said venomously. 

_For a brother, he’s really quite cruel._ Corrin’s face fell as her arms wrapped around herself. 

“Takumi.” Ryoma’s voice grew more antagonistic, “Stop it.” 

Takumi didn’t relent, he kept going with his accusations, “On top of that there’s unrest between Hoshido and Nohr, of course I’d be suspicious of her.”

Corrin’s eyes looked at Takumi, pleading with him, “Takumi...please, let me explain…” 

Takumi growled, his finger pointed at her before she could move closer to him, “Listen up, I’m not just going to welcome you with open arms.” He leaned down into Corrin’s face, she could feel his heated breath on her face, “If you plan on taking advantage of Ryoma or mother’s kindness, I’ll never forgive you.” And with that Takumi spun on his heel and stormed off into the castle. 

Corrin’s blood was racing, but she felt as though her heart had been crushed. _What did I expect? For him to accept me as I am? It makes sense for him to not like her,_ Corrin sighed thinking to herself. She then felt a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Ryoma, watching Takumi walk away. 

“I’m sorry Corrin, Takumi can be moody sometimes. I’ll have a talk to him later.” Ryoma started to apologize only for Corrin to pull his hand off of her shoulder. 

“No, it’s only normal. I just appeared out of nowhere so there’s no helping it if he’s suspicious.” Corrin reasoned with her older brother. 

Ryoma’s eyes softened at Corrin’s saddened state, “Corrin…” 

Corrin tried her best to remedy the situation with a positive attitude, “That aside, I said I would go see Queen Mikoto the moment I returned so I need to go.” She quickly raced off to the Castle before Ryoma could protest. _I’m a fool to think they’d all accept me for who I am. I don’t belong here...I don’t belong in Nohr...I don’t belong anywhere.._

Takumi retreated in his room, and placed his hands on his face, sliding down to the floor. Gods, he made a fool of himself. Ryoma no doubt will lecture him later, and he was definitely not in the mood for that. He was just cautioning him on Corrin and her very suspicious background. It wasn’t like he didn’t have cause to call her out. Saizo said it himself, Corrin had attacked Hoshidan forces and had even had the Nohrian Royal Family on her side. What kind of prisoner would she be if that were the case? 

And yet in his heart, he truly wanted to connect with Corrin. To actually have another sister in his family, but he just couldn’t. Not only was he distrustful, he was also so very jealous of the attention she was receiving from everyone else. It wasn’t surprising, but it didn’t lessen the blow of it all. He kind of expected it, from the way that the others had desired and longed for Corrin’s return to the Hoshidan Royal family. It had always been like this, their connection with Corrin was so strong, even Sakura’s despite never meeting her. And yet Takumi felt so left out. He couldn’t be happy that she was here, he couldn’t even feel safe with her around. He felt tense around her, uncertain of what she was capable of. It was unnerving. He was sick of her and curious about her at the same time. He huffed, slumping his shoulders forward. Life was easier without Corrin in it...

Corrin followed closely behind her mother, so very interested in what she had to show her. The lingering looks that Mikoto gave her were comforting and sweet, however she still felt slightly uneasy. Like she was disappointing everyone and everything around her. She wasn’t sure what to make of these feelings. Perhaps it had something to do with her meeting with Takumi. His piercing gaze, his blunt approach, everything about him really was nothing what she expected, or at least not what she had planned. 

As they rounded the corner, Mikoto slid the door open to a small room motioning for Corrin to enter. Corrin did so and was shocked to see a small child’s room, toys strewn about and a small bed placed near a window. The room seemed untouched by the hands of time, even though Corrin knew there were no small children around the Castle. She looked back at Mikoto’s serene gaze, stepping inside the small room with her daughter. 

“Corrin, this is your room. Do as you please with it.” Mikoto spoke softly.

“My room?” Corrin asked. 

“Yes, this is yours.” Mikoto answered. 

“Ah… and this is?” Corrin pointed down at a child’s drawing on the ground, before kneeling and picking it up. 

“Oh this is a drawing you drew when you were younger. Here, this is father, this is me and this is you.” Mikoto said as she pointed at the various figures. She could also see Ryoma, his hair spiking all over the place with a girl next to him, her hair blazing red. That one had to be Hinoka. In her mother’s arms was a chubby and bouncing toddler that Corrin assumed was Sakura. But the most shocking one was the drawing of herself with a young boy. His gray hair tied in a bun, and a bright smile was on his face. Their hands were connected. _Takumi...what happened between us that made you hate me so?_

“This is the room you used to have when you were little.” Mikoto spoke as she placed her arms around Corrin’s shoulders, “Ever since you were kidnapped this room hasn’t changed. I felt like I was accepting the fact that you weren’t coming back when I tried to remove everything. So I couldn’t bring myself to do it. You really have grown Corrin. So beautiful and so talented. I’m almost envious that I didn’t get to see you turn into such an amazing young woman.” 

Corrin reluctantly pulled away from her mother, her right hand gripping her left arm as her nerves got the best of her, “Um… I don’t remember anything at all.” 

“Huh?” Mikoto looked shocked at Corrin’s comment as her daughter. 

Corrin looked back solemnly at her mother, “I don’t know how to react to anything you said at all. I may have been your beloved daughter, but to me you just seem like a person I’ve just met. Even if you tell me we’re mother and daughter… I can’t return those feelings….” Corrin could feel her heart shatter as she watched her mother’s face fall. 

“Corrin…” Mikoto’s voice cracked at her daughter’s admission. 

Corrin’s eyes clenched shut, “I’m sorry, even though you’re… my mother.”

Mikoto took a deep breath, steadying herself, “Not at all… there’s no helping it, since you were brought up in Nohr. But I want to slowly earn back that time that we’ve lost. And if possible, I want us to be a family once again, that’s how I feel.” 

“Mother…” Corrin’s eyes opened and softened. Mikoto was clearly heartbroken, but she didn’t want to lie. Not to her. 

Mikoto gave a pained smile to her daughter, “I’ll be alright, for now, spend the time here as you like. Walk around the castle or beyond, do as you please.” And with that the Queen left Corrin alone with her thoughts. Corrin couldn’t help but feel as though she had made a mistake. She had let her insecurities and fear overtake her and in doing so hurt others in response. 

She examined the room further, and yet nothing. _My own room, my own drawing, my siblings, my mother, I should be moved by all these memories but I can’t remember a thing._ Corrin thought back to the words that Takumi said to her before he left her and Ryoma earlier that day. He would never forgive her, should she betray the kindness of their mother and brother. Corrin sighed and plopped down on the child’s bed, inhaling the stale scent that permeated the sheets. Not even it’s scent helped her jog her memory. She truly was just as pathetic as they came. _It’s no wonder people are suspicious of me._ She thought to herself, feeling her tears falling. 

“I don’t think I deserve it. I don’t… deserve everyone’s kindness.” Corrin's voice croaked out for only her to hear. Along with the silent sobs that followed…

Corrin couldn’t recall how long she was walking, or where she was going. All she knew was that she just wanted to get away from it all. She even turned down the dinner invite from Hinoka and Sakura, stating she was far too tired from the events of the day. That was only half true. In all honesty, she just couldn’t bear to disappoint anyone else. She already did so twice today, and her heart couldn’t take it. So as she walked by a beautiful lakeside, she thought about her Nohrian siblings, wondering if they were missing her and how much she’d appreciate having them nearby. _Xander...Camilla...Leo...Elise...what should I do now?_ Corrin thought to herself only to have those thoughts interrupted. 

Corrin’s ears perked up, _Is someone...singing?_ She thought, looking to the lake and seeing a beautiful young woman with impossibly long and aqua blue hair singing a soft and somber tune. As soon as she heard the notes being sung, Corrin’s worries and sadness seemed to wash away. Curious, Corrin decided to walk towards the young woman. At the sound of her approaching footsteps, the maiden turned around in surprise. 

“Ah, sorry for suddenly eavesdropping. What a mysterious song, hearing it calms me down…” Corrin said sheepishly, waiting for the lady to respond. 

“You’re Princess Corrin, aren’t you?” The lady said softly. 

Corrin’s ruby eyes blinked, “Huh? Um, yes, I am Corrin. And you are?” 

The woman bowed, “I am Azura, I am a Princess of Nohr...or I was…” 

Corrin’s eyebrows furrowed, “Was?” 

Azura nodded, “Yes, after you were kidnapped by Nohr, Hoshido did their best to get you back but it ended in failure. That’s why in exchange the Hoshidan ninjas took me from Nohr to make me a hostage like you.” 

Corrin’s eyes widened, “What?! The Hoshidans kidnapped you?!” 

Azura stared calmly at Corrin, “Don’t be mistaken, living in Hoshido wasn’t misfortunate at all. People were kind to me even though I was a princess from the opposing country. Queen Mikoto loved me as if I were her own daughter.” 

Corrin lowered her head, “Oh...I see.”

Azura approached Corrin, her yellow eyes peering into Corrin’s, “Did something… happen between you and Queen Mikoto?” 

Corrin sighed, “I don’t really know… what to do. Even if she suddenly says she’s my mother I don’t feel anything. But she loves me, the same goes for Ryoma…and everyone else...well besides Takumi...he seems to want me gone really.” 

Azura hummed, “Is that so…I sort of understand. If I returned back to Nohr I think I would feel the way that you do. I was born in Nohr and raised in Hoshido.” 

Corrin gave a short laugh, “I was born in Hoshido and raised in Nohr.” 

“I’ll live on as a Hoshidan. I want to be with everyone here because I understand Mikoto’s love for peace… and because I understand just how cruel a person Garon, the king of Nohr is.” Azura said, resolved in her position. 

Corrin really couldn’t answer that. Garon basically had sent her to her death, and there was seemingly no reinforcements coming to get her. Perhaps her father truly was as cruel as Azura said, “I see.” 

“Corrin?” Azura said 

“Hmm? Yes, Azura?” Corrin answered. 

“What will you do now?” Azura spoke, her words holding more weight than one would know. 

Corrin shook her head, “I… don’t know… what I should do… But I’ve been thinking… that I don’t deserve the kindness of everyone here.” 

Azura looked confused, “Why do you think that?” 

Corrin slumped, “Takumi said to me before, “I won’t accept you”, that he has no intention of welcoming me with open arms …and that he wouldn’t forgive me if I plan to take advantage of Ryoma or mother’s kindness.” She could feel the stabbing feeling in her chest returning as she remembered his words in her head. 

Azura smiled knowingly, “My, my what a greeting. But do you really plan on doing that?” 

Corrin’s eyes widened as she shook her head violently, “Of course not!”

Azura nodded, “Then it’s fine, just take the kindness when it comes.”

Corrin still looked bewildered, and Azura must have caught onto that as she readied her next comment, “It seems that you don’t have any memories of having lived here. But you don’t have to feel like you owe everyone something. Being kidnapped, returning here, not remembering anything, none of that is your fault. Attacking the Hoshidan troops…may not have been a good idea though….but that means you need to talk it out and gain their trust, that’s what I believe.” 

For the first time since arriving here, Corrin could feel the clouds on her soul fade away, “Azura…you might…be right….Thank you, I feel like a weight has been taken off my chest.” She said gratefully, giving Azura a beautiful smile. 

Azura chuckled, placing one of her delicate hands on Corrin’s shoulder, “Queen Mikoto, Ryoma, Hinoka and Sakura had all sincerely wished for your return. I’m sure Takumi felt the same. Despite not having those memories, everyone has welcomed you warmly. So accept that welcome and spend your time here. And while you are here, and if you still prefer being in Nohr, I won’t stop you.” 

Corrin’s eyes looked worried, “Return to Nohr? But…” 

Azura continued regardless of Corrin’s response, “However, there will definitely be a day where you must choose. News has already started spreading that a Hoshidan princess has returned, there’s no way Nohr would stay silent. I don’t know when that day will come, but you must choose which hand to take, that day will come for sure.” 

Corrin’s hand wrung around each other, “Choose… which hand to take…. But I can’t make a decision like that!” 

Azura nodded, “Indeed… right now you might not have enough reason to make a choice, but that’s because you haven’t been exposed to any of the beauties of Hoshido.” 

“What?” Corrin questioned. 

Azura’s smile turned bright as she gently took one of Corrin’s hands, “Hoshido’s magnificent culture, its festivals, the fully blooming cherry blossoms, there are so many beautiful things about Hoshido. I want you to experience them all. In the meantime, you might remember something. Let me see… how about we start with Hoshidan food?” 

“Hoshidan food?” 

“You haven’t had anything to eat since you’ve arrive, have you?” Azura asked the lost princess. 

“Oh, now that you mention it…. But, how did you know?” Corrin looked at Azura curiously. 

“Just a feeling…. You look like you’re starved” Azura responded, and as she did Corrin’s stomach grumbled loudly causing the ladies to laugh, “Looks like your stomach has replied.” 

Corrin chuckled, “Oh Gods… that’s embarrassing…. Well then could you tell me what’s good? Hoshidan dishes that is” 

Azura tugged on Corrin’s hand, “Yes of course.” She led Corrin along with her speaking softly to her, “Hey Kamui, a lot of things may have happened but let’s enjoy ourselves, now that you’ve returned.” 

Corrin smiled again, “Of course, thank you, Azura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Takumi feels like he's been replaced, while Corrin is growing closer to her siblings.


	4. True Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin starts to grow comfortable in her surroundings, while Takumi is feeling left out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Work is really hectic right now. But here's another installment!

Morning’s daybreak nestled over the clouds of Hoshido as another day passed for Corrin. She had been at Castle Shirasagi for the past three days, and while she still didn’t feel completely at home here, she had to admit that Hoshido seemed like a land of almost bountiful beauty. Thanks to Azura, whom she latched onto as her only friend, Corrin began to open up to the world around her. The food, culture, and environment was all so very appealing to Corrin. It was a much more calmer, and more benevolent atmosphere than the world of Nohr, despite her soft spot for the place she was practically raised in. She couldn’t help but feel at peace amongst the cherry blossoms and warm spring weather. 

She could feel the morning sun pass through her window and rest on her eyelids. Corrin was usually a pretty heavy sleeper, and a person who would sleep in for long periods of time but this time, she decided to wake up and walk the grounds of the castle to get a taste of the fresh and fragrant air. She was dressed in a simple wrap dress that Queen Mikoto had provided, it’s fabric a fine silk and it was painted with several cherry blossoms along it’s hem. Her feet padded through the corridors and pavilions, until she came upon a strange sight. 

_Takumi…_ , Corrin thought to herself as she watched the young Prince notch a training arrow onto his bow and slowly aim at one of the targets in the training grounds she was in. Corrin was far enough away for Takumi not to notice her, thankfully. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to approach him again, even though her heart longed for it. Corrin sighed, _he has a point though...it’s not like we know each other very well_ , she thought to herself as she continued her spying. He was good. No, he was more than that, he was exceptional at archery if what she was watching was any indication. Arrow after arrow. Bullseye. Very few were outside of the target. She was amazed, his precision was unlike what she had ever seen. He was dedicated and talented. It made her curious if she could ever do the same. 

“Takumi’s training seems to be progressing well.” A feminine voice alerted Corrin as she spun around, shocked to see her mother, Queen Mikoto watching him just as intently.

Corrin exhaled, “Oh..mother, I didn’t see you there.” 

Mikoto chuckled, patting her daughter’s head, “Hehe, I didn’t mean to startle you, my child.”

Corrin looked back, watching Takumi pull the arrows out of the targets, “It’s alright...I was just…” 

Mikoto nodded, “Yes, I know. He’s quite diligent, and predictable in a way. He’s been like this for years now.” 

Corrin snorted, “So he isn’t just prickly around strangers?” 

Mikoto’s eyebrows raised, “Did something happen between you two?”

Corrin sighed, lowering her head slightly, “He made his own thoughts clear to me, he doesn’t trust me. It’s alright though, I can deal with it.” 

Mikoto’s face turned into a frown, and her eyes reflected something that Corrin could not place, was it regret, anguish, or was it something else entirely? Corrin couldn’t read her, “I didn’t think he’d react so coldly to you, I thought that perhaps...seeing you…” 

“Seeing me?” Corrin asked, as she cocked her head to the side, examining her mother in detail. 

Mikoto waved her off, “Oh it’s nothing, just that he has so few memories of you, I thought maybe seeing you would help jog his memory.” 

“Huh?” Corrin’s face was puzzled, “He doesn’t remember me?” 

Mikoto shook her head, “I’m certain he does, in some way. However, it’s been hard for those memories to surface.” 

“Oh...I guess in that respect, we’re the same.” Corrin said with a small grin. 

Mikoto nodded, “I believe you are correct in that assumption.” 

Corrin glanced behind herself again, mesmerized by Takumi’s skill with a bow. He didn’t seem to be close to stopping and it made her admire her brother so much. _He doesn’t even have any maids or butlers telling him to do this, he has so much drive. I wonder if I could ever have that drive._

“Would you like to learn?” Mikoto asked her daughter. 

Corrin was still preoccupied with seeing the arrows fly through the air, “Learn what?” 

Mikoto smiled warmly, “How to shoot an arrow, use a bow, those sort of things.” 

Corrin looked back at Mikoto, “You know how?” 

She nodded, “Of course. Who do you think taught Takumi?” 

Corrin looked elated, bouncing in place, feeling a bit more comfortable to do so, “Really? I’d love to!” 

Mikoto’s face lit up, appreciating this moment fully, “Alright then, I’ll see what I can do. In the meantime, do get something to eat. You’re probably craving some breakfast.” 

Corrin smiled brightly, “I will, thank you...mother.” 

Mikoto’s expression was appreciative, knowing that Corrin was still apprehensive and cautious to her new living situation, “I’m glad you’re trying your best to assimilate. Thank you, my dear.” 

Corrin nodded as she walked away from her mother towards the dining hall in the castle. Turning her head to view Takumi’s training, Mikoto gave a somber smile. She was really looking forward to seeing Corrin and Takumi interact again, but it seemed like both of her dearest children had no memory of each other, and while Corrin took that in stride, Takumi was seemingly more suspicious. Mikoto sighed, she didn’t know what to do to appease his worries, and she knew that if this continued, Takumi was going to explode in one way or another. She watched as he placed his practice arrows in his quiver, looking up from his position and waving a small hello at his mother. Mikoto waved back with a small smile, but her inner feelings were in turmoil. How was she supposed to tell him…?

Corrin was really struggling with her bowfaire as she, Mikoto, Azura, and her other sisters Hinoka and Sakura were watching on. Corrin had first started with the katana, blowing her onlookers with her skills that she had acquired over the years training with Xander. However, once Mikoto had moved her onto the bow, Corrin started to show some kinks in her armor. She hadn’t held a bow before, let alone shoot one. However, Mikoto insisted on Corrin to at least give it a shot, so to speak. Corrin carefully notched the arrow onto the bowstring and pulled it to ready her shot. _Gods, this is so much harder than I would’ve ever thought_ , Corrin thought to herself. She could feel her arm shaking and when she released the arrow it only just barely hit the edge of the target she was aiming at. _I could’ve sworn I was aiming directly at the bullseye!_

Corrin lowered her head, she really wasn’t showing her best here, but it’s not like she had ever done this before. Much to her surprise, her mother was clapping along with her sisters and Azura. Corrin was stunned, she really hadn’t done much. It seemed a bit much for a missed shot. Nevertheless she accepted the praise with stride, not very used to it but still liked it. 

“That was a great shot for a beginner,” A masculine voice spoke from behind Corrin. Spinning around she saw Kaze giving a familiar grin. 

“Oh? I don’t think so, it’s very off place. I could do better, maybe with some training…” Corrin trailed off. 

Kaze chuckled, “Well, Queen Mikoto is an excellent and patient teacher, I’m sure she would be willing to do so. And if not her, Prince Takumi is also a great source.” 

Corrin winced at the sound of Takumi’s name, “I...I don’t think he would want to. He really doesn’t trust me.” 

Kaze nodded, with a knowing look in his eyes, “Yes, Prince Takumi has a tendency to be quite distrustful at first, but I’m sure that when he sees how talented you are and how dedicated you are to the family, he will come around.” 

“Are you sure?” Corrin asked him tentatively. Her eyes looked desperate to hear that Takumi would one day accept her. Kaze was amused by the expression and he smiled softly at her. 

“I’m sure of it. Prince Takumi is not one to abandon his family.” Kaze answered her. 

Corrin’s eyes looked relieved, “That’s good to hear. I was worried he hated me for something we did as children or that he had it in his head I was here to hurt someone.” 

Kaze was about to respond to her when Sakura approached Corrin shyly, blushing notably when she caught the gaze of Kaze. Kaze returned her sweet expression with his own, not aware that Corrin was looking at the pair curiously, “Um, C-Corrin? I...I wanted to show you something, if you don’t mind.” Sakura tugged on Corrin’s arm lightly, not even enough to move her own body. 

Corrin giggled, “Sure I don’t mind. I’m sorry Kaze we will have to speak some other time, perhaps.”

Kaze bowed to Corrin, “Of course, I will be around the castle should you need me.” 

Corrin then followed Sakura up to where their mother and Hinoka and Azura were, beaming at the young girls coming up to see them, “Mother, I-I want to show something to Corrin in my room.” 

Mikoto patted Sakura’s head, “I think that’s a wonderful idea, afterall, I’m sure Corrin would like some rest after her training today.” 

Corrin smiled at her mother, “Oh yeah, especially after the archery lesson. I’m not sure how Takumi does it so effortlessly.” 

Hinoka gave Corrin a side eye, “You’ve been watching his training?” 

Corrin nodded, “I have, he is an excellent archer, I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

Hinoka crossed her arms, “If only he would’ve been free this afternoon, just so he could actually show his skills to you. I’m sure he would’ve loved to.” 

Corrin cocked her head to the side looking at her mother, “Where is Takumi, anyways? I don’t think I’ve seen him other than when we met and when he was out training.” 

Hinoka sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, “I tried looking for him, but his retainers told me that he was running errands with him.” 

Corrin’s face fell slightly, “Oh...Well, I hope he can show me how he does it. I’ve never been so blown away before than watching him do archery, even if it’s from afar.” 

Hinoka gave Corrin a bright smile, “And when you’re free afterwards, I’ll take you flying! I’m sure you’ll love it.” 

Sakura tapped Corrin’s shoulder, “Corrin? Are you ready?” 

Corrin nodded at her little sister, “Sure yeah, let’s go.” 

It was now evening, and everyone for the most part had finished dinner. Curiously, Takumi didn’t see his sisters or Corrin anywhere in the dining hall. Just their retainers had sat down for dinner, and with Ryoma also gone on a mission of his own, Takumi didn’t understand what was going on. He tried to still his hammering heart, saying to himself that this was just some fluke, a one off thing. He left his seat following his own retainers out into the hall as they proceeded to argue amongst themselves. 

“Ahhhh that dinner was delicious! Especially those egg rolls… that rich sauce bursting forth from the nooks of the egg..ahaha..aha… just thinking about it is making me drool.” Hinata recollected as his saliva dripped out of his mouth rather unattractively. 

“Hey Hinata….you just ate and you’re drooling already?” Oboro groaned, pinching her nose looking at her partner. 

“Ah… yeah, what of it? Are you saying you wouldn’t drool over it?” Hinata narrowed his eyes on her, placing his hands on his hips. 

“A normal person wouldn’t.” Oboro replied flatly, giving Hinata a blank expression. 

“What!? You don’t understand ANYTHING about the deliciousness of that eggroll-” 

“I DO! It was really good. But drooling right after eating it-” 

Takumi felt it was in his power to stop the impending doom that was a fight between his retainers. As much as he cared for both of them, they could be quite the handful, especially with their differing personalities. “Hey, hey both of you stop it right there.” 

Hinata and Oboro both appeared to be embarrassed after being caught, with Hinata muttering his apology first, “Ah… s-sorry…”

“My apologies, Lord Takumi.” Oboro added, with a small bow. 

Takumi smiled fondly at them, “I don’t need you two to start bickering over the little things in the castle like this, but I’m glad both of you liked it so much. I’ll let the kitchen know to serve it again for dinner.” 

Their faces lit up as they replied at the same time, “Thank you so much!” 

Takumi, however, couldn’t help but feel a certain nagging feeling in his heart. After his encounter with Corrin, he had confided in his retainers his feelings about her. How he didn’t trust her and that he had lashed out upon actually being introduced once again. Both retainers were shocked yet at the same time, they understood. However, as soon as he vented to them, Takumi felt a weird wave of regret wash over him. _I was too harsh on her, on Corrin_ , Takumi thought to himself, surely he could try to smooth things over with her. They were family. 

“But Lord Takumi, back to our conversation earlier, I think you did the right thing since Corrini is close with the Nohrians. There’s no way you could trust her!” Oboro said passionately, her fist raised in the air. 

Hinata, strangely enough, was more rational, “That is pretty suspicious. Same with not having any memories. But in saying that I don’t think you should have been so harsh…you might have gone overboard…” 

Oboro’s face lit up in outrage, glaring over at Hinata, “What are you saying Hinata. Are you saying that Lord Takumi is wrong!?” 

Hinata raised his hands in front of himself, “Ughh….I didn’t say that he was wrong! S-stop making that scary face! When you do it at night it’s terrifying!” 

Takumi shook his head at his retainers, barely noticing the approaching ninja, Kaze behind him, “Your group seems to get along quite well.” He remarked lightly. 

“Kaze.” Takumi acknowledged him as he turned back to his bickering retainers. 

“Where did you head off today, Your Highness?” Kaze inquired. 

“I spent it with these two. I had some things I needed so I headed off to the merchants.” Takumi replied. 

“Is that so, is that why you didn’t join in?” Kaze further questioned the Prince. 

Takumi’s eyebrows raised at the comment, “What are you talking about?” 

“Queen Mikoto, Azura, Hinoka, Sakura and Corrin were doing some training, I would’ve thought you’d accompany them.” Kaze said. 

Capturing the attention of his retainers, Oboro interjected with her own questions, “Training?” 

“Yes, Azura proposed that they should do some sword and archery practice. Whilst doing so Hinoka and Sakura joined in and it became quite a scene.” 

Takumi’s mind raced at this revelation. Training? With his mother and his sisters? Without him? _I got left out again. Knowing how I spoke to Corrin, everyone must have taken care in making sure they didn’t let me know._ “Oh, sword and archery training was it?” Takumi asked to hide his turbulent emotions. 

“Yes, but Azura is very thoughtful, not only the training, but she has shown Corrin various parts of Hoshidan culture. I heard that from doing so Corrin has grown accustomed to this country, which puts me at ease. Even Princess Sakura and Princess Hinoka have opened her up a little.” Kaze said fondly. 

“I see…” Takumi felt a sudden feeling of dread settle in his stomach, “So how are Corrin’s skills?” He asked with a shaky tone. 

“She is quite good. Since he was trained to use a sword her skill with a katana is understandable, but to think she was this good with a bow…she still needs more training but she has promising potential.” Kaze remarked. 

“Hmmm I see…” Takumi mumbled. 

“As expected of the true born daughter of Queen Mikoto, Corrin. Takumi, why don’t you give Corrin an introductory lesson some time?” Kaze asked the younger Prince. 

“Sure… I could do that….. wait a second… did you just say ‘true born’?” Takumi narrowed his eyes on Kaze. 

“Yes, the true child of Queen Mikoto, a perfect candidate for archery.” Kaze commented. 

“Huh, what are you saying Kaze?” Hinata interrupted loudly, “Takumi is as much the Queen’s child as Princess Corrin is!”

“You’re wrong Hinata. Corrin is Lord Takumi’s older sister, but she’s the only one who is the Queen’s blood born child. Now that she’s returned, she is her successor for a lot of things.” Oboro explained to her friend. 

“Oh I see now!” Hinata exclaimed.

The retainers were not aware of the inner turmoil that Takumi was experiencing. Corrin, who had only been here for such a short amount of time, was now acquiring the attention of everyone he cared for and loved. Even his retainers talked about Corrin nonstop. And now to be reminded that Corrin was more of a daughter and child to Mikoto than he ever was, felt like a punch in the gut. _The things I held dear, the place I had was all going to be taken by Corrin, that’s what I fear. My place as an archer, my place as a sibling… is she going to take all these from me? If that’s the case, there’s no need for me to be here._

“Lord Takumi, is everything alright?” Oboro placed a hand on her liege’s shoulder, only to be briskly brushed away. 

_Fujin Yumi. Mother must have wanted Corrin to inherit it. She must have given it to me in place of Corrin who went missing. These were allegations without any basis but I can’t stand not knowing._ “I’m sorry, but I must speak with my mother.” He muttered as his eyes were ablaze with anger. He stormed off to his bedroom to grab his beloved bow from his room. Takumi was not going to stand in for this woman who was his sibling. Not now, and not ever…

Mikoto was in her room quickly penning a letter of some importance. She knew that the person it was intended for was never going to believe her or would need some kind of proof for the blasphemous words that she spoke. She provided the person in question with letters that Mikoto and Sumeragi penned to each other, along with a portrait and other pages of dates and facts that would help her case. She knew that with all of this, the reader would be satisfied, without risking their lives with forbidden knowledge only she knew about. Mikoto carefully wrapped these things together into a large envelope, sealing it with her royal seal and her own handwriting, placing the intended reader’s name on the top. _Unseal this when you feel worried about the person you fall in love with,_ She scripted near the name. 

Mikoto smiled solemnly, placing the letter on her desk, sighing. She knew that this time would come, and yet it didn’t make things easier for her. Mikoto knew that what she held was damning information, but she did what she needed to do to protect her family, and her only daughter. She also did everything she needed to do to keep a promise from so long ago…

Her thoughts were disrupted the moment she heard the door to her bedroom slid open, only to reveal her son, Takumi, sulking in with a forced blank stare. Mikoto took note of his Fujin Yumi, the weapon she had given him and was happy to see that it chose him. 

“Takumi? What could you need at this late hour?” Mikoto looked at Takumi curiously, raising herself from her desk and meeting him halfway in the middle of her room. 

“I heard you and the others gave Corrin some archery training today.” Takumi commented, his tone straight to the point. 

“Ah, did you hear from your siblings? It’s so nice of you to care. I thought about inviting you to join, but I just didn’t see you at all today. I am sorry.” Mikoto said softly, hoping that he wasn’t too upset. 

“No, it’s fine. I was too busy anyway.” Takumi shrugged, his face lowering, “And? How well did Corrin do?” 

Mikoto smiled, _I see he’s asking about her now, good,_ “She was really good! If she keeps at it, I am sure she will become even better.”

Takumi’s eyes clenched shut before opening again, “Huh.. is that so? Then how about he trains with this next time?” He extended the Fujin Yumi to her, his eyes bearing into her.

“Huh?” Mikoto was shocked, _What is he doing?_

“Corrin has come back to us after all, so I will return the Fuujin to her.” Takumi replied seriously. 

Mikoto’s head shook, “Return? Takumi, that’s-”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I mean. This bow was always meant for Corrin. She is your only true successor, after all!” Takumi’s voice was beginning to crack, he was losing control of his emotions, “I should never have taken it in the first place… But you know… I AM NOT JUST A REPLACEMENT FOR HER!” He shouted, tossing the weapon onto the ground near Mikoto’s feet. 

She jumped at his sudden action, not noticing that he had already turned away to leave, “Takumi?! Please wait!” But it was too late, he had already run off. Mikoto could feel her heart break, she never wanted Takumi to feel jealous of Corrin, far from that actually. She wanted him to accept her again, and to see them grow with one another. She sighed bending down to pick up the legendary bow off of the ground. She walked back to her desk and grabbed the letter. She would not let him runaway, she would be there for him. Even if she wouldn’t be there for much longer. 

Takumi couldn’t tell how far he went or where he was, but he didn’t care to know. He pinched his nose, inhaling sharply as he paced out in the wilderness near his home. He just needed to be alone, to be away from everyone in order to work through his intense emotions. _Corrin...everyone who meets her seems to be in love with her charm and skill...she seems to fit the bill for a better sibling than me. She is probably what everyone wants anyways...I’ll just be in shadows, as I always am…_ Takumi thought to himself, not even noticing the great lumbering beast stalking him in the shadows, until it was much too late. 

His head turned as soon as the sound of heavy breathing and the wet and hot air emitting from a dark and looming figure, “Faceless!? Why are they here? No matter, I have to fight back. The Fujin-” He reached behind him and found himself suddenly defenseless, “Dammit, I left it with mother..” Takumi needed an escape plan, and he needed it now. But he noticed that the Faceless in front of him was not alone and he was quickly surrounded. Takumi was shaking with fear when out of the shadows sprung his retainer, Hinata, wielding his trusty katana, slicing the Faceless approaching Takumi. 

Hinata looked back at his liege with worry, “Lord Takumi, are you alright?!”

His own comment was accompanied with Oboro’s, as she too appeared from nowhere, rushing to Takumi’s side, “Are you unharmed?!” 

“Hinata, Oboro. You came.” Takumi’s eyes widened. 

“Of course we did, we wouldn’t leave you alone, Lord Takumi,” Oboro responded, before turning to the injured Faceless, her naginata pointing directly at it, glaring at the creature, “ Ambushing Lord Takumi in the dark.. I won’t forgive you! Haah!” She sliced the Faceless in two, her attack just as brutal as they came. 

“Heh, that sure was something.” Oboro snickered, unaware of the other Faceless coming near her. 

“There are still more! Behind you!” Takumi shouted, pointing behind his retainer. 

“Eh?” Oboro looked behind her, as a Faceless prepared its attack on her. That was until Hinata rushed over and tackled Oboro, protecting her with his own body. 

Takumi was about to pull them away from danger when a shuriken flew through the air to attack the Faceless aiming at Oboro and Hinata. Takumi’s gaze followed where the weapon was flung to see Kaze running over to protect the others. He stood in front of the retainers, staring down the beast, “The people here simply want to enjoy a quiet night. Leave them be.” 

The Faceless, being the mindless abomination that it was, only responded with more violence. Kaze shook his head, “If you don’t listen to what I tell you.. I will take it upon myself to silence you!” He threw another shuriken at the creature’s head, killing it upon contact. Satisfied with himself, Kaze made his way to lift Takumi’s retainers off of the ground, and walked over to Prince Takumi, “Are you alright?” 

Takumi sighed, relieved, “Yes, you guys saved me. Thank you. But how did you know where I was?” 

It was then that he watched his retainers fall to their knees in front of Takumi, “We are so sorry, Lord Takumi!” “We are deeply sorry!” Both retainers shouted at the same time. 

“Huh? What’s wrong you two? Why are you suddenly kneeling before me?” Takumi was genuinely confused, they had just saved him, what part of that needed an apology?

“To tell the truth.. we listened in on your conversation with Queen Mikoto..” Oboro admitted sheepishly.

“You did?” Takumi quirked an eyebrow up.

Oboro’s head lifted off of the ground, along with Hinata’s, “We are very sorry for eavesdropping, but.. there is something we want you to know.” 

“We are here to serve you!” Hinata shouted passionately.

“Nothing and no one will ever change that! No matter what happens, we are your allies!” 

“Our katana and spear are wielded in your name only!”

Takumi was touched, “Hinata.. Oboro..”

Hinata lowered his head again, “We are prepared to receive our punishment.”

Oboro did the same, “Do whatever you please with us.”

Takumi chuckled, kneeling down to view his retainers in the eyes, “There won’t be any punishment. Instead, I want to thank you. Not just for saving me.. but also for your kind words that I was so happy to hear. Truly, from the bottom of my heart.” 

Oboro’s eyes started to tear up, “Lord Takumi…”

Hinata was elated, “We are so incredibly glad to hear you say that!” 

Kaze, who was watching on, smiled at them all, “I am glad it went so well for you two. But.. I think you are being just a little too loud. The people in the city are trying to sleep.” 

“Oh...sorry about that.” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck as the group quietly laughed at his antics. 

“Everyone, thank you for protecting Takumi.” A soft voice spoke out from behind the group. They all looked to see Queen Mikoto standing there with a serene look on her face. 

“Mother…” Takumi mumbled, as he slowly approached her. 

As he did, Mikoto handed Takumi back his bow that he had thrown at her earlier, “You forgot this in my room, Takumi.”

Takumi’s eyes lowered, “But...it’s not…” 

Mikoto interrupted him, “The Fujin belongs to you. Even if Corrin had never been kidnapped, it would still be yours. You remember, right? It chose you. Please do not take that fact lightly. And.. even if you do not share my blood, you are still my beloved son. Never forget that.” She said as she gently stroked Takumi’s cheek, smiling at his face once he finally looked at her. 

“I am sorry. I too think of you as my beloved mother.” Takumi smiled slightly. 

“Takumi… I am so happy to hear you say this. Then, please accept the Fujin from me.” Mikoto placed the Fujin Yumi into his hands. 

Takumi took it with a hesitant approach, “Okay I will.” He looked more resolved now, as the Fujin reacted to his touch, “B-but, if you change your mind, s-say so now. Because after this, I won’t hand Fujin over to anyone!” 

Mikoto laughed, “Of course, that’s fine. Please do not hand it over to anyone else. Until that is you have chosen your own successor.” 

Takumi nodded, before looking back to his mother, “Now, there is something I want to talk about.” 

Mikoto cocked her head to the side, “What is it?”

“I have been thinking about this for a while. About the reason Corrin doesn’t remember anything.” Takumi responded, “It’s just a thought, but maybe Nohr did something to her. That’s why her memories won’t return.” 

Mikoto narrowed her eyes on Takumi, “What do you mean by ‘something’?”

“I don’t know. It’s just a theory. But, what if you have Corrin sit on the Hoshidan throne? It reveals a person’s true form and heart, right? If he sits on it, she might come to remember.” Takumi explained. 

“I see. It seems like we should give it a try.” Mikoto contemplated before giving her approval.

Takumi smiled brightly, “Yes.” 

Mikoto chuckled, “Of course, I will do so! And now, I truly am happy..”

“To think you were so concerned about Corrin.. Thank you so much.” Mikoto patted her son’s head. 

Takumi blushed, “Uh.. it was nothing..”

Mikoto gave a small laugh, “Is that so? It’s just like you. But there is also something I want to talk to you about.”

Takumi looked earnestly at his mother, “What is it?” 

Mikoto searched her pocket for an envelope she had made earlier, “I want to give you this. It’s a present, but not something you should open now. I just need you to keep this safe and near you at all times.”

Takumi looked over the envelope with a bewildered look, “What is this?”

“It’s a letter for you. It’s for when you feel confused about who you fall in love with.” Mikoto smiled.

Takumi’s face instantly went red, “Wha-!? What do you mean by that?! Why would I want that?”

Mikoto giggled, “Don’t worry, it won’t come into play now, perhaps later.”

Takumi sighed, “You received a vision didn’t you?”

Mikoto smiled, “I may have, but that’s something for another time. Just keep it safe for me.” 

Takumi nodded, placing the letter in his pocket, “Okay I will.” 

Mikoto placed a hand on Takumi’s shoulder, “In the meantime, will you try to acknowledge Corrin as your sister, I want you to at least do this for me.” 

Takumi looked conflicted, but he relented under his mother’s eyes, “I’ll think about it.” 

Kaze, who had been watching the pair intently, cleared his throat, “I am sorry to interrupt your discussion but..”

“What is it, Kaze?” Mikoto asked. 

“Shouldn’t we return to the castle first? If we stay here any longer, we might disturb the citizens.” Kaze replied. 

“Yeah! Let’s go home! I am really hungry right now. Lord Takumi, I want to eat those sardines and eggs again!” Hinata exclaimed

Oboro gave Hinata her signature glare, “Huh!? What are you saying? At this hour, you’ll only gain weight! I have to object! Absolutely!” 

“Wahh!!! I told you not to make that face at night!” Hinata backed away from her, terrified of that expression.

Takumi laughed at the two retainers, “The cooks at the castle are probably asleep by now anyway.” 

“I see. That’s true. Well anyway, I will just have to endure until lunch tomorrow. And then, I will fill my stomach with those delicious sardines and eggs again..hehe.” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck as he and Oboro led the rest of the group back into the castle. 

Mikoto on the other hand watched her son, relaxing and finally letting go of his negative emotions for once. She sighed, _Takumi, you really have wonderful retainers. Hinata, Oboro, please continue to support him. And Kaze, please watch over everyone. Because soon.. you will have to do it in my stead,_ Mikoto thought to herself, peering up at the moon above, _From today’s waning moon.. to that day at the square.. There is not much time left..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Takumi tries to control his negative emotions as he and Corrin finally interact again.


	5. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Corrin try to interact with each other with mixed results...

Takumi took to sleeping that night well with no nightmares to plague him this time. It was a rare occasion for him, knowing how much his own mind tortured him with either repressed memories or scenarios that would make him fear for his and his family’s life. It was still early morning, and the sun’s rays had yet to peek through the clouds. He stretched his arms above his head, his hair falling from it’s loose tie that he had forgotten to untie the night before. Climbing out of bed he quickly changed into his archer’s outfit and out of his kimono he used for sleeping. He combed his long silver hair, freeing it from any tangled and tied it back up using the red hair tie he was accustomed to using. Finally he placed the navy blue scarf on his neck, its color bringing a smile to his face. He was always drawn to it, but he could never place why. 

Before he left with his training bow in hand, he quickly eyed the letter on his desk. _Confused about someone I will end up falling in love with, huh? That’s just like mother, to give me something as cryptic as that,_ Takumi thought to himself as he gave a long exhale, tying his leather shoes on his feet, once he stepped outside of his room. He wouldn’t even know who she was talking about. Takumi never really thought about romance, it was never something he considered. He supposed one day he’d be matched up one day, much like his father and his mother, his biological one, Ikona, had before Mikoto had entered into the Royal Family of Hoshido. It was tradition for the Hoshidan Royalty, if the Prince or Princess of the nation had not made a match before then. It was preferred that the match was supposed to be advantageous, such as with another noble family or even political such as with the neighboring lands of Hoshido. However, if the Prince or Princess had already made their match, and it was accepted by the ruling power, an arranged marriage was no longer necessary. 

Romance though didn’t come naturally to Takumi. He was far too emotional already, and many of the women in court bored him. It was obvious that the majority preferred his older brother, but there were still a fair few that wanted into the Hoshidan Royalty without the pressure of becoming Queen once Ryoma would become the next King. So that left Takumi, and the women that would woo him were too self-absorbed for his liking. Takumi didn’t even like the women outside of court that interacted with the rest of the Royal Family, at least not romantically. Reina and Orochi, both of whom were his mother’s retainers, were either too old or too fun loving for his tastes. Hana, Sakura’s retainer, was naturally very pretty, but her feistiness was a bit much for his liking, and she was far too frightening while training...though he wouldn’t admit it. Setsuna was...well...her head was too much in the clouds. It was a shame, she was a fantastic archer at the end of the day, and Takumi felt like that could’ve been a way to get to know her but she wasn’t serious enough. Kagero, while beautiful, was still quite connected with Saizo, even though their relationship had ended. 

Then there was his own retainer, Oboro. Takumi pinched his nose, remembering their interactions. It was obvious from day one that Oboro liked him, and not in a friendly sense or because he was her liege. No, she _liked_ Takumi, admired everything he did. While Takumi was flattered, and Oboro was a lovely woman, there was just...something about her that just made him not attracted to her. She was a great friend, but anything past that was inconceivable. 

Takumi was frustrated to no end thinking about the letter, wondering what it could possibly mean. _I could open it, and never tell my mother about what I had read…_ Takumi contemplated, but he shook his head, knowing he could never live with himself if he betrayed his mother’s trust like that. Takumi ran his hand through his bangs, _Ugh! This is not important right now! I need to get some training in before-_

Suddenly, Takumi ran into another body while rounding the corner, causing both of them to fall onto the floor. Takumi groaned and clutched his back as he heard the sound of a feminine whimper in front of him. Looking over, he saw her. Corrin. He had not interacted with her since the first time, so it was a bit strange to see her now, and this early no doubt. She was rubbing her head, her snowy white hair flowing down as she did so. She opened her gleaming ruby red eyes to see Takumi staring at her blankly. 

She gasped suddenly, her eyes widening, “Oh! Takumi! I didn’t see you there.” 

Takumi’s eyes narrowed as he further inspected Corrin. Her eyes...they had dark circles underneath them as if she had not slept the night before. She was wearing one of the robes and kimonos provided to her by their mother. Her hair was a bit disheveled, and she was not wearing the Nohrian headband with the white rose that she had been wearing a few days previous. She was staring back at him, and her face was full of fear. _Was that because of me…? Or is she afraid of being caught as a spy…?_

Corrin shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, “I...um...I was just leaving...you can continue your training…” 

Takumi raised a brow, “What do you mean?”

Corrin pointed at his training yumi behind him, “Your training? I have seen you a couple of times in the early morning practicing your archery and I-”

“You’ve been spying on me.” Takumi spoke, a low rumble in his throat. 

Corrin quickly waved her hands in front of herself, “No, no, no! That’s not it at all! I was just..curious…”

Takumi crossed his arms, “Curious? Hmmph, well excuse me if I don’t believe that.” 

Corrin’s eyes softened, as she slowly crawled over to Takumi, startling him a bit, “Look, I don’t know what I did to you when we were younger...I don’t remember much of anything to be honest...but I want you to know I’m sorry. I really am. I must’ve disappointed you so much that you can’t even look at me without hatred.” 

Takumi’s face went blank, “You’re wrong. It has nothing to do with you doing something to me when I was younger.” 

Corrin’s face lit up a bit, causing a stir in Takumi’s chest, “Really? But you-”

Takumi interrupted, “It has nothing to do with that because I don’t even remember you. And I still can’t trust you. Especially since you’ve spent all your time with your ‘Nohrian’ family.” 

Corrin’s eyes were pleading with him, “Takumi, that’s not it at all...I honestly really want to-”

Takumi huffed, picking himself off of his feet and grabbing his yumi, “I don’t care, you haven’t proven yourself loyal, so in turn I can’t and will not trust you.” 

Corrin’s eyes darkened as she remained on the floor, grasping her left arm and curling in on herself, “I..I see...regardless...I...I’m sorry.” 

Takumi’s heart, despite himself, wrenched at the pathetic sight before him. She looked...heartbroken and it made him want to curse himself into oblivion. He had promised his mother, their mother, that he would try his best to think of Corrin as his sister. But try as he might, his emotions always took control, and he couldn’t stop being so cautious around her. However, looking at her now, she was so defenseless...so small...it was hard to believe she was only a year older than he was. For now, she looked like a delicate little girl. A beautiful one at that. He sighed, and without thinking much about it, he extended a hand down to her. She peered up at him curiously, her crimson gaze gleaming with unshed tears, ripping at Takumi’s heart more, even though his face didn’t show it. 

Takumi grumbled, “C’mon, I’m not going to wait all day.” 

Corrin nodded stiffly, placing her small and feminine hand into his gloved one. With a firm but gentle pull, Takumi lifted Corrin up off of the ground. However, Corrin wasn’t aware how hard Takumi would pull, causing her to crash into Takumi’s chest to both of their shock. Takumi’s eyes widened, not realizing how small Corrin felt in his arms, the scent of lavender and vanilla lingered in the air. It was intoxicating to Takumi, he couldn’t help but silently smell the fragrance. Corrin immediately stepped back, a large flush graced her porcelain cheeks, almost as red as her eyes. She bowed lowly, “I-I’m sorry! I’ll go now, thank you!” she stammered as she sped past Takumi. 

Takumi however stood still. That felt...odd. Perhaps it was the awkwardness of the situation, he still didn’t trust her, but her presence was...familiar. Even her scent was. Like a memory from long ago...He shook his head, looking towards the training grounds and grasping his yumi close to him. He had a lot of work to do.

Corrin couldn’t believe she had made an absolute fool of herself. Of course she had ran into Takumi while she had yet another sleepless night. She really wanted to watch his archery again but she had awakened way too early and in turn had encountered him instead of watching from the sidelines. It might’ve cheered her up after dealing with so much the night before, causing her to have several nightmares about the Faceless, among other bad memories that were still murky to her. She sighed and walked into her bedroom, changing into her black and white armor. She clipped the navy blue cape onto it, admiring the color as her favorite to wear, and stepping back outside and making her way into the throne room. 

Her mother, Queen Mikoto, had asked for her presence last night, after facing the Faceless. She said for Corrin to meet her in the throne room, so here she was waiting patiently. Corrin felt a bit uneasy, she grasped at the end of her cape, waiting for her mother’s arrival. For now she inspected the room in more detail, especially the obnoxiously large throne in the middle. 

“Hello, my dear child.” Corrin heard her mother as she approached her daughter with a serene and calm look on her face. 

Corrin gave a small smile, “Good morning, mother.”

Mikoto wrapped her arms around Corrin, who did the same in return, “You look a bit tired, Corrin, did you get any sleep at all?” 

Corrin shook her head, “No, but I’ll be fine, I’m sure it was just a one night occurrence.” 

Mikoto hummed, “Hmmm, well in any case, I should at least get you some breakfast. Why don’t we do so now? We have a big day ahead of us.” 

Corrin followed her mother as she was heading out of the throne room, “What do you have planned?” 

Mikoto chuckled, “You’ll see. Don’t worry, it’s nothing to do with fighting, it’s a cause for a celebration.” 

Takumi was busy in the middle of town, looking at the preparations being made for the introduction of Princess Corrin to the Hoshidan people. He had to admit, it was looking to be a lavish and fun occasion, with the smell of traditional stand food permeating the air and the sound of children’s laughter piercing the air. It was as if the fighting from the night before had been eliminated from peoples’ minds. He was conflicted about all of this. He still didn’t trust her...but the way she was acting earlier that morning...it made his heart open to letting her in and welcoming her in the family. _I must’ve disappointed you so much that you can’t even look at me without hatred…_ Her words echoed in his mind. Did she really think that was why he didn’t like her upon meeting her? _Corrin...I don’t have any memories of you...you’re like a complete stranger to me, how can I trust you? And yet...I want nothing more than for you to see me...it’s so odd…_

“So this is where you were, Lord Takumi.” A voice interrupted his thoughts. 

Takumi looked behind him to see Hinata and Oboro eagerly joining him, “You weren’t in your room, so we were searching all over for you.” Hinata said as he placed his hands on his hips. 

“Oboro. Hinata. I just wanted to see how things were going at the square.” Takumi replied. 

“Ah right, it’s finally arrived. The day Lady Corrin will be introduced to the citizens of Hoshido.” Oboro nodded. 

“Yeah..” Takumi nodded back, looking at the booths and people walking past. 

“Huh.. it’s going to be really crowded around here.” Hinata observed. 

Oboro sighed, “Obviously. They will finally be introduced to the princess who was taken by Nohr all those years ago. And anyway, it will mark the high point of the entire festival.” 

Hinata rubbed his hands together, licking his lips, “Hehe~ I am going to eat so many delicious things.” 

Oboro glared at Hinata, “You… it took those people skill and effort to prepare all that food, so you better do your part to show proper appreciation for it.” 

Hinata narrowed his eyes on his partner, “What do you mean by ‘proper’?” 

Oboro clutched at her chin, “For instance… hm… ah, right! By making a speech like: ‘On this day, we mark the formal return of Lady Corrin to the people of Hoshido. It is truly a great honor to finally be receiving her.’” 

Takumi snorted out a laugh watching the display, “If Hinata were to talk like that, everyone would just assume it was a prank.”

Upon hearing his laugh, Oboro blushed and giggled herself, “That’s certainly true.” 

“Hey, I can totally talk in a properly stiff way! Well.. if I had three days to prepare for it at least..” Hinata protested pathetically. 

Takumi laughed once again, but his thoughts drifted back to Corrin and his extremely complicated feelings on her. _It’s been some time since Corrin returned to us. The people have been thorough in their preparations to receive him. Corrin has already become used to spending time with Ryoma, Hinoka, Azura and Sakura. Out of all of us, I am the only one she hasn’t gotten closer to. It’s not that I hate her, it’s just that I don’t know how to approach her. And I still have my doubts about her…_

Takumi clenched his eyes, and muttered to himself, “But it’s not like I can just continue on like this…”

Oboro looked at her liege, confused as to what he was saying, “Lord Takumi?”

Takumi opened his eyes and waved off Oboro, “Ah, it’s nothing. I was just thinking about something.” 

Oboro responded, “You are probably thinking about that rumor, right? I heard that there are some people at the castle who don’t think Lady Corrin’s return is a good thing.” 

“Why would they think that?!” Hinata exclaimed, his rage boiling over. 

“I have heard about it too.” Takumi replied, “They were talking about how there has been an increase in monster attacks since Corrin’s return. It might just be a coincidence, but it’s not strange to suspect her for it.” 

Oboro agreed with her liege, “Indeed, that’s how it looks.”

Takumi sighed, walking in the direction towards the Castle, “And we are facing an even bigger problem as well. After hearing of Corrin’s whereabouts, Nohr might be planning to attack us.”

“Do you think they will try to get her back?” Hinata inquired, picking up the pace to catch up with Takumi. 

“That’s a possibility we are considering. Well, those guys would likely use any reason to attack us anyway. Whatever the case, Corrin’s presence here has definitely caused some problems for us. It’s no wonder some people are wary of her.” Takumi answered Hinata. 

“Th- that might be so, but can’t we do anything about it? Lady Corrin has only just returned to Hoshido, I think it’s unfair to treat her like that. She’s a Princess of Hoshido!” Hinata shouted. 

“That’s why we are doing this introduction. To present Corrin as a Princess of Hoshido and a treasured member of the royal family. If everything goes as planned, they will have no choice but to accept her. And once they consider her one of us, their doubts should disappear quickly. That’s just the simple Hoshidan solidarity we are all familiar with.” Takumi spoke wisely. 

“I see! So that’s why. I am relieved to hear it.” Oboro smiled brightly at her liege. 

Hinata gave a hearty laugh, “Suddenly I feel like everything is going to turn out great after today!” 

Takumi smiled softly, “Yeah, today is a very special day for both Corrin and the Kingdom of Hoshido. Maybe I’ll even start getting along with her from now on…” 

Hinata wrapped his arm around Takumi’s shoulder, snickering, “It’ll be fine! You are siblings. It’s a given that you will get closer and closer to her from now on!” 

Takumi’s eyes widened, his thoughts going back to earlier that day, _Closer...like how close she was to me...the smell of her perfume…_ , “I-it’s not like I want to get close to her-” 

Hinata laughed, “Don’t worry! It’ll come with time, Lord Takumi! And it’ll be nice to get to know her more personally too, hehe.” 

Oboro pinched Hinata’s ear, “Don’t talk about Lady Corrin like that, especially to Lord Takumi.” 

Hinata yelped, gripping onto Oboro’s wrist, “Ow ow ow! Oboro! Let go! Fine, I’ll stop!” 

Takumi shook his head at his retainers before moving towards the Castle again, “Oh well, it’s about time we returned to the castle. Mother is waiting for me.”

“Yes, Lord Takumi!” Both of his retainers saluted. Takumi looked up at the Castle Shirasagi. He hoped that he’d be able to accept her this time...and maybe his mother took his advice and had Corrin sit on the throne. Maybe this time, he could trust Corrin. 

As Corrin and Mikoto reentered the Throne Room, Mikoto smiled at her daughter, who looked as though some of her energy had returned from eating some delicious breakfast. She was happy that Corrin was being a bit more open to the Hoshidan family, even playing with Sakura and her dolls and going flying with Hinoka. She was sure that with time, Corrin would finally think of this place as home. She only had one thing to do, just to ensure that Corrin was fully herself. 

“You look as if you’re feeling better after a few days to yourself, Corrin.” Mikoto remarked. 

“I am, yes. I still have many questions, but at least now I have a few answers. Thank you for giving me the space I needed to think.” Corrin bowed politely to her mother. 

“Of course. I’m glad to hear you’re feeling better. If you wouldn’t mind, I have a small favor to ask.” Mikoto said as she moved towards the throne. 

“Certainly, I’ll listen to what you have to say.”

“Would you try sitting on the throne for a moment?” Mikoto said as she stood beside the throne. 

Corrin cocked her head to the side, “Why would I do that?” 

Mikoto smiled, “Indulge me.” She motioned for Corrin to sit on the chair. Slowly Corrin approached the chair and stood in front of it, hesitating for a moment before turning to her mother. 

“What’s so special about this throne?” Corrin asked. 

“Well…this throne is infused with the power of the First Dragons. It is said that those who sit on it regain their true form and mind. I thought if you sat on the throne, then perhaps…” Mikoto trailed off. 

Corrin’s mind was racing, _Restoring their mind and form_ , she thought to herself. Then all of a sudden, something didn’t feel right about sitting on this throne. To regain her memories, while some were precious and she’d want to know what they were, she still had some memories that she didn’t want to revisit. She could feel the lightning down her spine. The bruises on her head. Murky memories of forgotten people falling for her. Corrin immediately jumped back, with her hyperventilating, _She doesn’t trust you, she doesn’t trust you, shedoesnttrustyou! SHEDOESNTTRUSTYOU! SHESGOINGTOHURTME! SHE....SHE…!_

Corrin gasped, curling into herself, “...Do you not trust me? Do you think I’m under some kind of Nohrian spell?” 

Mikoto watched in horror as she saw her daughter, who was so happy-go-lucky earlier, turn into a scared and defenseless victim. Quickly she approached Corrin placing her hands on her daughter’s shoulders, “No! It has nothing to do with trust. I just wonder if the Nohrians have been sealing away your early memories… If so, maybe this special throne could help bring those lost pieces back. Those sweet memories of me and your siblings…” She softly rubbed her back as Corrin’s breathing was steadily returning. 

Corrin flinched, “I...I see.” 

“I’m sorry, Corrin. I don’t mean to push you toward something you don’t want.” Mikoto comforted her. Whatever she experienced in Nohr, it was not something that her daughter wanted to revisit. At least not now. So reluctantly, Mikoto decided now wasn’t the time for this and she would have to live with the fact that Corrin’s memories were not something for her to unveil. As much as she wanted to...before...everything…

On the other side of the Throne Room door, Takumi had been listening in. He was glad that his mother listened to his request from the night previous. But in the end Corrin avoided sitting on the throne. _If she had.. I.. would have been able to trust her for sure._

“Damn it Corrin…I still don’t know whether I can trust her or not.” Takumi muttered, placing his forehead on the door. 

“Aren’t you going in?” A feminine voice said behind him, startling Takumi. 

“Azura..” Takumi said 

“I assume you were called by Queen Mikoto as well. We are going to accompany Corrin to the Square of Flames.” Azura said, as she brushed her hands through her impossibly long blue hair. 

“Yeah…” Takumi mumbled. 

Azura placed a hand on his shoulder, “Did something happen?”

Takumi brushed her off, “It’s nothing. It doesn’t concern you.”

Azura sighed, bringing a small smile to her face, “ I see.. Then it’s fine. Listen, before we go to the Square of Flames, I want to show Corrin around the festival. There are so many different stands, I think it will be fun.” 

“Do as you like.” Takumi replied flatly. 

“And well.. you haven’t really talked to Corrin yet. I thought this might be a good opportunity to try to get to know each other better.” Azura said, staring at Takumi with a gaze that could only be described as sisterly. 

Takumi scoffed, “Not interested.” 

“Corrin really wants to talk to you.” Azura frowned. 

“Well I don’t.” Takumi crossed his arms. 

Azura huffed a sigh, “When are you going to stop being so stubborn?” 

Takumi spun on his heel, a flash of rage on his face, “I am not being stubborn! How am I supposed to just accept someone whose motives I can’t be sure of?! What if she is Nohr’s pawn?” 

Azura was unmoved, her yellow eyes narrowing, “Are these your true feelings?” 

Takumi clicked his tongue, “You are just like her. You get along so well with Corrin. Is it because she is also from Nohr? Now that Corrin has returned to Hoshido, what are you, as a fellow hostage, planning to do now?” 

“What do you mean?” Azura responded. 

“You wish to return to Nohr, am I right? You have always wanted for the barrier to be weakened, waiting for an opportunity. So that one day you could go back to Nohr.” Takumi spat out venomously. 

“I am not going to say anything to that.” She replied stoically. 

Takumi’s eyes began to water up, frustrated and confused by everything, “Ugh.. you are always like that. It’s always ‘I won’t say’ or ‘I don’t know anything.’! Talking to you is useless!” 

“Takumi…” Azura moved to console him, but he shoved her away from him. 

“Just forget it.” Takumi sniffled, brushing past her. _Why?...Why didn’t she just sit on that throne?_

After a few moments to calm down, Corrin was feeling a bit better. She didn’t know what caused what had happened in the Throne Room. She was still a bit shaken, however she was willing to move forward and attend the festival with her siblings and Azura. She was surprised to see Takumi amongst the group, though she could tell he was still harboring some form of resentment towards her. She sighed, she wished that she could somehow convince Takumi that she meant him no harm, but it seemed the more she tried to convince him, the more suspicious he became of her. 

“Well then, Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, will you show your sister around the Square of Flames?” Mikoto asked the royal siblings. “Once I finish my duties with Yukimura, Ryoma and I will soon follow. Until then please show her the outer city.” 

“Yes mother!” Sakura and Hinoka spoke at the same time, while Takumi merely nodded. 

“Will you be joining them as well, Azura?” Mikoto asked the blue haired singer. 

“Certainly.” Azura smiled at Queen Mikoto. 

“I’m glad you’ll be there to come along,” Corrin gave a dazzling smile of her own to Azura. 

“I’m looking forward to it too, Corrin.” Azura said as she looped her arm around Corrin’s. 

In that moment Corrin could see Takumi shift uncomfortably near her. Corrin forced herself to look at him with a happy expression, hoping that he would respond positively, “I look forward to going with you as well, Takumi.” 

Takumi looked up at Corrin, his brown eyes staring her down until he mumbled, “...Yeah.” Looking back to the ground. 

“Takumi,” Queen Mikoto approached her son, placing a hand on his back, “Remember what I asked you to do?”

Takumi’s face softened, stirring something in Corrin’s heart as she watched the exchange between her mother and Takumi, “Rest assured, I haven’t forgotten, mother. And since you listened to what I asked you to do, I want to return the favor. Even if I haven’t made my mind up completely…” _Huh? He’s...not as terrifying when he’s with mother...more like a small boy trying to please his mother…_

Takumi sighed, walking over to both Azura and Corrin, “Well then, we’ll be going. Let’s go Azura.” He gave a reserved grin to Azura, which Corrin immediately warmed up to upon seeing, “Before we reach the Square of Flames, you wanted to show Corrin around the festival, right?” 

Azura nodded, “Yes, we’ll take our leave now.” She tugged onto Corrin’s arm. Corrin followed, but her eyes lingered onto Takumi’s, giving him an appreciative glance. 

“Enjoy yourselves!” Ryoma exclaimed. 

Corrin waved back, “Thanks! I hope to see you soon, Big brother.” 

As the group left, Mikoto sighed looking at her advisor, Yukimura, “ I hope Corrin is truly OK with all of this…”

“Yes, I can’t imagine the position she's in. It’s a lot to process. That said, I think her return is a message from the gods.” Yukimura tried to reassure the Queen. 

Ryoma walked towards them, “A good message, I hope.” 

Yukimura looked confused, “Why do you say that?” 

Ryoma sighed, “I don’t know. After that invasion up north, I just feel uneasy. We should remain on high alert, if you ask me.” 

“Ryoma,” Mikoto looked to her eldest son, “I need to speak with Yukimura first, but I’ll meet you at the plaza soon.” 

Ryoma nodded, “Of course, I’ll leave you to it.”

The festival was amazing. So many beautiful stands and people gathering everywhere, all with happy and excited faces. Corrin had never been around so many people in her life and this was all so welcoming from being stuck in a fortress for the majority of her childhood. 

“See, Corrin. There are so many different stands.” Azura pointed out as Corrin examined the room excitedly. 

“You are right. And it smells so delicious. There are so many foods I have never seen before.” Corrin giggled, smelling the fresh fragrance of the delicacies around the festival. 

Azura pointed at one area in particular, “Look over there. They are selling lots of fried food at that stall. Let’s all eat together.” Azura peered behind them, looking at the young Prince who was following their every move, “Takumi, you too, alright?” 

“I am not hungry.” He grumbled, crossing his arms. 

Corrin’s eyes fell, “ I see, that’s too bad. Well, we can just continue looking around…”

Azura scolded Takumi, “Takumi…” 

Takumi pinched his nose, then deciding to approach Corrin, “Well, after only ever tasting Nohrian food, experiencing Hoshidan food may perhaps lead him to experience an epiphany.” He exaggerated, much to Azura’s amusement. 

Azura laughed softly, “I think so as well. Then, let us go ahead and eat.” 

After they got their food they settled on a bench nearby, away from prying ears and faces. Takumi watched as Corrin nearly devoured the festival food she received. She looked..happy. Content even. Not at all like a traitor. However, Takumi couldn’t let go of his distrust. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. 

Corrin hummed, her mouth still full of food, “To think that all that fried food could be so delicious. I am seriously surprised.” 

Azura chuckled, “I am glad.”

Takumi huffed, “Hmph.. to be so excited about something simple as that. Nohrian food can’t have been very good then.” 

Corrin’s eyes went wide, staring at Takumi, “No, it’s not like that-

Azura on the other hand frowned at Takumi, “Do not start fighting over this. We just had a wonderful time eating delicious food after all.”

“I wasn’t trying to start a fight. I was just-… nevermind.” Takumi said as he placed his chin in the palm of his hand. 

“But I am happy to have finally spent some time with you, Takumi. We haven’t seen much of each other up to now.” Corrin smiled brightly at him. Takumi made a note that her smile was very beautiful, but still his suspicions took hold. 

“How is it, Corrin? Do you feel more at home in Hoshido now?” Azura asked, changing the topic quickly to avoid any further conflicts.

“It’s just like you said, the Hoshidans are all good people. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. A place like this is great, isn’t it?” Corrin said with an appreciative glance around the area. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Azura gave a grin, “I love it here, too.” 

“Azura, Corrin,” Takumi interrupted them, “No, sister, actually. That’s what mother wants me to call you, you know.” 

“Oh?” Corrin’s eyes bore into him, 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself though,” Takumi glared back at Corrin, “I don’t trust either of you.” 

“Takumi…” Azura spoke. 

Takumi glared at her too, “Didn’t I tell you not to casually address me like that? You’re a Nohrian Princess, daughter of the King who murdered my father.” looking back at Corrin, he continued his onslaught, “And you? You’ve been a Nohrian Princess for so long, do you really think I’d be able to trust you” 

Corrin’s face grew annoyed, _How dare he talk like that to Azura? Had he no shame?_ “No, now you’re contradicting yourself, Takumi.” Her red eyes ablaze with a subtle anger that Takumi hadn’t experienced. 

“What did you say?” Takumi’s eyes narrowed. 

“By that logic, Azura, who has been living in Hoshido for just as long as I’ve been living in Nohr, you should’ve already considered her trustworthy enough to be considered one of your comrades, or even like a sister to you.” Corrin stated plainly, with some anger laced through her words. 

Takumi lifted himself off the bench, “I don’t care. I don’t trust either of you. I just wanted to tell you that to your face.” He said tersely, storming off to some other section of the festival. 

Corrin let out a deep sigh, “What did I ever do to him?” she muttered to herself. 

Azura placed a hand on Corrin’s, “I am sorry, Corrin. I thought it would be good for you to spend some time with each other. Yet it turned out like this…” 

“There is no need to apologize. I really enjoyed being with everyone today.” Corrin said to cheer Azura up a bit. It wasn’t her fault things turned out the way they did. 

“Takumi isn’t this spiteful usually. I don’t think he really meant what he said to us.” Azura reassured Corrin. 

“Yeah, I understand. We are true siblings after all. Although it’s difficult between us right now, we will understand each other one day. That’s what I believe.” Corrin said, with a hope that she wasn’t wrong. 

“Yes, I think so as well.” Azura nodded. 

Takumi found an alley far away from the Hoshidan Royal family and the citizens in the festival, “Ugh… I was being too harsh there. Why did it turn out like this? If only Corrin had sat on the throne, I would have gladly come to trust her.” He thought out loud, only for him to admonish himself just a bit later, “ No.. I still might have talked down to her…” he grumbled. _Well, Corrin hasn’t been in Hoshido all that long yet. Once that has changed, it might work out better with us… Dammit! It can’t be helped. I’ll try talking to her again after the ceremony. It must be possible for me to reach an understanding with her. We are siblings after all. Yeah...siblings...it sure doesn’t feel like it._

Not long after the incident with Takumi, Queen Mikoto had found Corrin and told her to follow her into the Square of Flames. Corrin did so dutifully, clinging onto her mother’s hand as the people she passed by were whispering their suspicions behind her back. Corrin felt a bit uneasy, she didn’t know how to speak in front of a large group, but she had a feeling that’s what her mother expected her to do. 

“There are so many people gathered here.” Corrin said to Mikoto. 

“Yes! The people have been waiting for this day for so long. This is the official day of your return, so they came to accept you into their hearts.” Mikoto smiled, bringing Corrin into the middle of the square. 

Corrin blushed at the attention she was receiving, “I would like that.” 

Mikoto chuckled, “You don’t have to be nervous. Just be yourself and give them a personal greeting.” 

“Be myself..? But I don’t know what I should say to them.” Corrin shifted uncomfortably. 

Mikoto’s gaze softened, “Can you not speak to them as the Princess of Hoshido? …You are still lost aren’t you? Please do not push yourself. After all, the days you spent in Nohr were very real to you. … However, there is only one truth here: you are my beloved daughter. No matter what happens, that will not change. It is the only truth.” 

Corrin shook her head, “I don’t think I can completely accept that truth yet. But I think I am ready to stand in front of everyone as your daughter. After everything you did for me in the past few days, it’s the least I can do.” 

“Corrin…” 

“Mother,” Ryoma said, interrupting the moment between mother and child, “Mother, I think now is a good time to start.” 

Mikoto nodded appreciatively, “Alright, Ryoma,” She turned to the crowd and spoke to them, “People of Hoshido, today marks the end of a long period of sadness for me. My daughter, the lost princess of Hoshido, Corrin, has finally returned. She has come home. Now Corrin, please let everyone hear your voice.” 

“Alright…” Corrin said as she prepared to speak to the people.

In the crowd of people, Ryoma and the rest of the Royal siblings were watching intently. Sakura clung onto Hinoka’s arm, but was unable to see what was going on. Hinoka decided to move her to another place in the crowd so she could see. Takumi stuck with Ryoma, his arms firmly crossed on his chest as Corrin addressed the crowd. For someone who was supposedly so sheltered, her presence and speech seemed to disprove that. The crowd was enamoured with her, and he hated to admit it, but he was too. Had he not known about her origins before this, he would’ve believed every word she said, but he just couldn’t bring himself to. One step forward with her, and yet he’d always take two steps back. Eventually he would have to apologize to her, but right now he’d keep watch.

“Takumi,” Ryoma spoke in his ear, “I’ve heard about your interactions with Corrin, since you were introduced to her.” 

Takumi sighed, “What about them?” 

Ryoma looked down at his little brother, “You know it’s mother’s wish for you to be close to her. It would give her great joy.” 

“I don’t know who she is, and whether or not she’s for us or against us.” Takumi argued. 

“She’s our sister. Family. She will come around. Especially if you start to accept her.” Ryoma barked back. 

“Why do I matter all of a sudden? I don’t know who she is.” Takumi hissed. 

“...You were close to her once.” Ryoma clenched his eyes shut, mumbling those words out.

“Huh?” Takumi looked confused. 

“She clung to you the most. Not even Hinoka could keep her attention for too long. You two were thick as thieves. I...I was always jealous of that. She captured everyone’s attention, but all she cared about was you.” Ryoma admitted. 

Takumi’s eyebrows furrowed, “That’s...that can’t be true.” 

“If you could try to grow closer to her, perhaps her memories could return.” Ryoma said to his younger brother. 

“I…” Takumi hated disappointing Ryoma, just as much as he hated disappointing his mother, “I’ll...try. But it’s difficult for me.” 

“Give it some time, Takumi. It’ll happen soon enough.” Ryoma responded. 

Both brothers observed the crowds yet again, but a dark figure caught both of their eyes. _Wait...who is that?_ Takumi thought to himself as he instinctively held his hand near his Fujin Yumi. 

“Huh? Who is that? Someone is making their way towards Corrin and the others..” Takumi remarked in Ryoma’s ear. 

“Corrin’s sword is glowing…” Ryoma made quick notice, and pointed out to Takumi, “It’s flying towards that man!”

Both men watched, helpless to stop what happened next. The shadow had taken hold of the sword that Corrin had in her scabbard, and he plunged it into the ground, creating an explosion that destroyed the plaza and sent its bystanders flying. Takumi’s body was quickly guarded by Ryoma, only releasing him when the explosion had subsided. The people nearby had been murdered, their dead bodies strewn about the square, but Corrin and Mikoto were left unharmed, only for a moment. Takumi watched as both women had a flash of fear on their faces, causing he and Ryoma to rush over to them. 

“MOTHER! CORRIN!” Ryoma shouted. 

Takumi saw glowing shards of purple heading straight to Corrin, _No! I refuse to let her die! Not before I can apologize to her._ , he ran as fast as he could desperate to tackle her to the ground to save her, “CORRIN! WATCH OUT!” 

And in one instant, the world around Takumi shattered. Instead of Corrin taking the fatal blow, his mother, their mother, Queen Mikoto, shielded her one and only true born daughter from the shards. She screamed out in agony and stumbled into Corrin’s arms. 

Corrin’s eyes widened as she knelt on the ground, cradling her mother, feeling the warmth of her blood pooling onto her hands. _No...it can’t end like this...she can’t just die…_

Mikoto struggled to keep her eyes open, placing a hand on her daughter’s cheek, “Are you safe? You are.. not hurt?” 

“I-I’m fine.” Corrin stammered, her eyes tearing up, her lovely rubies shimmering. 

Mikoto smiled softly, “Thank goodness…I’m...so....glad…”

_After only just meeting again.. it is to end here. However.. I am truly glad I was able to protect you to the end. Corrin… I don’t know which path you will choose from here on.. and I will no longer be able to protect you from making a choice. I am sorry. ..But I am certain.. that you know, will meet, and will gather… people who will support you along the way. That’s why I want you.. to live.. live.. Happily…and perhaps someday...you and Takumi can be together...as one...as you two...should..be…_

Mikoto’s thoughts were unspoken as her body went limp in her daughter’s arms. In that moment Corrin’s sadness, anger, and fear all were just too much. She started to remember certain things from her past. The day her father fell...when King Garon kidnapped her...how she struggled to run away...the torture and shocks from King Garon’s mages...and how she was made to forget so many things.... _Murderers...Liars...Kidnappers...Thieves...Murderers, Liars, Kidnappers, Thieves...MurderersLiarsKidnappersThieves....MURDERERSLIARSKIDNAPPERSTHIEVES...MURDERERSLIARSKIDNAPPERSTHIEVESMURDERERSLIARSKIDNAPPERSTHIEVESMURDERERSLIARSKIDNAPPERSTHIEVES!!!!_

Takumi couldn’t keep his eyes off of Corrin, as he watched her shout a blood curdling scream. Her voice mutated into a growl and Corrin’s body grew and transformed until finally a large creature emerged from the light. Takumi couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Gods! What is that?” Takumi exclaimed. 

“The First Dragon…” Ryoma mumbled, in awe of what was happening…, “Damn, the enemies’ numbers are high. Takumi! Leave the Square to me and Kaze. Take your retainers and protect the rest of the city!” 

Takumi shook his head violently, still seeing his mother’s lifeless body in the middle of the square, _Mother...please...wake up!_ , “But what about mother!? I CAN’T JUST LEAVE HER BEHIND!” Takumi protested heavily, rushing to grab his mother’s body. _Sakura can help her...I know she can…_

Ryoma grabbed a hold of Takumi and shouted at him, “Pull yourself together, Takumi! As a prince of Hoshido, you have to protect the citizens!” 

Takumi’s lip quivered, looking back at Corrin’s dragon form, who was running a rampage through the town, taking out many foes that had attacked her, “...Understood.” He swallowed thickly. He raced off to find Oboro and Hinata, his heart ripping apart with every step he took. _Mother...Oh, mother...I’m sorry…_ His tears falling as he tried to force himself to gather his composure. He had to get his people out of here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Takumi uses his anguish to attack Corrin, Corrin believes that she has no place in Hoshido...nor Nohr...


	6. A Thorn In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of Queen Mikoto's death, and Takumi wondering if his lack of connection with Corrin will influence her decision to side for or against Hoshido

The fighting was brutal. Civilians were caught up in the onslaught, and many Hoshidans lay dead on the ground. Their bodies painting the cobblestones and streets crimson, staining the material deeply. The Hoshidan soldiers fought desperately to fend off the invaders, and all the while, Corrin was running a rampage through the center of town, unable to control her dragon form. Her growls and roars of anguish shred through the air. Azura’s eyes were saddened to see the sight. Corrin was losing all of her sanity in one fell swoop. If she didn’t act now, Corrin would be lost forever.

“Corrin…” Azura said softly under her breath, as she watched her dear friend succumb to grief and sadness. 

“Lady Azura, please stand back. I will be the one to face the enemies!” The ninja Kaze spoke, as he tugged Azura behind him to take out some of the foes coming towards the pair of them. 

“I cannot do that. Corrin cannot be left like this for much longer!” She vehemently protested. 

“But-!” Kaze tried to pull her back again, but Azura refused, taking out her own lance to defend herself. 

“It’s fine, I will fight too. So please, let me help!” Azura stubbornly said, slaying a few enemies coming near them. 

“If you insist on it this much.. I guess it can’t be helped.” Kaze sighed, spinning a shuriken in his hands and throwing it into an opponent's skull. The fighting continued on, with Azura and Kaze making their way to Corrin, but not as fast as Azura would’ve liked. She could see Hinoka and Sakura fighting on the opposite side of the battlefield, Sakura clinging to her older sister as they flew through the air making short work of the mysterious forces attacking them. However, they couldn’t even get close to the Dragon Princess. 

“There are still so many left. Lady Azura, please do not push yourself too hard.” Kaze said as he noticed Azura’s fatigue.

Azura shook her head, “Thank you. But right now, I am much more worried about Corrin than I am about myself.” The sound of Corrin’s roaring caused the pair to flinch. 

“I understand. Then please try to protect Lady Corrin. And in turn, I shall be protecting you, Lady Azura.” Kaze said with a serious look in his eyes. 

“But who is going to protect you then, Kaze?” Azura asked. 

“As a Hoshidan ninja, I have been thoroughly trained to fight on my own. I will protect myself.” Kaze answered, striking another enemy down. 

“Thank you. I shall rely on you.” Azura expressed her gratitude. 

“Then let us move on ahead.” Kaze nodded in Corrin’s direction. They would have to be careful as they got nearer to her. She was still displaying the same rage and emotional rampage that Azura feared. There was no stopping Corrin. Luckily, whenever there were enemies near Corrin, she’d crush them and rip them to shreds in seconds. She was an animal, barely even resembling the kind hearted and compassionate young woman that Azura had met a few days previous. The grief of this beast was something to behold. 

“Lady Corrin, what terrible strength..” Kaze muttered. 

“But it can’t continue like this! She’ll end up losing her mind entirely! I beg of you Corrin, come back to your senses!” Azura pleaded with the dragon in front of her. She ran to Corrin, but Corrin, unable to tell friend from foe, growled at her, ready to kill Azura. 

Kaze quickly grabbed Azura by the waist dragging her back, “Lady Azura! You mustn’t get close!” 

Azura could feel her tears streaming down her cheeks, “…Corrin, I will protect you.” 

On the opposite side of the city, Takumi had reached his retainers along with Saizo, assisting with the evacuation efforts. While his retainers and Saizo were making short work of the foes attacking them, they were too busy guarding the Prince since he was completely indisposed. Takumi’s thoughts were racing, he was in complete shock as he curled into himself. The sound of his mother’s screams and Corrin’s transformation straight after. The hundreds of dead bodies he passed. Men. Women. Children. _Gods, the smell of blood…_ Takumi shuddered at the thought. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, or remembering. 

“Mother is… mother is…” He muttered to himself as his body started to shake. 

“Lord Takumi…” Oboro spoke through the chaos, hoping her voice would reach her liege. 

Hinata looked back in a sympathetic glance, “It’s no wonder he is like this.. to see something so horrible happen right in front of him..”

Saizo grumbled near them, “However, at this rate it’s only dangerous for him to be here. If he could at least protect himself…” 

Hinata looked at Saizo with an enraged gaze, “It’s fine! After experiencing something like that, I wouldn’t expect anyone to be able to give it their all!” 

“But that’s just-” 

“Until Lord Takumi is able to fight again, we will do our best for him! There is no problem with that at all!” Hinata shouted, as he sliced another enemy down with his katana. 

Oboro chuckled, joining her partner on the field, “Huh.. once in a while you actually do come up with something good to say. I couldn’t agree with you more!” 

Saizo grinned underneath his mask, “ How soft of you… But it seems to be the only thing we can do right now. I will be joining in! …….Die!” He threw one of the shurikens at an enemy getting near them. 

They fought enemy after enemy, but their foes didn’t seem to relent, making the trio quite exhausted. There was no stopping the onslaught. 

“Damn, no matter how many we defeat, it doesn’t seem to make a difference.” Hinata panted out, not realizing that he was leaving himself open. 

“Hinata, behind you! Look out!” Oboro shrieked, unable to stop the shadowed enemy. 

“Allow me!” Takumi’s voice shouted out, as he leapt into the air and shot down several enemies at once, successfully defending his retainers. 

“Lord Takumi!?” Hinata said with a grin spreading on his face. 

“Sorry. For making you look after me.. but.. I am fine now!” Takumi managed out, still upset over everything that transpired. 

“But, Lord Takumi..” Oboro approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Takumi’s eyes clenched, “Did mother really die… protecting Corrin?!” 

Hinata hesitated to answer that, “...yes.” 

Takumi started to sob and gasp for air, the shock of everything was finally hitting him, “If only Corrin hadn’t been here.. if only she hadn’t returned! Mother would still be… DAMN IT!! It must have been her plan all along!! And still I… wanted to trust her. I was such a fool!” 

Oboro teared up at the sight of Takumi’s pain, “Lord Takumi..”

Saizo interrupted the moment, “Please, pull yourself together! The enemies are closing in on us.” 

Takumi’s breathing was erratic, his body was shaking with rage, “Yeah.. I understand. I will destroy them all!! That’s how I feel like right now! If I don’t do something to relieve my anger.. I’ll..I’ll..” He raised the Fujin Yumi, it’s arrow shining an impossibly blinding light. Takumi’s rage flared in his caramel eyes and his pupils grew smaller as he targeted a large group of foes, “ALL OF YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!” He yelled, releasing the arrow to them, causing a massive explosion, taking them all down. 

“Lord Takumi.. that was amazing..” Hinata said in awe. 

“..He destroyed all of them at once..” Oboro said in disbelief. 

Takumi panted, turning to the sound of a loud beast in the middle of the square. Looking towards the beast, he felt nothing but unadulterated anger, his fury felt no bounds, “Corrin! You.. I’ll.. I’ll definitely..!” Takumi’s eyes narrowed as he travelled back to the middle of the chaos, to Corrin. _Corrin...I’ll definitely end this...right here...right now…_

As Takumi’s team finally entered the square, he saw that Kaze, Azura, Sakura, Hinoka, and Ryoma had regrouped there as well. They all looked worried, as though they weren’t sure how to proceed with the predicament that was just a few feet away. Corrin was still a dragon, and she was still out of her mind. She couldn’t seem to break out of her spell. 

“Azura, Kaze, are you alright?” Takumi heard Ryoma say to the ninja and Songstress.

“We are fine, Lord Ryoma. But Lady Corrin is…” Kaze flinched as another blood curdling cry of the beast vibrated around them. 

Takumi and his retainers joined the group, along with Saizo, mustering out to Ryoma, “So even after wiping out the enemies, Corrin still isn’t back to normal?” 

“Her mind is drowning in grief and hatred. If this goes on, she will not rest until she has destroyed absolutely everything.” Azura said, her voice laced with concern as she felt helpless to stop Corrin from wasting away. 

Takumi shook his head wielding his Fujin Yumi, aiming it directly at Corrin’s dragon form, “In that case, there is only one thing left to do!” 

“Takumi! What are you doing?!” Ryoma exclaimed, careful not to jerk Takumi’s arm away, in case he fired the shot. 

“If Corrin does not turn back, I am going to kill her.” Takumi stated plainly as he pulled back his arm more. 

“That’s absurd! Corrin is our sister!” Hinoka protested loudly. 

Takumi’s tears began to flow down his cheeks, “It’s our duty to protect this country! The country that mother left to us!” 

Sakura began to sob, “P-please, Takumi, don’t do this!” 

Takumi tried to mute out his little sister’s pleas, watching as Corrin grew more and more unstable, “Stop it, Corrin! Do not take anything else from me!” 

“You mustn’t, Takumi!” Ryoma yelled, now more than ready to yank his younger brother back. 

It was in that instant that Azura rushed in front of Takumi, getting in the way of his shot, “Wait! I think there is something I can do. I am going to save Corrin.” 

Takumi was shocked, Azura was willing to die for Corrin? He couldn’t believe his eyes, “Azura?!” 

Azura turned away and walked slowly to Corrin. She took a steadying breath as she tried to calm herself before approaching the beast that was currently wreaking havoc onto the square. She then began to sing the song that Corrin had heard when she had first met Azura. 

“ _You are the ocean's gray waves, ah, ah ah ah,_ ” Azura sung, her beautiful voice causing her pendant to create beautiful magical waves, glowing a ethereal blue around the songstress. 

“Azura, no! It’s dangerous!” Ryoma shouted, running to grab her back, until Azura used the water around her to knock Ryoma back. She looked back at him and shook her head, before turning back to Corrin. 

“ _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach._ ” Azura continued. She could see that Corrin was slowly gaining some sense of sanity as her dragon form’s red eyes looked at Azura curiously. 

Azura smiled, feeling more confident in herself to help Corrin, approached closer now, almost able to reach out and touch Corrin, “ _Yet the waters ever change_.” Just then Corrin reacts violently and she brings her clawed hand to slash at Azura, barely missing Azura’s vitals with her claws. “Agggh!” Azura screamed in agony. 

“No!” Sakura sank to her knees, closing her eyes. 

Takumi felt in that moment to run out and save Azura, had it not been for the fact that Azura continued her singing, much to the beast’s shock, “Flowing like time...The path is yours to climb.” She managed to sing out. Corrin grabbed a hold of Azura’s neck, her red eyes leering down at her. Her claws dug into Azura’s skin, when Azura gently placed her hand on Corrin’s draconic limb, tearing up at the sight of the pain in Corrin’s eyes, “Kill me if you want, but...do it as yourself.”

Corrin’s eyes blinked down at Azura and slowly, but surely, Corrin’s claws released Azura’s neck and she began to shrink down. Her dragon form started to turn back into her human self, a beast turning back into the beautiful young woman they were all accustomed to seeing, and finally Corrin’s true self came back to reality as well as her mind. She gasped out and collapsed onto the stone ground near Azura, struggling to breath. The rest of the Royal Family ran over to them, with Sakura attending to Azura almost immediately. Azura was mostly fine, but Corrin was still out of commission, her body convulsed as she muttered to herself, “Ughhh… I…I finally remember! I remember…” 

Ryoma knelt down near Corrin’s side, “...You remember…” 

Corrin lifted her head off of the ground, tears streaming down her face, “My father...my real father...the ambush...Garon...he took me...I ran away but...I...couldn’t escape…” 

Ryoma’s eyes softened, “Gods...you really do remember…” 

Azura crawled over to Corrin, “Are you all right, Corrin?”

Corrin let out a shaky exhale, “....Yes, I’m fine. Just disgusted with myself. Are you OK? I can’t believe what I just did to you. It was like…I had no control over myself.” 

Azura shook her head, placing her hand on Corrin’s shoulder, noticing how she flinched at the touch, “Please don’t worry about it. That wasn’t you. It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs in your veins.” 

Corrin looked at her friend, confused thoroughly, “I...I thought only the Nohrian royal family had dragon blood.” 

Ryoma interjected, “The blood of the Dusk Dragon runs in the Nohrian royal family. And the blood of the Dawn Dragon runs through ours. But you’re special, Corrin. You can actually take the form of a dragon.” 

Azura added onto Ryoma’s statements, “I’ve heard of such a thing. But this is my first time seeing it in real life…” 

Sakura timidly came near Corrin, her healing rod in hand, “C-Corrin, let me heal some of your wounds.” 

Corrin waved her off, struggling to get on her feet, “ … Never mind me. What happened to all the innocent people in town?” Looking around, Corrin gasped, placing a hand on her mouth. The entire area was completely destroyed. There was no one around besides the Royal Family and their retainers nearby. No signs of life were anywhere. Corrin couldn’t even believe her eyes, she felt weak from it all. 

“I can’t believe this. The entire town…devastated. An hour ago these streets were filled with vendors and children and…” She spun to look at Ryoma with a face of despair. 

Ryoma narrowed his eyes on her, “So you see, Corrin. This is the work of the Nohrians. This is what they do. Let me guess. That sword you carried…was it a gift from King Garon?” 

Corrin stiffened, but she did indeed nod at her brother’s question, causing Takumi’s rage to increase tenfold. _She took that sword without question! She had to have known it would’ve been a trap!_ Takumi thought. 

Ryoma continued speaking to Corrin though, “He masterminded the whole thing. It’s not your fault. He knew you’ll be captured and brought before the queen…” 

“Why...Why is this happening?!”, Corrin sobbed, “H-How can I atone for this?” 

Takumi couldn’t take it any longer. Her tears were pathetic! She had to know that this would happen. He stormed over to Corrin and violently grabbed at her collar and brought her face near his. “Your apology means NOTHING! There’s no way you can atone for something like this!” 

Corrin’s eyes widened in fear as she felt limp underneath Takumi’s grip. She felt helpless and defenseless...She fully understood the hatred that Takumi was exhibiting. 

“This is all your fault!” Takumi continued his tirade on Corrin, his eyes showing so much disdain and hurt and taking it out on the easiest target, “This all happened because you came here! If only you hadn’t come...Then Mother, and everyone else in the city…” 

“Hey, Takumi, that’s enough.” Ryoma said sternly as he placed a firm hand on one of Takumi’s arms. 

“Like I said-” Azura tried to step in, only for Takumi to place his anger on her as well.

“Shut up! You’re the same as her!” Takumi shouted. 

“Takumi…” Corrin mustered out, her red eyes gleaming with tears as she slowly reached out to graze his cheek. 

Takumi only looked more enraged, “I don’t want to look at you.” He pushed Corrin back, causing her to stumble onto the ground. She yelped out in pain, staring back up at the Prince, “Get out of here, Corrin!” Takumi yelled at her, his venom spewing at her, “You’re a curse!” 

“Takumi, what are you saying? Knock it off! You just saw Corrin help us defeat those Nohrian soldiers!” Hinoka growled, but it fell on deaf ears. 

“Mother’s death was a part of your plan, wasn’t it?” Takumi hissed. 

Azura stepped in between the pair, desperate to stop Takumi’s furious rage, “Takumi, please. You must listen. Corrin is your sister. If you don’t trust me, that’s one thing. But Corrin is your own blood.” 

Takumi hesitated for a moment, before inhaling sharply, keeping his eyes directed on Corrin. Corrin’s head had been lowered, and her body was shaking, “It was Corrin’s fault that Mother died...Nothing can change that fact.” Takumi turned his head away from Corrin, “That woman...is no sister of mine.

Corrin rose to her feet slowly much to everyone’s surprise, and her eyes as she looked at Takumi were hollow. The vibrant red replaced with a dull burgundy, she couldn’t look anyone in the eye but Takumi, “I-I’m sorry everyone...I don’t belong here…”

“No, don’t say that Corrin!” Hinoka said as she tried to take Corrin’s hand. 

Corrin stole her hand away and she muttered, “I’m so sorry, everyone. I’ve brought nothing but pain to all of you. It would be better if I’d never come here…” 

Sakura began to cry, “No...y-you can’t just leave now...not after everything…”

“I’m sorry, Sakura, but your brother is right…” Corrin said blankly, there was no more emotion in her voice, “I should leave...goodbye…” Corrin turned to leave passing by Takumi lamely. 

Takumi flinched at the sight of it. _Your brother is right...I should leave...goodbye…_ Takumi had the words echo in his mind as his heart started to break, _Hearing her say that brought me back to my senses a little. If Corrin were to leave now, we would never be able to come to an understanding. The only thing in my mind not dominated by my anger, made me hesitate._ Takumi slowly uncrossed his arms, watching the princess leave, ignoring the pleas and begging from her sisters and the others. She wasn’t going to come back...and it was all of his fault… _Gods, what have I done?_

“Princess Corrin!” Another voice joined the crowd. Looking around, Takumi saw Yukimura rushing to stop her, “Please wait. I don’t believe that’s what Queen Mikoto would have wanted.” Corrin stopped in her tracks, looking back with tears freely flowing down. 

Takumi stared at his mother’s advisor curiously, “What do you know about it, Yukimura?” 

Ryoma questioned him as well, “What do you mean? Did she say something to you?” 

“I hate to deliver this news, but… Queen Mikoto foresaw her own death.” Yukimura admitted. Takumi’s eyes widened, _She knew...she knew all this time…_

Yukimura walked over to Corrin, who’s eyes displayed an intense shock, “This isn’t your fault, Corrin. King Garon set these events in motion. And the queen speculated that there may be an even darker force at work. She didn’t know when or how death would strike, only that it was certain.” 

“How...is that possible?” Corrin mumbled. 

“Mother had the gift of foresight,” Ryoma stated, “She can predict the future, and events to come.” 

Yukimura nodded, “And there’s one other thing. Please take a look at that statue.” 

In the center of the square, Corrin walked slowly to observe what Yukimura was pointing out to her. Her eyes narrowed at the broken statue, falling apart from the explosion in the center of town. There in the middle was a golden object sticking out from the stone. 

“Is that...a sword?” Corrin questioned Yukimura. As she did she couldn’t help but notice Ryoma’s shocked face. 

“It can’t be…” He said in awe. 

Yukimura nodded once again, “It is. The divine sword Yato.” 

“The Yato? What’s that?” Corrin was very confused, unsure why everyone was all surprised. 

“Much like your weapon, Ryoma. The divine Raijinto… And your Fujin Yumi, Takumi... Yato may be wielded by only a singular warrior. One who is chosen by the blade itself. It is said that the Yato was forged to be the key to peace in our world.” Yukimura explained, gesturing to the young men that had the legendary divine weapons in question.

“The key to peace…” Corrin whispered. It was in that moment that the Yato lifted itself from the stone and flew towards Corrin. Expecting the sword to hit her, as if it were divine punishment, she closed her eyes waiting for the sword to strike. When she opened them, the blade just floated in front of her, awaiting for its owner to take it within their grasp. Carefully, Corrin wrapped her hand around the hilt of the blade. As she did, it glowed brightly for a second or two. 

“The blade has chosen Corrin!” Ryoma exclaimed. 

Corrin was shocked, “I don’t understand…” 

“Impossible…” Takumi mumbled underneath his breath. He had to admit in this second, in this moment he could feel his anger start to subside a bit. Going back to his thoughts from earlier he recounted what Yukimura said to Corrin. _He said that it was not mother’s will for her to leave. That mother had predicted her own death. It was her unavoidable destiny, and in no way Corrin’s fault. Everything was King Garon’s.. no, an even more frightening demon’s work. That is what she had told Yukimura._ Takumi clenched his eyes shut, if that were true, he really was a fool. A moron. A complete and utter jerk. _And as if to show mother’s words to be the truth, the sacred Yato descended into Corrin’s hands._

Hinoka’s excited voice broke Takumi’s concentration, “Corrin, do you know what this means?” 

“Corrin? Are you listening? Can you h-hear us?” Sakura asked her older sister. 

Corrin still was not herself, from what Takumi could tell. _This is all my fault...I pushed her away...and now she wants nothing to do with us…_

“The sword that brings salvation.. Yato.” Corrin said, as her eyes remained dull. _She says it like she doesn’t believe it...like this moment is a farce…_

“Lord Ryoma!” Kaze shouted as he ran to the royal family, “I have important news. A massive Nohrian force is gathering at our border.” 

Ryoma grumbled, “This is the final straw,” He looked resolved as he spoke resolutely, “I have worked hard to avoid an all-out war, but now… Death is too good for them. Who’s with me?” 

“I am!” Everyone answered...everyone besides Corrin, and Takumi who couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. Unable to deal with the guilt of it all, he joined with the rest of the family as they made preparations for the upcoming battle. _The moment that will decide everything is fast approaching. A moment… that will decide the fate of both Corrin.. and of this country._ Takumi thought to himself. He glanced back seeing Azura and Corrin clinging onto one another as she gifted Corrin a glowing stone for safe keeping. He couldn’t bear to watch her in pain any longer...he needed time to himself. 

Takumi was struggling on this open field as he fought off some of the Nohrian soldiers. Their battle prowess was much more skilled than a horde of Faceless, and while Takumi had on some occasions taken out a few Nohrian scouts crossing the border, he had never in his life encountered so many Nohrian soldiers, and they were well trained too. _They just don’t stop coming! Damn, I knew I should’ve had Hinata or Oboro near me, I can’t take out these guys on my own_ , Takumi scolded himself, knowing that his pride had overshadowed hisself. He was too busy doing that, when another foot soldier readied his weapon and nearly struck down Takumi, had it not been for a figure defending him. 

“Look out, TAKUMI!” Corrin’s voice broke through his thoughts, as she swung the Yato and cut down her foe. The man fell to the ground staining it crimson red. Corrin looked back at Takumi with a cautious but soft look, “Are you alright? He didn’t get to you, did he?” She walked to Takumi, grabbing a Vulnerary from her pocket and handing it to him. 

He brushed her off, unable to look her in the eyes, “What do you think you are doing? Even if you protect me here, there is no way I am going to trust you at this point. Surely you understand that?” 

He watched as she stood resolved in front of him and it made him too curious to look into her beautiful red eyes. She was unmoved, and her eyes held an unspoken emotion in them, “I don’t need a reason to protect those whom I care about.” 

Takumi could feel his prickliness fall apart, and a sudden vulnerability appeared that he didn’t show to her before, “…Yeah, it’s just as you said. The bond between siblings is very strong. If we were to spend more time with each other, we might someday come to an understanding.” 

Corrin gave Takumi a small smile, and Takumi felt his heart start to beat faster, _Her smile...it’s warm...and...familiar._ “Yes, I believe so too.” She said softly. 

Feeling as though this was his last chance to talk to her before things went south, Takumi took a few steps closer to her, close enough to feel her breathing near his face, “But what are you going to do now? The way things are going, you will have to fight against your other siblings.” 

Corrin’s eyes flashed in fear, “My ‘other’ siblings...that is…” 

Takumi shook his head at her, “You have to choose. You will definitely have to choose between your siblings.” He watched as her face fell, her eyes no longer looking at him. As if drawn to seeing her eyes staring into his, he gently lifted her face to look back at him, “Since this might be the last chance I get, let me tell you something. I honestly tried to trust you. However, I always ended up feeling betrayed. I came to believe that you were a traitor, and caused our mother’s death. But now.. I don’t think it was your fault alone.” 

He watched her tears flow again, her rubies glittering in the sun, “I...I am sorry, Takumi...truly...I can’t bring her back...but I’d give my life to do so…” 

Takumi eyebrows furrowed, “Don’t say that...Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura would not want that to happen...and I had no right to say what I did…” Corrin’s face looked bewildered, so Takumi figured he had to explain, “…I am probably just weak. I couldn’t get close to you and trust you like Ryoma and the others… I couldn’t come to understand your true intentions.. If I had, it might have helped influence you to stay with us.” 

“Takumi…” Corrin’s hand reached out to caress his cheek, her heart beating a million miles a minute. 

Takumi stopped her hand, grabbing her wrist and setting it back to her side, “Just go already. Ryoma is waiting for you. And also…Corrin…” 

“CORRIN! WHERE ARE YOU!? CORRIN!!” A man’s booming voice interrupted the pair’s moment causing them to jump apart. 

“Xander…” Corrin’s eyebrows furrowed in worry, she looked back at Takumi, “...you were saying?”

Takumi shook his head, “It’s nothing...it’s not important…” 

Corrin sighed, she took off her headband and unclipped the white rose from it before placing the accessory back into her hair. She walked over to Takumi taking his hand before he could protest, and putting the white rose into his hand, “This...is a promise that we will try to do better to understand each other...the next time we meet…” 

“This is yours, though, I have no use for it.” Takumi responded. 

Corrin took her other hand and closed Takumi’s hand around the rose, “It was a gift. Take it.” And with that Corrin ran out into the open field in search of her older brothers. Takumi stood speechless, unsure what happened between them. It was certainly...strange...but also something that made Takumi feel at peace. However, now his heart was in turmoil, as he watched her leave, not knowing what she was going to do.

“See you soon, Corrin. No, it might just be ‘Goodbye’. After you make your decision, it will all be clear.” Takumi muttered to himself. He couldn’t help but chase right after her, he had to know…

Corrin could feel her heart still pounding. _What was I thinking?! Takumi despises me, do I honestly think he will ever open up to me?_ Corrin scolded herself. However, he was acting so differently out here, like he hadn’t shown any of his prickly side. She wasn’t sure why he didn’t act so cross with her. Perhaps he had some ounce of guilt in his soul, or maybe he understood what he said to Corrin after mother had died was something in the moment. She couldn’t dwell on it now, she needed to stop the fighting between Ryoma and Xander. She sprinted out and landed in between both Princes. Both were glaring at one another, but as soon as they saw her their eyes could only look at Corrin. 

“Corrin, you're alive! They haven't harmed you, have they?” Xander spoke, his voice laced with concern. 

“Xander! I'm fine. But... why are you invading Hoshido?!” Corrin asked, her voice was strained. 

Xander’s eyes narrowed on the Hoshidans behind her, “ Father say's it's time to show our true strength. Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed.” 

Corrin’s eyes softened, “Xander...please...I need a moment..” 

Ryoma’s voice shouted amongst her thoughts, “Be careful, Corrin. That man is a Nohrian commander!” 

“Ryoma…” Corrin whispered. She glanced back at Xander, and to her surprise, all of her Nohrian siblings had appeared, all so very relieved to see she was okay. 

“Corrin! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!” Her older sister, Princess Camilla exclaimed. 

“I'm glad you're OK, Corrin. You must have the devil's own luck!” Leo smiled warmly at Corrin. “Look, just hurry up and come back to us. You haven’t forgotten your promise right? How after leaving the castle, all of us siblings would go out to watch the stars together.”

“Yaaay! We got our sister back!” Elise bounced up and down excitedly. 

Corrin could feel her heart already ripping in two, she couldn’t help it. She loved her Hoshidan side, but she couldn’t help but feel attached to her Nohrian siblings as well. 

From behind Corrin, she could hear Hinoka’s growl, “Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her, now you lied to her?! Corrin is MY sister, not yours!” 

“You are mistaken. Corrin is my sweet little sister. You may not have her.” Corrin could hear the slight sadistic tone in Camilla’s voice. 

“Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!” Ryoma shouted. 

“We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!” Xander pleaded with Corrin. 

“Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!” 

“No, Corrin! Nohr is your home!” 

Corrin was lost in her own thoughts...She didn’t know what to say. She looked back at her Hoshidan side and then back to her Nohrian side and then back again. What was she to do…

_Two hands reaching out to her.. which one is she going to take?_ Takumi thought to himself, _Which path is she going to walk from here on out? Unlike my other siblings, I did not spend a long time waiting for Corrin. Ever since she returned, we just couldn’t get along. However, if she chooses to side with us, then maybe.. I could start calling Corrin my older sister.. just like mother wanted. A day might come when we can talk freely and laugh together. When I can trust her wholeheartedly and fight by her side…_ He looked down at the rose in his pocket remembering what Corrin had said to him. However, he couldn’t help but feel some sort of dread build up in his soul. _Should she decide to ally with Nohr, however…_

“...I will never forgive her.” Takumi muttered to himself, looking back up at the dilemma in front of her. _If there were two things that were precious to me… and a time came when I was forced to choose between them.. I wonder, what would be my choice? As it is now, I have no way of knowing. However, at this moment Corrin is facing that situation. The siblings of both countries are now watching her with desperation in their eyes._ He watched as finally Corrin’s eyes looked directly into his own. Those beautiful and lovely crimson silk eyes, that he couldn’t help but stare back into. 

“So Corrin,” He said as if she could hear his words and read his lips, “which side are you going to choose?” 

Corrin gave a small sad smile to Takumi before turning to her two eldest brothers and lowering her head once more. “I... I won't betray anyone….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Corrin faces a world without the support of either families, and Takumi isn't sure what to make of her decisions.


	7. An Emotional Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin makes her decision to not side against anyone, while Takumi is confused on what he really feels about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time! Next one will be a bit longer.

_Did I just hear that correctly? She’s not choosing a side?!_ Takumi’s thoughts ran wild. Of course he knew that due to his own influence that Corrin was less likely to come back home to Hoshido, but he always thought that his other siblings’ interventions and the unspeakable war crime that was committed in the Capital was enough to bring Corrin to their side. However, she didn’t choose Hoshido, and she also wasn’t choosing Nohr. It was equal parts relief that Corrin didn’t go back to those scum, but also equal parts heartbreaking that she wouldn’t return. He...he didn’t know what to make of it all. All he could do was oversee the actions laying out before him in the middle of the battlefield as Corrin tried to talk to the elder brothers of each country. 

“I... I won't betray anyone,” Corrin spoke to them, their eyes widening as they allowed her to continue. She turned to face the Crown Prince of Nohr, Xander, with a sympathetic smile, “I won't fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for me all these years. You and Camilla, Leo and Elise... We might not be related by blood, but you are family to me. You've been with me for as long as I can remember.” 

Xander smiled back, _He’s so smug, he thinks he can take Corrin back with him_ Takumi thought in his head, “Well said, little princess. What ties us together is thicker than blood.” _‘Little Princess’? Gods...I could vomit._

Ryoma looked to Corrin with a sad expression, “What are you saying, Corrin? You would discard your true family and side with those who stand against us?” 

Corrin shook her head, giving Ryoma the same melancholy look, “...No. I refuse to fight against my Hoshidan siblings, either. Ryoma...we might not have spent much time together, but you are my family too. You, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura... I don't want to fight with you on this or any other battlefield.” 

“We feel the same, Corrin.” Ryoma spoke with a grin. 

Her eyes and fists clenched, looking at both of her elder brothers, “...But I can't side with either of you against the other. I cannot betray any of my family.” 

“Corrin, what are you…” Xander started.

“..going to do, then?” And Ryoma finished.

Corrin opened her eyes, a face of defiance and independence emerged, her bright red eyes aflame with a newfound determination, “I'm so sorry, both of you. Please, set your swords aside!” _What is she doing?! What’s she playing at?! She can’t expect us to just forgive and forget...can she?_ “I'm sure a peaceful solution exists. If we could just—”

Suddenly, her brothers both started to ignore her, with Xander raising Siegfried in the air and staring down the Hoshidan High Prince, “I've heard enough! Corrin, I can see what you're trying to accomplish here. As your older brother, however, it is my duty to teach you the truth…” _Dammit Corrin! You’re creating a mess!_

“Not while I still stand... Corrin is finally back with her family—I will not let you take her again!” Ryoma yelled at the other Prince. 

Corrin quickly moved between them, hoping she could stop the fighting herself, “No, wait! Xander! Ryoma!” She was quickly pushed aside by Xander’s blade, tossing her across the battlefield, yelping in pain. Takumi was almost half tempted to rush toward her, but he couldn’t bring himself to. 

“Don't think for a moment that I will let you take Corrin without a fight. It seems only right to cross swords with my opposing equal. As the heirs of our respective families, why don't we settle this here and now?” Xander growled as he pointed his sword at Ryoma. 

“Prepare yourself, then. I will defeat you in defense of my kingdom and my sister!” Ryoma challenged Xander, unsheathing Raijinto. 

Corrin stumbled onto her feet with Azura rushing over to her side, “Please, both of you, stop! We can still talk this out instead!” Both brothers at this point had chosen to ignore her at this point as they ordered their other siblings into defensive positions. 

“Takumi! Take our sisters to the back lines!” Ryoma ordered the younger Prince. 

Takumi hesitated looking over at Corrin, _I can’t tell whether or not she has truly betrayed us...but she doesn’t look swayed by Nohr...Gods, Corrin...you can’t just say what you said earlier and just expect there to be no consequences…_

“Leo, I need you, Camilla, and Elise to head back into your battalions. We will not be standing down!” Xander ordered his siblings. Leo nodded in his direction, taking the other two Nohrian princesses with him.

“Takumi! Now!” Ryoma reiterated. 

Takumi clenched his teeth, making one more silent gaze over to Corrin, _Dammit! Why can’t she just make up her mind? You can’t please everyone! So just pick a side!_

Corrin slowly shook her head, as if she were reading Takumi’s mind. He gripped tightly onto his Fujin Yumi and turned around to order his sisters to fall back at once. Whatever was going to happen, would. He just hoped that there wasn’t going to be any casualties on the Hoshidan side…

Corrin was panting. After a long and strategic battle of taking out the forward commanders of either side, she was sure that the fighting would finally stop. With Azura, and her retainer Jakob, who had joined shortly after the fighting began. The battle was hard for Corrin, not wanting to get near her siblings from both Nohr or Hoshido, just to make sure that she wouldn’t accidentally harm them. 

“It wasn't easy, but... I think we got them to stop fighting…” Corrin said to Azura and Jakob, her voice was breathless.

Across the field she saw Xander’s grimace, “...Tch. Why, Corrin? Why would you turn on us this way? Even if we aren't blood related, don't you feel any loyalty at all?” 

Corrin could feel her heart break. Xander was a man she looked as a model among all men, and she greatly admired him. But she knew he’d never be able to forgive her now, “Xander! I just want you to listen to what I'm saying!” She shouted, desperately hoping Xander could listen to his Little Princess. 

“Corrin…!” Corrin spun her head around and saw her Hoshidan family gathered around Ryoma, “Why would you betray Hoshido? Have you lost all sense of justice?” 

Corrin could feel her tears falling, “You don't understand, Ryoma! I haven't betrayed you!” 

“Corrin…” Again, Corrin’s attention fell to Xander, who had Leo, Camilla, and Elise gathered around him, “I...always thought of you as a sister…” 

“Xander...I beg of you...listen to me.” Corrin pleaded. 

Xander shook his head in defiance, “...Damn it all. Spread word among the troops. Corrin has turned traitor! From this moment forth, she is our enemy and should be captured on sight!” 

Corrin gasped, yelling at Xander, “Why won't you listen to me?!” 

“Xander, please. Corrin’s our family!” Camilla begged Xander, only for him to lead the rest of the soldiers off of the battlefield, wordlessly. Reluctantly, The Nohrian siblings walked off of the battlefield, shattering Corrin’s soul. _Xander...Camilla...Leo...even Elise...they’ve all gone.._

She turned back around to view her Hoshidan siblings unsure what to expect from them…

Takumi was watching everything in slow motion. The back and forth between Xander, Ryoma, and Corrin. The final command from Xander, and the heartbreaking face that Corrin was exhibiting. It was all so surreal. He didn’t know what to think about Corrin, and he was especially more confused now. He didn’t know if he could trust her to make things right, but he knew that she was now no ally to Nohr, at least not for now. However, he wasn’t sure where Ryoma stood in regards to Corrin. 

He had been praising her return since the beginning. He had been demanding Takumi to grow closer to Corrin. And yet, Takumi watched as his brother glared at Corrin, as if he was horribly disappointed in her, something Takumi had not seen before. 

“Corrin... Even now, I still remember the agony I felt the day you were kidnapped. I know we can't get back the time we lost... But... I still hoped that someday we would be reunited as a family…” Ryoma managed out, his lip quivering. 

Corrin’s eyes were shining, “Ryoma…we are family...please...we can find a peaceful solution that doesn’t destroy either country.” 

“There is no other way!” Ryoma’s voice boomed. 

Takumi watched as she flinched, “Please...Ryoma...there doesn’t need to be anymore bloodshed.” 

“ENOUGH!” Ryoma growled. He unsheathed his Raijinto, it’s lightning sparking around him. 

Sakura gasped, “Ryoma! T-this isn’t right! You can’t just execute her!” 

Hinoka looked down to the ground, “...She’s betrayed all of us…”

Ryoma ignored his youngest sister’s pleas, walking nearer and nearer to Corrin. Corrin merely stood there with Azura and Jakob yelling at her to leave with them. Corrin seemed to welcome death as if her life didn’t matter. Or never mattered. Takumi’s heart was telling him to step in and stop this, but his brain was preventing him from doing so, too afraid that she was going to try something. However, looking in her eyes, Takumi could feel a pain driving through his heart. _No...I...I have to do something...I’ve got to give her a chance…_

Takumi was about to protest his brother’s actions when Ryoma stopped his advances, staring down at his beloved little sister, “I see now that I was living a fantasy...You’ll never come home...you’ve been forever warped...the last thing I can do now is offer this one bit of mercy…” 

“...Ryoma…” Corrin muttered. 

Ryoma turned to his army, yelling out, “Tell everyone. Corrin is truly lost to us! If she insists on becoming our enemy, then all we can do is fight her!” 

Corrin’s eyes started to tear up as she curled within herself. Ryoma walked away from her without another word being said. Hinoka had followed suit, climbing onto her pegasus and flying away leaving the younger Hoshidan royalty to watch Corrin. Sakura looked at her sister sadly, and she couldn’t take the pain of losing a sister that she didn’t know that she had grown to care for in such a short period of time. 

“C-Corrin…! Please...don’t go!” Sakura sobbed running in Corrin’s direction. Corrin was surprised and she rushed to her as well, only to stop in her tracks when Takumi grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her aside. 

“Sakura, no. Go back with Ryoma.” Takumi scolded his younger sister. 

“B-but...sister...we can’t just leave her alone…” Sakura whimpered. 

“She’s made her choice, Sakura. Let her deal with the consequences of her actions.” Takumi narrowed his eyes on Sakura, hoping she’d back down. Sakura frowned at him, but she finally relented walking back towards Ryoma. 

Finally, it was just them. Corrin and Takumi. He looked back at her with a blank expression. No anger. No sadness. Just...nothing. He didn’t know what to say. He should be rejoicing that he was right that Corrin had been the traitor that he thought she was all this time...but it didn’t feel right...none of it did. Maybe because she didn’t outright betray Hoshido or maybe because of the interaction they had before, that made him cling on to the hope that maybe someday they would be able to understand each other. He couldn’t figure out what it was that made him less likely to attack her in this moment; he could easily kill her right here and right now. But he couldn’t bear the thought of it...and it infuriated him.

“...Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Takumi asked flatly. 

Corrin’s shining scarlet gaze locked with his, causing his heart to skip a beat, “...I don’t want to harm anyone...Nohrian or Hoshidan...they’re all precious to me…”

Takumi grumbled, “Even after being held prisoner for all of your life? Even though they kept you away from your homeland?”

Corrin’s eyes softened, “I don’t think you understand...Xander and the others...they made life bearable there.” 

“And yet they never told you the truth.” Takumi narrowed his eyes on Corrin, “You should’ve sided with your real family.” 

“And if I had? What kind of peace would be achieved? Nohr has innocent civilians too. I’m not looking to conquer either country. They all deserve to live in peace...we all do.” Corrin argued back, “And besides, you’d never truly accept me. You’ve made that quite evident.” 

“I would’ve at least tried!” Takumi retorted, his voice growing more passionate, “I would have had the chance to actually talk to you.” 

Corrin’s hands turned into fists at her sides, “...would you? I know I gave you my rose, but would you have held your end of the bargain.” 

Takumi hesitated, _Would I? Would I have done it for her?_ , he sighed looking back to Corrin, his jaw shaking, “I would.” 

Corrin’s eyes began to tear up, “...then I’m sorry that I’ve been a disappointment...however...I can’t turn back now...this is my choice...I don’t want to side against either of you.” 

Takumi grew annoyed, she wasn’t going to be swayed, “Fine. Be happy with your decision then. Ryoma and the others were fools. Trusting someone connected to Nohr is only going to lead to heartbreak. Goodbye.” And with that Takumi spun on his heel and stormed off. As he did so, he chanced a look back at Corrin, his eyes started to sting as he watched Corrin crying being led away by Azura and her butler. _Gods, what a mess...I don’t know what’s right and wrong anymore…_ Takumi shook his head, running back to his family. Hoping to find some reprieve from this situation. All the while, he chose to keep the rose in his pocket, instead of abandoning it...like he did her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Ryoma orders Takumi to go to Izumo for reinforcements, Corrin makes slow and steady steps to grow her army and have a chance to meet up with Takumi again.


	8. Into the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin gains some new allies and new knowledge following her painful decision. Takumi starts to think about Corrin more...confused by her actions and more confused as to why she invades his thoughts...

Corrin could still feel her tears falling. All of them. All of her family. They all left her, abandoned her, and branded her a traitor. Not one had come to her side, aside from Jakob and Azura. She could hardly believe it, and yet she was not at all surprised. They had hated each other for years, and fought in countless battles against each other. What right did she have to believe that they would stop fighting because of her influence. She wasn’t some Goddess among men. She was a Princess...a Princess with no home. No refuge. No power to stop the war. 

However, she didn’t regret her choice, as strange as it was. Corrin knew in her heart of hearts she couldn’t side against either side. Nohr had done so many unspeakable crimes against the Hoshidans and to herself. She had scars to remind herself of that, both physical and emotional. However, she knew that was due to her father’s...no, King Garon’s influential power, not the Nohrians themselves. In the rare occasions that she did sneak out, she was exposed to the good of the Nohrian people. Dedicated and hardy people, that despite the hardships they faced, Nohrians were not wholly evil.

On the other side, she saw the Hoshidans as a beautiful and vibrant group of people, her Hoshidan family exhibited that exceptionally well. They were happy and carefree despite the fact that war was on their doorstep. And yet, despite their near perfect existence, the Hoshidans did, in fact, kidnap a child in retaliation for Corrin's disappearance, and had exerted revenge skirmishes all along the border of their country. They were not wholly good either. No country was without their flaws. 

But really in the end, it was the selfish desire to keep both of her families safe. Her Nohrian siblings, who did everything in their power to protect Corrin or heal her on the worst days, meant the world to her. They were really who she felt the most connection to, as her childhood that she could remember was spent mostly with them. However, her Hoshidan Family were her blood, her kin. To raise a sword against them would be a crime. Murder. She’d never want that. 

So in the end, she was left with the consequences of her decision, and it made her feel hollow. A husk of her former self. She could feel her past trauma coming to haunt her. Settling deep within her soul, like a seed fertilized just waiting to grow, but she pushed her fears aside as she, Jakob, and Azura paused, catching their breaths for a moment.

“Well...how irksome...it seems we’ve made ourselves out to be enemies of both sides.” Jakob managed out, his voice breathless. 

“We managed to escape, but I'm sure they're still on our trail. We can't leave things they are now—we'll be branded as traitors by both kingdoms.” Azura panted, glancing at her friend with a worrisome look. 

Corrin made now response, still hurt from all that was said. Even Takumi’s words rang through her skull, piercing her heart more than the others’ had. _Fine. Be happy with your decision then. Ryoma and the others were fools. Trusting someone connected to Nohr is only going to lead to heartbreak. Goodbye._ , Gods… she had wanted so much to become close to him, but nothing seemed to work. It was like they were destined to become enemies. 

“Corrin?” Azura snapped Corrin out of her stupor, causing her to flinch. 

“Sorry, Azura...I was just thinking about things.” Corrin mumbled. 

Azura sighed, getting into Corrin’s personal space and peering up at her, “Listen to me. You'll lose everything if you don't choose a side. It's either Hoshido or Nohr.” 

Corrin’s brows furrowed as she shook her vehemently, “No. There's a third option. I can choose not to support either side.” 

“But...how?” Azura questioned. 

“ I have family in Hoshido. I also have family in Nohr. Even if I were to lose everything... Even if all of them despise me... I can't choose to side with one against the other. I simply can't do that. I don't care if I lose everything. This is what I've decided.” Corrin spoke passionately. Her resolve didn’t wane, much to Azura’s and Jakob’s respect. 

“I see... You have to be willing to risk a lot to accomplish something major... I suppose you're right.” Azura spoke softly, “..My own mother lost her life protecting Nohr. But I don't think she regretted her choice. She died to protect the ones she loved. I've made up my mind as well. I will follow you down the path you've chosen.” 

Corrin’s eyes widened as they started to shine with genuine appreciation, “Azura...thank you.” 

“And I shall follow you no matter what, milady,” Jakob bowed towards Corrin, “I would never abandon my most beloved master.” 

“I know I can always count on you, Jakob.” Corrin smiled brightly at the butler, who’s cheeks flushed upon seeing her glowing expression. 

“Yes, but, have you two considered what our next move will be? Nohr and Hoshido against us; we don't have many friends right now.” Jakob asked the two ladies in front of him. Corrin looked lost, _Yeah, where was I going with this? I don’t really have a plan, just that I didn’t want to side with either family,_ Corrin thought to herself. But she knew they needed to get away for a while. It was very likely that either family was going to send out spies and assassins to take her down or capture her. 

“Hmm...it seems like we should lay low for a little bit.” Corrin contemplated, grasping her chin. 

“Then... I know a place where no one will find us. We should be safe there.” Azura added, her voice was quite hesitant. 

“Really?” Corrin cocked her head to the side, listening to her. 

“Yes. And once we get there, I have much to tell you. Things I heard from my mother...and the truth about this world…”

Takumi was restless. Ever since the events of Corrin’s decision, Castle Shirasagi had been a chaotic mess. Sakura hadn’t come out of her room, much to her siblings’ and Kaze’s dismay. Hinoka trained endlessly, day and night, not speaking a word to anyone, not even to himself. All the while, Ryoma was commanding his troops, desperate to gain the upper hand on Nohr as the magical barrier that had once prevented Nohr from invading was all but destroyed. Everyone had a role in this...aside from himself. 

Takumi wasn’t sure what really was going on. Sure, he understood that they were now in a full blown war with Nohr and that meant fighting them head on and invading their own territory, but he was still so confused and so stuck on Corrin. Corrin. The mere mention of her name to their elder brother made Ryoma upset, Hinoka frustrated, and Sakura cry. Yet Takumi...didn’t feel anything but a strong pull in his heart. He should be angry with her. Cursing her name in the wind. He _was_ furious with her...but....something about the way she spoke to him. Something about how she was always looking at him when they conversed, it made him curious about her. How can someone who had been held captive for so long be okay with their captors? He had heard about this kind of thing in a book before, but there had to be something more to it. 

The Nohrian siblings were very much like them. Two Princes and Two Princesses. And from the looks on their faces, they were just as shocked learning that Corrin had another family, a family that just so happened to be their enemy. Takumi couldn’t help but wonder if they were thinking the same thing. For Corrin to return home to them. Even though they weren’t blood related, like he and his siblings were. Their bond to Corrin seemed strong. 

Takumi shook his head, _Dammit, now she has me thinking like these Nohrian scum are actually humans, this is annoying me,_ Takumi thought to himself as he plopped himself down onto his futon and spread himself out, just feeling himself breathe. He looked down at his pocket, he saw the white petals of a flower sticking out. He dug the flower out, gazing at it longingly. He gently touched the petals, feeling their softness, as he raised it to shine in the sun’s rays spilling in his room. The rose illuminated a soft ethereal glow, so calming and beautiful, it reminded him of her long ivory hair. Suddenly the rose fell from his grasp and landed on his face and onto his nose. _Blech, great, really smooth to lose grip of that...wait..._ Takumi instantly stopped in his tracks as he inhaled the scent lingering on the rose. It was not the floral fragrance he was expecting, it smelt of lavender and vanilla...very much like Corrin had smelled like that one time he inhaled her fragrance by accident. He picked up the flower again, looking at it quizzically. It shouldn’t have held the smell of her after so long...and yet. Against his better judgement he brought the flower to his nose again, taking a slow inhale of it once more. _It smells...nice...calming...like she’s right here...and not far away… I wonder-_

“Lord Takumi!” Hinata’s voice interrupted Takumi’s thoughts as the Prince yelped, lifting himself up from the bed dropping the flower on the ground. 

“Huh?! What?! What’s going on?!” Takumi flushed with embarrassment, his cheeks ablaze in the darkest red. 

Hinata stared at him with a raised brow, “You okay, Lord Takumi? It seems I shocked you.” 

“Oh...no it was nothing, you just surprised me.” Takumi stammered, reaching down to place the flower in his pocket again. 

“What’s that? A favor from a lady friend of yours?” Hinata smirked, eyeing the rose, “Well I never thought I’d see the day when you would get romantic gifts from someone, Lord Takumi.” 

Takumi groaned, lifting himself off of the floor, “It’s not that, I got it from someone else.” 

“Oh? Keeping secrets from your retainers now, huh?” Hinata jabbed Takumi with an elbow to the side playfully, “I get it, I get it. You’re not one to show off your new girlfriend. Hey, it's better than seeing you all upset about Lady Corrin.” 

Takumi cringed a bit at the sound of her name. To think he was just _smelling_ the flower she had given him just a little bit ago, as if the scent was pleasing to him. It was...strange...weird...and something Takumi didn’t expect would be so nice to smell. He shook his head and crossed his arms, gesturing Hinata to continue speaking, “So what did you come in here for? You seemed to be in a rush.” 

“Oh! Right,” Hinata bowed, “Prince Ryoma requests your presence immediately in the War Room.” 

“Did he say why?” Takumi asked. 

“No, only to come get you as soon as possible. I was going to go with Oboro but she got caught up with something to do with her tailoring business.” Hinata explained. 

“Thanks, I’ll go see him now.” Takumi said as he made his way to his door. 

“Do you need me to accompany you?” Hinata asked his liege. 

“No, that won’t be necessary. I’ll inform you if I need you and Oboro, depending on how well this meeting goes.” Takumi spoke as he slid his door open and stepped into the hallways. He kept thinking back to Corrin and how he had left her as his feet traveled closer to the War Room. She was crying, racing back into the arms of the only two loyal to her; Azura and that butler that had joined up with her mid battle. He clenched his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had felt it was all of his fault that Corrin was left with indecision. If he had tried harder to understand her, or at least hear her out and not yell at her when their mother was murdered, she probably would’ve sided with them. 

He chanced a glance at the rose again. _A promise to understand each other...that’s what she said, but what could that mean? Did she not understand me? Or did she mean that I didn’t understand her? I suppose the latter is mostly true. I just yelled at her and called her a traitor with no real physical proof,_ Takumi clenched his jaw, tightening it, _But how could I? I barely know her! She just suddenly showed up on our doorstep, what was I supposed to do, act like everything was okay and just open my heart to her and welcome her back?_ Takumi could feel his mind reeling in a million different directions. He wished she wasn’t so damned complicated. It would be easier if she were an outright enemy, like Ryoma had stated, but he felt like his own brother was blinded towards his own rage to Nohr. Even when he finally entered the War Room, he could still see the frown on Ryoma’s face as he ordered the troops in there to their duties. They all bowed to him respectfully, leaving him and Takumi together, aside from Kagero and Saizo lingering in the shadows behind Ryoma. 

“You told Hinata you needed to see me, Brother.” Takumi spoke as he rounded the war table and walked up to his elder brother.

Ryoma nodded, “Yes, I need you to do a favor for me since I will be trying to make contact with a few allies nearby.”

“And that favor is?” Takumi raised a brow, crossing his arms as he listened intently to Ryoma. 

“I need you and your retainers, along with a small battalion to reach Izumo. It is vital that we speak to the Archduke Izana, perhaps he could help us in our assault on Nohr.” Ryoma stated plainly. 

Takumi balked at his brother’s request, “Izumo? But they’re a neutral country! There’s no way they would assist us, military wise.” 

Ryoma frowned, “I am aware of that, Takumi, but Izana is also a great seer. He can see visions that the Gods have given him. If there’s any way to bring up the morale of troops here in Hoshido, it may be through him.” 

Takumi sighed, looking at his brother with a disdainful face, “What about me being on the front lines? I can help you guard your back as always.”

“I can’t afford to lose you too, Takumi,” Ryoma barked back, “You’re the next in line for the throne should anything happen to me, you know that.” 

“So what? I’m supposed to just wait on the sidelines! I can do more than that Ryo-” 

“ENOUGH!” Ryoma yelled at his younger brother. Takumi retreated into himself incredibly saddened by Ryoma’s outburst, “Enough...Takumi, just enough. I...we’ve already lost Corrin, we don’t need to lose you.” 

Takumi scoffed, “It all falls back to her...doesn’t it? No matter what happens, her being kidnapped or just branded a traitor, I’m second to her.” 

Ryoma glared at his younger brother, “No, it was never about that, Takumi. She was a part of this family, our family. She tossed it away because she was afraid to face her false siblings on the field.” 

“She was presented with an impossible situation, I don’t blame her for acting so foolishly. Even if she did betray us.” Takumi responded, with a notably softer tone. 

Ryoma’s eyes widened at his change in demeanor, “Oh? Is that what you think? Since when did you care to understand her, let alone defend her? You didn’t seem too keen on her when you first met, especially after mother’s death. What changed?” 

Takumi flushed with embarrassment, and suddenly he was left speechless. _Yeah, why did this all change? I don’t even know…_ , “Well...I uh...i-it’s just logical to understand your e-enemy’s motives! A-after all she spent too much time with those Nohrian Royals, of course s-she’d be influenced by them.” _Damn that came out sloppier than intended_

Ryoma clutched his chin nodding at Takumi’s words, “I see...you make a good point. However, it seems like you had grown closer to her since mother’s passing.”

Takumi shook his head and muttered, “Not even remotely…” He stared down at the rose taunting him in his pocket. _Gods...why did she leave this behind? I have no idea what to do with it. I can’t just explain what it means to others, it’d be humiliating_

“Hmmm, well in any event, I need you to take care of that business in Izumo. It’d give me some peace in my mind, Takumi.” Ryoma looked into Takumi’s eyes, pleading for him to take on this task. 

Takumi let out a long exhale and nodded stiffly at Ryoma, “Fine, I’ll do as you command, Brother.” 

This was so much for Corrin to take in. First, she was now aware of a hidden world in the Bottomless Canyon, a land known as Valla that had been destroyed many years ago. Second, that Azura was actually part of the Royal line of Valla, and thirdly that she could never speak of this place should she ever leave it, lest she’d give up her own life and vanish. Corrin had learned of the great evil that had settled there and how now, Anankos the Silent Dragon, was intent on destroying all of Nohr and Hoshido in one fell swoop. She knew that she had to stop this as soon as she learned about it. However, telling the other nations about this hidden world with no substantial proof would be increasingly difficult. 

So, with her retainers Jakob and now Gunter, who had lived from his own fall into the Bottomless Canyon right before Corrin was captured by Hoshido, and Azura, they decided the best course of action was to gain as many allies as they could from here on out. They succeeded in getting one prior to making their way towards Fort Jinya, a young woman by the name of Mozu, who had nowhere to turn to when her village, that was supposed to be protected by Hoshidan troops was taken over by Faceless, slaughtering her own family. _Ryoma...you allowed for this to happen? Just so you can take your assault to Nohr? Your people’s lives matter!_ She had thought to herself when she had rescued Mozu. However, shortly after, they finally made their way to Fort Jinya and they were met, unsurprisingly, with an ambush. 

Though their numbers were smaller than usual, Corrin’s group was very skilled. Gunter made his way through enemy lines as if they were made of butter and Corrin picked up the slack. Azura would support Corrin in any way that she could, while Jakob and Mozu, who had started to use her yumi more than her naginata, took to the back, trying to keep up with Corrin’s immense speed on the battlefield. Finally, after cornering the final fighters, which consisted of Yukimura, Saizo, who was sent here after word had gone out of Corrin’s reappearance, and a woman by the name of Orochi were all that were left. 

“I don't understand... We're defeated... Why don't you kill us?” Yukimura questioned Corrin, as she had refused to attack any further. 

“Because we don't need to continue this senseless violence. I know how to end it! However, I need your help in order to do it.” Corrin said as she looked to the advisor who had tried everything in his power to keep Corrin from leaving before. 

Yukimura looked disgusted at Corrin, “Ugh... Helping you means turning against Hoshido. And you say I must do this to help Hoshido? I don't believe you. How can I trust someone who has turned against everything I love?” 

“I am not against Hoshido!” Corrin pleaded. 

“And the same goes for you, Lady Azura. You were raised like any other princess of Hoshido and yet... You seem to have had no trouble turning your back to us when it suited you. I suppose you never truly thought of this kingdom as your home…” Yukimura looked pointedly at the fair songstress. Azura merely looked away, hurt by Yukimura’s words. 

“Y-you're wrong, Yukimura! We haven't betrayed Hoshido at all! I'm not the enemy, and neither is Nohr! Please, if you would only listen…” Corrin felt more and more frustrated, she could feel the sting behind her eyes. 

“I do not have time to listen to your poisonous words. You abandoned your friends and your family. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd helped the Nohrians capture Lord Takumi! And on top of everything else, Lord Ryoma has gone missing…” Yukimura continued his scathing words. 

Corrin’s eyes went wide, “No...my brothers...Ryoma… _Takumi_....” 

“Your brothers?! You dare think of yourself as a member of the royal family? Thanks to you, ill has befallen Hoshido's best and bravest.” Yukimura accused. 

The woman, Orochi, clenched her jaw as she shouted at Corrin, “Y-yeah! We'll only trust you if you can bring back all the lives you've taken! Return Lady Mikoto, and maybe we'll listen!” 

Saizo sighed, looking directly at Corrin, “... There is no other way... I must sacrifice my life to rid our land of these Nohrian fiends…” 

“No!” Corrin leapt to stop Saizo but was stopped by her retainer, Gunter. 

“Get back! He intends to sacrifice himself in attacking us!” Gunter shouted at his liege. 

Corrin fought against Gunter, yelling at the ninja, “Saizo, stop!” 

Saizo looked unmoved as flames surrounded him, “I believe in Hoshido... Even if I must give my life, I will stop you! Raaaaww!” 

Just in the nic of time, another voice was heard. And a welcomed one at that, “No, Brother! You're wrong!” Corrin wheeled her head around to see the two figures of Kaze and Princess Sakura rushing over to them. 

“Stop, please! Saizo, d-don't hurt my sister!” Sakura pleaded with the other ninja, her tears streaming down her face. 

“Why are you interfering? These people deserve their fate. They've turned against Hoshido!” Saizo interrogated the pair, still not letting the flames disappear. 

“Brother, you mustn't be so rash! Lady Corrin is trustworthy! When I was a prisoner in Nohr, it was Corrin who let me escape! She saved me—an enemy—without worrying about what would happen for doing so.” Kaze explained, trying to calm his brother down. 

“Corrin is...a very kind person. Look! Even d-during this battle, she didn't kill a single defender! Why would she do that if she had truly betrayed Hoshido?! There must be a reason! Please, just listen to her!” Sakura rationalized with Kaze to Saizo. 

Finally Saizo subsided the flames much to his brother’s thanks, “Hmph. This doesn't mean I trust her, but I’ll listen to what she has to say.” 

The group all turned toward Corrin, hoping to hear something worthwhile, “Our real enemy is not in Nohr or hidden in Hoshido. It lies somewhere else... The explosion in Hoshido, the death of my mother... These events weren't set in motion by King Garon. Somewhere else, a powerful and ambitious force is manipulating us all.” 

Saizo narrowed his eye on Corrin, “So that's it? An enemy we haven't heard of is the reason for this conflict? Sounds like the work of an active imagination. Nothing more. Educate us then—who is this mystery enemy?” 

Corrin sighed, “I'm sorry... I can't say much. Only that... A day will come when the skies above Nohr and Hoshido switch colors. If you need proof that what I say is true, meet me at Bottomless Canyon.” 

Saizo scoffed, “Do you think us fools?” 

Corrin looked at Saizo pathetically, “No, I don't think that at all. I just... I'm sorry, but I can't say more.” 

Yukimura huffed, “Well then... It seems this was a waste of our time. I've heard enough. Away with you.” 

Corrin opened her mouth wanting to say more, but she relented turning away, feeling as a failure yet again, that was until she felt a gentle grasp of a hand on hers. Turning she saw Sakura along with Kaze trailing her, “Sakura?” 

Sakura looked up at Corrin with a passionate eye, “Um... Please...t-take me with you! I'm not very good at fighting, but I'm sure I can find a way to help!” 

Yukimura looked shocked at Sakura’s admission, “Lady Sakura, why are you—?!” 

Sakura turned back to face him, “I'm sorry, Yukimura, but I believe that Corrin is telling the truth. We haven't spent much time together, but I can tell... I can tell by the look in her eyes... She isn't trying to trick us.” 

Yukimura gazed at the young Princess, before sighing in defeat, “Lady Sakura... I didn't expect this. I don't know what to say right now... I've been by your side since you were born. I can tell that your mind is made up. I won't try to stop you. Just...promise me that you'll be careful.” 

Sakura smiled brightly and clung onto Corrin’s arm, much to her older sister’s delight. “Th-thank you, Yukimura” 

Kaze looked to his twin brother, the same determined expression in his eyes, “Brother, I would ask for your understanding. I would like to accompany Lady Corrin on his/her mission.” 

Saizo grumbled, “If you are set on that course, you may do as you wish.” 

Kaze smiled gently, “Thank you, Brother. I shall.” 

Corrin could feel her heart swell, not only had she gained more allies, she had reunited with another one of her family members. Sakura and her had only a few moments together at Castle Shirasagi, but she was thankful that Sakura had the courage to come and find her. In this moment, Corrin could feel some of her hope returning to her soul. _Perhaps, with Sakura on my side, I can convince the other Hoshidan family members to join...maybe even Takumi...that is if we can find him…_

“Thank you, Sakura, Kaze. Thank you for believing in me. Let's head to our next destination…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Corrin heads to Izumo as her army grows, Takumi deals with the humiliation of being caught in a trap.


	9. Reunions at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin makes her move towards Izumo...Takumi is held as a prisoner there, and meets a strange figure...

_Ugh, how stupid could I have been...walking straight into a trap, and now I’m being held prisoner by these Nohrian Scum!_ Takumi thought to himself as he was thrown into the far end of the Banquet Hall of Izumo’s Castle. The Nohrian Force had caught them by surprise, with their leader being a conniving little mage, who was named Zola, disguised as the Archduke of Izumo. Takumi shook his head as he observed his battalion of men and women tied up and their weapons far from reach. Takumi took notice that his Fujin Yumi was stowed away, likely that the disgusting mage had locked it up away, probably to sell it off or worse. Takumi bit his lip as he grew more and more frustrated struggling against his bindings as they started to imbed themselves into his skin. He hissed in pain as the rope burned his wrists, catching the attention of his retainers Oboro and Hinata sitting beside him. 

“Lord Takumi, you shouldn’t struggle. You will end up hurting your arms and hands.” Oboro chided her liege. 

“I can’t just sit back and allow these scum to just hold us hostage, I have to do something.” Takumi continued to struggle, moving and shifting about in place. 

“But, Lord Takumi, we are surrounded by these guys. There’s no way we could leave without losing most of us dying.” Hinata commented, noting the many Nohrian guards around them. 

Takumi yelled out in frustration, “Arrggghh! This is hopeless!” 

Suddenly Takumi heard the sound of a woman’s sinister laugh as a figure passed over to the trio. Oboro, of course, glared at the woman as Takumi and Hinata narrowed their eyes on this menacing lady. She was physically very attractive with a buxom chest and figure, she resembled the eldest Princess of Nohr. She was dressed in the darkest clothing that Takumi had ever seen with a large and looming hat sat on top of her head. Her dress was low cut and it’s dark sleeves were cut off at her shoulders. The garment had a long slit going up to her upper thigh showing a great deal of skin. Takumi stared at the woman straight in the eye; her eerie violet gaze and equally plum hair had pierced in him a sense of unadulterated hatred. _A Nohrian Witch...I’ve read about these women...taking in the delight of hurting others and using their skill in magic to do so._

“Ah...I remember you, my little plaything. You’ve grown a bit since I’ve last seen you.” The witch snickered, her violet eyes turning to a striking red as she smirked at the Prince of Hoshido. 

“I have no idea who you are, witch! And I don’t care to know you.” Takumi spat at her, his caramel eyes ablaze with fury. 

“Hehe, it’s so funny how when I’m having fun, my playthings always tend to forget who I am.” The witch giggled, kneeling down to pinch Takumi’s cheek, much to his instant displeasure.

“Lay your hands off of LORD TAKUMI!” Oboro shouted at the woman, her glare becoming more intense. 

The witch yanked Takumi’s cheek, causing him to collapse onto the ground in a flash, “There, I’ve stopped touching him, my sweet. Are you happy now?” 

Oboro growled at the witch, her teeth clenched and her body shaking with rage, “You’ll be the first I kill, I swear it.” 

The witch snickered in delight, “But I was just remembering the fun times I had with my little Prince. Like when he was so worried about his sister returning home, and how much he cried and begged to do anything to bring her back.” 

Takumi’s eyes widened in shock, _Is she speaking about…?_ “What the hell are you even talking about?!” 

The witch cackled loudly, “My, my, it seemed my spell really did a number on you! That makes things all the better. After all, I certainly loved it when my dear baby doll would cry for you as well.”

“Who even are you?!” Hinata shouted at the witch. 

The witch sneered, “At least some of your friends have manners, Prince Takumi. I’d be glad to introduce myself. I am Gudrun, a high ranking witch amongst the Nohrian Nobility.” 

Takumi clenched his teeth, glaring at Gudrun, “Why have you come here?” 

Gudrun giggled, as she stroked the Prince’s cheek, “Well I wanted a bit of fun, and what better fun than to see the young Prince I saw when he was so young and so heartbroken before. And how enjoyable it is! You don’t remember me at all. It will make the playdate so much more special.” 

“You won’t lay another hand on him, or I will cut you down myself!” Oboro threatened Gudrun, who only smiled in response to Oboro’s feeble attempts to scare her away. 

“Oh...and you must be his other retainer. The one who’s hopelessly in love with him, or so I’ve been told.”

Oboro’s face flushed a deep crimson, speechless that the witch could know this. Hinata quickly came to her defense, “Hey! Leave her out of this!” 

“She put herself in this, you imbecile.” Gudrun hissed at Hinata, “Just as you are doing now.” 

Hinata huffed, struggling to free himself from his own bindings, “Grrr, you’ll pay for everything! You won’t get away with this.” 

“Bahahah! Is that so? I don’t see yourselves freeing yourself from the bindings at all! It’s so funny, my baby doll won’t even be here to rescue you, my plaything,” Gudrun spoke to Takumi as he continued to glare at the witch, “She’d cry for you, you know, hoping you’d come and save her. But you never did. The poor thing, she certainly thought that Prince Takumi would be the one to come to her rescue. I at least gave her the mercy of never remembering you, just so her little heart would stop breaking...the poor dear.” 

Takumi’s heart tightened at what this witch was saying, _She’s bluffing, she has to be. She wants me to react and act like I’m worried about Corrin, but I won’t give her what she wants._ “You’re lying…” Takumi gritted out. 

“Am I? I certainly don’t think so. Poor little Princess Corrin...she was so attached to her home, she pleaded to return but there was a family in Nohr that needed her more than your disgusting brood of so-called royalty. I just merely fulfilled a favor.” Gudrun took delight as she watched the trio grow more enraged at her by the second. “Alas my time here is done, I’ve taken what I needed, just a few more toys to fiddle with, hehe. Perhaps I shall see you soon, my little plaything.” And in an instant, Gudrun was gone, warping away from Izumo. 

Takumi struggled to get back on his knees after falling to the ground, “Hnngh! That witch! Who does she think she is?!” 

Hinata looked quizzically at Takumi, “Lord Takumi...is what she said true? Do you know who she is?” 

Takumi sighed plopping himself back on the ground, “I...I don’t know...I don’t remember seeing her before this. And I don’t know why she knows so much about Corrin. But she might be using that against us, just keep your guard up.” 

Hinata leaned back onto Oboro’s back, whispering in her ear away from Takumi’s range of hearing, “Hey, are you okay? I know you-”

“Will you be quiet!” Oboro whispered fiercely, “Don’t mention anything about what that vile woman said!” 

“Alright, alright, my bad.” Hinata backed off, a saddened look in his eyes as he glanced back at his partner. 

Takumi on the other hand was completely lost in his own thoughts. _She mentioned Corrin, or at least implied that was her, and she mentioned me. Who is this cretin? And what does she want with us? It must be connected with the fact that Corrin has no memory of us, of her real family. That witch must have placed a spell on Corrin! If we can defeat her, perhaps the spell would be broken and she can return home to me-_ , Takumi stopped in his tracks. What was he saying? What was he thinking? Corrin was a traitor. Memories or no memories, she had abandoned them all. He slumped, he was hopelessly unable to get out of this spiral of is she or is she not a traitor. He couldn’t really make a decision on that. He wanted her to be on his side, but really what could he do? He couldn’t will her into that. She had already made her choice and now he was stuck here because of that choice. Takumi just hoped he could come up with a plan and soon. 

“So, we need to figure out how to unlock the Seal of Flames, are you sure that the Archduke knows how to do that?” Corrin asked her small council of Kaze, Azura, Sakura, Jakob, and Gunter. Ever since Corrin had managed to recruit Sakura, her kindness and influence on her team was instrumental to gaining more allies. In time they had managed to gain the confidence of Hana and Subaki, Sakura’s retainers, Rinkah, the Flame Tribe woman who had originally recaptured Corrin and whom Corrin had saved a couple of months previous, and Hayato, the adoptive son of the Wind Tribe’s chieftain. Steadily she was becoming a force to be reckoned with, however Fuga, the Wind Tribe chieftain, left her with these words, _“The Yato is the key to the Seal of Flames. The Seal of Flames contains limitless power...It is said that it is a weapon capable even of destroying the gods that made it.”_

Corrin had to believe his words, and with word that Takumi had been captured somewhere near Izumo, she knew that her army had to go there not only to learn about the Seal of Flames but to also see if she could rescue her younger brother. _Takumi...I wonder, has he forgotten all about me? Or at least tried to? It would be like him to do so, but how can I know that for sure? We barely understand each other…_ , Corrin thought to herself, _Would he even join us?...I doubt it, but perhaps Sakura can try to convince him…We need another archer badly and he’s the best I’ve ever seen._

Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts, “Yes, I’m sure that Archduke Izana has some information for us. Even if it’s not about the Seal of Flames, we could gain some valuable information.” Kaze spoke, nodding his head. 

Corrin nodded in his direction before looking at her sister, Sakura, “And the last we heard of Takumi, he was heading to Izumo?” 

“Y-yes! He was going there to help out Ryoma. Though…” Sakura crossed her arms, feeling a bit self conscious. 

“Though?” Corrin questioned.

“..I may have said some things to him that weren’t so nice...about you and him…” Sakura admitted, her face blushing matching her light red hair. 

Kaze started to laugh, “‘Weren’t so nice’, that’s an understatement. She accused him of being a terrible brother for leaving you behind. The look on Prince Takumi’s face was priceless...if not a bit sad.” 

Azura held a bemused expression at Sakura, “You stood up to Takumi? _You_ did that Sakura?” 

“Well…” Sakura began to shift uncomfortably, her blush spreading to her ears, “He was accusing you of being a traitor! A-and I said you were too nice to be one! Y-you want to protect people, not hurt them.” 

Corrin was touched by her younger sister’s words, smiling at her, “Sakura, you don’t need to protect me from Takumi.” 

“Oh...s-sorry, Big Sister.” Sakura replied feebly. 

“It’s no big deal,” Corrin waved her off, in order to make her little sister feel better, “It’s honestly quite sweet that you would think of me.” 

“Ah...no problem, C-corrin.” Sakura blushed as she smiled brightly at her older sister. 

“Alright, then we should head to Izumo as soon as possible, are there any objections to this?” Corrin asked her council. None of them spoke against her plan and with that they set their eyes towards Izumo. _Takumi...I hope that one day we can be friends...I’d like for that...long for that.._

It had been just under a week, and Takumi was starting to feel the strain of it all. He and the rest of his army were given just scraps of food to live off of, and the growling in their stomachs was not doing well for their morale. Takumi felt like a failure to his men, had he not rushed into Izumo, had he not made note that the signs of life from the town were basically gone, none of this suffering would’ve happened. 

Zola, the mage from Nohr who had disguised himself as Archduke Izana, had disappeared for a long while after a small disturbance outside. Was it Ryoma? Had he received word of his disappearance? Or was it Hinoka and her battalion of sky knights? It couldn’t have been Sakura, she didn’t really have an army at her side. Takumi sighed leaning back as he fumbled with his ropes again, determined to not give up on freeing himself. His eyes widened as he felt his bindings were starting to grow looser. Takumi gritted his teeth as he tried again to yank at the ropes, as they started to cut at his wrists. Finally with a cry of pain, Takumi’s hands were finally released, and with the majority of the Nohrian army outside the Palace, Takumi quickly ran towards the weapons that were stowed away nearby. _That fool mage! He really thought we wouldn’t be able to undo ourselves? So much for the wit of Nohrian magicians!_ Takumi quickly grabbed several shurikens and handed them to the few ninjas on his team. 

“Quick! Cut through the bindings! Gather your weapons and we will take the fight to these scum!” Takumi ordered his men. With a newfound hope Takumi’s battalion and retainers were hasty in getting their weapons in a flurry. 

“Way to go, Lord Takumi!” Hinata yelled, as he grabbed his silver katana from the pile of weapons stored nearby, “Let’s take the fight to them! They’ll never know what hit them.” 

Oboro grumbled as she grabbed her steel naginata, “Those scum won’t stand a chance!” 

Takumi grinned at his team, but he wasn’t sure where his Fujin Yumi was at. That was until a figure appeared before him of the Archduke Izana, “Ah Prince Takumi, I believe this is what you were looking for.” The Archduke presented the Fujin Yumi to Takumi. 

Takumi eyed the man suspiciously, “How do I know that if I take my weapon, you won’t turn out to be that Nohrian?” 

Izana cackled, his brightly polished hair flowing in the wind, “Because I already foresaw this happening. Besides I’m starving, the faster I allow you guys to fight, the faster Izumo can return to peace. And afterwards, maybe a feast!” 

Takumi cautiously held out his hand and grabbed the Fujin Yumi, feeling ever so grateful to have it in his grasp again. It glowed at his touch, giving him great pride. With it, he gathered his battalion near him as he gave his orders, “Alright, these Nohrians have been toying with us and have been treating us as if we are garbage. I want nothing more than to bring the fight to them! In order to do that, I’ll take my retainers and I to the front lines, everyone else needs to sweep the palace. Leave no one behind! Either capture them or kill them should they attack.” 

“Yes, Prince Takumi!” The battalion bowed to him, as they set forth to clear the palace of the Nohrian enemies. 

Oboro rushed to Takumi’s side, as well as Hinata, hoping to hear what else they needed to do, “Lord Takumi, the palace is surrounded, how are we going to do this with just the three of us?” 

Takumi smirked, “Those fools didn’t know that I can take more than one enemy out at a time. We will make short work of these guys.” 

“Yeah, but who’s fighting outside, I can hear them from here.” Hinata asked. 

Takumi shook his head, “I don’t know, but it’s likely that one of my siblings called for reinforcements after I'd disappeared. Or at least I hope that’s the case…” 

Oboro raised a brow, “And if it’s someone else?”

“Well, I guess we will have to thank them for the distraction. It will buy us some time to leave this place, and regroup with Ryoma. From there...I’m not sure what to do, but we will have to do something soon. Nohr shouldn’t have been able to take our territory so quickly.” Takumi finished as he readied his Fujin Yumi, it’s string and arrow materializing in a beautiful blue and gold glow, “Now, let’s hurry up and get rid of these Nohrians.” 

The fighting was a lot tougher than Corrin had expected. With Zola’s usage of the ice bomb, it made navigating the town impossible. Corrin had searched desperately to find any signs of life in the small town, but there was nothing, not even a trace of any one there. _Dammit, I hope they hadn’t taken any prisoners...though that’s more likely to have happened than I hope…_

It wasn’t until they cornered the mage, that Corrin felt more confident that she had won this battle. However, even she knew not to let her guard down in this. And yet, she still made a fatal mistake of leaving Sakura out of her own grasp. 

“We've won. You can't escape now, Zola. Tell us where the archduke is! As well as Prince Takumi!” Corrin ordered the mage, pointing the Yato at him as he was cornered in front of the banquet hall of the palace. 

“HA! You really think it'd be that easy? What a naive little girl you are. I always have an escape plan!” Zola reached out and grabbed the defenseless Sakura as she struggled to get away.

Corrin gasped, as she tried desperately to take her back, “Sakura!” 

“Ho! Look at me and my adorable hostage!” Zola cackled as he placed his long and slender hands around Sakura’s neck. 

Sakura started to tear up, “Corrin! Please do something!” 

Corrin’s red eyes started to go ablaze, her pupils went from round to slits as her fangs in her mouth began to grow, “YOU! You dare touch my sister?! I'll soak these floorboards with your blood!” 

Zola smirked, “Ah, there it is. That’s the dragon princess we all know and adore in Nohr. Come now, scream louder for your sister’s release, and maybe I’ll do so.” 

Corrin could feel a gentle touch on her shoulder, “Corrin,” Azura’s voice spoke out, “We mustn’t do this, remember who we are. We cannot afford to lose Sakura if you succumb to your rage.” 

Corrin backed off a bit, although her eyes never stopped showing her fury to Zola, “Let her go, Zola! Are you really going to stoop this low? Do the honorable thing!” She tried to appeal to his humanity, if he even had any.

Zola couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and openly mocked Corrin and her brigade, “Pfft yo your honor! I'd rather win than be honorable! After all, the winner is the one who writes the history books! Now, put down your weapons! If you don't, the girl—” 

All of a sudden, a glowing arrow shot forth and sliced through Zola’s arm. Sakura immediately raced over to Corrin once Zola released the Hoshidan princess. Corrin quickly embraced her and kept her close by her side, “Are you okay, Sakura?” 

“Y-yes, thank you.” Sakura trembled underneath Corrin’s touch. 

Corrin shook her head, “I didn’t protect you well enough Sakura, I’m so sorry. I hope you can-” 

“CORRIN LOOK OUT!” Azura shouted as Corrin spun about to see Zola aiming a spell directly at them. Corrin pushed Sakura out of the way of the spell, determined to take the blow herself, but as soon as she did, a very familiar magical energy burst forth from the ground, disintegrating whatever was left of Zola. 

“It can't be... That magic…” Corrin muttered. She glanced in the direction the spell was made, and to her surprise, she saw her younger brother, Leo stroll in on his horse, looking ever so much like the studious Prince that he was. 

“You were the lowest of the low, Zola... Hiding behind hostages—you disgraced the entire Nohrian army.” Leo looked down at the pile of ash he left behind not caring to even see his estranged sister. 

“I knew it! I knew it was you, Leo! Thank you for saving Sakura!” Corrin exclaimed as she rushed over to her brother with Azura nearby. However, he didn’t seem to greet her with the same smirk he always wore. Instead all he gave her was a stern and blank stare. 

“Leo?” Corrin said as she could tell why he was so angry. He was angry at her, just like all of her siblings once she decided she wouldn’t join either side. 

Leo stared into her eyes with his own deep violet ones, “.....” the silence he held was deafening. 

Corrin’s body began to shake, she needed someone like Leo on her side, so she desperately pleaded, “Leo... Will you join us? We could use your aid in the battle ahead. I don't plan to fight with Nohr; I've learned of a dire truth…” 

“What are you talking about?” Leo questioned her, the coldness in his voice was chilling. 

“After I refused to side with Hoshido or Nohr, I learned that King Garon... He is being manipulated by someone.” Corrin answered him, hoping he’d hear her out. 

“What? How do you know this?” Leo asked, he seemed more intrigued this time around giving Corrin some level of hope. 

“Listen carefully. He didn't want to start a war with Hoshido. He's being controlled by our real enemy—someone hiding behind the scenes. This invisible foe is who we should really be after!” Corrin said passionately. 

“I see. Well then, tell me who is pulling the strings. Name the manipulator!” Leo commanded his older sister. 

Corrin knew this would happen, it was a familiar set up by now, everything would’ve been so much more easy if it weren’t for the curse. But she knew she’d have to trust that some of her siblings would be willing to listen, “I'm sorry, Leo... I can't say who it is.” 

Leo snorted, turning away from Corrin with a jerk, “Unsurprising. I don't know why I wasted time listening to your ramblings.” 

Corrin’s eyes widened as she watched Leo tug on the reins of his steed, “Leo, please! Wait! I can't say anything now, but—” 

“You're a traitor. I don't want to hear your excuses.” Leo replied icily. 

Corrin cringed at hearing this. Leo and her used to be so close, and he would cling to her in her time of need, but now he was turning away from her, after everything they’d been through, “What? You still don't believe I have the best intentions?” 

Leo barked out a condescending laugh, “Let me make this as clear as I can... You have abandoned our family, and I have extended you the same courtesy. I no longer think of you as my sister. Got it? I only came here to clean up that vile mage. You and I will settle our differences some other time.” And with that, Leo tugged on the reins of his horse and he left in a flash. Corrin could feel her tears falling down her cheeks as she watched him go away. _Oh, Leo, I’m so sorry that I’ve hurt you so...You used to be one of my dearest confidants whenever things went awry...now, I can’t even get you to trust me…_

Corrin sighed, brushing her tears away. She looked to Azura with a sad smile, “Figures...he doesn’t trust me. It’s not that unexpected.”

“Truly. It’s probably in Prince Leo’s nature to be suspicious.” Azura nodded in affirmation. 

In that moment, Corrin noticed something was incredibly off putting. There was someone here that was missing...Sakura! 

“Sakura?” Corrin said as she looked about the room that they were in with a worried expression, “Sakura, where are you?!” 

“I-I’m here, Corrin!” Sakura shouted as she appeared from the shadows of the hallway that Corrin had tossed her into. She quickly ran into Corrin’s arms again before looking up into Corrin’s eyes, “And that’s not all, look!” Sakura pointed behind her to reveal the youngest Prince of Hoshido and his two retainers at his back. 

Corrin’s eyes were shocked, she couldn’t believe that she’d encounter both of her younger brothers back to back. _Though that may explain why I saw the glowing arrow at first...Takumi was defending his little sister,_ Corrin thought as she looked at the Prince. His eyes bore into her own, narrowing and looking down upon her. Corrin could feel his judgement already, and as he was about to open his mouth to speak, another figure revealed itself from the darkness. 

“You're here! You're here! You've finally come to rescue me! Thank you so much! You really saved my life! I'm absolutely starving! My tummy has been rumbling for hours now!” A man of significantly pale hair and skin approached Corrin, shaking her hand appreciatively. 

“Huh? And you are?” Corrin asked. 

“I am the Archduke of Izumo, Izana.” Izana bowed to the princess. 

Corrin looked puzzled at the man, _last person who told me this turned out to be a crazed mage from Nohr_ “Are you truly the archduke of Izumo?” 

The Archduke nodded, “Why yes! That's me! Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descen—” 

Corrin placed a hand out in front of her to stop his ramblings, “Sorry, Archduke, but we've kind of already heard this…” 

“Even the hair part?” Izana pouted. 

“....Yes.” Corrin frowned. 

“Awwwww.” Izana crossed his arms, obviously disappointed. 

From behind the Archduke, Corrin heard Takumi clearing his throat as he cautiously approached the pair, “Well this is nice and all but this doesn’t explain why my little sister is parading around with a bunch of traitors.” Takumi said as he stared pointedly at both Azura and Corrin. 

Sakura took a brave step towards her older brother, “Well...I decided that I would fight alongside Corrin.” 

Takumi’s eyes looked shocked, even his retainers were dumbfounded, “What? Sakura, you've turned against Hoshido as well? Ryoma is going to be devastated…” Takumi’s eyes softened at his baby sister.

Sakura fiercely shook her head, “No, I h-haven't! Neither has Corrin. No one here has, actually. None of us plan to fight against Hoshido. Corrin says there is something much worse than Nohr's aggression going on. She can't explain, but I trust her. Takumi, p-please—trust her too!” 

Takumi looked back at Corrin, his caramel eyes staring into her beautiful red orbs. Corrin hoped that Takumi could be swayed but as luck would have it, he looked unconvinced, “Takumi…” Corrin said softly as she tried to reach out to him. 

Takumi turned his nose up at her, “Hmph... You'll have to excuse me if I don't find this flimsy explanation acceptable. Sakura may believe in your story—I don't.” 

Corrin’s gaze fell to the floor, what did she expect? Takumi already didn’t like her, so this was an easy choice for him, “I see…” Takumi could feel his own resolve weakening at the sight of her saddened eyes. _I should see her as a traitor...that’s what’s expected of me...but I just-_

“Nonononono! Ahhh, this won't do! This won't do at all! You've got it all wrong, Prince Takumi!” Izana interjected into the conversation. 

“What are you talking about?” Takumi asked. 

“I'm not going to go into all the little details, but basically—join Corrin. That's what the gods are telling me! Just got some prophetic stuff from them!” Izana continued, rather informally. 

Takumi was stunned, “Huh? Something prophetic?! I can't believe that important prophecies just...happen all of a sudden like that.” 

“Hey, who's the keeper of prophecies here, you or me? They come as they come. Would you really ignore directions sent down from the gods?” Izana waved the younger Prince off, not willing to hear his doubts. 

Takumi shook his head, “You know, you say that, but... How can I choose to side someone who won't side with her homeland? Of course I'm grateful they saved us, but... I just can't trust Corrin.” He was conflicted. He wanted to be able to converse with her...connect with her...but he couldn’t do it without any suspicions.

“Jeez, you're one tough nut to crack. What am I supposed to do with you? I don't like breaking out the big bows, but if a little extra prophesizing is needed... Well, Prince Takumi, that's just what you'll get!” Izana dug out a small crystal ball from his sleeves as it began to glow around them, “‘Everything is not yet seen... The truth is far and hidden low. The one upon the water's surface, he who knows all is the true foe…’ Whew. There ya go. The gods really want to speak to you, Prince Takumi. Princess Corrin is not your enemy.” 

“Then who is? What was Sakura saying a moment ago... That Corrin knows something about our supposed enemy?” Takumi asked the Archduke. 

Corrin slowly approached Takumi, standing quite in his personal space, “Yes. I can't explain it all now, but what Archduke Izana says is true. We came to Izumo hoping to find a way to defeat our mystery enemy.” 

Izana came upon an epiphany as she spoke to her younger brother, “Oh, that's right. You were going to ask me about the Seal of Flames. I'm sorry, but I don't know a thing about it.” 

Now it was Corrin’s turn to be shocked, “How could you possibly know what we were going to ask about?!” 

“Premonitions! Prophecies! Haven't you been paying attention? Even though I can't help you with the Seal of Flames... My family does have a saying that's been passed down for generations. ‘We will show she who shuns the light and dark another way.’ So, there you have it!” Izana smiled up at the pair of royals. 

“What does that mean? Is Corrin the one who shuns the light and the dark?” Azura said as she started to enter into the conversation. 

“I think so! Thus, I need to show you a new path. If you'll excuse me, I'll go hold a little ceremony and ask an ancient god for help.” Izana spoke as he walked towards the Banquet Hall with his crystal ball in hand.

“Uhhh...right now?” Corrin raised a brow at the strange man. 

“Yep! Fortune favors the bold! Strike while the iron's hot! Carpe whatever! I want to get this little ceremony over with, in any case. Ancient gods aren't exactly easy on the eyes.” Izana joked as he walked away from the group of royal children. 

“I hope he returns with some sort of helpful clue to all this…” Azura muttered. 

Corrin sighed, looking to her friend once more, “Let’s have faith and wait for him here.” 

As they waited for the Archduke, Takumi, his retainers, and his battalion of men waited patiently for the results of the fortune telling. All the while, Takumi couldn’t keep his eyes off of Corrin. _I should be always viewing her as a traitor...she abandoned Hoshido and her family...what right has she to take Sakura under her wing?_ Takumi thought to himself. He couldn’t help but feel that sting of pain that he had when Sakura berated him before he had left for Izumo. She had been so angry that they had essentially abandoned Corrin to her own devices and when Takumi had called Corrin a traitor, Sakura lashed out at him, much to his horror. Though it was nice to see that Sakura was starting to realize her own strength, but did she have to show it through siding with Corrin? _Ugh this is just as confusing as before…_

“Psst, hey! Lord Takumi, what’s going to happen after this? Are we going to capture Corrin and take her back to Castle Shirasagi or…?” Hinata trailed off. 

“I say we take her, she’s been branded a traitor anyways.” Oboro grumbled as her glare was directed at the woman in question. 

Takumi sighed, “I’m not sure yet, she hasn’t tried to attack us.” _And she’s trying to recruit me over to her side...for what reasoning? An invisible foe…_

“S-sorry to have...kept you waiting.” Izana’s voice was heard from across the room alerting Corrin and Takumi’s armies to his presence. 

“Archduke, what's wrong?! You look exhausted.” Corrin said with a concerned tone as she slowly walked over to the Archduke. 

“I had a chat...with an ancient god... But even I don't understand it... It's so short, too... ‘Go meet the dragon.’” He replied as he clutched his side, _This isn’t looking good…_

“A dragon?” 

“I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually... I really really hope you do, too. After all, I think I may—owww ow ow... Yup, definitely gave my life for the message.” Izana suddenly collapsed to the floor, causing Corrin and Takumi to run over to him at the same time. Corrin immediately knelt down on the ground and cradled the Archduke in her arms, while Takumi watched her intently. 

“You’re dying? How can this be?” Corrin asked Izana. 

“Well, the ceremony I performed always requires something in return. Every message has a price, and the cost of this one was my life. I'd really like it if a bard wrote a nice song about my noble sacrifice…” Izana coughed up some blood, staining his otherwise flawless hair, he glanced up at Takumi with a smile on his face, “Oh, Prince Takumi...I know I asked before, but... Make sure you help out Corrin, OK?” 

Takumi looked conflicted, “But...I…” 

“What, you're still not willing? I'm dying here, and you're still unsure? Listen, if you don't...I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you. All the time. Boo.” Izana managed out. 

Takumi’s voice cracked with emotion, watching the man die in Corrin’s arms, “Archduke…” 

“Well, I said what I needed to say... Bye...bye…” Izana’s voice rang out, as he took one last breath and passed away in Corrin’s arms. Takumi looked at the princess, taking note of her tears streaming down her face. _She’s...crying. Over a man she never knew...One she had just met...and yet she feels pain for him._

Corrin gently placed Izana’s body on the ground as the rest of the army tended to him. She stumbled away only for Takumi to follow her. She curled into herself, her arms wrapped around her waist as she spoke with a heavy emotion in the air, “I'm so sorry... This is all my fault. If I hadn't picked this path, the archduke wouldn't have died like this... I didn't realize the cost of my goal, as right as I believe it to be…”

Takumi sighed, moving closer to Corrin and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, “You must keep believing it. Don't waste his sacrifice.” 

Corrin looked up at him, her ruby eyes glittering with tears and confusion, “Takumi…?” 

Takumi could feel his heart race looking at her, and with that he finally made his decision about her, “Listen. I'm going to help you accomplish your mission. I'll fight with you. After all, it was the archduke's dying wish. So. I'm coming along...Sister.”

Corrin’s eyes flooded with tears as she smiled brightly at Takumi, “Thank you...Takumi...I-I won’t let you down. I swear it.” 

And for a moment, Takumi swore he could feel his whole world shift when he saw that lovely smile of hers. It was directed at him. She was smiling because of him. _Huh? This feels odd...but, maybe...maybe we can come to that understanding we promised each other...I just need to be sure she’s not going to stab us in the back...well what better way to keep an eye on your enemies than to be close to them…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Corrin tries to connect with Takumi...Takumi tries his best to have her open up to him. Mixed results ensued.


	10. A Premonition of Things Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The C Support of Takumi and Corrin, with some minor canon deviation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write, hopefully I'm building this up the way you guys will enjoy!

_The sakura blossoms were in full bloom as a young Takumi climbed up the hill to his favorite cherry tree. He could feel himself smiling from ear to ear waiting for someone to come up the hill with him. The older Takumi was watching with amusement, for once this seemed like a good dream, a distant memory of his childhood. He observed his younger self, wearing a child’s yukata and his hair not nearly long enough to be placed in a ponytail but rather a bun. The younger Takumi grinned excitedly as he laid out a blanket and a couple of bento boxes._

_“C’mon, slow poke! Or I’ll eat breakfast without you!” The younger Takumi exclaimed peering down the hill at a small figure climbing it. The older Takumi eyebrows furrowed, he couldn’t have been more than 4 or 5 years old in this, but he had no memory of this event._

_”I’m coming! Jeez, why did you have to wake me up so early, ‘Kumi?” a sweet feminine voice rang out as she appeared from the top of the hill. The older Takumi gasped as he looked at what he assumed was the younger version of Corrin. It just had to be! That white hair, those glittering red eyes, and that cute smile of hers. Up until now, Takumi had only seen her as she was now, a lovely young woman who appeared out of nowhere, and for better or worse, created chaos around him. However, here was a girl of maybe 5 or 6 years old, her white hair flowing freely in the wind, whilst wearing a red yukata, unaware of the impact she will have on the world. Is this a memory that had been hidden from him? The older Takumi watched the scene unfold in front of him with a yearning gaze, desperate to learn anything from it._

_”If you weren’t such a slugabed, you wouldn’t have to worry about that, Corrin.” his younger self said smugly as he crossed his arms and smirked at the young princess._

_”But I love sleeping in, and besides you always wake up too early. You should try it.”_

_”Hah! You’re so weird, Corrin.”_

_The younger Corrin giggled, causing the younger Takumi to blush slightly at the sound, “Well weird or not, you’re stuck with me ‘Kumi. Hehe!”_ Corrin said as she wrapped her arms around the younger Takumi. 

_”Ack! Corrin! Stop it!” the younger Takumi chuckled, playfully shoving her away._

_Corrin didn’t release him as she littered Takumi’s face with kisses, “Nope, I’m always going to be here for you, even when you find me weird and stupid.”_

_The younger Takumi blushed a bright red, “You promise? Promise you won’t leave me alone?” The older Takumi’s heart squeezed at the sight of this, he could hear the desperation in his younger self’s voice and the look in his eyes when he looked at Corrin. Gods, it seemed like they were very close…_

_Corrin smiled sweetly at her younger brother, “Of course, silly. You and I, we’re best friends and I’ll never abandon you. I promise.” She said as she stuck her pinky out for Takumi to grasp onto with his own. Takumi did so enthusiastically, laughing spiritedly, an emotive response that the older Takumi wasn’t used to seeing in himself._

_Suddenly the scene begins to change. The sakura blossoms blow away and the once beautifully vibrant scene turns gray and stormy. He can see his younger self at the tree once again, but this time he’s alone, sobbing underneath it and clutching at his own Yukata as he shivered underneath the rain that was pouring above him._

_”Y-you promised me, Corrin...you w-w-wouldn’t leave me…” His younger self croaked out, “I-I won’t give up...you told me we’d m-meet here once you got back...I’m not leaving, I p-promise…” And with that last word the younger Takumi fell to the ground overcome with emotion and the shock of the cold rain. The older Takumi rushed to his younger self, feeling his forehead. It was blazing hot! He was probably standing here all day! What was he thinking?!_

_”There, there,” A sickeningly familiar voice rang out as the older Takumi watched the witch he saw at Izumo reach down and place a spell on his younger self, “It’ll be alright my little plaything, you’ll never have to remember your precious sister ever again…”_

_Takumi screeched at the woman, “Keep your hands off of me!”_

_The woman, Gudrun, looked up at him with a smirk, “You won’t be able to stop me...You’re just a vision in a dream…” She readied a spell and aimed it directly at Takumi, it’s flames approaching him too quickly and-_

“NO!” Takumi shot out of bed, panting and hyperventilating. He inspected the room around him, glancing from one corner to the next. He...he was dreaming. It was all a dream, a nightmare to be more specific. He groaned, placing his head in his hands and brushing through his long silver mane as he stepped out of his bed and paced around his quarters. They were small, but all the Astral Plane, or whatever this place was, could offer. He walked to his desk and sat down, looking through the various intel that he had given Corrin and those associated with her, although reluctantly. While he did join Corrin’s army with his own retainers and men following him, he was still very wary of everything and everyone. Call it his own paranoia, but he couldn’t implicitly trust anyone, even after they saved him. 

He sighed looking through all the parchment when he stumbled across a familiar envelope. Takumi picked it up reading the inscription at the top _Unseal this when you feel worried about the person you fall in love with…_ Takumi was still confused about this letter, and why his mother had given it to him. _What a keepsake to have of her...I’m not even sure if I ever will fall in love…_ , he slumped in his chair, he knew at this point he wouldn’t get back to sleep, so in an effort to at least make use of his time, he decided to get dressed up for training. He decided to wear his usual archer garb rather than his training gear, just in case they needed to set forth again, but he knew they were not going to for a while. 

He grabbed his training yumi and stepped outside in the Astral Plane. From what he learned about this place, it was as if you were living in a time capsule. Everything outside of this world would stop and time here would keep on turning, to an extent. It would take a great deal of time for anything significant to happen outside of it. The way that Corrin had decorated it though was neither Hoshidan nor Nohrian. It was more reminiscent of the Kingdom of Nestra, a resort in Nohrian territory, but was well loved by those from Hoshidan territory as well. It was beautiful, with stunning buildings everywhere and glittering pools of water separating the sections of land. It was so strange that Corrin’s ability on dragon veins created this place, and yet it was rather magical. 

There was a designated training spot near the dorms, and Takumi rushed to it to set up the targets. Once he did, he grabbed his training arrows and proceeded to fall into the rhythm of notching the arrow on the bowstring and firing his shot and getting bullseyes after bullseyes. He hadn’t known how long he had practiced, until he heard the sound of Corrin’s voice behind him....

Corrin couldn’t sleep, she was still haunted by what she had seen the night previous. It was a familiar one, a painful one both physically and mentally. She rose up from her bed wearing a simple white slip dress and placing a soft blanket of navy across her shoulders covering the scars that littered her back, reminding her of the memories from her dream. Corrin needed to take a breather outside, to walk around and get her mind off of things. 

She wasn’t sure how long she had carried herself until she absentmindedly made her way to the training grounds to hear the sound of arrows being shot at targets. She curiously looked about to see Prince Takumi, dressed in his blue and red armor practicing his archery once again. Corrin smiled at the sight, taking a seat on a stone pillar nearby. She sighed dreamily, _What I would give to be as effortless as he is when he’s shooting his arrows? He’s so talented and amazing and...Gods, was he always this handso-_ Corrin’s face flushed with embarrassment, she didn’t believe her thoughts would travel that far. 

It wasn’t like she hadn’t taken note of Takumi before, when she first met him, she was rather intrigued with his appearance. He was very unlike the princes in her storybooks as well as in comparison to Leo and Xander. His hair was so long and it flowed gently in the wind, even while tied up. His outfits were...interesting, though she supposed her feelings towards his clothes were because she was not used to seeing men in such garbs. And yet he looked so natural in them, so stunningly perfect in them. But the more she thought of this, the more she became a bit concerned about her thoughts on him. He was her brother, to think this way was...odd and abnormal. However, Takumi felt more like a stranger rather than a family member. Even when he now called her his sister, she didn’t feel like that was real. She shook her head, _No, stop this. He’s your brother now, whether you like it or not._

Corrin fiddled with her hands, as she felt a bit uneasy now. She really wanted to start connecting with Takumi, even as he was still a bit standoffish. Even though he had agreed to side with her, he was distant. He never spoke to her unless it had to deal with the war and how Hoshido was doing so far. Other than that, nothing. Not one word from him. _I hope he’s still not angry with me...but I’ve got to at least try to do something...no time like the present._ With that Corrin got up from her seat and walked slowly towards him. He hadn’t noticed her. Corrin took a deep breath and cleared her throat. 

“Hello Takumi.” Corrin said, with some apprehension in her voice. Takumi didn’t respond, didn’t even flinch really. 

Corrin narrowed her eyes on him, _is he ignoring me?_ , “Takumi? I said hello.” 

Takumi released his arrow, and sighed deeply, “Yeah, I heard you. Do you need something?” 

Corrin frowned at the curt way he addressed her, “Well, I guess I don't NEED anything, but I was hoping we could chat...or something.” She said as she walked closer to him, her hands holding her blue shawl closer together. 

“Yeah, the thing is...I'm busy right now. Practicing. Can't you see?” He said as he looked back at her, instantly blushing the moment he saw what she was wearing. _What exactly is she lounging out in, I can see her…_ His cheeks grew redder as he chanced a look at her chest, making him instantly turn about to focus back on the targets. 

“Yes, I can see that. But it seems you just don't care to get to know me at all. And I thought...maybe...you know...I kind of made a promise…to you?” Corrin said as she fumbled a bit on her words.

Takumi released another arrow, disappointed once he saw it was off centered, “I remember. However, I know I SHOULD trust you, since we're siblings. But we were raised worlds apart, so we don't really have much in common after all.” He paused, turning to look back at Corrin, feeling guilty as soon as he did. Sometimes he really did feel like a real moron, especially seeing her red eyes peer at him with a sad glint in them. 

“I see. You remember, of course, our shared history. And that we are fighting for the same cause.” Corrin steeled herself, looking at Takumi with a stubborn glare. 

Takumi’s brows furrowed, “And YOU remember, of course, that you grew up with the enemy.” 

Corrin stepped into Takumi’s personal space, staring up at him, “Be that as it may, surely I have proven my loyalty by now. There's got to be a way to convince you…” Takumi stiffened at how close she was turning away and trying his best to calm himself. 

“You’re standing too close, I don’t appreciate it.” Takumi grumbled. 

“Oh sorry,” Corrin said as she backed off a bit, a slight pink flush dusting her face, _Damn...that’s actually pretty cute...wait, what?_ Takumi couldn’t even believe what he was thinking, he probably was hanging around Hinata too much. 

Corrin placed her hand on her chin, looking about the room when finally it hit her, “How would you feel about training me on the bow?” 

Takumi looked back at her with a confused look in his eyes, “I don't see the point. You’re fine enough with the sword. What could you possibly need to learn shooting with a yumi?” 

“Well, it'll give us a chance to get to know each other a little bit. And then, in the next battle, I can more effectively demonstrate my loyalty.” Corrin said with enthusiasm. 

Takumi had to admit, she had some spunk, it almost made him excited to teach her, but he held it in, sighing deeply again, “Very well. You get one shot at this, understand? If you start slowing me down, I'm outta here.” 

He saw Corrin’s eyes light up again, “Really?! Oh thank you, I'll do my best to keep up. Thank you, Takumi.” She said as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Takumi. 

“Hey! What are you-Whoa!” Takumi exclaimed as the force of Corrin’s hug had caused both of them to collapse onto the ground. He groaned in pain as he raised himself up a bit seeing Corrin’s body on his. He was quite embarrassed seeing that her shawl had fallen off, but it soon washed away into worry when he saw the multitude of scars on her back. Lightning burns, slashes, and deep wounds all crisscrossing her back, it was...horrifying to see. Corrin sat up in a flash gasping as she stared into his eyes seeing the horror in them. She looked down to see her shawl on the ground and quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around her shoulders again, rushing to her feet and turning away from Takumi clutching her sides. 

Takumi got up from the ground with a softened look in his eyes, “Did...did the Nohrians do that to you?” Corrin didn’t respond, only flinching at the sound of Takumi’s voice, “Corrin…?” 

She took a deep inhale before looking at Takumi with an obviously fake smile, “Hehe, sorry, my fault for letting you see that. Ummm I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Takumi was confused, _She’s hiding something...but why?_. He shook it off replying to her question, “Uh, yeah, and don’t be late. We start at dawn, and next time wear appropriate gear.” 

Corrin smiled gratefully, “Thank you, Takumi, for giving me a chance.” 

Takumi raised a brow, crossing his arms, “Hmph, we'll see.” He watched her leave with a smile still on her face. He felt as though he was worried, as if a dreaded pit had settled in his stomach. _What happened to her while she was there? I wonder..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Takumi begins to teach Corrin, learning more about the Princess. The rescue mission to save Saizo and his company gives a glimpse of the power between Corrin and Takumi.


	11. A Crack in Her Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and Takumi's B Support Conversation in which Takumi becomes more confused by his ever growing...feelings...but what are they?

With light filtering into Corrin’s bedroom, she started to stir awake in her little treehouse. It was looking to be a very beautiful day in the Astral Plane, and after making some significant progress yesterday while travelling south through Hoshido, she felt as though she was finally starting to get the hang of being a leader, as intimidating as it was. And with her growing closer to even the most hardened members in her army, she felt a bit more confident in herself. _Gods...the bed feels so nice this morning...and the sun is shining-Wait! The Sun?!_ Instantly Corrin sprung from her bed and ran over to her wardrobe. She had meant to meet up with Takumi for archery practice. This would be the third day in a row she was late! _Oh no! He’s going to be so angry with me! I cannot believe I’ve done this too many times._

She rushed on her uniform that Oboro kindly gave her the night before her first lesson. Placing her Kyudogi first, and then her Hakema. She then quickly put on her split socks and sandals before tying her hair up haphazardly and running out the door out of her treehouse with a training yumi that Takumi had given her and she rushed down the ladder. She ran as fast as she could to the training grounds, passing by many of her allies, looking on with amusement, until she finally made it seeing Takumi already there with an annoyed look in his eyes. 

Corrin nervously chuckled, waving at him as he tapped his foot on the ground, “Hehehe...uh, hello Takumi, I guess I overslept agai-” 

“If you’re going to continue to waste my valuable time, I may as well just leave.” Takumi grumbled, pointing his nose in the air. 

Corrin sighed, looking towards the ground as she walked over to Takumi brushing the hair that had loosened on her hair tie out of her face, “I...I’m sorry...I have been a nuisance huh?” 

Takumi let out an exhale looking at the mess of a job she made with her own hair, and then proceeding to observe the fact that in the rush to get here, Corrin had forgotten her Kake, a glove for protection, and a Muneate, along with her Yazutsu to hold her arrows. She was a mess of a person, if it wasn’t as charming as he thought it was, he would’ve already had left by now. He crossed his, and pointed at her hair, “You need to tie your hair up better, and why have you come so unprepared? Are you purposely trying to make yourself out to be a fool.”

Corrin pouted, causing Takumi’s heart to jump a bit, _Gods, that was cute…_ , Takumi froze in his place. That wasn’t the first time that he had thought like this, but it was a little unnerving everytime the thought crossed his mind. However, he just brushed it off as he watched Corrin tie her hair up again, this time tighter but still just as sloppy, and yet her hair always fell so lovely around her face. 

“Very well…” Corrin said as she finished tying her hair, huffing slightly, “I’ll try to wake up earlier next time.” 

Takumi snorted spinning his training yumi in his hand, “So you’ve said every time before..” 

Corrin frowned, placing her hands on her hips, “Hey! I’ve gotten up earlier than usual for the past few days.” 

Takumi shook his head as he motioned for Corrin to stand in front of him near the targets, “If you got up even earlier you’d actually make some progress for once. Now, prepare your shot like I’ve told you to.” 

Corrin walked over to the spot that Takumi had told her to stand. She watched as Takumi handed her a practice arrow, once she noticed that her quiver was nowhere to be seen. She quietly thanked him as she notched the arrow on the bowstring and pulled the arrow back as she aimed it at the target, and just as she was about to take the shot, she heard Takumi. 

“No.” Takumi said flatly, “Your aim is way off and your elbow is too high. Your stance is also completely tense. You need to loosen it. Correct it and take your shot.” 

Corrin blew upwards at her face as she adjusted herself to the criticisms that Takumi had said to her, then she prepared her shot again and released her arrow. The arrow landed pathetically on the ground in front of the target. Corrin clenched her eyes shut, turning to face Takumi with a worried gaze. 

Takumi merely sighed,rubbing the back of his neck, “We’ve got a long day ahead of us…” 

“Corrin! Your arm is too low. Raise it three degrees! Also, bend your right knee another six degrees.” Takumi yelled as he was growing more and more frustrated with Corrin’s performance. She was talented to be sure, but she was in a rush to shoot her arrows and make shots that her form was growing to be sloppy. Even when he made those comments, she would look back at him instead of focusing on the task at hand, “What are you doing? Never take your eyes off the target!” 

Corrin exhaled sharply, “Okay...I'm doing my best! Just give me a moment to concentrate…” Corrin replied as she tried her best to get in the stance that was appropriate. _Wow, even Xander was a much less severe teacher...but I must do this...I need to prove myself…_

“What was that? Who asked who for help? Don't tell me you're already whining!” Takumi scolded her. 

Corrin pulled the bowstring rather harshly, her hand holding the yumi was starting to shake, “No! I can do this. We're at war—I can't give up now.” 

Takumi could see that Corrin’s endurance was starting to strain. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and placing a hand on Corrin’s that was currently on the yumi, lowering the weapon down, “Fine, I guess we can take a break.” 

Corrin breathed a sigh of relief, “Whew. I must admit, I'm grateful for the rest. It's harder to bend a bow than I imagined.” She spoke as she took a seat on a bench nearby, flexing her hands to stretch them out. 

Takumi barked a laugh, pulling the arrows out of the target and the ground, “Well, of course. Did you think it would be easy?” 

“To be honest...sort of. But, that's only because you make it look so easy, Takumi.” Corrin slightly blushed as Takumi turned his gaze to her at her comment. Corrin would’ve sunk into the ground if she could, _Corrin...you’re treading into unknown territory,_ she thought to herself. 

Takumi crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes on her, “Are you being sarcastic?”

Corrin quickly waved her hands in front of herself, “No! I mean, no I mean it. Watching you, it looks effortless. The way you aim, the way you pull at your bowstring, all of it really, I cannot even take my eyes away from you when you practice your archery. It’s all I look forward to seeing when I wake up early enough,” Corrin said as she started to play with her snowy white hair in embarrassment. However, Takumi was much worse off. His face, hidden by his fringe, was a bright red. _She...likes watching me practice?...no she’s just saying that, right?_ He shook himself out of those thoughts as Corrin continued her speech, “But when I pick up the bow... I realize that I need to work on my stance, my strength, and my concentration. Still, I've already improved. Wouldn't you agree?” She peered up at him with her ruby red eyes, glittering brightly under the morning sun. Takumi could feel his heart stop again, leaving him perplexed, _What is this I’m feeling around her? It’s odd..._

Takumi cleared his throat, answering her, “Yes. You are making progress. But make no mistake—you have a long way to go!” He added at the end, just to make sure that Corrin knew he wasn’t slacking on her. 

Corrin chuckled, _He acts so serious, but really he’s a sweetheart...just a bit guarded is all…_ , “Of course. So, why don't we get back to work?” She said as she brushed a tiny piece of hair behind her ear, her pretty smile stretching out, giving Takumi a peek at the little fangs that she had in her mouth. _Right, she is part dragon, that’s why although she looks human, she still has those pointy ears, fangs, and slits for pupils._

Takumi nodded at her, happy that she was continuing with her training, “Very well. Okay, get into position.”

Corrin nodded back and stood in the same spot, planting her feet on the ground, setting in a slight bend in her knees, “Take a deep breath,” Takumi ordered. Corrin took a slow inhale and exhale, raising her bow and notching the arrow, _Remember, three degrees higher.._ , she thought to herself. This time...this time for sure she would make the shot...

“Slowly pull back…” Takumi closed his eyes for a second when he heard the tell tale sign of a string slap, with a silent hiss from Corrin and her dropping her yumi on the ground. Takumi’s eyes opened immediately seeing Corrin clutching her left arm close to herself, turning away from Takumi, swearing under her breath. 

“What happened?!” Takumi raced to her, placing a hand on her back. She immediately jumped away from him, and looked at him with wide eyes. _Oh...right, scars from her time in Nohr...or something like that…_ He thought to himself when he saw her flinch so violently. 

Corrin started to go into full panic mode, running away from Takumi, albeit not very hasty, “Sorry! My hand slipped! I didn’t mean to, I swear! I can start again and do it correctly this time.” As she reached down to grab her yumi, she noticed the stream of crimson running down her left arm. _Ah damn, I’m bleeding…_

“How bad is it?” Takumi said worriedly, reaching towards her left arm, before Corrin stole it away hiding it from him. 

“Not bad. I'll be fine…” She muttered looking away from him, shaking uncontrollably. Takumi took note of her appearance, she seemed so...frightened and terrified, as if she were traumatized by the pain she had received. 

“Corrin…” Takumi spoke softly, watching as Corrin slowly started to look up at him, those red eyes becoming more and more hollow, making his heart hurt at the sight, “Please, I need to see if the injury is serious. Give me your arm.” He extended his hand, waiting for her to make the next move. Corrin eventually allowed her arm to be examined by Takumi, putting her arm out for him. He gently took her arm and looked down at her wound. Just as he suspected, it was a string slap, but it seems this one was a little more severe, with a deep cut severing her skin from her upper arm to the palm of her hand. 

He shook his head, “Nope, there’s no way you can continue. You’re done.” 

Corrin’s eyes flashed in horror as she gripped onto Takumi’s arm with her good hand, “No! I want to keep practicing! This is my chance to learn from you! I…” She looked to the ground again, her body shaking, “I...I’ve already disappointed you enough...please, give me this chance...I made a promise...I intend to keep it.” 

Takumi was rather...touched by what she had just said. He thought back to that dream he had the other night, when he saw visions of them as children. Was it real? Were they ever that close? Could it happen again? It seemed Corrin was trying to...and at this point, he could see that some of his earlier assumptions about her were wrong. Even though he felt as though she held too much love and admiration for the Nohrians, especially since he suspected that they had now abused her...however, he couldn’t help that most of her actions were largely harmless now. 

Takumi’s eyes softened, giving her a reassuring gaze, “I said you're done. You can't hit anything with an injury like that. And besides...you'll get other chances.” 

Corrin’s eyes lifted, the rubies glittering with hope up at Takumi, “Really? You mean it?” 

Takumi rolled his eyes, trying to hide his own blush, “Yes, I’m not saying it twice. But you have to heal that injury before you even think about holding a bow. It’ll permanently damage your stance, and I don’t want a liability on the field.” 

Corrin smiled softly at him, gazing deep into his handsome caramel eyes, “I'd be really grateful for the opportunity.” They held each others eyes for a moment, a beat, a second. Takumi could feel the world stop, and so could Corrin. It was like a brief period of peace that washed over the pair like a gentle wind, carrying the fragrance that Takumi loved so, _Lavender and Vanilla...such a calming scent…_

Corrin was the first to look away, examining her wound, “I guess I should get this patched up...I’m sure Sakura can help, and Kaze can provide me with any medicinal herbs if needed.” 

Takumi nodded stiffly, “Uh...yeah…” _What’s going on here? Everything feels strange._

Corrin gave him a small embrace, startling Takumi a bit, before he relaxed, “Thanks...for allowing me at least one more chance. I won’t disappoint this time, at least when my arm actually heals.” She waved him goodbye, walking out of the training room, clutching her arm. 

Takumi sighed as he watched her leave, “Maybe I pushed her too hard…” He muttered softly. He turned his attention on cleaning the rest of the training grounds. He couldn’t help but let his mind travel back to Corrin’s eyes. Gods, they were really among the most beautiful and strange that Takumi had ever come across. The way they would refract different shades of red underneath the sunshine. Shining with both happiness and sadness, she certainly was as mysterious as they came. And with her white hair and porcelain skin, they really stood out. She was so utterly beautiful and… _Gods, what’s wrong with me? She’s my sister!_ Takumi scolded himself. It was hard for him enough to try and bond with her, now he was thinking these...unpleasant...thoughts. It made his stomach churn, but he couldn’t help it. Corrin was probably the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Problem was, she was his sis-

“Hello Lord Takumi,” Oboro’s voice interrupted Takumi’s thoughts. 

“Bah! Oh, it's just you, Oboro. Did you need something?” Takumi said as he nervously brushed the back of his neck.

“Well, Hinata’s running a short errand and I was wondering if there’s something I can do for you, My Lord.” Oboro said as she smiled brightly up at him. 

Takumi sighed, “No, not really. However, could you check in on my sister, Corrin, when you get the chance. She injured herself earlier, so...make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid okay?” 

Oboro blinked up at her liege, “O-oh, sure I can do that.” 

Takumi nodded at her, passing Oboro carrying his own practice yumi with him, “Good, thank you.” 

Takumi had only walked a few steps when Oboro spoke up, “My Lord, may I speak my mind for a moment?” 

Takumi glanced back at Oboro, her glare only appearing ever so slightly, “Do you think that Lady Corrin is trustworthy enough? I mean, she did betray Hoshido and she still says nice things about Nohr. How can someone like her be capable of saying that? It doesn’t make sense.” 

Takumi sighed staring at his retainer with a serious gaze, “We shall see soon enough...there’s a lot I’ll uncover about her...I already have my own suspicions. For now, just do as I ask.” 

Oboro hesitated before bowing to Takumi, “Yes, My Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mokushu Ninjas attack! And Takumi and Corrin learn to bond on more than just archery.


	12. Rely Upon You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Corrin start to realize that they really fit well on the battlefield...

If Takumi’s feet weren’t already sore, he was sure they would be now. Corrin and her army had started to make a move on later in the afternoon in the Astral Plane, choosing now to travel further south in Hoshido to make their way into Mokushu territory. It was a long walk, and he could hear his own retainers complaining and arguing with one another. He looked back with a bemused expression as he watched Hinata and Oboro bicker back and forth. 

“All I’m saying is I was going about late at night and I heard the most beautiful voice singing. I swear, it wasn’t Lady Azura! It had to be someone else on our team, and I bet she’s super cute.” Hinata exclaimed. 

“You’re being ridiculous, Lady Azura is the only true singer in the army. And besides shouldn’t you be more concerned about protecting Lord Takumi? Instead all you care about are cute girls.” Oboro crossed her arms and glared at Hinata. 

Hinata turned away, grumbling to himself, “...well, just one girl to be honest.” Flushing slightly, looking at Oboro, who was oblivious to him. 

Takumi snorted to himself, he knew about Hinata’s real affections for Oboro. He may flirt and follow every girl from Hoshido and back, but Takumi knew better. Hinata was completely head over heels for Oboro, even though Oboro was more interested in Takumi. It was an odd...triangle of love, one that Takumi wanted no part of. However, he knew he couldn’t stop them from feeling something that was something that was out of their control. 

On the other hand he watched as Corrin was discussing something with Kaze. She was giggling at something he had said and patting him on the shoulder. Takumi could feel a flash of anger, _Hmmph, that’s just like Kaze. He could attract any girl he’d ever want with just a look. And I thought he and Sakura were something! That philanderer! Going after one sister, and stringing along the other! That’s it I’m-_

“T-Takumi? Are you alright?” Takumi whirled around to see his little sister’s face. Sakura seemed so concerned, it was worrisome. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine Sakura...just thinking.” Takumi replied, just so Sakura could get off his back for a bit. 

“You look angry? Did C-Corrin upset you again?” Sakura tentatively, her hands wrapping around each other. 

“No!...I mean, no, Sakura.” Takumi quickly blurted out, looking like as much of a fool as possible, “It’s just...I...ah, no it’s ridiculous.” 

Sakura giggled, “It’s not ridiculous, what’s wrong?” 

Takumi looked back at Sakura, she was far too loving of a sister, someone that Takumi held very dear to his heart. He sighed, continuing on in his conversation, “I was wondering...well…” Takumi couldn’t bring himself to ask about Kaze’s closeness to Corrin, so he had to come up with something else on the spot, “Did Corrin ever go to you about her injury? She didn’t tell me anything.” 

Sakura nodded, “S-She did, yes. It was a pretty bad cut, but I managed to heal the majority of it up. It’s a good thing it wasn’t her sword arm, she would’ve been devastated.” 

Takumi blinked in confusion, “Devastated?” 

“I’m sure what Sakura means is that Corrin relies on being useful and helpful to others, which is not surprising for her character.” Azura spoke as she barged in on the conversation. 

“Jeez, do you mind allowing me to have a chat with my sister alone?” Takumi grumbled as Azura butted herself in. 

“I just thought I should at least give my own perspective since you’ve finally decided that Corrin is no longer a threat.” Azura commented dryly. 

Sakura chuckled, “I-I guess I should probably catch up with Corrin and Kaze.” 

As his little sister ran off ahead, Azura was bearing down on Takumi, staring into his soul with her strange yellow eyes. “What? Why are you staring at me like that?” Takumi asked defensively. 

“I’m curious what caused your change of heart. You were very adamant on not allowing her to be anywhere near you.” Azura questioned the Prince. 

Takumi groaned, “Really? We’re on the same side, it’s only natural to try and get along, I guess.” 

Azura smirked, “Is that so? I’m sure the Takumi I saw a few months ago would have disagreed. Something about her being raised by the enemy.” 

Takumi scoffed, crossing his arms, “Well...she is a bit TOO interested in getting Nohrian allies...even though they…” Takumi’s voice trailed off, _I probably shouldn’t mention that...Corrin may not want her past to be evident to anyone else._

Azura looked away from Takumi and softened her gaze as her eyes followed Corrin’s movements, “Even though the Nohrians did unspeakable things to her.” Takumi’s head whipped to Azura, his eyes widened in surprise, “You’re probably asking how I know?” Azura said as Takumi calmed himself down.

“Yeah, how do you even know about that?” Takumi asked. 

“I should be asking you the same, Takumi. How did you find out?” Azura spoke as her eyes looked back at him, testing him. 

Takumi’s gaze turned sympathetic when he observed Corrin walking ahead of them, “I...she had given me a hug after I agreed to train her with the bow. We fell and she had dropped the shawl that she had worn over her nightgown...there were scars...dozens of them...some caused by a blade, others by magic. It was…” 

Azura hummed, “Hmmm, I see. I didn’t see her wounds. Jakob expressed her hardships after she had a relatively violent nightmare. Her shrieks and tears were some of the worst I had ever heard...they were almost on par with yours, Takumi.” 

Takumi hesitated, trying to process the information that Azura had said, “...she suffers from them too?” He mumbled. 

Azura nodded, “She probably sleeps in so late because she doesn’t really get any proper rest in general. But you would know all about that, wouldn’t you?”

Takumi looked away, his fringe hiding his expression, “...all too well..” 

Azura glanced at him seriously, “She looks optimistic and sweet, but I’ve seen her at night underneath the moonlight...she’s broken Takumi...She’s going to need a lot of healing and this war will make it difficult for her.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Takumi said as an almost desperate look appeared on his face. 

Azura didn’t falter in her seriousness, “She needs someone that can pull her out of despair, what better than her own family.” 

Takumi watched Azura walk away from him, _She needs someone, huh? But I had treated so terribly, how could Azura be alright with this? All she did was berate me as if I were a child…_

“Hm? Everyone, hold up! I see something in the distance. It looks like...a plume of smoke?” Corrin spoke, taking Takumi out of his reverie. He looked in the direction that Corrin was pointing towards, and there was the tell tale sign of danger that he knew of. _Damn I thought we would be fine from here on out…_

“That isn't just any smoke... It's my brother's smoke signal.” Kaze informed his liege. 

“Saizo's there? What does the smoke signal mean?” Corrin inquired. 

“He is. And it means that he's engaging a large number of enemy troops.” Kaze stated plainly, moving Corrin along, grabbing her by the waist. _What does he think he’s doing?! Grabbing Corrin like that...she’s already traumatized enough by a simple pat on the back!_ Takumi thought to himself, as his hands turned into fists at his sides and his teeth clenched. 

Before he could move to remove Kaze off of her, Corrin released herself from his grip,“We need to go help him, then!”

Kaze blinked in confusion and shock, “No, Lady Corrin. If he has sent up that specific smoke signal... Well, that isn't him asking for help. That signal is meant to warn allies away; he believes it is too dangerous there. We...should head in a different direction.” 

Corrin could sense his pain and shook her head, “You can't be serious... Kaze, that's your own brother out there. No, I've made up my mind. Everyone, get ready for battle! We're going to help Saizo!” She spoke as she ordered the rest of her army. _She’s being reckless! She could get us all killed...but I know that if we don’t rescue Saizo, Ryoma would be devastated as well as Kaze…_

“Lady Corrin, why? You'll be putting us all in danger!” Kaze begged his liege not to go, which made Takumi twinge a bit at hearing his desperation. 

Corrin looked back at Kaze with the most determined and stubborn look in her eyes, it made Takumi quite impressed if not a bit frustrated, still unaware of what his feelings were, “The enemy we are facing can't be beaten if we don't gather allies. And I won't sit on my hands when an ally is in need! We have to be willing to help each other, no matter how dangerous a situation is.” 

Kaze’s expression softened, “If you insist, Lady Corrin. Thank you…”

Takumi caught Corrin’s eyes as she looked around to see if anyone would object. Instead she saw in Takumi’s caramel eyes a soft appreciation for what she did. She wasn’t sure if she was making progress with Takumi, but she could sense a growing bond between them. She felt as though he could see right through her, and yet it didn’t frighten her. The only thing she felt was at peace. And she needed that as the world she knew was growing darker the more that she stepped into it. She gave Takumi a small smile, one that only he could see, and she was surprised to see the same smile back. 

As soon as they got into the thick of the fighting, Corrin could already see this was a chaotic mess, one that she really had no expertise in. She was charismatic and people liked her for it, but damn what she would give if she had just an inch of Leo’s brain for tactics. He really had a knack for these kinds of things, but instead here she was with her army scattering around desperately to save Saizo and Kagero. She could also hit herself for not being able to keep track of Jakob. She often ran too far ahead of him to the point he couldn’t keep up. _Gods, this is going just as terribly as I feared…_

“Hey! Watch it!” Takumi’s voice shouted out as he aimed his Fujin Yumi at several ninjas behind Corrin. She ducked quickly, allowing Takumi to take them out as he rushed over to her. 

“Are you crazy?! You can’t just stand here and do nothing! We need orders and a plan, fast!” Takumi yelled at her. 

Corrin’s brows furrowed, “I’m...I’m trying my best! I just need to…” Her mind was going a million miles per minute. _What do I do? What do I DO?!_

“CORRIN!” Takumi shouted at her again, taking her out of her scrambled thoughts, “We’re going to die here if you don’t act fast!” 

“I don’t KNOW!” She shouted back, her hands shaking with fear, “I-I’ve never stumbled in on something like this before...I only have a very basic idea on tactics…” 

Takumi groaned, “You mean to tell me we went into this thing without a plan?! What were you thinking?!”

“I was thinking about gaining new allies! Some that may help convince Ryoma to come to our side.” Corrin argued back. 

“Well that’s all great and dandy, but now we’re stuck! We need a plan and we need it now!” Takumi growled back. 

Corrin’s lip quivered, “I’m...We need to regroup...and from there…” She trailed off, not sure where to go. 

Takumi sighed, noticing her inexperience, _That’s likely, from what I hear she was sheltered and imprisoned from the outside world...well I guess I’ll have to clean up her mess then._ , “Listen, we will regroup. I’ll help the rest of the way. We can carve a way to Saizo and the others first, then we can focus our attention on the leader of the Mokushu Ninjas. From what I remember, Saizo has a personal vendetta against them.”

Corrin blinked in disbelief, “You’ll...support me?”

Takumi shrugged, scratching his cheek “I may as well, you’re inexperienced and naive. I can at least guard your back and help you with commanding your army, it’s nothing that I’m not used to. Ryoma used to let me, before all of this...happened.” 

Corrin nodded at him, “Well if that’s the case...I wouldn’t have asked for a better partner on the field.” 

Takumi’s eyes widened at her words, “‘Partner’? Don’t you mean ‘second-in-command’?”

Corrin shook her head, “No, I mean partner. At this point you even outrank me, I guess I’ll have to lean on you for a bit, just until I can get a better grasp at this. For now, we are on an equal playing field.” 

Takumi’s eyes shined in appreciation, before he nodded back at her, _Partner, huh? I like the sound of that…_ “Alright, fine, partners then. Let’s get everyone gathered back here, I think I have a way that can get us out of here. But first we got to deal with these guys first.” Takumi pointed out the ruffling of the trees nearby, noting that there was some ninja trying to ambush them.

Corrin smiled back at him, “I hope you can keep up with me, even Jakob has trouble when he supports me.” 

Takumi smirked at Corrin, his Fujin Yumi lighting up, “Are you kidding me? I can keep up with the best, believe me.” 

Corrin moved like a flash, almost too fast for even Takumi, but he loved the fact that she could keep up with his arrows striking the ninja approaching. It was a steady rhythm of battle. Takumi would shoot his arrows at unsuspecting enemies, weakening them, while Corrin would clean up the mess. He could feel his heart racing, fighting with her felt better than anything in the world. She wasn’t a glory hound, like Ryoma who would take on any enemy without a care to quit at any point, she would wait patiently and strike when she needed to. Corrin felt the same, Takumi would strike her enemies with excellent precision and she felt more than comfortable with taking out who she could, while leaving some to Takumi. It was a delicate balance. Even though they had never fought on the same side before, they fought together as if they had a chemistry around them that they never knew could exist between them. 

Takumi had to laugh, _This feels like we’ve been together since we were young; training alongside one another. She’s not making feel like I’m just tagging along, she’s actively making sure that I have my fair share!_ There was no shadow that Takumi was following and when they finally regrouped with the others, she was more than willing to allow Takumi to share his battle strategy with the others. Finally, Takumi could feel as though a light was shining on him. Like someone was actively placing him in the spotlight alongside him. _If this is what fighting feels like with Corrin, then I never want it to stop…_

The mission was a success, and not only that, just as Corrin wanted, they were able to gain some valuable allies. Takumi had to admit, Corrin was as charismatic as she was reckless, even able to convince Saizo to join their cause. Saizo, who was just as stubborn as they could come, was joining them. Takumi was impressed by that, but it wasn’t like it was surprising. Corrin somehow gave off this air of calm and positivity that, try as you might, you could really never escape from. Even he had fallen a bit under her spell, which is why he felt the need to take a walk outside in the Astral Plane to think about what had happened in Mokushu later that day. 

Corrin was undoubtedly one of the best swordsmen that Takumi had ever seen. Her sword play was different than most, even that of Nohrians. It was a peculiar style, one that he believed she made her own. She almost danced on the field, twisting and turning her blade on a dime, able to adapt to any situation. And the way she looked on the field was...mesmerizing. Takumi could feel his heart race again thinking about how she looked as she took out enemy after enemy, she was so...devastatingly exquisite. Takumi sighed, smiling a bit at himself. She truly was an equal to him when they supported each other that day. Even his own retainers have to keep up with him. But Corrin...she was there whenever he needed her, and not when he could handle things on his own. _Gods, I wonder...had we been raised together...could we have taken down Nohr by ourselves...nah, that’s just wishful thinking...I still need to train more to be at my potential...and now I’m feeling closer to it._

Takumi took a turn into the records hall, a place that they had set up as the War Room as of sorts, just to evaluate what could’ve been done better, and to his surprise, he saw Corrin doing the exact same thing he was planning on doing. She was messing with the pieces on the table, meant to represent their forces, looking ever quizzical and placing them on different parts on the field. Takumi’s brows raised, _Is she...trying to study tactics more?_

Takumi cleared his throat, alerting Corrin to his presence, “Sorry, I didn’t realize you’d be here.” 

Corrin smiled softly, “Oh, no it’s fine. I’m just...trying to figure all of this out.” 

Takumi approached her with a curious expression, “Oh?” 

Corrin sighed, crossing her arms across her chest, “Yeah...I was never any good at this. Leo used to tell me this often. He’d say things like I was too naive and kind hearted to excel at battle tactics. I can’t help but think he’s right on that...and I almost got us all killed, had it not been for you.” She looked up at Takumi with her bright red eyes, giving a sad smile of regret. 

Takumi shook his head, “Still thinking of that Nohrian brother of yours? And also, it was nothing, I’m still learning tactics myself, but I am better at it than some of my siblings...other than Ryoma.” 

Corrin looked up at him with soft eyes, “You tend to idealize Ryoma, don’t you?” 

Takumi glanced at her, “W-What makes you say that?” 

Corrin chuckled, “It was the same in Nohr...everyone looked up to Xander as a pillar of strength in the family. He was exactly what we needed...especially on our worst days…” Corrin spoke as she subconsciously rubbed her back, her eyes glistening a bit.

Takumi eyebrows furrowed, _It doesn’t seem right to ask her about Nohr...we barely know each other now...and besides she’ll brush it off like last time…_ , Takumi sighed, looking back at what she had her pieces formed on the fake battlefield, “Well, I can already tell you, what you have planned here will get us all killed.”

Corrin’s eyes flashed in worry, “What? Why?” 

Takumi pointed at the archers, “You see this? You’ve placed your archers out in front. That’s going to get people like Mozu killed, leaving them as open targets. You need archers to support in the rear, like how you and I were today. Archers soften the enemies up and they can also take out fliers, but you never put them up front.” 

“B-But, Hinata says you like to get up close and personal. You like being in the action.” Corrin said. 

Takumi chuckled, “Well yeah I do, but I also know if I’m out in front like that, I’m only going to be a liability. That’s for people that can be that up close, like yourself.” Takumi said as he placed Corrin’s piece in front of himself.

Corrin’s eyes softened, “I...I don’t want you to feel like you’re in the background though...I feel like that’s what you fear...isn’t it?” She spoke sweetly. 

Takumi’s heart jumped, _She’s concerned about that?...Geez, Corrin, I’m not that vulnerable…_ , “Where did you hear that I’m worried about being in the background?” 

Corrin stared at him, those eyes melting his heart, “It’s just how I feel sometimes...whenever I was with Xander...he was always placing me behind him and he was always protecting his ‘Little Princess’...I wanted to prove myself capable too, and I was just thinking maybe that’s how you feel too...with Ryoma...” 

Takumi blinked once. Twice. Three times. He shook his head, “Don’t worry about me...I’ll be fine, and I’ll find a way for people to see how useful I am.” 

Corrin smiled, placing a hand on Takumi’s arm, “I already know. Does that count for something?” 

Takumi found himself smiling back, “...Yeah, I guess it does…” He looked back at her left arm motioning his head to it, “How’s your arm? You haven’t been exerting it too much, have you?” 

Corrin flexed it in front of Takumi, “No, I’ve not. But I feel like I’m only slowing you down, making you wait for me over a silly injury like this.” 

Takumi shook his head, “It’s not an issue, I’ve been string slapped before. It hurts more than some people think it does.” 

Corrin barked out a laugh, “Yeah no kidding.” She looked back at the War Table curiously then back at him, “Maybe, since I can’t practice archery, you can teach me a bit on tactics. I need all the help I can get.” 

Takumi breathed out a sigh, “Really? Can’t you do anything on your own?” 

Corrin placed her hands on her hips, “Hey! I really am trying to do my best here. I just need a little help is all.” 

Takumi rolled his eyes, “You really are hopeless. When are you going to teach me something then?” 

Corrin smirked at him, “Well, whatever you want to know, I can teach you. I can even teach you swordplay if you’d like.” 

Takumi snorted, “I already know about swordplay, believe me.” 

Corrin’s eyes widened, “You know how to use a katana? Why haven’t you sparred with me or Hinata?” 

Takumi rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s...just something I don’t like to do very often...at least not anymore.” 

Corrin caught on to his nervousness, turning away, “Oh...sorry.”

Takumi exhaled shortly, “Listen, it's fine...just...I’ll tell you when I want to learn something, okay? Deal?” 

Corrin looked up at him brightly, “It’s a deal, Takumi. Now, where do I start here?” She pointed at the mock field. Takumi smiled back, _I don’t mind teaching her...as long as she continues to look at me like that…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Takumi learns about Corrin's background and talents...some he wants to learn...


	13. A Siren's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Corrin have a rather calm and sweet moment in her chambers as piano music plays...

Corrin had just made her way back from the Hot Springs after a long day on the road. They were still a couple of days away from the nearest ferry to take them to Nohr, in order to get a hold of Ryoma, and hopefully more allies through him. With Saizo and Kagero on their side now, Corrin was optimistic to see some progress. However, with so many allies from Hoshido on her side, she wasn’t sure how she was going to recruit anyone she knew from Nohr. Corrin knew that Elise and Camilla might be the easiest of her Nohrian siblings to get to side with her. She even thought in some respect Leo could be convinced, but it may take a lot longer if her meeting with him in Izumo had any indication. 

She sighed as she stumbled into her room, thinking through everything, all the while she watched as Jakob was setting up her evening tea. She had to smile at his efforts, he was always making sure she was still living in relative luxury, even as they were at war. Corrin shook her head at him, walking towards her butler giving him a pat on the back. 

“Oh Jakob, you don’t have to do all of this for me.” Corrin said as she let down her hair that had been held up, moving halfway across the room to put on the robes and nightgown that she placed on her bed in preparation for the evening. 

“It is nothing, My Lady, anything to help you throughout this trying experience.” Jakob bowed to her. 

Corrin smiled back and walked behind a room divider, shifting into her evening wear. She bounded from it, taking a brush off of her nightstand and swiping it through her long white locks, humming a tune to herself. It had been such a long time since she had a moment of quiet and with it she felt the need to relax herself, taking a navy blue velvet long robe and tying it around her body. She poured the small amount of tea into her teacup and dropped a couple of sugar cubes and a bit of cream in it, raising it to her lips and drinking it with delight. _Mmmm, I’ll never understand how Jakob does this, he’s always been there for me, even when I know he’s had just as hard of a life,_ Corrin thought to herself. 

“My Lady?” Jakob’s voice interrupted Corrin’s thoughts, “I must go out to tend to your laundry. Gods knows that if I don’t get your garments now, it will be all but wrinkled in the morning.” 

“Oh? That’s fine, I’ll just be here, trying to rest up for a trek tomorrow. I’m sure Takumi is tired of hearing me complain over and over again.” Corrin chuckled, a pink flush dusted her cheeks. 

Jakob sighed, looking back at his liege with a smirk, “My Lady, that’s at least the twentieth time you’ve discussed Prince Takumi today.” 

Corrin looked at her butler innocently, “Oh? I have? Huh, I’ve never noticed. I’ve just been trying my best to connect with him, really. After all you weren’t there when he was just so unbearably mean to me at the beginning.” 

“Yes, you did illustrate his unkindness to you, and I must say this, Lady Corrin, I’m not sure you should trust him so implicitly.” Jakob warned Corrin, a worried glint shined in his eyes. 

Corrin shook her head, a stubborn frown appeared on her face, “Jakob...you’re always suspicious of anyone getting near me.”

“And with good reason. There were many people who wanted to abuse you in Nohr, the same might be said while we are gaining ally upon ally. You must be careful.” Jakob said with a serious tone.

Corrin gave a small sigh, walking over to Jakob and crossing her arms, “I’m very aware of what you speak. But I don’t believe Takumi is a threat...just like I didn’t believe that Kaze was a threat. And now he’s a retainer to me, like yourself.” 

“Well now, I didn’t think I would stumble onto this.” Kaze’s voice broke through, as he entered the treehouse with ease. 

Corrin giggled, her mood lightening upon seeing her other retainer, “Jakob here is having some doubts about our resident Hoshidan Prince because he is spending time with me.” 

Kaze gave a bit of a chortle, “I would say that is an improvement on Lord Takumi’s behavior towards you, rather than a concern.”

Corrin smiled softly to herself, remembering their last tactics lesson fondly. He was a lot more forgiving in it, more so than when he used to train her during their archery lessons. She felt a bit more at ease around Takumi now, he was so much more personable and likable when he wasn’t accusing her of being a traitor to her face. Corrin couldn’t help but giggle a bit; she was now often looking forward to seeing him, whether that was on the field or hanging about in the Astral Plane. She’d come up with a number of things just to get him to talk to her, from how to reform her battalion to discussing his archery. He’d invite her to go to see him while he was practicing at dawn. Though she had only made it once, due to her improper sleeping habits, she was touched that he was opening up to her more. It made her feel...happy and content...like she only wanted to hear and see his affection for her grow. 

“Lady Corrin should not be too fond of this Prince, since he did view her to be a traitor at one point. He may as well have thrown her to the dogs!” Jakob passionately protested, taking Corrin away from her thoughts once more. 

“Huh? Jakob! Takumi won’t do that to me!” Corrin argued back. 

“My Lady, you said it yourself, he was willing to toss you away and make you believe you killed your own mother.” Jakob’s brows furrowed, his frown intensifying. 

“That’s...it wasn’t like he didn’t have a reason for that! Takumi was grieving his only mother! What did you expect him to do?! Just sit there and do nothing?!” 

“I’d expect him to have some tact! Some respect! He had no idea what happened to you!” Jakob shouted.

“He doesn’t need to know!” Corrin yelled back. In that instant, Kaze moved in between them, facing Corrin with a smile. 

“If I may trouble you, My Lady, I’d like to ask something of you.” Kaze said calmly. 

“....What?” Corrin blinked, momentarily pausing her argument with Jakob. 

“You are so talented on the piano, milady. Will you play me something?” He said giving Corrin a dazzling smile. Corrin was confused as to what Kaze was getting at, but she then realized it was his own clever way to get her to calm down and ignore Jakob’s comments. She gave a smile back at Kaze and moved towards the piano that was in the middle of her room. 

“But, Lady Corrin-” Jakob tried to walk over to her but was stopped by Kaze. 

Kaze shook his head at Jakob, “Jakob, I think it’s best to let her make her own decisions. She is the leader of our army now, it’s up to her to deal with these things. If she needs our help, she will ask. Let her be independent.” 

Jakob scoffed, “I hope you know what you’re doing, Kaze.” Jakob huffed out a sigh, walking outside of Corrin’s quarters to finish his duties. Kaze looked back at Corrin who had begun to play a wonderful tune with her piano. She was so talented at it, it made Kaze smile. He had been made clear about her past and childhood in Nohr, and while it made him feel extremely guilty that he couldn’t have protected her, he was happy that now she was somewhere safe, around people that loved her. It wasn’t too long before another person was entranced and bewitched by the sound of her playing...he just didn’t expect to see the second Prince of Hoshido to walk through the door, utterly speechless and in awe of Corrin’s delightful playing…

Takumi had just finished his rounds of patrol when he first heard the sounds of music floating out of Corrin’s Treehouse. He hadn’t expected to hear it, afterall he was so used to hearing Azura’s singing in the dark of night, and while he could never deny her talent, it was just something he had grown accustomed to over the years. Instead all he could hear was the lovely melody of a musical instrument being played, and it stopped him in his tracks as he looked up to see that the lights in her room were lit, indicating Corrin was in there. 

“Ah, Prince Takumi.” A curt voice sounded out, causing Takumi to jerk his head to face none other than Jakob, Corrin’s butler and retainer. 

Takumi sighed, “Jakob. What brings you out here?” 

Jakob snorted, “I could ask you the same thing, with you lurking about My Lady’s quarters.” 

Takumi crossed his arms, he knew Jakob didn’t really like him all that much, he didn’t really like anyone besides Corrin, but he was being a lot pricklier now more than ever, “Do you got something to say to me, Jakob? Or are you just going to be an utter ass every time we speak?” 

Jakob barked out a laugh, staring at the Prince condescendingly, “You’re definitely one to talk. After you treated Lady Corrin so miserably. She cried every night knowing that her family didn’t want to side with her. To put aside their differences to work with her.” 

“If that’s the case then you should also be mad at Sakura. She too sided against Corrin.” Takumi argued back. 

“And if I remembered correctly, you were the one who pulled Princess Sakura away from Lady Corrin, after you noticed her going towards her sister.” Jakob gritted out, his anger boiling over, “You’ve been nothing but a stubborn and cruel Prince to her. It’d be best if you just let her go and never see her again.” 

Takumi hissed, stepping into Jakob’s personal space, “You’re damned right I’m a Prince, and I don’t have to take orders from you, especially when I know that Corrin never told you to cast me aside.” 

Jakob clicked his tongue, not impressed by Takumi’s display, “Be that as it may, the level of disrespect from you has always made me wary of your fondness of Lady Corrin. You have no business being near her.” 

“I’m her ally!” Takumi shouted at the butler. 

“Only recently,” Jakob retorted back, “And even so, you still show a sense of untrustworthiness towards her.”

“I would be a fool not to! Tell me, Jakob, would you trust anyone on principle in this camp? Anyone besides your liege?” Takumi continued to protest, his breath quickening and his pulse erratic. 

“My suspicions are raised from my need and desire to protect her. Yours are because of your own insecurities!” 

“That’s not true!” 

“Then when you saw her for the first time, and noticed she was receiving all of the attention, did it make you feel angry? Lost? Like no one had ever recognised your own achievements because she returned to her supposed home? It’s easy for you to just admit she’s your enemy, so you can return to your normal. And what’s better, is that Lady Corrin would do anything to gain your trust, but you...I don’t think you will ever be as welcoming.” Jakob’s voice was entirely condescending as he stared down the younger man in front of him. 

Takumi’s rage was seething, but he could find some truth in what Jakob was saying. He had to even admit to himself, his original feelings towards Corrin were jealousy and anger for changing his life so much with just her mere presence. However, he couldn’t help but feel completely unjustifiably judged by another person who had no power over him, and so Takumi shook his head at the butler, “You may be right about a few things, but I am not a person who would be unwilling to apologize.” And with that Takumi brushed past Jakob and started to walk towards the entrance to Corrin’s Treehouse, following the sweet sound of music that he had heard earlier. 

He wasn’t quite sure as to why this was the place he wanted to storm off to, but he could feel his heart pulling him into the door as he quietly stepped into the room. He could see her, Corrin, with her back turned as she sat on a long bench playing a large black instrument with ivory and ebony keys. Her delicate fingers danced upon them, fluttering softly, as her body moved with the music. He could even hear her slight humming, her voice a lovely tune harmonizing with the keys. The melodious sound was among the most enchanting things he had ever heard, more so than Azura. _Is this a Nohrian tune? Gods, she’s not even singing quite yet and already I’m impressed._

“She’s talented, isn’t she Lord Takumi?” A calm voice spoke from the shadows from the room. 

Takumi, who had grown used to the ninja’s habit of surprising him, had only moved his head slightly in his direction. Takumi’s eyes, however, never left Corrin’s body, “Hmmm? Oh...yeah...very.” 

Kaze chuckled, leaving the shadows for a bit, “A bit in a daze, Lord Takumi?” 

Takumi was a bit taken aback by Kaze’s comment, “Huh? What do you mean?” 

Kaze smiled, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he took another look at his liege, “Corrin? The way she plays? It’s honestly just as intoxicating as the songs that Lady Azura sings.”

“I...I see…” Takumi’s eyes were still unmoving, he couldn’t stop watching her play. The music was just too beautiful. 

“She also sings well too. A lot more powerful than Azura, but still…” Kaze trailed off, noticing that Takumi was barely listening to anything that he was saying. He looked almost...in love with the way that Corrin played. 

Takumi’s mind, however, was more than just in love with the song being played. He was obsessed with hearing every last note, and the sounds that Corrin was making. The way it all resonated within him was oddly calming and yet it sent a rush in his veins that he didn’t understand. _She’s so talented...to be able to play such a large instrument and play it to her will and create such beautiful music...this feels almost surreal...I could listen to this all day...I have never heard anything this amazing in my life...I don’t want her to stop_ , Takumi’s thoughts raced. He hardly even realized how much time had passed until suddenly the music had all but ceased, and Kaze gave a slight applause. 

Corrin gave out a giggle, turning in her bench slightly to peer behind her, “I have to admit, that was a little rusty, Kaze, I’m sorry that I....Takumi? What are you doing here?” 

Takumi was then shocked to his core, feeling a bit foolish for not being able to shake himself out of his trance, “U-Um...Huh...Wha-What did you say?” He stammered like an idiot, mentally kicking himself as Kaze stifled a laugh near him. 

Corrin smiled softly, “I asked what you were doing here. Was there something that happened on patrol that I needed to see?” 

Takumi rubbed the back of his neck, “N-no, there was just...I was just....um…” 

“What I believe Lord Takumi is trying to say is that his patrol had just ended and he was inquiring on whether or not you have any other extra duties to attend to.” Kaze stepped in, noticing Takumi’s hesitancy to tell her that it was through her playing that Takumi came to her door. Takumi gave a grateful glance over to Kaze, who noted the dusting of crimson on the young Prince’s cheek.

“Oh! I don’t really have any other duties that you can fulfill Takumi, I’m sure that you can retire for the evening.” Corrin smiled brightly waving off Takumi. 

“O-okay…” Takumi muttered. _Dammit, what’s wrong with me?! It’s not like she’s that difficult to talk to._

Kaze gave a small bow to Corrin, smirking a bit at Takumi as well, “My Lady, I must go to my room and rest for the night. I do appreciate you being able to play for me, perhaps you should play a little more for Lord Takumi, he seemed to be quite pleased with your skills.” Kaze said as he winked at Takumi. 

Takumi growled under his breath, “Kaze, I swear if you leave me alone here…” 

“You liked it, Takumi?” Corrin asked innocently, moving off her bench and walking towards the young men. Her long velvet robe’s fabric split open revealing her long and beautiful porcelain legs. Takumi couldn’t help but glance at them, his heart racing with every step she took near him. 

He shook himself out of his stupor, “I...yeah, you play...good.” _Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me? She’s just my sister...this shouldn’t be that hard to speak with her._

Corrin giggled, causing Takumi’s heart to soar, had her laugh always sounded so...nice? She played with her long locks of snowy white hair, running her fingers through them, “Well, I’m glad you like it. I’m actually surprised that you would even have an opinion about it, or that it would even interest you.” 

“Well...I uh...huh?” Takumi heard the sound of Kaze shutting the door behind him, leaving Takumi alone in the room with his sister, _Kaze I swear to the Gods above, you won’t get away with this._

“Takumi?” Corrin’s voice interrupted his thoughts, having him stare back down at her, blushing slightly when he saw she was getting close enough for the familiar scent of lavender and vanilla to permeate his nose. 

“Yeah, well, are you saying I can’t like music?” Takumi managed to get a full sentence out without stammering, his blush raging furiously on his face. 

Corrin took note of this, _Gods, he looks so adorable with that face! I almost want to pull him into a sweet hug_ , she smiled up at him, “No, I never said that. You can most certainly love music. I just didn’t think Nohrian music was something you wanted to listen to.” 

“Oh...right, Nohrian music…” Takumi muttered. 

There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence between them, until Corrin cleared her throat, “Would you like me to play some more? I don’t mind, I actually like to have a bit of an audience, albeit a small one.” 

Takumi could only give a stiff nod. Corrin smiled brightly reaching down to grasp Takumi’s hand, “Come on then, you can watch me from here.” She tugged Takumi with her, and he lamely followed. He was a bit surprised she barely reacted when their hands met, because it sent him into a spiral. Touching of the hands, especially in Hoshidan culture, was quite intimate actually. All he could do was follow Corrin, and he couldn’t really do anything else, even speak. 

Corrin smiled as she placed Takumi to the side of her grand piano, then moving to her seat, brushing the fabric of her blue robe behind her and readying herself, “Is there any type of song you want to hear first? Slow and moving? Fast and exhilarating? I can do it all.” 

Takumi’s eyebrows furrowed, “I...don’t even know how you can even play that thing, whatever it is.” 

Corrin looked a bit surprised, “This? Oh, this is a piano. It’s a relatively popular instrument in Nohr. I took it up when Elise took up the violin when she was very young. She didn’t like playing her violin so I decided to learn piano so I could make it a bit more fun.” 

“How so?” 

“Well, you can have a violinist accompany a pianist. They can play the two instruments together. I can play both the piano and violin, but I have to admit, I prefer being able to touch the keys of a piano rather than the bow of a violin.” Corrin said she played a bit of the keys to warm up her fingers. “And you still haven’t given me a type of song you wanted to hear.” 

Takumi looked down at his hands and shrugged a bit, “I don’t know...what’s the most difficult song you can play?” 

Corrin gave a smirk, hovering her hands on the keys, “Well, I know one that always gives me grief, even though I can play it fine.” 

Her hands started to play, as Takumi watched her intently, taking in the way her fingers knew which keys to play and how hard she should press them. She started off so very slow, first with one hand, then with another. And then all of a sudden her fingers flew furiously across the instrument, in a punishing tune, very different from the song he had heard from her room originally. It was fast, powerful, and violent. And while Takumi was completely impressed with the speed in which Corrin was playing, he didn’t necessarily like this song and Corrin could sense that. So she abruptly stopped, looking at him curiously, “Not your favorite huh?” 

Takumi shook his head, “Uh no, I don’t really like that one. I guess, a bit slower?” 

Corrin nodded, “Sure, I don’t mind. Why don’t you sit next to me?” She patted on the piano bench she was on. 

Takumi looked away a bit embarrassed, “I..don't know..” 

Corrin chuckled, “C’mon, I don’t mind! Please sit.” She looked up at him with her beautiful ruby red eyes. Takumi huffed a side and strolled over and sat next to Corrin, and for the first time Corrin noticed his own scent, _Huh? Mint...it smells cool and relaxed...very nice…_

“So what do I do now?” Takumi said. 

“You can watch me play, and this time get a front row seat. You should be honored.” Corrin lightly teased as she started a slower song. It sounded just as lovely as the first one Takumi heard her play. It was so odd to him, he should hate this instrument, should hate the music she played. It was from Nohr, the melody originated from there. And yet...he couldn’t deny himself the sweet sounds that came from the instrument. Nor could he look away from Corrin. Watching her play was something that he couldn’t really explain. It was just...perfection itself. He wanted to watch this all of the time. Would she play this for him, and only him? He thought about it as she kept going until finally she reached the end of the song, looking back at him. Corrin sighed a bit, _His eyes...they’re so nice like this…_

“So, um, what did you think?” Corrin asked Takumi. 

He nodded a bit, “Much better, I like that more.” 

Corrin smiled softly, “I’m glad, it seemed like you did.” 

Takumi reached out and gently touched the keys in front of him, running his fingertips across them, “It’s...not that bad of an instrument...even if it’s from Nohr.” 

“There’s beauty in all places, Takumi,” Corrin said, “You just have to open your eyes to see it.” 

Takumi smiled at those words, _Beauty, huh?…_ , “I just...don’t know how you can play it.” 

Corrin gave a playful nudge, “You know...I still need to teach you something, don’t I?” 

Takumi snorted, “I don’t see how this can help me on the field or get stronger.” 

Corrin gave a small giggle, “No, it won’t help you there, but I can tell that you’d like to learn.” 

Takumi gave a bit of a pause before looking at Corrin with a determined look in his eyes, “Alright then, give it your best shot then...Sensei…” He joked. 

Corrin gave out a large laugh, “Alright then, let’s start at the basics, shall we?” 

She taught him as much as she could in one evening, starting from where he should place his hands, and then moving him to simple songs and even teaching him to read music. Had it not been for their own fatigue waning their energy, Corrin was sure that the night would’ve never ended. She didn’t mind though, Takumi’s presence was a welcomed distraction and for once she got him to learn something from her. She wanted nothing more than to see him looking at her the way he did that evening… _I hope that never fades away...for tonight, he lit a fire within me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Takumi continues his lessons with Corrin, and Camilla returns...


	14. Darkness in the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi's nightmare reveals the extent of Corrin's abuse...Corrin reveals a little bit more 
> 
> Song inspiration for Corrin: Eternal Sunshine by Jhene Aiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of lied, I'm adding this chapter because I meant to at the end of last chapter but I decided against it for reasons that will become clear.
> 
> WARNING: Deeply triggering things are going to be in this chapter relating to abuse! You have been warned.

_The scene was that of Hoshido, on a rather overcast day, when a younger Takumi was sitting next to a younger Corrin with the older version of Takumi standing by. He was starting to have more vivid dreams about them as of late. Most of the memories were fun and lighthearted, a reprieve from the usual nightmares that Takumi had. However this one seemed rather dour and sad, judging by the looks on both of their faces._

_“Do you really have to go? I want to go with you and Big Brother.” Takumi whined as he snuggled closer to Corrin_

_“You heard Papa, he wants Big Brother Ryoma and I to go, since Hinoka has a cold. You have to be here for Mama and Sakura, ‘Kumi.” She said as she squeezed tighter onto Takumi._

_“But you won’t have me there to protect you. I thought you wanted me with you always.” Takumi whined._

_“I want you there too, but Papa said no. I begged for you to come but still he didn’t want you to go, he said you need to stay here.” Corrin said as she gave a kiss to Takumi’s forehead, when he sniffled and held onto her closed._

_“Please don’t go Corrin, I-I don’t want you to! I want you here with me! I’ll protect you and everything!” Takumi shouted as he grabbed a hold of Corrin, tighter than before. It made the older Takumi’s heart ache, as he was reminded every time he saw these visions, that the pair of them were bound by the hip. Two innocent children who were absolutely enthralled with one another._

_”Takumi...I want to stay with you. You’re my best friend.” The younger Corrin spoke softly, rubbing the younger Takumi’s back._

_“Then stay, I want you to stay.” He replied pitifully, his voice muffled._

_“I’m sorry, ‘Kumi,” Corrin said as she snuggled closer, “But I promise I’ll be back, I’ll meet you here when I do, and then we won’t be alone. We’ll be together, forever and ever.”_

_Takumi’s younger self sniffled, raising his hand and extending his pinky out, “Promise?”_

_Corrin gave a small smile, wrapping her own pinky around his, “I promise. Do you promise to protect me forever?”_

_Takumi’s younger self nodded enthusiastically, “I’ll be even better than Big Brother Ryoma! Just you wait! I promise I’ll be your one and only protector!”_

_Corrin giggled, “Okay then, I’ll hold you to that ‘Kumi. Protect me from everything and anything.”_

_“Always.” The younger Takumi replied._

_Takumi’s present self could feel his tears pouring down his face as he watched the innocence of his childhood with Corrin. He and Corrin, if these memories were true, must’ve been very close, and while he was now picking up the pieces of the fragmented relationship, he knew that Corrin had no memory of this. Of them. He longed to be close to her like this, to hold her in his arms and protect her, but it just wasn’t possible. They were still learning about one another, understanding the other. And just as he thought about this, the scene changed to pure darkness._

_“Huh? What’s going on?” Takumi said his thoughts out loud, spinning about the unseen abyss with a confused face._

_**“You’ve been a naughty little girl haven’t you, Princess Corrin?”** _

_That voice...was that...Gudrun?_

_“P-please...I w-want my m-mommy...I w-want T-Takumi...he’ll p-protect me.” Takumi heard the unmistakable sound of Corrin’s younger voice._

_**”I’m sorry my little baby doll. No one’s going to save you now…”** _

_Takumi gasped running about through the darkness, “Corrin! CORRIN! I’m here!” Desperately crying out to her._

_Takumi saw a flash of lightning as his eyes widened in horror at the sight of Gudrun ripping apart Corrin’s clothes exposing her back. She sadistically grinned up at him, before letting the lightning magic course through Corrin. Corrin let out a bloodcurdling scream as her eyes welled up with tears, pleading and sobbing for the pain to stop. It was deafening and it made Takumi furious. He raced towards the pair but was stopped by an invisible wall and was knocked onto his feet, unable to save Corrin from the torture she was experiencing._

_”Takumi! TAKUMI, HELP ME!” She shrieked, her voice growing more and more hoarse._

_”Corrin! CORRIN!” He shouted out as he banged on the invisible wall, “I can save you! I promise!” His tears were falling and his fists were growing numb to the pain. He needed to get to her, to stop this. However, he watched as Gudrun made one final move on Corrin and proceeded to hit her with more lightning, as Corrin screamed out one last time before the pain had finally consumed her, and her little tiny body gave out._

_**”The poor thing...all she wanted was for her brother to save her...too bad you’ll only be the death of her..** _

_Takumi’s jaw clenched as he yelled out-_

“NO! LET HER GO!” Takumi yelled as he sat up in bed, panting and sweating profusely. He took a moment just to examine where he was. Again, it seemed like another nightmare had plagued him. _Figures…_ Takumi thought to himself, as he swung his legs over to the edge of his mattress. It seemed as though he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep tonight, and usually that meant for him to go practice his yumi. However, the dream had felt so real and raw, as if he were an eyewitness to the abuse that Corrin had suffered. It only made him more curious about her scars. He hadn’t asked about them in a long time, and while their relationship was steadily improving, Takumi was never really sure when to bring up the elephant in the room. Was she abused by everyone in Nohr? Or just a fair few? He wasn’t entirely certain. He sighed walking over to his wardrobe and placing on just a training uniform and a singular hair tie, just to get his hair up rather than as it was now. He slowly walked out onto the Astral Plane, careful not to wake anyone up, if his screaming hadn’t already done so. 

He really needed some time to take his mind off of things, and with his training yumi in hand, he believed that this was the best course of action. Launch a few arrows and he would be killing two birds with one stone; gaining more experience as an archer and keeping his mind off of depressing and disgusting imagery. He had only been practicing close to an hour when out of nowhere, he heard the sound of almost a heavenly soft, yet powerful singing voice coming from the edges of Astral Plane. Loosening the arrow from the string, Takumi slowly walked towards the sound of the singing with a very curious eye. If one were to guess that the sound that Takumi was hearing was Azura, he’d think that person was an idiot. Azura’s voice certainly didn’t sound like this, he should know, he heard her voice regularly and while she was extremely talented, it was nothing compared to this. 

Takumi followed the sound and suddenly he was staring at the person singing so lovely through the night, and was shocked to see who it was. There she was. Corrin. In her grey silk nightgown shining under the moonlight, her navy blue throw wrapped around her like a shawl, covering her scars that littered her back. Takumi looked at her quizzically; she hadn’t noticed him yet and the look in her eyes...it was unlike the ones he had seen when he was with her when they studied battle tactics or even practiced the piano. The bright red rubies had dulled into an almost garnet, her smile turned into a melancholy look as she stood barefoot in the water on the edge of the Astral Plane. He stood in the shadows, the light of the moon illuminating all but him, listening to her sing. 

_“Is it strange for me to say that if I were to die today there's not a thing I would change, I've lived well._ Corrin’s voice sung, causing Takumi’s eyes to widen. He appeared out of the shadows for a brief moment only to go back, afraid to scare her. 

_“Maybe I have made mistakes and been through my fair share of pain, but all in all, it's been okay, I've lived well.”_ Corrin sweetly sung as the water around her started to illuminate a bright blue around her. _Is she...enchanting the water around her? Like Azura?_

_“And the more that I see, the more that I know I don't know anything, at all.”_ Corrin sang as the water flowed around her beating to the sound of her heart, her eyes growing _“Like the more that I breathe, and start to go slow, of all the many things, I can only recall…”_ The water started to take on a life of it’s, own showing visions of her past in Nohr. Takumi watched in awe as he watched the good visions of her childhood. 

_“All of the good things, good things. All of the good things, good things.”_ Her running into the eldest Nohrian Prince’s arms, giggling as he called her his ‘Little Princess’

_”Only the good, the good, the good”_ Corrin snuggling close to the purple haired princess, as her sister brushed her fingers through Corrin’s hair affectionately.

_”Only the good, the good, the good”_ Corrin and the younger Prince of Nohr studying with each other.

_“All of the good things, good things. All of the good things, good things.”_ The youngest Princess of Nohr and Corrin playing their instruments together. 

_“Only the good, the good, the good. Only the good.”_ Corrin finished, as her shoulders fell and the water did as well. She shivered as she stood in the water, wrapping her shawl around her body, sighing softly, a frown deeply setting in. 

“You know, you’ll catch a cold being out at night like this.” Takumi’s voice rang out, causing Corrin to gasp and spin on her heel to see Takumi’s face and only a training outfit on his body. It was the most casual that Corrin had ever seen him. 

“Oh, it’s just you Takumi...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Corrin apologized as she stepped back onto solid ground, walking towards Takumi, her face shrouded in darkness. 

Takumi shook his head, “No I was...to be honest I couldn’t get any sleep..” 

Corrin cocked her head to the side, something that Takumi found endearing, “You couldn’t sleep? Are you worried about something?” 

Takumi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Um...no...has anyone…” His voice trailed off, struggling to talk to her, as he remembered the nightmare he had just experienced. The sound of Corrin’s voice crying out for him...it haunted him.

“Has anyone, what?” Corrin inquired. 

“Has anyone told you about me? About my...troubles with sleep?” Takumi asked. 

Corrin slowly shook her head, “Mmm, no, I’ve never heard of this kind of trouble about you. Why do you have trouble sleeping then?” 

Takumi looked to the ground before looking back at Corrin’s face, her eyes glittering a bright red, “I...I suffer from nightmares...horrible ones...some so vivid I can’t tell the difference from real life and it. They’ve only increased as of late…” 

Corrin’s eyes softened as she reached out and took one of Takumi’s hands and squeezed it affectionately, sending jolts of electricity through Takumi’s body. _Has her hands always been this warm and soft? That shouldn’t be possible, with how she wields a sword…_ , “You’re not the only one who suffers from that kind of thing…” Her voice muttered.

Takumi squeezed her own hand back, “What do you mean?” 

Corrin gave a sad smile, not letting go of Takumi’s hand, “I also have terrible dreams, it often impacts my sleep, and I can’t sleep well because of it.” 

“What are they about?” Takumi asked. 

Corrin’s face fell, as her fingers slipped from Takumi’s hand. She was silent, as she looked away and peered back behind her, to the water, “It’s...complicated…” 

Takumi’s eyes narrowed on her, “This has to do with what happened in Nohr, isn’t it?” 

Corrin’s head whipped around, her snowy white hair flowing in the wind, “Huh? What makes you say that?” 

Takumi looked at her with a serious gaze, “Corrin...isn’t it time you at least open up to me about what happened to you? I...want to know...need to know. Didn’t we promise to become more understanding towards each other.” 

Corrin’s eyes held his gaze for a brief period of time that felt like hours for either party, until Corrin sighed, her usually peppy and optimistic demeanor turned sad and pathetic, as if she were carrying the weight of so many things, “...It’s not a story that’s pleasant to hear…” 

Takumi, against his better judgement, reached out and grasped Corrin’s small hand, “I need to hear it once. That’s all I ask.” 

Corrin nodded, “I see what you mean...well...where to begin?” Corrin said as she led the pair of them to the small dock on the water of the Astral Plane to sit on the edge of, their feet dangling and almost hitting the water. She was silent, not sure how to speak about the horrible crimes done against her. Takumi felt like he was hanging in suspense, as her thumb ran across his knuckles. 

“...First, I need to at least say this...none of my ‘siblings’ had anything to do with what you saw…” Corrin muttered, her eyes glazed over, “Oftentimes...they would try everything to keep them...the mages...away from me…” 

Takumi watched her, not choosing this time to speak out in protest. He wanted her to explain it to him, “So, who were these mages?” 

Corrin shook her head, “I hardly know myself...but they would come and do...terrible things to me...some you can see…” She dropped the shawl and raised her hair up to reveal her back to Takumi. As he looked in detail, he was horrified even more by what he saw. The amount of scars and burns was extensive, and her relatively beautiful porcelain skin was destroyed by the amount of abuse she had received. “Others...well...let’s just say you can’t see that...not really…” Corrin said as she curled within herself. 

Takumi’s heart began to beat rapidly in his chest, “What do you mean by that…?” 

Corrin let out an uneasy breath, her body shaking a bit, “....” 

Takumi’s eyes widened in shock, _She can’t mean…?_ , “...Corrin?” 

Corrin shook her head, “Well...what do you think would happen when a mage comes in and strips you-” 

Takumi gently grabbed a hold of her shoulders, forcing her to stare at him, “It’s okay, you can stop now...no more...you don’t have to tell me any more.” 

Corrin was a bit shocked, but after revealing this to him, she felt so vulnerable. So afraid of what he might think of her. “....Takumi…’Kumi….” She said softly, Takumi wincing at the sound of her saying that nickname, “I’m...I couldn’t sleep either...I kept remembering it all…” Suddenly she grabbed a hold of him and embraced him, sobbing quietly into his chest, “I...don’t leave...please...I don’t want to remember that…” 

Takumi slowly encircled his arms around Corrin, resting his head on top of hers, “I...I won’t leave...I’m sorry” _I’m sorry, Corrin...,_ , “I’m sorry” _I’m sorry for leaving you alone…_ “I’m sorry…” _I’m sorry for not going with you…_ “I’m sorry,” _I’m sorry for not protecting you…_ Takumi held her tighter to him, taking in her scent and relishing this moment here with her, _And I’m sorry for making you remember this...and that I did nothing but hurt you when you came back...had I’ve known...I never would have…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up (For Reals): Takumi continues his lessons with Corrin, and Camilla returns.


	15. Trust in Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Corrin come to an understanding, and develop a "friendship" with each other, much to the suspicion of one...and Camilla appears...

Corrin continued to sob into Takumi’s chest, leaving Takumi in a somewhat guilty stance. He had never understood anything that she had gone through, and now that he did, he felt like a complete and utter moron. He had said so many unkind things to her. Had been so jealous of her. Jealous of her ease of learning anything. Jealous of her ability to get everyone to focus on her. And he had treated her cruelly. Made her feel like a sack of garbage when she had returned home. Pushing her away, when all she wanted was to connect with him. He was an idiot, plain and simple. An irresponsible, ignorant, and unfeeling idiot. 

He could hear her sniffles stifle, as she slowly raised her head off of his chest, rubbing the tears off of her face. Corrin looked away from Takumi wrapping her arms around herself, shivering from the cold night air. Takumi reached for the shawl on the ground and carefully wrapped it around her shoulders. She still refused to look him in the eye, _She’s afraid…_

“Corrin, are you okay?” Takumi asked, she didn’t answer. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Of course you’re not…” He muttered to himself, looking back at Corrin, “Corrin...I’m...well...I’m not blaming you for anything that happened to you. In fact...I’m blaming myself...” Takumi looked down at his fingers wringing in his lap. He hardly noticed Corrin’s bewildered look in her eyes. 

“You? But you did nothing wrong! You’re not behind any of this!” Corrin said as she grasped his hands, her face looking back at Takumi and her eyes reflecting her pain and hurt at his words. 

Takumi looked back at her, observing how extraordinarily ethereal she looked under the moonlight. _Gods...she’s been through so much...and yet...she tries to put on a brave face...she doesn’t blame...she doesn’t judge...she’s...she’s too kind, too naive...and all I can think about is how beautiful she looks...as if she were a Goddess from above...beautiful...inside and out..._ , Takumi thought to himself. His heart began to race as he stared into her bright and shining red eyes, crimson pools of emotions that he wanted nothing more than to dive into and… _What...what’s going on here? Why am I feeling like this…? I don’t understand…_

“Takumi..? Did I say something wrong?” Corrin said as she gently stroked his cheek, causing him to flinch slightly. Corrin immediately took her hand away, clutching it with her other hand, with a soft gaze on Takumi. 

“N-no, I just don’t want you…” Takumi paused, sighing deeply before looking back into her eyes, “You’ve...been through a lot...too much, and as much as I hate to do it, I want to apologize and admit that I’m wrong. I was wrong about you, and I’m sorry.” 

“Takumi, I don’t blame you at all.” Corrin shook her head, looking tenderly at her dear friend, _Was that the word for him? It feels as though we are closer than just our familial ties…_ “Is it wrong to be cautious of a woman from an enemy state?” 

“It’s not that…” Takumi said with a pitiable look on him. He cautiously reached out as raised Corrin’s chin with his fingers gently, brushing his knuckles across her ivory skin, _Her skin is soft, and warm...so warm…_ , “I _have_ to apologize. I've seen your dedication to Hoshido and to the others with my own two eyes. So, please forgive me for doubting you in the first place.” 

Corrin’s eyes began to water as tears of joy and appreciation streamed down her face, “Takumi...thank you, so much. You don’t know how much that means to me.” 

Takumi gave her a small smile, “Don’t mention it.” He looked down at her left hand noticing her bandage on it. He took it softly with his own, tugging on the wrappings, “May I?”

Corrin nodded, “You may.” 

Takumi carefully unwrapped the bandages, taking the time to view her injury in detail. It was still healing, and from the looks of it, she was using a lack luster medicine to try and treat the wound herself, “It hasn’t healed much.” 

Corrin shrugged, “I know, I’ve been trying my best to treat it myself, I don’t want to rely on other people if I don’t need to.” 

Takumi snorted, “You’re doing more harm than good.” Corrin chuckled along with him. Takumi stood up over her and offered his hand out to her, which she graciously took without a second thought. He pulled her into his chest, startling them for a second. Corrin looked up at Takumi with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. _Gods, his eyes...they’re warm and kind...has he always been this handsome in the moonlight...and without his usual bulky outfit he feels...strong and sturdy underneath my fingertips…_

“Uh Corrin? What are you doing?” Takumi asked as a flush appeared on his face, noticing Corrin’s fingers glide across his chest. 

Instantly Corrin backed away, clearing her throat, “Ahem, sorry Takumi...I got a bit...distracted.” 

Takumi’s mind short circuited a bit, seeing how adorable she was reacting, “Uh huh...right...um, mind following me?” 

Corrin cocked her head to the side, “Where to?” 

“I have something to give you, and I don’t want you here by yourself.” Takumi said as he motioned her to follow him, in which she did. 

“I’m not entirely defenseless, I am a dragon, you know?” She said with a playful expression, nudging his shoulder. 

Takumi rolled his eyes, “Sure, yeah. Okay, you’re a dragon, and you still aren’t the most terrifying woman in the room.” 

Corrin giggled, causing Takumi’s heart to jump at the sound, “And who might that be? Rinkah? Oboro?” 

Takumi barked out a laugh, “Hah! No way...maybe Hana if I was to be honest.” 

Corrin gave out a laugh of her own, “Hana? No way! She’s so small and cute.” 

Takumi shook his head, “You have never sparred with her. The woman is a demon out for blood.” 

“I’m surprised that Oboro didn’t even cross your mind. With the glares she gives our enemies, I swear, even I’m terrified of her.” Corrin said with a spark in her eyes. 

Takumi raised a brow, “Oboro? She’s not that bad. A great fighter, and intimidating sure, but she’s not scary. She’s rather nice.” 

Corrin could feel a twinge of hurt in her heart, hearing Takumi compliment his retainer. _Why should I be concerned about how he feels about her?_ , “Oh? I suppose she is rather nice...why she creates such lovely outfits for everyone, she has quite the gift.” 

Takumi looked at Corrin confused, _I’ve never heard her speak in that tone before...I wonder why…_ “Uh you okay?” 

“Hmm? Oh yes, sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.” Corrin quickly waved it off, fighting the ever growing flush on her cheeks. 

“Are you sure? This doesn’t have anything to do with earlier-” Takumi started.

“No! I-I….no...not at all. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I’d rather not be a burden.” Corrin said softly. Then an awkward silence fell between the pair, uncertain what the feelings they felt for one another were. Sibling trust? Acquaintances? Colleagues? Friends? Close friends? They weren’t sure. They could tell something was different from the both of them but they weren’t sure what that could be. It was as if their hearts longed to be closer in a way that neither could express. However, both Takumi and Corrin were too confused about what they were experiencing. It wasn’t until they finally made it all the way to Takumi’s bedchambers that one of them began to speak. 

“I-I hope you don’t mind, but there’s something I need to get from in here.” Takumi said as he pointed inside his room. As he entered he noticed that Corrin stepped in as well, leaving him quite flustered, “W-what?! What are you doing?!” 

Corrin was shocked, “What do you mean what am I doing? I’m following you!” 

“Yeah, I know, but you’re coming into my room? I thought you were going to stay outside.” Takumi said he felt quite embarrassed that he was allowing a girl into his room. His room. Alone. With him. 

Corrin seemed a bit confused, she always was allowed to enter her siblings’ rooms that were in her fortress, why was this any different, “Takumi, I don’t understand why you’re all embarrassed. We’re family.” 

_Right, we’re family,_ Takumi thought to himself, _Family...My sister...this is fine...right?_ “Right, yeah, I know…” Takumi muttered to himself. He felt strange...he didn’t like it. It felt like his stomach was turning...something about what he was thinking and saying didn’t feel...right to say. 

“So this should be fine.” Corrin said matter-of-factly, casually strolling beside him, “I’m sure Sakura comes to visit you in your room for things too, right?” 

Takumi nodded stiffly, “Yeah, she does.” 

“Then this is fine.” Corrin gave a half smile, and a pat on his shoulder. 

Takumi shook himself out of his stupor and moved away from Corrin to look through his belongings. Corrin was curious as to what he was digging through, so she followed him and observed him. Takumi finally dug out a small jar of medical salve, and twisted it open. He reached out his hand, palm facing up. 

“Let me see your hand,” Takumi said as Corrin gently gave him her left hand. Corrin watched as Takumi started to slowly treat the string slap that had refused to heal. His calloused hands moved against her skin in the most caring way, as though he was trying his best to not scare her away, perhaps due to learning about what had happened before. He then stopped and grabbed some old linens, ripping them apart and using the strips to wrap around Corrin’s arm firmly, but definitely not too tight. 

The way that Takumi was trying to heal her, it made Corrin’s heart grow. When they had first met, Corrin was terrified of him, and yet she still wanted to be close to him. Now that they were here, with him trusting her enough to try and heal her, it made her so grateful that he was being this kind, that they could lean on each other like this. 

“There, now it should be able to heal a bit faster.” Takumi said as he gave Corrin a slight smile.

Corrin smiled back, “I appreciate this, thank you Takumi.” 

Takumi shook his head, “Don’t. It’s fine, I shouldn’t have pushed you hard that day.”

Corrin looked at him quizzically, “What do you mean?”  
Takumi sighed, his hand still grasping onto hers, “I...never should’ve been that strict with you. Had I known about what you went through...I’d never-”

Corrin squeezed his hand, “Takumi, don’t say that,” Takumi stared into her beautiful crimson eyes, “It’s not common knowledge. Only my retainers and Nohrian siblings know. I don’t like being a weight on anyone, so...I’ve tried to move on.” 

“Corrin…” Takumi started.

“I’m fine...I have to be.” Corrin replied before Takumi could continue. 

_She has to be…_ Takumi repeated those words in his head, “Okay.” 

Corrin smiled a bit forcefully up at him, “As much as we’ve been held off from archery training, I do hope I'm coming along fast enough and not just wasting your time.” 

Takumi stroked his thumb over her knuckles, “Don't worry, you're not.” 

Corrin’s eyes lit up, “Really?” 

Takumi nodded, “No. You're actually really talented.” 

Corrin’s eyes began to well up, as she released Takumi’s hand and pulled him into a warm embrace, “Thank you, Takumi. I'm so glad you gave me a chance.” 

“You're welcome, Corrin,” Takumi said as he instinctively held her closer, drawn in by her familiar aroma. It lasted for about a minute before he released her and grabbed the medicine he had used on her, “Oh, by the way, take this. It's a salve that might help your hand heal faster. You might want Jakob or Kaze to place it on you.” 

“Thank you, Takumi,” Corrin said as she grabbed the jar, “I've been dying to get back to work with you.” 

Takumi smiled genuinely at her, making Corrin’s heart race like never before, “Me too, Corrin.” 

Corrin chuckled, “I hate to admit it but I don’t think I can sleep tonight, even though we probably should.” 

Takumi gave a knowing look, “I feel that, but it’s not like you can practice your archery with your hand still being injured like that.” 

“Then maybe you need to practice something else, perhaps some piano lessons?” Corrin quipped. 

Takumi chuckled, his eyes silently agreeing to her offer, “If you don’t mind?”

Corrin nodded as she reached her hand out to him. She was happy the moment his hand touched hers. She led him out of his room, Takumi felt like he was floating, unable to release himself from her atmosphere as they raced across the plane like a bunch of children, giggling and chuckling. Their interaction, however, was being watched by a dark blue haired woman, who couldn’t help but feel something akin to jealousy as Princess Corrin and Prince Takumi stepped inside Corrin’s room. 

“I’m telling you, Hinata, it doesn’t seem right.” Oboro confided in her partner, as they were trekking through the port town that Lady Corrin had led them under her liege’s direction. It had been a few hours since they all had stepped out of the Astral Plane, and while everything was going normally, and proceeding as they predicted. However, Oboro couldn’t help but feel uneasy especially as she saw that Prince Takumi was growing closer to Corrin without so much as a cautious stance around her. 

“What? That Lord Takumi is finally connecting with her as a person? I think you’re blowing things out of the water, Oboro.” Hinata reasoned with her, placing his hands behind his head. 

“You don’t get it, she could be using him to threaten Hoshido.” Oboro crossed her arms, leering at her partner. 

“C’mon, Oboro, you gotta let this go. She’s been nothing but nice to us.” Hinata said, his annoyance growing. 

“And you’re being too lax! Anything can happen between those two.” Oboro lashed out. 

Hinata raised a brow at her, “Wait a second...are you jealous?” 

Oboro instantly flushed, “What?! No, of course not!” 

Hinata snorted out a laugh, “You are! You’re jealous!” 

“I am not, HInata!” 

“Why are you jealous? She’s his half-sister, it’s not like they’re interested in each other.” Hinata snickered. 

“I’m not jealous!” Oboro protested. 

“Sheesh, I didn’t think you’d stoop this low, Oboro. You do realize she won’t ever be competition for you? She’s family to him, not just another girl going after her.” Hinata shook his head at her. 

Oboro sighed, “I just worry for Lord Takumi...that’s all.” 

Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder, “Don’t. She doesn’t seem to be the type that would betray us now.” 

“I hope you’re right about that, I’d hate for something to happen to Lord Takumi.” Oboro mumbled. 

“Why? Is something going to happen to me?” Takumi’s voice interjected as he approached his two retainers. He had a bit of amused expression on his face, but he could tell one of his retainers was worried. 

“Nothing really, Lord Takumi, Oboro here is just a bit paranoid about our new allies.” Hinata said jokingly, with Oboro giving him one of her trademark glares. 

Takumi chuckled, shaking his head, “You two sure do not change. I’m sure we aren’t in danger, but it is nice that Oboro is keeping an eye on us here.” 

Oboro blushed slightly at his comment, causing Hinata to wince a bit, but he quickly recovered clearing his throat, “So, Lord Takumi, what’s going on?” 

Takumi pointed out at the large ship behind them, “We got access to the ferry over here and I wanted you all to know that so you could help retrieve the rest of the army and make sure that they get on board.” 

Hinata saluted Takumi and nodded, “Alright, let me go round-up everyone. Let’s go Oboro.” 

Oboro waved him off, “In just a minute, I need to discuss something with Lord Takumi.” 

Hinata hesitated, before giving a small forced smile, “Yeah, okay. You do that.” And with that Hinata ran off. 

Oboro looked to Takumi with a soft gaze, which confused him exceedingly, “Lord Takumi, may I have a word?”

Takumi nodded, “Of course, you seemed worried earlier.” 

Oboro looked to the ground, a bit ashamed to say the words she was about to say, “Lord Takumi...do you really think it’s wise to be so close to Lady Corrin? I mean, her presence has only become a problem for Hoshido. What if she’s using this time to plan her counterattack?” 

Takumi’s eyes narrowed on Oboro, “What makes you say that?” 

Oboro looked unfettered by Takumi’s doubt, “Lady Corrin is awfully sympathetic to Nohr, despite her learning nothing about what happened in the square the day your mother died.” 

“ _Our_ mother, Oboro. We, Corrin and I, both lost our mother that day, along with the rest of our siblings.” Takumi interrupted. 

“I know, and I’m sorry, My Lord. However, I don’t think she’s entirely to be trusted. She still holds a great deal of love for her false siblings, and they carry out the acts of their King who is nothing but cruel. I mean, who does that?” Oboro pleaded her case, hoping that the Prince would listen to her. 

Takumi started to storm away with Oboro trailing him, _Don’t get angry, she doesn’t know...she doesn’t understand…_ “Oboro, you don’t understand…” 

Oboro cut him off by running out in front of him, “Lord Takumi, I don’t think you’re taking that into consideration. She could be a threat! Lady Corrin proved that when she couldn’t control herself as a dragon. What if she hurts someone important? What if she hurts you or Princess Sakura? What then?”

Takumi spun on his heel, his face enraged, “Oboro! ENOUGH!” Oboro’s face fell at the look in Prince Takumi’s eyes. Upon seeing this, Takumi sighed as he tried to control his rage, “Oboro...enough. I know that you believe she will be a threat, however there are some things that you don’t know about her.” 

“I...I understand, My Lord.” Oboro bowed politely, “I’m sorry, I just don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

“I know, Oboro, but I’ll be fine. You and Hinata have done an amazing job in protecting me so far, and I’m sure you will continue to do so.” Takumi said as his anger started to subside. He wasn’t sure what had caused him to lash out like that, but in that moment he felt so protective of Corrin, that if anyone had tried to hurt her or say bad things about her, he would stand in the way, desperate to not let her relive the events that had hurt her so.

Corrin stood on the deck of the ship, relishing the feeling of the salty sea air through her white hair. She had never given too much appreciation to the thought of being out of that drab fortress she had called her home, but now that she was here, on a journey to unite both countries to defeat the enemy that still remained unnamed to the majority of her allies. She never could ever experience that life ever again. Corrin wanted to explore everything after this war was over. Maybe she and Takumi could finally tour Hoshido, just the two of them. _Yes, that sounds so pleasant...he and I...alone...wait, what?_ , Corrin flinched a bit, she thought she had gotten rid of these thoughts so long ago. However, it was hard for her, because everytime she threw them away, they’d come back tenfold. It was all so...confusing. 

“I see you’re enjoying yourself.” Takumi’s voice interrupted her thoughts. 

Corrin turned around to see Takumi’s smirk, “Ah, Takumi, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” 

“I hope I didn’t shock you too much,” Takumi said as he slowly approached her. 

“No, you didn’t, I was just thinking about things.” Corrin admitted. 

“...What kind of things?” Takumi asked, with trepidation in his voice. 

Corrin looked up at Takumi, his brown eyes showing sympathy and maybe a little pity, “Nothing like that, Takumi. I’m just appreciating the little bits of freedom that I’m getting now. I’ve never been at sea.” 

Takumi looked out into the open expanse of ocean as the boat rocked with the waves, inhaling the sea air, “It’s nice, isn’t it? I have only been a few times, but I love being out on the water.” 

“You do?” Corrin asked

“Yeah, I like the feeling of the waves crashing on the boat, and the salty tang of the sea air touching your tongue. It’s...perfect…” Takumi said wistfully. 

Corrin chuckled, “You seem so much more different, from when I first met you.” 

Takumi’s eyes widened, “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

Corrin smirked, “You know exactly what I mean. You were never like this when we were in Hoshido. I like this side of you.” 

Takumi’s cheek flushed involuntarily, “I-I...uh...well, I kind of had to keep my distance...just in case.” 

Corrin giggled, “No need to get all embarrassed. I’m just teasing.” 

Takumi snorted, “You’re impossible.” 

Corrin smiled up at him, her hair flowing in the wind, “Maybe a little.” 

Takumi smiled back, before digging in his pockets, “I’ve...been meaning to give something back to you. Here, I believe this is yours.” Takumi handed Corrin a small object. She inspected it and was surprised to see her white rose that she had handed to him before she separated from her two families. 

“My rose…” Corrin muttered. 

“I believe I have come to understand you a bit, and I wanted to give this back. It is yours afterall.” Takumi spoke to her. 

Corrin shook her head, closing his hand around the flower once again, “I have yet to know and understand you, Takumi. Give me that chance, and I will take it back.” 

Takumi sighed, placing the flower back into his pockets, “You’re never gonna let me give this back to you, huh?” 

Corrin smirked at him, “We’ll see.” 

“Um, excuse me,” A soft and gentle voice spoke, catching Takumi and Corrin’s attention, turning to face their sister Sakura coming near them, “Corrin? Takumi? You two should rest while we have this opportunity to do so. It feels like we've been fighting constantly.” 

Corrin nodded, “You're right, I'll make sure to take a nap soon. Thanks, Sakura.” 

Sakura smiled at her sister, turning to Takumi, “Will you as well, Takumi?” 

Takumi gave a nod, “I will, as soon as I can.” 

Sakura nodded back, “Okay, I’ll make sure to prepare our beds, we won’t be able to stay in the Astral Plane until we reach the port of Cheve.” Sakura walked away from the pair with a spring in her step causing Corrin to laugh a little bit. 

“She seems happier, more confident really.” Corrin said

“She’s getting stronger, but she was always that way. If not a bit immature.” Takumi responded. 

“Sakura’s young, she will mature with age.” Corrin replied back, “And perhaps she needs to learn how to defend herself.” 

“Sakura doesn’t like to harm people, and she’s not physically strong.” Takumi added. 

Corrin placed a hand on his shoulder, “I know, but this war is not going away, and we need a way to protect her when we aren’t there, or when Kaze and her retainers aren’t.” 

Takumi’s eyes grew sorrowful, he never wanted his little sister to get herself deep in this war, but Corrin was right, “Perhaps...she could learn the bow.” 

“The bow? Like you?” Corrin questioned.

“It’s a ranged weapon, so she’s not up close and personal. And the Hoshidan royal line isn’t known for it’s magic wielders, so she couldn’t really be much use there.” Takumi replied, shrugging a bit, “And besides, I can make sure she does well.” 

Corrin was about to respond to that, when Jakob appeared next to them, clearing his throat, “Pardon me, milady. The captain says everything is going well. We should reach the port tomorrow.” 

Corrin looked at her retainer gratefully, “I see. Thank you, Jakob.” 

Takumi on the other hand looked up above them, staring suspiciously at the clouds, “Corrin? Does the sky look darker to you?” 

Corrin stared up and she nodded stiffly, before being rattled by the boat, losing her balance for a second, “Yikes, and the boat is starting to rock more than normal…” 

Jakob was starting to appear worried, “Hm, those look like storm clouds out there. Let's get below before the rain comes.” 

“Of course, let’s- Aaagh!” Suddenly the boat abruptly stopped, causing Corrin to crash onto Takumi, falling on the ship’s deck. 

“Ugh! Sheesh that was-Corrin? Are you okay?” Takumi asked as he looked at Corrin who was sprawled against his chest. 

Corrin hummed, “Mmmm, I think so.” Her head lifted from his chest, their noses nearly touching each other when she did. It caused both of their hearts to stop. 

“Are you alright, Milady?!” Jakob said frantically, as he tugged her off of Takumi, breaking their moment. 

“Ah, yes... I'm fine. I wonder what's wrong... Could we have hit something? We'll have to check.” Corrin said breathlessly, feeling her pulse come back to normal. She glanced back at Takumi, who was currently hiding his blush from her. 

“Takumi? Are you okay?” She asked him

“I’m fine!” He croaked out, his flush still visible on his face, “I-I’m fine...just a bit...rattled.” 

“I’ll say,” Corrin agreed, “Let’s go check on the status of the ship.” 

“R-right, on it.” Takumi followed her and Jakob as they raced to the edge of the ship only to be surprised by what they saw. _Gods....the sea...its…_

“What in the world is going on?! The sea... The entire sea has been frozen solid!” Corrin said incredulously. 

“How could this be? It's impossible for it to get this cold this fast!” Jakob exclaimed. 

“Do you know anyone who could be able to do this, Corrin?” Takumi questioned her. 

Corrin shrugged lamely, “Not that I know of, though...I do have a suspicion…” 

“Lady Corrin, do you see that out there? Someone's coming this way... “ Jakob pointed out at a flying figure. 

It was then that Corrin’s eyes began to widen; she recognised that wyvern and the rider on her. She couldn’t help but feel sick to her stomach, knowing in her heart what awaited her once she knew this Malig Knight set foot near her, she would have to fight someone she didn’t want to.

“Corrin? Who is that?” Takumi whispered in her ear as he noticed her widened eyes. 

“That’s...Princess Camilla...my elder sister…” Corrin spoke out in disbelief. 

Camilla flew over to them, not bothering to land onto the ship’s deck, with a sad smile on her face, “Ahh, Corrin... I'm so glad to see you're unharmed. Ever since your dreadful confrontation with Xander, I've wanted to see you.” 

“Camilla…” Corrin mumbled. Corrin could notice Takumi drawing closer to Corrin, wielding his Fujin Yumi from his back, staring down the Princess of Nohr. 

“Corrin, you're still as cute as ever. But you have to stop thinking of me as your sister. Don't think of me that way. It will be easier for both of us to fight if we don't cling to sentimentality.” Camilla’s eyes betrayed her, she wasn’t wanting to fight Corrin. Corrin knew this, and she sought to exploit it. 

“Sister, can't you see that I am trying to do something good for both kingdoms? I don’t want to hurt any of you, no matter what!” Corrin pleaded her case. 

“I hear your words, but Father has demanded that you be put to death. Corrin, I love you so much—from the very bottom of my heart. But that doesn't mean I can disobey a direct order from Father. It's a tragic end of things, but since you betrayed Nohr... I have no choice.” Camilla’s face looked hurt, something that Corrin was familiar with. 

Corrin couldn’t stand this sight, and she was tired of her father’s abuse dictating the lives of his children, “You're wrong, Camilla! I haven't betrayed you or anyone else! You and I both know that this isn’t right! We don’t have to listen to him! He will just continue to hurt us more!” 

Camilla hesitated, but she clenched her eyes shut, “Flora, will you be so kind…” She muttered as the maid that Corrin had known and loved as her own appeared from behind Camilla, blasting Corrin with cold magic.

“Lady Corrin, I cared greatly for you back in the castle. But I will show you no mercy. Nor will I allow any harm to come to Lady Camilla!” Flora exclaimed. 

Corrin shivered violently, until she was shoved out of the way and into Takumi’s arms. Looking to her side she saw Jakob’s body in between her and her sister and Flora, “Get back, Lady Corrin! It's too dangerous!” Jakob said to his liege before turning to his fellow retainer, “Stop this insanity right now, Flora! Have you come to kill us, too?! Don't tell me the ocean is frozen because of you!” 

Takumi looked down at Corrin, “Are you alright? She didn’t...cause you to remember things, right?” He whispered to Corrin.

Corrin stiffly shook her head, “N-no, I-I’m fine.” 

Flora on the other hand focused herself on Jakob, “It is. King Garon has commanded that the Ice Tribe eliminate Corrin. And we will. If we don't, then the entire tribe will be sentenced to death…” _Typical of my father. He always threatens us with killing those of whom we love and care about the most…_

“You pledged your loyalty to Lady Corrin! Or have you forgotten your duties as a retainer?” Jakob scolded his partner. 

“I cannot listen to you, Jakob. Nothing you say will change my mind. For the good of the Ice Tribe, I must chill my heart and do what's commanded.” Flora looked away from him with a cold expression. 

Jakob quickly wielded his dagger furiously, “Damn it, Flora!” 

Corrin pulled herself away from Takumi, unsheathing her Yato. She looked back at him and gave him a knowing look. He nodded back and his Fujin Yumi began to glow, “It's no use, Jakob. We've got no choice but to fight back!” She said to her retainer. 

Jakob gritted his teeth, “As you wish, Milady.” 

Camilla started to fly away, readying her forces, but not before turning to Corrin with a sad look in her eyes, “Corrin... I love you too much to let you go on like this. Though all I can do for you now is end your life with my own hands. Come to me, Corrin. Let me hear your last words. I'll remember them forever, my beloved little sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The fight between Camilla and Takumi and Corrin. And a jig on the ship...


	16. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Corrin fight off Camilla and her forces...

“We need to make sure that we have enough ranged fighters for this battle, Takumi. The ice is still here freezing the water.” Corrin commanded, with more confidence than she had previously. Takumi nodded back with a grin, _She’s doing a lot better, with my help, of course,_ Takumi thought smugly, a little bit cocky that Corrin was taking his advice, and he, in turn, listened to her and ordered everyone else to the ship’s deck. It wasn’t long before the fighting started in full

The first phase of the battle was easy enough, it was purely defensive, and with Sakura doing her best to heal her allies as they got injured. However, it was a waiting game to ensure that they could expose the Dragon Veins that Azura had stated would appear. And once they did, Corrin immediately told Sakura, Azura, and Takumi, seeing that they were the only ones who could use them

“Sakura! Take your retainers to the southern side along with Mozu and Hayato! There’s some of Camilla’s army and retainers there. Azura, follow her!” Corrin ordered her sister. 

“R-right! On it!” Sakura replied, taking her troops with her. 

“Of course, Corrin, I will make sure no one harms her.” Azura said as she darted away.

Turning to Takumi, Corrin said, “I need you, your retainers and mine to take the northern side. I know Camilla will hesitate to kill me.” 

“ _How_ do you know? She could be using her closeness to you as a weapon!” Takumi replied back, with a worried tone laced in his voice. 

“I just do. I know Camilla. I was practically raised by her. She doesn’t want to do this, I know it.” Corrin responded back. Her voice was serious and stern, something that Takumi wasn’t quite used to. Then again, she was worried about fighting her older ‘sister’, even if Takumi knew they weren’t related. Unlike them. He and Corrin were related. _Why does that feel like poison on my tongue? It’s not like I hate her still._

“Then I suggest that we take point, that way if she does come this way, Princess Camilla will have to attack us.” Takumi spoke to Corrin, as he activated the Dragon Vein closest to him, raising a platform of ice from the ocean below. “Let’s go!” 

“Right! On it!” Corrin motioned for her retainers, Kaze and Jakob, along with Saizo, Reina, Orochi, and Kagero, to follow her. 

Takumi looked back on his own retainers, “Hinata! Oboro! Let’s get moving!” 

“Yes, Lord Takumi!” They both answered closely tailing him as they made their way onto the ice. 

The terrain made it difficult for any of the fighters on Corrin’s side to battle the Ice Tribe. Many of her soldiers were slipping on the ice, making it extremely hard to even get a hit in. However, with the assistance of her ranged attackers, Corrin’s forces could still play a defensive battle as they made their way towards Flora and Princess Camilla. 

“Corrin! Look out!” Takumi shouted as he pulled her near him, once they saw Camilla’s wyvern land right next to them. The beast was growling menacingly at the pair, as Takumi held Corrin as close as he could near him. _She’s not taking her away from me...from us…_

“Oh, you did seek me out. I'm so glad that you're still alive.” Camilla’s voice was sickeningly sweet, as she dismounted her wyvern and wielded her obnoxiously large axe onto her shoulders. 

Corrin wrestled herself out of Takumi’s vice grip to try and reason with her sister, “Please, Camilla, we don’t have to fight. Tell your men to stand down!” 

Camilla’s eyes clenched shut, “You know I can’t do that Corrin. You know what punishment awaits me when I return.” 

Corrin’s eyes glistened with tears, “Camilla...Please...Don’t.”

Camilla grinned sadistically, “My dear sister, leave it to me to kill you. I'll always remember these final moments together...”

Takumi raised his Fujin Yumi and aimed it at Camilla, “Over my dead body!” He was careful not to get a direct shot on Camilla, but enough to get her knocked back. Camilla was hit, flinching slightly, as Corrin launched herself at Camilla, swinging the Yato at Camilla’s axe so that it would be disarmed from her hand. But Camilla was crafty, and although she hated the idea of killing her sister, she wasn’t holding anything back. Takumi did his best to ensure that Princess Camilla wasn’t going to be killed, for Corrin’s sake, but it was becoming almost impossible to do so. Camilla was relentless, he needed a better shot. So he decided to move himself and his retainers to a better and higher ground. 

Corrin on the other hand was starting to feel her fatigue get the best of her, she had forgotten what sparring with Camilla was like. Camilla was as strong as Xander, but her movements were more erratic and unpredictable, unlike Xander. Camilla fought like a demon, and it terrified Corrin, even though she knew that Camilla wasn’t fighting with her whole strength. Corrin decided the only way to stop her was to appeal to her. 

“Camilla! I haven’t forgotten any of you! Please! You have to know that!” Corrin shouted as she parried Camilla’s advances. 

“My dear sweet Corrin, I know that. I can see that. But you know why I must do this.” Camilla swung her blade again, but Corrin dodged and maneuvered to kick Camilla back, making her lose balance on her heels. She was close to capturing Camilla and making this battle end when she heard Takumi’s pained cry from behind her. Corrin whipped around to see Takumi laying down on the ice as his leg started to bleed while Camilla’s wyvern loomed over him. Oboro and Hinata were otherwise too far away to defend their liege and knowing the nature of Camilla’s wyvern, she knew that beast would rip Takumi to shreds. _No...Takumi...not after everything we’ve been through...not after finally starting to reconnect...I won’t allow him to be hurt...I won’t allow it...Iwon’tallowit...IWON’TALLOWIT!_

Takumi clenched his jaw, desperate to wield his Fujin Yumi as he had foolishly forgotten about the wyvern near him. It attacked him, and his weapon was now far from reach, and he was trying his best to either get away from the danger in front of him or kill the beast with any thing he had. However, as soon as he struggled to get to the Fujin Yumi he heard his retainer, Hinata, call out to him. 

“Lord Takumi! Don’t move!” Hinata said, his face was terrified. 

Takumi looked at him, quite confused as to why, until he felt the ground shake and a large figure stand over him. The sound of guttural growling and flapping wings caused Takumi to look up cautiously, only to be shocked at the sight of Corrin’s dragon form guarding him from the wyvern that now looked small in comparison to Corrin. 

“Corrin…” Takumi whispered, noticing the glowing stone wrapped around her neck. 

Corrin began to roar, vibrating the bodies of all of those nearby as her draconic voice sounded out, “ **I’LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HIM!** ”. The wyvern growled back, lunging towards Takumi, only to be tackled by Corrin, as she viciously attacked the wyvern. Her fangs seeped into the wyvern’s body. It quickly escaped Corrin’s hold, as Takumi was crawling as fast as he could to his bow. He stretched his arm out and was only fingertips away from getting it when he felt the wyvern’s approach. He turned back, staring back at the creature with his glowing red eyes ready to strike. However, Corrin’s dragon form came and swiped at the wyvern knocking it off, only for it to attack her back. Corrin began to roar an ear piercing scream, that made Takumi cover his ears as it was so loud. 

“Aggggh! Corrin!” He shouted, knowing that Corrin could not hear him. _If I don’t stop this fight, she might die!_ Takumi’s thoughts raced as he started to reach for his weapon again. He needed to stop this! He glanced around the battlefield, as he grabbed the Fujin Yumi and his eyes made contact with Orochi. 

“Orochi! Go with Reina and capture the Nohrian Princess. I’m taking down the wyvern.” Takumi ordered his mother’s former retainers. 

“Prince Takumi, you’re injured! You need healing!” Orochi shouted from atop Reina’s Kinshi. 

“I’ll manage.” Takumi said as he winced the moment he stood up. 

“That won’t do,” Takumi heard Jakob’s voice near him as, to Takumi’s shock, he healed some of his leg. Enough that he could put weight on it, “You must assist Lady Corrin, let Kaze and I handle Flora and Camilla.” 

Takumi nodded, “Thanks, I’ll do just that.” Takumi raced towards Corrin, her injury was as grisly as he thought it’d be. The blood pooling from her back onto the ice. He needed to at least ground the wyvern and have Corrin knock it out. He steadied his concentration as the Fujin Yumi began to glow. He inhaled and aimed at the wyvern’s wings, releasing the glowing arrow at the wyvern, it’s wings were clipped and with it distracted by it’s injury, Corrin swung again at it and, just like Takumi planned, it was knocked out. 

Now Takumi was more concerned about Corrin. She had yet to turn back into a human and he had remembered the last time she was like this. She had lost her mind. However, this time was different, this time she could speak and have a bit of rational thought. _Maybe, if I can approach her…_

“Lord Takumi, thank goodness you’re okay!” Oboro said as she and Hinata appeared at his side. 

Takumi glanced at them for a second before looking at Corrin, listening to Hinata speaking to him, “Damn, I forget how terrifying Lady Corrin is as a dragon. Do you think she knows who’s friend and who’s foe?” 

Takumi shrugged, “I’m not sure. But I have to find out.” 

Oboro stopped her liege, grasping onto his shoulder, “Lord Takumi, wait! You can’t do this, it’s too dangerous.” 

Takumi briskly brushed her aside, “She’s not the same as last time, she can sense who is who. I’ll approach her.” Oboro’s face fell, feeling completely powerless to stop him

Takumi carefully stepped closer to Corrin’s dragon form, his pulse quickening the closer he got. He could feel his breathing hasten, and his body shaking. He didn’t know what to expect, especially when he finally was standing face to face with the dragon. Takumi reached his hand out and placed a hand on Corrin’s long arm, his eyes staring up at her red ones. 

“Corrin...can you hear me? It’s me, Takumi. I’m okay, now.” Takumi stuttered, his fear very evident. 

Corrin’s head leaned down, in an effort to look at Takumi closer, “ **....Takumi...you’re... okay…** ” She started to purr softly as she nuzzled Takumi’s head with her own. 

Takumi was a bit taken aback, but he was relieved nonetheless, “Ah, Corrin...can you..change back now?” 

Corrin made a cooing sound as she nodded, her body illuminated in light and her large dragon form transformed back to her human body, now smaller than Takumi. Her red eyes locked with his as she raced into his arms, stunning him instantly, “Oh Takumi, I was so scared something happened to you.” 

Takumi was blushing a bright red, as he stammered, “H-hey! We’re still fighting, and you’re injured. We need to get you to a healer or get a Vulnerary.” 

Corrin shook her head into Takumi’s chest, “I...I know you’re injured too, I need to protect you.” 

Takumi rolled his eyes, gently lifting her face, “Corrin, I’m fine, but you still need tending to. Let’s get you somewhere safe, and then we can do so.” 

Corrin sighed, grasping onto Takumi’s arm, frowning a bit, _Gods, she’s cute like that._ “Fine, but one word about me being a weight on you and I’ll turn into a dragon just to get back at you.” 

Takumi snorted, grasping onto her waist as she and him walked towards their allies, “Sure okay, fat chance.” 

Oboro and Hinata rushed over to the pair first; their worried faces frightening Corrin a bit, surely she wasn’t that badly injured, right? However, as Takumi gently sat her down on a piece of ice jutting out, she started to notice the stream of blood coming down her back. _Another scar to add to the others…_

“Lady Corrin! Boy am I grateful to see you’re okay! I would hate to lose a sparring partner.” Hinata said with a grin on his face. 

“Hinata...she’s injured, you dolt!” Oboro lightly slapped his arm, “Do something about it!”

Hinata glared at his partner, “I know that! I got a Vulnerary right here-” Hinata had just pulled out his Vulnerary when Takumi swiftly took it without saying a word. Hinata looked at his liege quite curiously. He had never been this impatient before, and the way he fretted over Lady Corrin, it was as if...no, it couldn’t be...right? This is how he is with his sisters, like Sakura. But as he stared at Oboro, the look of defeat in her beautiful lavender eyes as she watched Takumi tend to Corrin was telling. 

Takumi uncorked it with his teeth, and handed it to Corrin immediately, “Here, drink this, and quickly.” 

Corrin softly looked at Takumi, before taking the medicine and drinking it steadily. She brushed her chin of the excess liquid, but she could instantly feel some sort of relief, as the pain was gone and the bleeding had ceased. She brightly smiled at him, her eyes shimmering in appreciation, “Thank you, Takumi.” She turned to face Hinata, her face still smiling, “And to you as well, Hinata, thanks.” 

Hinata instantly chuckled, “Oh it’s no big deal, Lady Corrin. It’s easy to see how much Lord Takumi cares about you- Hey! What was that for?!” Hinata grunted as Oboro elbowed him in the gut. 

Corrin raised a brow at Takumi, “What does he mean?” 

Takumi’s face was a steaming bright red, “Well...I....He meant...it’s just…” 

“‘Just’” Corrin leaned closer to investigate him further, curious at his reaction. 

“Just that w-we’re family, okay!?” Takumi said as he looked away from Corrin instantly, crossing his arms against his chest. _Jeez Hinata, you and your big mouth...but, why am I embarrassed all of a sudden?_ It was thoughts like these that made Takumi very confused. He wasn’t sure why Corrin had caused him to only focus on her, and it made him feel very uncomfortable. Sure, he wanted to spend most of his day with her, but at the same time he didn’t know what to make of it all. 

“Lord Takumi!” Oboro’s voice shouted, “Jakob and Kaze have come back! And with the Nohrian Prisoners.” She practically spat out as she glared at the sight of them. 

Takumi watched as Corrin got on her feet and walked towards her sister, the blue haired maid, and her sister’s retainers. Among them however was another maid, of soft strawberry blonde hair, but she was unrestrained. In fact, she practically leapt at the sight of Corrin. 

“Lady Corrin! I’m so glad you’re okay!” The bubbly maid exclaimed. 

“Felicia! Where were you? I had thought you had stayed back at the fortress.” Corrin questioned the young woman. 

“Oh! I went back home with my sister, however...you can see where that went.” Felicia finished with a slightly down tone. 

Corrin stared at her maid, “Felicia...would you join me? Flora has seemingly separated herself from me as my retainer, but would you stay?” 

“Of course! That’s what I was about to say actually. I was held prisoner by Flora when I told her I wouldn’t assist in killing you.” Felicia said as her face was crestfallen. Corrin reached her hand out to her retainer which she gratefully took, bounding to her and Takumi. Takumi on the other hand watched the maid with a suspicious eye, his hands never leaving his bow, even as Felicia smiled and waved at him. 

“Corrin…” Camilla’s voice sounded out, her hands tied in makeshift manacles as she knelt on the ground. Her head was hung low and her purple hair dangling from her shoulders, she awaited Corrin’s punishment, “You've won, Corrin. Now kill me.” 

“Camilla, what are you talking about?!” Corrin exclaimed as she slowly approached her elder sister. 

“Wait, Lady Camilla! You're giving up?” Camilla’s red headed retainer shouted, as she was being physically restrained by Subaki. 

“You admit defeat too early... We can retreat and try again.” Camilla’s shorter and more intimidating retainer spoke with an eerily calm tone. 

Camilla whipped her head around, her face alight with fear, “No! You know as well as I that death awaits those that fail my father. We'll be executed if we return home.” She looked back at Corrin, her tears streaming down her face, “I'd rather die at Corrin's hands—to have the last thing I see be her face. Please, Corrin…” 

Corrin paused, her face blank, “...Camilla, are you sure about this? You're willing to surrender your life to me?” 

Takumi blinked his eyes in surprise, _Is she actually going to execute her? That’s...not like Corrin._

Camilla gave a small sad smile, “I am. Go on, my dear sister. I won't beg for mercy.” 

Corrin smiled back and she sheathed her blade, “All right... In that case—Camilla, you're coming with us.” 

Camilla was shocked, “You can't be serious.” 

Takumi’s eyes blew wide as he gripped onto Corrin’s shoulder, “Are you out of your mind, Corrin?! They just tried to kill you! Why would you invite them to join?” _Come on, Corrin, be serious!_

Corrin shook her head as she scolded Takumi, “ Takumi, I know how you feel about Nohr, but you can't believe I would kill my sister. Even though she fought against us, it was only because King Garon demanded it. Now she is safe from him. Remember, our real enemy isn't part of Hoshido or Nohr.” Takumi was about to protest, but he could see from the look in Corrin’s eyes that she was pleading with him to have trust and faith in her decision. He backed off, reluctantly, giving a stiff nod. 

“Our real enemy?” Camilla inquired as both Takumi and Corrin looked back to her. 

Corrin eyebrows furrowed, “I'm sorry—I can't talk about it here. But I want you to believe me. We're fighting to bring an end to this war. There has to be a way that doesn't destroy Nohr or Hoshido. We'll find it together!” She stated passionately, it made Takumi grin a bit. _She’s so naive and innocent...but it’s rather...endearing…_

“ Whoa! Lady Corrin... Did your sword glow just now?” Flora pointed at the Yato as it’s glow remained for a short time. 

Camilla chuckled at her sister, a genuine smile playing on her face, “I remember this look... This is the same look you'd give me when you'd made up your mind. I always loved that strong, determined look. All right. I believe you. I'll fight for you. I don't know what's going on, but... The least a big sister can do is believe in her little sister.” 

“You mean it? Oh, thank you, Camilla!” Corrin reached down and embraced Camilla, much to the worry of Takumi. 

The red-headed retainer that followed Camilla, sighed loudly, “Well, that settles that. This means we're going too, Beruka.” 

“Where?” Beruka replied flatly. 

The other retainer grumbled, “What do you mean "where"?! We're going to join Lady Corrin's army with Lady Camilla! If a liege goes somewhere, then the retainers go too! Obviously!” Subaki smiled at the girl in his arms, something that Takumi quickly took notice of. 

“Understood.” Beruka nodded. 

“So, you can count on us, Lady Corrin.” The red haired retainer said to Corrin. 

Corrin glanced back at her with a confused but grateful look, “All right, thank you…?” 

The girl rolled her eyes, “My name is Selena.” 

“Right, Selena.” Corrin nodded, looking to her other retainer, Flora with a questioning gaze, “What about you, Flora? Will you come with us, too?” 

Flora shook her head, smiling softly, “No. I can't abandon the Ice Tribe. There are too many of them still in danger. Including my father. I cannot go with you.” 

“Won't it be dangerous for you to return home?” Corrin’s worry was obvious, even to those who barely knew her. 

Flora closed her eyes, “Don't worry. Before we set out, I told them to go into hiding anyway, just in case. I'm going to meet up with them, and then we'll continue to lay low and avoid Nohr. I'm putting my faith in you, Lady Corrin. My tribe will be able to return home if you, the hero, put an end to this fighting.” 

Takumi and Corrin looked at each other before both responding, “Hero?” 

“Yes... A moment ago, I saw your sword glow. I'm sure it must be the sword spoken of in old legends from my tribe.” Flora nodded and pointed at the Yato again. 

“You've heard something about this weapon?” Corrin motioned to her sword. 

“It...looks very much like the sword described in some ancient Ice Tribe stories. A shining sword. The one who wields it is supposed to save the world. Which would make you the hero, wouldn't it, Lady Corrin?” Flora said as she looked at Corrin in the eyes. 

Corrin shifted uncomfortably, walking back to Takumi to gain some confidence, “I think calling me a hero is a bit of an exaggeration. This may be a legendary blade, but my having it could just be coincidence…” 

“All the same... I'll still believe in you. Even though I'm not coming along. I choose to believe you are our hero, milady.” Flora bowed politely. 

Corrin clenched her eyes shut, with Takumi looking at her in concern, _She’s afraid again…_ “Flora…” 

Flora hummed, turning away to be released from her restraints by Jakob, “We should get going…” 

Corrin stopped her though, “Oh! Wait, I remembered something I should ask you. Do you know anything of dragons?” 

“Dragons?” Flora asked.

“The Archduke of Izumo said that an old god gave him a message for us. A message about dragons... If you know anything about them, please tell me. Even if it's just something from a legend, like the one you mentioned before.” Corrin explained. 

“I'm sorry, but I can't think of anything... They've been gone so long that we don't even have tales of dragons in the Ice Tribe. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more assistance…” Flora’s face was sympathetic, but Corrin understood.

Corrin sighed deeply, lowering her head, “No, it's fine. Thanks, Flora. Promise me you'll be careful out there.” 

Flora smiled back at her, “I will. Until we meet again, everyone.” 

And with that she and the rest of the Ice Tribe started to leave. Takumi couldn’t help but notice the storm in Corrin’s head. She looked lost and afraid, unable to understand why she was the ‘hero’ that Flora had said she was. It made Takumi nervous, and fear that this was the start of something terrible. _By the Gods, please don’t let this affect her...Don’t let her suffer...I...couldn’t bear it if I was there to watch it happen…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Camilla joins with Corrin as they reconnect. Camilla is curious about Takumi's relationship with Corrin. Nightmares continue to plague Takumi...


	17. A Rose's Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla reconnects with Corrin, while Takumi and Camilla discuss the nature of their relationship...albeit subtly

Corrin felt lucky that she was able to gain Camilla’s allegiance, with Camilla’s intent to kill her now washed away. She was extremely happy, for if she was able to gain her as an ally, Corrin could likely get more of her Nohrian siblings on her side as well. Nothing made her happier than to see Camilla rush to wrap her arms around her, despite how suffocating her embraces were. It was just a familiar feeling of being home, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Shortly after gaining Felicia, Camilla, and her retainers on her side, Corrin made it clear that she wished to speak with Camilla as soon as possible. She needed to know how the others were doing, and how she could possibly recruit them sooner, rather than later. However, Takumi protested this quite heavily, stating that ‘Any of them could be traitors. You can’t just leave yourself open like this’. She sighed thinking of that earlier conversation but she refused to believe that any of her Nohrian family members were anything but cruel. She remembered how frustrated he was after it, but she knew in her heart, Takumi would come back when he cooled down. That’s just how he was.

“Something bothering you, darling?” Camilla’s voice cut through Corrin’s thoughts as she playfully nudged her sister’s shoulder. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just thinking about what Takumi was telling me before I got to share some alone time with you.” Corrin said, flushing slightly at saying Takumi’s name. 

“Prince Takumi? The strange long haired boy?” Camilla raised a brow.

Corrin chuckled, “The very one. He was so mean and prickly when we first met, but…” Corrin’s cheeks grew darker as she started to giggle, “He’s much better now, he’s even teaching me archery and battle tactics. I, on the other hand, have been teaching him the piano. We can’t go back to that until we get to the Astral Plane I was talking about earlier, but you’ll see.” 

Camilla smiled at her little sister, patting her on the head, “Is that so? I’m glad to see you so happy with someone.” 

Corrin started to stutter, her face illuminating with a bright red blush, “O-oh! It’s n-not like that! He’s my younger brother!” 

Camilla crossed her arms, “He doesn’t seem that much younger than you.” 

Corrin shrugged, “I think he may be a year or two younger, like Leo.” 

Camilla snickered a bit pinching Corrin’s cheek, “You’re so cute, being all flustered over something like that.” 

Corrin groaned, rolling her eyes a bit, “Camilla! Stop it! I’m not a child!” 

Camilla cradled Corrin’s face, pulling Corrin into her chest, “And yet you’re so much more adorable when you protest.” 

Corrin’s voice was muffled as she was being smothered by Camilla, “Mmmph, Camilla! Let me go!” 

Corrin was released by Camilla, who gently removed Corrin from her chest, “Hehe, you’re still the same dear and sweet Corrin I know.” 

Corrin sighed, looking out to the sea as it finally melted allowing the ships under Corrin’s command to move towards Cyrkensia as planned, “Flora and the other Ice Tribe fighters have left. Hopefully they and the rest of the tribe find a safe place, away from King Garon.” 

Camilla smiled at her younger sister, “Don't worry—they're very skilled at manipulating ice. I'm sure they can build themselves a good hiding place or two as they go. Just like when you built that large snow fort to hide in.” 

Corrin started to laugh out loud at the mere mention of that incident, “Oh wow, that really digs up old memories. I remember listening as everyone panicked, trying to figure out where I'd gotten to.” 

Camilla laughed too, heartily and full of love, “Yes, I remembered Xander’s worried glances. He was so terrified that you had gone out and gotten hurt. He and Leo searched everywhere only to find you were in the courtyard of your fortress playing hide and seek.” 

Corrin smirked, crossing her arms against her chest, “Oh yes, and I remembered the lecture that Xander gave me afterwards about ‘playing outdoors’ and ‘catching a cold’. He certainly wasn’t too happy about the little prank I set for you guys.”

“Certainly not,” Camilla chuckled, as she started to play with Corrin’s hair.

“You know, Camilla... I'm glad we're together again. I missed talking with you.” Corrin said softly, her love for her sister clearly shown through her eyes.

“Aww. I was just thinking the same thing. It's like a dream... I think Flora had it right when she said you're a legendary hero. After all, you saved me back there.” Camilla said as she wrapped her arms around Corrin’s shoulders. 

Corrin started to tense up at the sound of that, “A-are you saying you believe in that legend she mentioned?” 

Camilla shook her head and turned Corrin to face her, “No, that's not what I meant. I believe in you, Corrin, and whatever it is you set out to do. If anyone can bring an end to this war, it will be you.” 

“Camilla...I’m not sure I’m cut out for this...I’m not as strong as everyone thinks I am…” Corrin replied pitifully. 

Camilla brushed her fingers through Corrin’s fringe, stroking her cheek tenderly, “I’m confident in you and your abilities, my sweet. And you will have all of us here to help,” Camilla sighed, looking a bit behind her before staring back at Corrin, “I can't imagine that the others all trust me yet, though. Do you know if it's Hoshidan tradition to listen in on the conversations of others?” 

Corrin’s eyes widened, “Huh?” 

Camilla motioned behind her and Corrin peered over Camilla’s shoulder, only to find a flustered Sakura, an embarrassed Azura, and an indifferent Takumi standing there and listening in. 

“AH! Um... Sorry... I was just…” Sakura started. 

“I'm sorry... We didn't mean to pry…” Azura defended herself 

“Hmmmph!” Takumi stuck his nose in the air, but Corrin could detect a little embarrassment from him too. _Oh Takumi, you certainly won’t be the easiest to convince._

Corrin walked over to her Hoshidan family with a bewildered expression on her face, “Sakura, Takumi... Even you, Azura?” 

“You think we would be foolish enough to leave you alone with her?” Takumi said ferociously, but at this point Corrin understood that his anger was out of fear and overprotectiveness rather than spite. 

“Takumi, I’m fine I just-” 

“Hold on—you're Azura? The same Azura that was kidnapped?” Camilla interjected as she strolled past Takumi and Corrin over to the blue haired songstress, eyeing her curiously. 

“You remember me?” Azura asked

“Of course I do. I saw you many times in the castle. And if I remember correctly, the Nohrian nobility used to treat you horribly…” Camilla’s voice faltered, leaving Corrin more and more anxious to hear what they did to her.

“They did? Why?” Corrin’s eyes softened as she looked upon her elder sister.

“Azura's mother, Queen Arete, was Father's second wife. However, there were many in the nobility who supported Queen Katerina. My mother was one such person. She constantly told me not to talk to Azura. Of course Xander, being Queen Katerina's child, was told the same thing. Later, when Leo was born, he was also kept away from her. We were dutiful children, so we obeyed.” Camilla explained to Corrin as she glanced back at Azura with a longing face, “But we always wished we could spend time with you, like real siblings. We never forgot about you. You are our adorable sister, after all…” 

Azura, who was not as open as the rest of them, surprised Corrin with a small smile gracing her face, “...Thank you for saying that, Camilla.” 

Takumi, on the other hand, was not as convinced, “Azura, you shouldn't trust her so easily. Even though you're siblings, you can't be certain of her motives.” 

Azura rolled her eyes and placed her face into her hands in frustration, “Oh Takumi…” 

Camilla shook her head at Azura’s reaction, “No, he's right; you have every reason to be wary of me. We were just fighting a moment ago, after all. But you don't need to worry. From this point forward, I will do nothing that would upset Corrin. Though, if Corrin asks, I wouldn't object to taking one or two of you out.” 

Corrin blanched at that, worried that Takumi would take this as his opportunity to attack Camilla, “Camilla! I do not want anyone taken out!” 

Camilla raised her hands up in surrender, “I'm only kidding. No more dark humor—for now I'll keep things light. I promise I won't betray you. I will risk my life fighting with you all.” 

Sakura was still a bit shaken by Camilla’s words, “S-sure..”

Azura on the other hand brushed her off, “Of course, Camilla.” 

Takumi though was still staring her down, “I'll be honest. I still don't trust you, but... I'll work with you...For Corrin’s sake…” Camilla’s eyes looked over the Prince of Hoshido, narrowing in suspicions of her own, “Maybe, over time, we can build that trust, Princess Camilla.” 

“Thank you. I'd love nothing more.” Camilla bowed to the young Prince, but her eyes were staring him down now. _I wonder what she’s thinking of doing to Takumi. Gods, I hope it’s nothing embarrassing..._ , Corrin thought to herself, but she had no time to think on that now. She needed to make sure that their passage to Cheve was a smooth one. 

“Thank you, everyone... I never dreamed I'd be able to bring my siblings from both kingdoms together. We still have a long way to go, but each step we take fills me with hope.” 

Takumi was watching the rest of the army on the main deck of the ship as they took this time to relax and unwind after a small dinner. They really didn’t have much in the way of a feast while at sea, but it was enough to get everyone to connect and for once not think of the war. It was strange for him to see the new Nohrian troops converse with the Hoshidan troops. They were sworn enemies before today, but seeing people like Subaki talking with Camilla’s retainer, Selena, was something that was oddly satisfying. His own retainer, Hinata, was trying his best to get the more silent retainer, Beruka, to speak to him to no avail. Oboro, of course, was keeping her distance from the Nohrians, _Completely reasonable...her family was murdered by Nohrians…_ , Takumi thought to himself. He sighed, perhaps Corrin was right. That they all needed to unite against this new foe that still held no name. It was all so confusing, however he felt no need to go against her like he had done before. He looked to his side only to be surprised to see Princess Camilla staring at him in the darkness. 

“Princess Camilla,” Takumi acknowledged her as she started to approach the Hoshidan Prince. 

“I'm not interrupting your thoughts, am I?” Camilla asked the younger man. 

“Not exactly... But let me make something perfectly clear. I don't trust you. Not entirely.” Takumi crossed his arms as he stared at the Nohrian princess with a sharp gaze. 

“I...I see. And why not?” Camilla questioned Takumi with a hesitant face. 

“We're allies only by convenience. Things could have easily turned out differently. I still don't know if I can put my life in your hands…” Takumi clenched his jaw as he remembered the sadistic look in Camilla’s eyes as she swung her axe at Corrin. _As if I’m any better...I almost killed her once too…_

“Hmm. Are you worried that I'll—” 

“I'm not worried!” Takumi turned with a jerk, glaring at Camilla, “That's overstating it. Just exercising a healthy amount of caution.” 

“No one would fault you for that. Though I am sorry to hear it.” Camilla’s face looked a bit crestfallen despite her smile.

Takumi sighed, _What is it with these Nohrian women and their inability to show their emotions?_ , “It's not about you. I don't trust ANYONE I've just met.” 

“Isn't there anything I can do to earn your trust?” Camilla asked sweetly. 

Takumi was conflicted, he really wasn’t one to let people in, “That's...a good question. I don't know.” _Corrin...I don’t know how she did it...she just appeared one day asking for archery lessons...and just like that I wanted to tell her everything…_

Camilla hummed looking out onto the deck below them to watch the Hoshidan and Nohrian allies dance along to the music being played by the Captain of the ferry. She chuckled at the sight of Corrin being tugged along by the young and spirited samurai out onto the middle of the ship to dance with him, “Well would you look at that. It’s been ages since I’ve seen her dance with someone.” 

“Hmm?” Takumi was confused until he looked down himself, and saw that Hinata was trying, and failing miserably, to dance with Corrin. Thankfully, she was a good sport and allowed herself to be tugged along with him, laughing hard and smiling throughout. Takumi couldn’t help the feeling of...envy when he watched Hinata so easily take Corrin into his arms to dance with him. _It makes sense, he does find Corrin attractive. But I can’t help feeling like she should be dancing with me...Gods, I don’t even know how to dance…_

“She’s so cute dancing with…” 

“Hinata, my retainer.” Takumi finished her sentence as he sighed heavily watching them intently. 

Camilla eyed the young Prince, noticing the twitch in his eyes as Corrin danced with Hinata, “Something troubling you, Prince Takumi?” 

“Uh...Huh? What?” Takumi looked back at Camilla, a blush betraying his feelings that he wasn’t aware of. 

Camilla gave a small grin, motioning him to look at Corrin again, “She’s rather mesmerizing when she dances, isn’t she? My sweet Corrin could rival any lady in the Nohrian court if she had the chance. I even think that she would be more popular than me and Elise combined.” 

“Uh...huh...mesmerizing…” Takumi mumbled as he continued to watch Corrin, as her long and beautiful hair flowed through the wind. Her bright smile washed away all of Takumi’s worries and her ruby eyes glittering underneath the starlight. “Captivating...really…” 

“Oh? Is that so?” Camilla’s voice teased him, “What makes Corrin so ‘captivating’ to you?” 

“What?!” Takumi instantly flustered, as if his haze was starting to disappear, finally understanding the meaning behind Camilla’s words, “It’s...it’s not like that!” 

Camilla smiled back at the prince flustering over his words, “It’s always changing...who we are supposed to connect with...and who we are not...but can I tell you something, Prince Takumi?” 

Takumi stiffened as Camilla drew closer to him, placing a kiss on his cheek, “W-w-what?”

Camilla stared at him seriously, “The only thing that stays the same in this world...is that we want who we want..”

Takumi shook his head, “I don’t know what you mean!”

Camilla pinched his cheek, chuckling softly, “You will someday, hopefully.” She patted his head, and with that she left Takumi alone with his thoughts, as he stared back at the small party down below. _What could she possibly mean by ‘wanting who we want’...? Maybe she’s just trying to trick me…_ Takumi sighed, looking back at Corrin. He couldn’t even help the smile that appeared on his face when she looked back and waved sweetly at him. _Corrin...Gods, please if you’re out there, please don’t ever stop her from smiling like this...especially when she does it for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Takumi and Corrin share their nightmare issues and whether or not they're connected...


	18. An Affair to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Corrin share their feelings on their dreams as of late, noticing a startling trend.

_Corrin stood on the shores of a tropical paradise, underneath the beautiful starlight feeling the sand between her toes and the waves of the ocean skirting past her feet. The air was freeing and the moment felt like a place trapped in a time standing still. She inhaled deeply and exhaled softly, sighing sweetly at the sight of the moon’s reflection on the water. She wanted to feel this way forever. To be lost in a time and in thoughts by herself, free from the pressures and the past that seemed to plague her._

_On the ocean’s surface she watched a memory of her childhood that she didn’t know of, one with herself, as young as 5 or 6 years old tugging along a younger version of Takumi. She had many visions of him and herself as of late, but because of her lack of memories and supplanted ones, she wasn’t sure if it was true. However, she was always enamoured by the sight of them._

_“‘Kumi! Wait up! Don’t leave without me!” Her younger version of herself chased after Takumi with her present version of herself giggling at the sight._

_“Not my fault you’re so slow, Corrin!” He stuck his tongue out at her, with the younger Corrin squealing and following him about the castle. The older Corrin followed them, watching as they played around, even messing with what she assumed was a younger version of Hinoka and Ryoma. Takumi looked so much more different here, more rambunctious and optimistic than he was at present. Perhaps her disappearance did a number on him…_

_“Corrin! My dear Corrin,” A familiar and motherly tone spoke out, “It’s time for you to come inside and attend to your studies.”_

_Both Corrins turned at the same time to see Queen Mikoto, younger and still just as beautiful and serene as the first time she saw her, “Okay, mommy!” The younger Corrin exclaimed, as she waved goodbye to Takumi._

_Unlike with her past dreams, Corrin was able to follow the younger version of Takumi about, which she found strange. He seemed a bit downtrodden from her younger self’s absence, until his face lit up as he ran towards a large Samurai in the middle of a field. “Papa! You came back!”_

_It was King Sumeragi, in all of his glory, this time not lying dead on the ground as Corrin had always remembered. In this vision, she watched quite fondly as Takumi ran into King Sumeragi’s arms and laughed with pure joy at the sight of his father. Perhaps had the tragedy that had befallen the Hoshidan family not occurred, maybe Takumi would’ve been the same today._

_“Takumi, my son! How have you been since I was away?” Sumeragi’s voice bellowed._

_“Good, papa. I’ve been practicing with Ryoma and Corrin!” Takumi said excitedly, bounding out of his father’s arms._

_”That’s good to hear, my boy. Can never have enough sword fighters in the family,” Sumeragi said proudly as he patted Takumi’s head. Takumi laughed loudly and pulled his father along, discussing everything and anything. Corrin smiled at how adorable he was as a child, he was so innocent and sweet. She wasn’t sure how long time passed but Corrin grew rather curious when Takumi started to tug on their father’s blue samurai outfit._

_”Papa...Can I ask you something?” Takumi said as he cocked his head to the side._

_Sumeragi smiled down at his youngest son, “Ask me anything, son. I will listen.”_

_Takumi swayed from side to side, “When you get married...it should be with someone you love, right?” Corrin blushed at this admission, and then giggled. Takumi talking about marriage at such a young age was too adorable._

_“Of course, though sometimes that may not be the case...but more often than not, yes.” Sumeragi nodded at his son._

_“And when you get married, you’re always around to protect each other, right?” Takumi furthered questioned_

_Sumeragi hummed, “Hmmm yes, if you put it that way, Takumi. I was always there to protect your mother with my life and I will do the same for Mikoto.”_

_“Hmmm, then Papa there’s someone I wanna marry!” Takumi shouted. Corrin smiled at the scene, it was too precious. Perhaps he saw a beautiful maiden in town or in the castle that he felt the need to protect._

_Sumeragi gave a hearty chuckle, pulling Takumi into his arms and lifted him to eye level, “Oh? And who might that be?”_

_“I wanna marry Corrin!” Takumi smiled brightly. Corrin’s eyes grew wide and her face was completely red. Takumi...wanted to marry her? Surely this was just a child misunderstanding marriage, right? It had to be._

_Sumeragi looked just as shocked, “...Is that so, son?”_

_Takumi, none the wiser at his young age, nodded enthusiastically, “Uh huh, because I love her and I wanna protect her. If we get married, I’ll always be around to keep her safe! Like her own personal protector.”_

_Sumeragi chuckled nervously, “But...Takumi, son, marriage isn’t for brothers and sisters.”_

_Takumi raised a brow and innocently asked his father, “It’s not?” Corrin had to let out a laugh, it was honestly cute how Takumi was rather clueless on marriage._

_Sumeragi sighed, “The love you have for your sister...it’s different. Different from the love I have for Mikoto.”_

_“Really? How?” Takumi questioned further. He certainly was at that age, Corrin thought to herself, however she was quite flattered that Takumi, even when he was so young, sought to protect her._

_Sumeragi looked a tad more uncomfortable, allowing Takumi to settle back onto the ground, “You will, er, find out when you’re older.”_

_Takumi looked disappointed, as he frowned at his dad, “Oh...so...I’m not allowed to marry Corrin?”_

_For such an easy answer, in Corrin’s mind, Sumeragi hesitated which made no sense to Corrin. Takumi can’t marry a sibling so why was her father not speaking? “Well...ahem, let’s talk about this another day, son. Go ahead and meet up with your brother. I will come spar with you both in a bit.”_

_Takumi’s eyes lit up again as he nodded, “Okay! I will, Papa!” He then dashed off into the shadows of Corrin’s mind. It perplexed her as to why this was the case until her mother showed up from the shadows at Sumeragi’s side._

_“Did you hear that, my dear? He wants to marry Corrin.” Sumeragi quirked an eyebrow up at Mikoto._

_Mikoto giggled, “Hehe, well...he actually can.” Corrin’s eyes widened, what was her mother talking about?_

_Sumeragi sighed, smiling softly at Mikoto “Yes. I know.”_

_“He’s going to find out the truth eventually.” Mikoto said to Sumeragi. Corrin didn’t understand what Mikoto meant by this, and she cursed that this was a dream and she couldn’t ask these visions what they truly meant._

_“What makes you say that?” Sumeragi inquired._

_“Just...a feeling…” Mikoto said wistfully. As soon as she did say that the scenery of the water suddenly disappeared, leaving Corrin alone as the water stilled._

_The water started to take on an eerie violet and red as a shadow emerged from it’s depths. Corrin’s eyes widened, as she watched as the shadowy figure turned into the body of Takumi as a young man. He stood unmoving, grasping what looked like the Fujin Yumi. Corrin spoke out to him, “Takumi…? Is that you..?”_

_“Betrayal…Betrayal...” Takumi’s voice sounded out, however it sounded distorted. Warped. Completely different._

_“Takumi..?” Corrin could feel her fear rising as she tried desperately to speak to him._

_His eyes opened, a bright red hue colored his irises and his body was engulfed in a shadowy aura, “I AM BETRAYAL!” Takumi yelled as he raised his bow and took aim at Corrin._

_“No! Takumi! What are you doing?! I’m not your enemy!” Corrin pleaded out as she fell to her knees._

_“Corrin... Betrayal... Death... Must...kill you…” Takumi looked like a man possessed as he readied another arrow._

_“Takumi, please! Have mercy!” She sobbed out, curling into herself, “Please, we don’t hate each other! We care about one another! I...I’ll do anything you ask!”_

_“Death! Murder! BETRAYAL!! I will kill you, Corrin! I...WILL...KILL YOU!!” Takumi released his arrow as Corrin watched as the violet bolt was heading straight to her chest and-_

Corrin gasped as she raised herself up from her bed, grasping at her chest and panting. She frantically looked over herself, noticing she was wearing a gray nightgown that Jakob had packed, just in case. As she looked over herself, she saw no injuries on herself, and she let out an unsteady breath. It was just a dream. Takumi had not raised a hand against her. Just as she always knew. However, it felt so real. It felt as though that anger and resentment was something that she had caused. Perhaps, in another life-

Suddenly Corrin heard a muffled scream from the dorm room next door. She swiftly got up out of bed and carefully wrapped a shawl over her shoulders and didn’t even bother to put on some slippers as she desperately rushed to the sound of the screams. She found that the source of the sound was coming from Takumi’s room. Corrin tried to unlock the door but it wouldn’t budge, so without a second thought, she used some of her draconic powers to take down the door. She rushed in only to see Takumi wielding his bow up at her, frightened by who had stormed in.

“Takumi! I-It’s me! Corrin! I’m not here to hurt you.” Corrin raised her hands up in the air. Takumi was panting, but slowly he placed his bow down. Corrin inspected him from a distance, he looked disheveled. His yukata was wide open from his lower torso up to his upper chest, and his hair was down, cascading silver gray locks down his shoulder. 

“C-Corrin...you’re okay…?” He said a bit out of breath. 

“Of course I’m okay,” Corrin said as she carefully tread closer to Takumi, trying not to startle him, “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Takumi looked away from Corrin, he sat back on his bed and slumped his shoulders forward, “I...had a nightmare...it’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.” 

“You had one too?” Corrin questioned, surprising Takumi a bit. 

He looked up with a softened gaze, noticing her very tense stance, and he motioned for Corrin to sit with him on the bed, “Yeah I did...I’m sorry you had one too.” 

Corrin hummed, tightening the shawl around her shoulders, “It was...terrible...but it didn’t start off that way.” She looked away from Takumi, not noticing his realization.

“Don’t...don’t you think it’s weird? Every time you have a nightmare, I have one as well…” Takumi contemplated openly. Corrin slowly turned around to face Takumi with her own revelation as well. 

“Well...that certainly is strange...do you mind telling me what happened during yours?” Corrin asked Takumi, leaning a bit closer into his personal space. 

Takumi hesitated, and flinched, “I….I-I don’t know…” 

Corrin reached for Takumi’s hand and grasped it firmly in her own, “Please, Takumi. Trust me, I know you don’t like the idea of it, but I need to confirm my own predictions.” 

Takumi stared into her lovely eyes, momentarily getting lost in them. He wasn’t one to share his dreams, as they still haunted him, but he felt the need to tell her. Especially after what he saw… “A-alright, I will.” 

Corrin nodded at him, “Go on.” 

Takumi sighed, brushing his hands through his long locks, “Where do I even begin…?” He mumbled to himself. 

Corrin chuckled softly, “Perhaps at the beginning?” 

Takumi blushed bright red, “I don’t know...it’s kind of embarrassing…” 

Corrin giggled, “Oh really?” 

Takumi turned his head to the side, a smirk playing on his face,“What the- Are you making fun of me?” 

Corrin nudged him playfully, “Maybe a bit, but all in good fun.” 

Takumi chuckled a bit at that, “Well...if I can recall...I remembered watching myself as a child...playing...with you.” Takumi trailed off, a bit flustered at this admission.

Corrin gave him a tender look in her eyes, not in the least bit making fun of her, “I remembered that too in my own dream…”

Takumi eyes widened a bit, “Are you...implying we’ve been having the same dreams..?” 

Corrin shook her head, “It sounds crazy, right? But maybe we could go further, what else happened in your dream?” 

Takumi started to stutter, “I-I...um...c-can I just skip it? I mean...it’s..humiliating!” He protested quite animatedly.

Corrin started to laugh, “Humiliating? Just as humiliating as asking our father if it’s okay for you to marry me?” 

Takumi instantly stood up from his bed pointing his finger at Corrin, “You saw that?!” 

Corrin’s laughter soon became so uncontrollable, “Hahahaha! Oh Takumi! The look on your face is priceless!”

Takumi grumbled, turning away from Corrin with a huff, “It’s not that funny, Corrin! It’s embarrassing!”

Corrin wiped away a tear from her eyes, “Oh Takumi, I’m just teasing you a bit. It was rather cute and adorable.” Corrin giggled, laying her body on Takumi’s bed, belly down and resting her chin on her hands, smirking like a cat that swallowed the canary. 

Takumi glared at Corrin with an equally adorable frown, “I’m not cute, okay!” 

Corrin smiled, “And what do you call yourself then, if not cute?” 

Takumi crossed his arms again, “I’m fierce, not cute!”

Corrin stifled her laughter, snorting a bit, “And that’s better?” She managed out. 

Takumi sighed in defeat sitting back down on the bed hiding his face away from Corrin, “Come on, Corrin...we were kids...we didn’t know any better.” 

Corrin shifted on the bed, resting her head on Takumi’s shoulder, much to his surprise, “I know, it was sweet regardless.” She looked up at him, staring into his warm brown eyes, “Do you think these are our memories? Or are they just made up in our minds?” 

Takumi shrugged, “Dreams are confusing...they hardly ever make sense. But I’d like to hope...that maybe whatever memories that are still foggy are now starting to resurface.” 

“Foggy?” Corrin questioned him as she snuggled closer, feeling him flinch a bit to her touch. 

Takumi closed his eyes to steady his heart, _Gods, has it always felt this warm with her around?_ “Yeah, I don’t have many memories of you. Mother...Mother used to say it had something to do with a fever I had when I was young, after father died and you vanished. I had almost died...but I woke up after four days and suddenly I was fine, however I couldn’t even remember who you were or any memories we had. And it was so hard, you know, living in the shadow of someone you couldn’t remember, and to see everyone try to do everything to find you. So maybe...seeing you again has caused them to come back.”

Corrin’s face looked saddened by Takumi’s admission as she nuzzled her head next to Takumi’s, “I’m sorry...I didn’t even know about that. That must’ve been terrible to be left alone for so long.” 

Takumi shook his head, “No, you’ve...you’ve had it worse, Corrin, and I’ve done nothing but terrorize you and belittle you. I’m not an ideal sibling, far from it.” 

Corrin raised her head and placed her hand on Takumi’s cheek and moved his head to have him stare at her in the eyes. Takumi froze, he had never been this close to anyone, and the way she was touching him, it was considered very intimate in Hoshidan culture, “Takumi, I don’t blame you. I forgive you for the way that you treated me, and as much as you used to hurt me, you’ve done better and we’ve done a lot to try to understand each other. So don’t put yourself down just because of it, ‘Kumi.”

Takumi could feel his throat growing dry, looking at Corrin for the first time in a way that wasn’t entirely appropriate. He looked her down, her body was very appealing, she was slender and not necessarily tall or short. Her skin was like the moon, illuminating the darkness with it’s beauty. Her hair was as bright as the starlight and her eyes were prettier than the most gorgeous Hoshidan red silk. Her hands were so perfect, barely a callous on her fingers. He even chanced a glance at Corrin’s lips. They were small and pink, her lower lip was just a bit plumper than the top. _Her scent...it’s everywhere, I can’t escape it…_ , Takumi’s heart was beating a million miles a minute. 

“Takumi? Are you alright?” Corrin asked, taking Takumi out of his haze. 

“Huh? Oh...yeah, I’m fine.” Takumi said as he tried to calm himself down, brushing his hair down. _This can’t be what I think it is! She’s...she’s...she’s my...she’s so beautiful...and perfect…and..._

“Are you sure?” Corrin said as she placed a hand on Takumi’s forehead, “You seem a bit warm.” 

“Ack! Corrin, I’m fine!” Takumi exclaimed as his face grew more and more red.

Corrin smiled, running her hands through his silver locks, “Hmmm?”

Takumi started to grow more and more self conscious with Corrin’s eyes examining him, “What is it?” 

Corrin shook her head, “Nothing, I just didn’t realize your hair was this long. It’s even longer than mine, I think.”

Takumi replied, “It’s normal for men in Hoshido to have long hair. Why? Is...is there something wrong with it?”

Corrin hummed, “Hmmm no, I don’t think so. I think it looks rather handsome on you, it suits you more than most. I can’t imagine you without longer hair. Though I would think that sometimes it might get in the way of fighting.” 

Takumi snorted, “It’s not really that big of a deal, I keep it up most of the time. I know it’s not what you’re used to seeing in a guy, since all you can remember is Nohrian styles.” 

“It doesn’t matter where I was raised, I think it looks very...handsome on you, ‘Kumi.” Corrin’s cheeks flushed pink for a moment. 

Takumi’s eyes blinked multiple times, _She..she thinks I’m handsome…?_ , he thought to himself. He almost laughed at the thought of it, until he noticed Corrin yawning and looking noticeably more drowsy, “Heh, are you tired after all of that?” 

Corrin nodded, “Mhmmm, I’m sorry. I wanted to ask you more about our dreams.” 

Takumi reached out and patted Corrin on the head, letting his fingers fall through her silky strands, “Maybe...maybe you should head to bed then.” 

Corrin shook her head, “I’m terrified, I don’t want to revisit those dreams...when all they do is tease me…” 

Takumi sighed, “Then what do you want to do, Corrin?” 

Corrin leaned onto Takumi’s shoulder and rested her head there, “Can I stay here with you for the night?” 

“Stay?” Takumi balked at her question, “Corrin...that’s...you know…” 

Corrin snuggled closer again, “Please, ‘Kumi. I’d feel a lot safer...with you.” 

Takumi’s heart clenched. He knew this wasn’t appropriate, that it was beyond taboo. However, he couldn’t help himself. Her scent drove him crazy, and it made him want her more. He sighed into her hair, “Oh alright, fine, you can stay. Just for tonight, okay?” 

“Okay, Takumi.” She smiled as she started to fall asleep on his shoulder. Takumi slowly eased them both on the bed, his arms wrapped around her tiny frame as Corrin laid on his chest and sighed dreamily, “Goodnight, Takumi.” 

Takumi cradled her closer, not understanding fully why he wanted to do this, but knew it was what felt...right…, “Oyasumi, Corrin…” His own eyes fluttered closed, as he brought her closer to his chest. He was still haunted by what he had seen in his dream as well, wishing he could tell Corrin what he really wanted to say. _Oh Corrin...I’ll protect you with my life...but...if there were another world in which I raised a hand against you...at that time, kill me to stop me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: The army lands in Cyrkensia as Corrin and Takumi face their ultimate foes: Ryoma and Xander


	19. Denial Upon Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Corrin are found out by many of their closest allies, while Camilla has a heart to heart with her sister.

The steady rocking of the boat gently stirred Takumi awake as he noticed the light filtering in his room that it was morning. He yawned a bit before rubbing his eyes, trying to sit up to fight the drowsiness. That was until he felt a weight shift on his side, startling him considerably. He looked to his right side and noticed Corrin sleeping soundly onto his chest, cuddling up closer for warmth. Takumi was shocked but then he remembered the night before, and how afraid she was to go back to her room in order to get some sleep after the nightmare they shared. How could he deny her when she was practically begging him to do so. Takumi slowly placed Corrin to his side as he turned to face her, watching her sleep so soundly. 

_She looks so...peaceful...and worry free. If I could see her like this everyday, I would…_ , Takumi thought as a small smile graced his features. He hesitantly moved his hand to brush through her snowy winter hair, admiring it’s bright sheen in the sunlight. She truly was the most beautiful woman in his eyes, no contest. She was lovely, exquisite, and gorgeous. Corrin was all of those things and also kind-hearted, benevolent, and patient, just like their mother. Takumi flinched, tearing his hand away from her. _Their_ mother. He sighed deeply, remembering that they were siblings, half-siblings to be more specific, but that didn’t change the fact they were related. To think of her in such a way… _no, that can’t be...she’s just a beautiful woman...that’s all...nothing more…_

Just then, a knock sounded at Takumi’s door, causing him to shoot up in bed. _Oh no...I forgot about Hinata and Oboro! If either of them sees this...Gods, I’m so dead!_ Takumi thought frantically, as he tried to rush towards the door before either retainer saw. However, he was a moment too slow and Hinata barged in with a wide smile on his face. 

“Ohayou-gozaimasu, Lord Takumi! Man do you look better than you usually do!” Hinata said as he elbowed his liege’s chest, bringing him his morning meal of Miso soup and steamed rice. The smell of his favorite food almost brought him out of frantic panic, but he saw the momentary shift on his bed as Corrin turned in her sleep. _Gods, can she be more of a heavy sleeper?!_

Hinata must’ve caught it too, as he looked at Takumi’s covers which were thankfully hiding Corrin at that time, “Huh? Did you see something move on your bed just now, Lord Takumi?”

“No!” Takumi said too quickly, making Hinata very confused, “N-No! There was no movement! Nothing at all! Uh uh” Takumi shook his head, as his nerves started to get to him. 

Hinata started to smirk and laugh, “Oh I see what it is! You brought a girl to your room, didn’t you?” 

Takumi blushed a bright tomato red, “NO! THAT’S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!” 

Hinata snickered, “C’mon, Lord Takumi, I know you probably have a girlfriend, I mean remember that flower favor you had a few months ago? Don’t lie to me.”

Takumi grumbled, “I swear, I’m being serious there is no one there-”

And as if the Gods were trying to curse him for all of eternity, Corrin started to awaken and rise herself from Takumi’s bed much to the shock and horror of both Hinata and Takumi. _Alright, this is it, isn’t it? This is how I die? From complete humiliation? I wish that could be so, because I’ve never felt so embarrassed in my life!_

Hinata was watching in stunned silence as Corrin emerged from the covers, her nightgown showing an ample amount of her chest, “Mmmmm, Takumi? Why are you yelling so much? It’s early, ‘Kumi?” She rubbed her eyes as she stared up at the man in question only to freeze once she caught the eye of Hinata. She gasped, stumbling around the bed to find her shawl to wrap around herself once again. 

Hinata chuckled uncomfortably, “Uh...hehe, hello Lady Corrin...whatcha doing here?” He said the last bit as he stared at his liege for more answers. 

“This...this is all a misunderstanding…” Corrin stammered, covering her face in humiliation. 

“Yes!” Takumi agreed, nodding his head animatedly, “Trust us, Hinata. This isn’t what any of this looks like!” 

“This isn’t what it looks like? What do you mean by that, Prince Takumi?” A sickeningly motherly voice said as Princess Camilla strolled in with a saunter causing both Takumi and Corrin to almost die from the mortification of this moment. _Can this moment get any worse?_ Takumi thought to himself, _Uhhhh scratch that, I don’t want to think about how it could be worse._

“Oh my, this _is_ something peculiar, isn’t it?” Camilla looked over at Hinata with a smirk once she saw the state both her sister and Takumi were in. 

“Uh, of course, Lady Camilla, hehe.” Hinata flustered at the sight of the extremely buxom Princess. 

“Corrin, dear, mind telling me what you’re doing in Prince Takumi’s bed, hmm?” She said as she walked over to Corrin, pinching her cheeks a bit. 

Corrin blushed, “I-I was just...this was-”

“Oh! Lord Takumi, I mended your clothes so you can-” Oboro said as she entered the room only to be momentarily shocked by what was going on. 

“Gods, is my room a one stop central this morning…” Takumi mumbled to himself as he tried his best to hide his face. 

“Where in the world is Milady?” Jakob’s voice came around the corner as he also stepped into the room, his eyes widening in shock once he saw Corrin sitting up in bed, “My Lady! What are you doing in Lord Takumi’s bed!?”

Corrin groaned, her expression was rather annoyed, “By the Gods, nothing happened! Okay? I just had a nightmare and Takumi’s room was the closest. He allowed me to stay the night because I was too scared to be alone.” 

The room fell silent as they all understood that what had happened between Corrin and Takumi wasn’t anything lewd. Rather it was just Corrin seeking someone to comfort her rather than her seeking...anything else. Takumi looked around the room as nearly everyone came to the same conclusion and nodded their heads. All except for Jakob and Oboro, who both were glancing at their own liege’s respectively. Jakob cleared his throat, and like the bossy retainer that he was, dragged Corrin out of the bed, much to the chagrin of Princess Camilla. 

“Be that as it may, Lady Corrin, you have no business resting your head next to some boy! Come now! We are not too far from Cyrkensia and you need to be ready for anything.” Jakob scolded Corrin, as she tried to protest. However, Jakob had none of it and practically carried Corrin away and placed her back in her dorm. Camilla on the other hand glared at what happened but eventually decided to follow them back. All that was left was Hinata, Oboro, and Takumi, as the uncomfortable tension and silence filled the room.

“Soooooo...did she really have a nightmare? Or was she…?” Hinata looked at his liege with a curious eye.

“Of course she did, Hinata!” Takumi snapped, “She had a bad dream, and because she didn’t feel like going to her room alone, she stayed here. There! Happy?!” 

Hinata chuckled a bit, “Now now, Lord Takumi, I was just teasing you a bit, hehe.” 

Oboro crossed her arms as she muttered, “I still don’t like it...how close she’s trying to get to you.” 

Hinata rolled his eyes, “C’mon Oboro, we’ve already discussed this. Lady Corrin is not trying to hurt anyone here, let alone her own brother.”

_Brother...there’s that title again...why does it feel so terrible now?_ Takumi thought to himself as his hand grabbed at his chest, to quell his aching heart. Oboro on the other hand wasn’t buying this nonsense, “It’s rather suspicious now, especially with her **Nohrian** sister here. She could be using any means necessary to harm Lord Takumi.” 

“Oboro, you don’t know what you’re talking about!” Hinata shouted at his partner, “Have you even tried to make conversation with her? Lady Corrin is not a monster!” 

“Oh really? And her being a cute and beautiful dragon princess hasn’t warped your mind?!” Oboro questioned further. 

“She may be cute, but I know she’s way out of my league! And besides, you’re one to talk, you’re overprotective because you can’t stand the sight of another girl capturing **your** man’s attention, even when it just so happens to be his own family!” Hinata barked back. 

Takumi could see this was more than just a small argument between the pair, and so he immediately broke it up by standing in front of them, “Calm yourselves! Both of you!” Hinata and Oboro both stopped immediately at Takumi’s insistence. 

Takumi huffed out a sigh, “Listen, I mean it. Corrin has been through much...some of it I don’t feel I can explain without her consent. But believe me that Corrin hasn’t taken advantage of me, trust me on that. Alright, Hinata?” 

Hinata nodded, “Yeah I hear ya, Lord Takumi.” 

Takumi then looked at Oboro, who looked less convinced, “Oboro?” 

Oboro turned away, “I just don’t trust her enough...but I will be willing to look that over for you, Lord Takumi.” Oboro then stormed out of the cabin, leaving the men perplexed and a bit miffed. 

“Jeez, I wish she would just let this go…” Hinata said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Takumi lowered his head, “It’s my fault, really.” 

Hinata shook his head in defiance, “No, Lord Takumi, she’s taking this out on us because she’s jealous of Lady Corrin getting close to yo-” Hinata stopped in his tracks knowing he blurted out too much.

Takumi patted his retainer on the shoulder, “I know, Hinata, that’s why I also understand why it’s my fault.” 

Hinata looked up at Takumi with a wide eyed expression, “You know about Oboro’s...you know…” 

Takumi chuckled, “Yeah...she’s a bit obvious, don’t you think?”

Hinata sheepishly joined him, “Hehe, yeah, just a bit.” 

Takumi smirked at his retainer, and even playfully nudged him, “Just as obvious as you are for her.” 

Hinata flinched, “H-h-how did you know?!”

Takumi sat down on his bed as he started to slurp some of the Miso soup that Hinata had brought in, “Just a guess. You seem the most comfortable with her.” 

Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed, his shoulders slumping forward, “Yeah, well, she’s also waaaaay out of my league, and too crazy for you to notice me.” 

Takumi smiled sympathetically at his friend, “Well, I’m not standing in your way. I’m not interested in her. Oboro’s just a friend and retainer, nothing more.”

“Shouldn’t you say something to her then? It’s not right to string anyone along.” Hinata replied. 

Takumi glanced at Hinata, noting that he had never been this serious before, “I...I will. Just not now. Not before we take a stop at Cyrkensia. After that, I’ll speak to her, alright?” 

Hinata smiled up at him, “Thanks, Lord Takumi…” 

Hinata stood up walking towards the door before looking back at Takumi again, his serious expression not leaving his face, “Hey...I know you said it was nothing before...but I have to ask…” 

“What is it, Hinata?” Takumi asked. 

“You and Lady Corrin…” Hinata said as he started to rub the back of his neck, “I know she’s your sister and all….and I know you’re trying to reconnect with her...but, I was just wondering...you seem a bit different around her...more protective…” 

“Is...is that so?” Takumi mumbled, his heart racing at the memory of her in his bed. 

“Yeah...and I’m not accusing you of anything, but this is just you protecting her because of what you said earlier, right? ‘Cause something happened to her in Nohr? Nothing else right?” Hinata questioned further. 

Takumi could tell Hinata was beating around the bush, he wasn’t asking what was really on his mind, but Takumi chose to ignore it, “....Yeah, I just want her to feel safe….always…” 

Hinata forced a smile waving a farewell to his liege, “Alright, that’s good to hear. I’m going to go train before we get to Cyrkensia.” 

Takumi stayed there on his bed for a while after Hinata had left, confused and conflicted. _Sister...she’s my sister...I gotta remember that...she’s my sister...I just want to protect her, right? I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that...right? Right?_ Takumi brushed his hands through his hair, hoping that this wasn’t what he thought it was…

Corrin was standing on the top deck of the ship as she watched Cyrkensia come into full view. She was beyond excited to come here, as she had heard nothing but good things about this place from her Nohrian siblings before she reunited with her Hoshidan siblings. She was especially excited for the opera house where thousands of different singers and dancers would perform. Although she knew this was strictly to find Ryoma and convince him over to their side, she also wanted a chance to experience another town like she had in Hoshido. 

“Corrin my dear, are you doing alright?” Camilla spoke behind her.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just hoping to see some of those shows you and Xander said you saw with father years ago.” Corrin said optimistically.

“Why bother with those shows, when I saw a funny one this morning, hehe.” Camilla teased as Corrin’s cheeks went completely red. 

“Camilla! That...that was just…” Corrin flustered clutching at her cheeks, which were very inflamed. 

“Hahaha, Corrin, you look so cute like that!” She came over to hug Corrin tightly to her enlarged chest, “Almost as adorable as when I saw you in Prince Takumi’s bed.” 

“Aaaaghh! Camilla! I was just trying to find a place to sleep that night that wasn’t in my room all alone.” Corrin defended herself as she pried herself out of Camilla’s arms.

Camilla pouted a bit at that admission, “And you didn’t come to see your big sister? I’m awfully sad about that.” 

Corrin sighed as she started to play with her hair nervously, “I-I did hear him scream in the middle of the night as well. And when I went to visit him, he was suffering from his own bad dreams too.” 

Camilla hummed, “Oh, I see. You wanted to comfort him, as much as he wanted to comfort you. That’s...very sweet of you.” 

Corrin’s eyebrows raised, “You hesitated.”

Camilla waved her off, “Oh it’s nothing, I’m just noticing a trend with you and this Prince of Hoshido. You two spend a lot of time together.” 

Corrin grew more concerned by Camilla’s words, she wasn’t one for sharing, “I hope you don’t think I’m replacing you Camilla. I would never do that.” 

Camilla smiled at her younger sister, “No, Corrin, I didn’t mean like that. I meant that you keep spending _time_ with him, so much so that it has me wondering things. Such as, what do you see him as?” 

“Takumi?” Corrin asked her sister, in which Camilla nodded, “Well...he’s...he’s been a big help to me. And you know, we didn’t get along in the beginning, but we certainly are making up for that. We help each other and hear each other out. Sometimes I invite him over to the treehouse in the Astral Plane to ask about Hoshido. He and I are friends.” 

Camilla smirked, “‘Friends’ hmmm? You know there’s one title that you didn’t call Prince Takumi by.”

Corrin cocked her head to the side, “And what is that? Prince?” 

Camilla winked at her sister, “You have failed to call him your ‘Brother’.” 

Corrin stopped breathing for a second. _Are my feelings for Takumi really obvious?...No...No, no, no, I will not continue these thoughts...he’s my brother...my brother…_

“Speechless, I see...hmmm, I sort of figured this kind of thing would happen. However, tongues will be wagging at you dear. You must be careful at what kind of relationship you want to pursue with him.” Camilla said seriously to Corrin. 

Corrin clenched her eyes, “But...we aren’t courting, Camilla, we’re not even like that with each other.”

“That’s because you’re denying yourself” 

“And with good reason! He’s my family.” Corrin protested. 

“....You can’t even say it…” Camilla examined her sister. 

“Say what?” Corrin asked.

“You can’t even say that Takumi’s your brother can’t you? It’s too painful, isn’t it?” Camilla’s voice grew softer. 

Corrin looked away from Camilla, “....I....these feelings I have for him...they’re not right...I shouldn’t be thinking this way.” 

“Why?” 

“You know why. What good does it do to fall for someone that you know you can’t have?” Corrin said to her sister. There it was, it was out in the open. Corrin had fallen for Takumi gradually, and last night, while she rested with him, she felt right. It was wrong, but it felt right. She couldn’t help that Takumi was exactly what she had dreamed her Prince Charming could be like. Sure he was rough around the edges, but she knew that she had grown fond of Takumi. The only problem, and a large one at that, was Takumi was her half-sibling. Something that was majorly taboo and disgusting in most people’s minds. Corrin could never feel this way towards Ryoma, nor could she feel this way with Xander and Leo, despite them having no blood relation to her. Takumi felt...different...he was different. She was captivated from the moment she saw him, even if he was cruel. When he started to change, that’s when Corrin felt as though the world shifted. However fate was being cruel, and she knew that in this world, Takumi could never be hers. 

As the boat started to get closer to Cyrkensia, Camilla stared up in shock and horror, “By the Gods…” 

“What’s wrong, Camilla?” Corrin asked as she spun around to see a most horrifying sight. 

“...What happened here? Cyrkensia is in ruins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Xander versus Corrin. Takumi's stand against both Princes. And a confrontation between Oboro and Corrin.


	20. Holding out For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Corrin battle their respective brothers...

Corrin was in a state of denial. This couldn’t have happened to Cyrkensia! It was one of the few cities that was largely neutral towards the conflict, they couldn’t have anything to do with the fighting between Hoshido and Nohr. She could hear nothing from the town, not even on the streets she walked with Camilla, Sakura, and Takumi at her side. It was so eerily quiet it made her feel unsettled, immensely. 

“I’m going to look for survivors with my retainers, Corrin.” Takumi mumbled as he leaned into Corrin’s ear. 

Corrin looked to him with a confident gaze, “Okay, be careful, ‘Kumi.” 

Takumi blushed at the sound of his childhood nickname, “I-I...Of course I will.” He stuttered while rubbing the back of his neck. He then motioned for Oboro and Hinata to follow him. As they did, Corrin could catch the glare that Oboro was giving her, which caused Corrin’s nerves to shiver. _I’ve never seen her look at me like that...odd…_

“Corrin, my dear, let’s go over this way while Prince Takumi sweeps the area.” Camilla pointed to a street heading into the area in town that was a lot more open. 

Corrin looked at all this destruction and was horrified. War was terrible and now it was spreading to those who wanted nothing to do with the fighting. “This place...It looks like a war zone…” 

Camilla shook her head in disbelief, “Cyrkensia has never been a target before…” 

“Something must have changed while we were in Hoshido.” Corrin said as she examined the field extensively. From the corner of her eyes, Corrin saw something rather strange, “Hmm? Do you see that?” 

Camilla and Sakura came over to Corrin and watched where she was looking, “Are those…?” 

The two figures came into view for Corrin to see. She was rather surprised at the sight of two demi human creatures stumbling to them, obviously injured and completely exhausted as they both collapsed onto the ground. They were both male, but each of them had different animal-like parts connected to them. One looked more like a fox, while the other looked more like a dog.

“You... You all should run... Run away…” The fox-like man said breathlessly to Corrin and the others.

“It's not safe here... Get away...while you can.” The other one informed them, while grunting as the pain from his wounds intensified. 

“Wah! They have...tails?” Sakura exclaimed, clinging onto Corrin’s arm tightly. 

“These poor creatures...they've been horribly injured. Princess Sakura, could you tend to them?” Camilla said as she knelt down to tend to the two men. 

Sakura looked a bit unsure but she steadied herself and took out her healing rod, “Oh! Y-yes! I'll heal them right away!

It took a few minutes before the young men could stand, but once they did, they looked gratefully at Corrin and her sisters, “Hey... My wounds are fading away... I feel like a whole new person!” The dog-like man exclaimed, as his tail started to wag quickly. 

The fox moved towards Sakura to grab both of her hands and shake them, “Me too! This is wonderful! Thank you very much, kind lady! I'll be sure to repay you someday!” 

Sakura smiled brightly at the pair, “Please don't worry—it was nothing. I'm glad you're both feeling better.” 

Corrin interjected, placing herself in front of Sakura to question “How did the two of you get hurt, anyway? This town is in ruins; were you part of the battle?” 

The fox continued to speak, “No, we were here to visit. We only arrived a little while ago. But things have been strange the whole time we've been here... For no reason at all, areas of the town have just been...falling apart. What you see now wasn't the result of any fighting at all!” 

“But...that's impossible.” Corrin mumbled to herself.

Her voice wasn’t soft enough for the demi humans, however, as the dog-like man yelled out in response, “It's the truth! Buildings and plazas just started to crumble for no reason. We tried our best to reinforce things, but as soon as we started to help... We were attacked by...some sort of invisible forces.” 

_Invisible forces...dammit, are these forces from Valla? No, it can’t be!_ “Invisible forces? But if that's the case, then that would mean…” 

“Corrin! Sakura! Princess Camilla!” Takumi’s voice sounded out as he ran towards the princesses with his retainers tailing him. 

“Takumi! Are you alright?” Corrin expressed her concern for him as soon as he rushed over, worried that he was injured. 

Takumi nodded, “I’m fine, but I’ve got some news that you may want to hear.” 

“Have you found anyone? Any survivors?” Corrin asked. 

Takumi shook his head, “No survivors have been seen. However, we have to get moving! Ryoma and Prince Xander are fighting on the outskirts of town!” 

Corrin gasped, her shock was very evident, “What?! Ryoma and Xander are here?” 

Takumi replied back, “Yes, and right now they’re engaging in a battle between the Hoshidan and Nohrian forces. They’re blaming each other for the attack.” 

Corrin’s brows furrowed as she stood more determined than ever before, “Let's go then! We have to stop them before anyone else gets hurt!” 

“Hey, wait,” The dog-like man stopped Corrin and the others before they could rush off, “Who are you allied with, anyway? Nohr? Hoshido? Looking at you all, I'd say both... But that doesn't seem very likely.” 

Corrin shook her head, “No, that's right. We're from both kingdoms, but we aren't with either one. We're people trying to end this war.” 

“You're not with either side? Then...could we join you?” The man replied, with the fox joining with an enthusiastic nod. 

Corrin looked to Takumi to see what he thought, and as if reading her mind he shrugged, “They haven’t posed a danger to you?” Takumi asked. 

“No, they haven’t tried to harm any of us. We actually healed them once we found them.” Corrin replied. 

Takumi gave a grin to Corrin, “Well I don’t see why you wouldn’t recruit them. They seem like they could be a big help.” 

Corrin looked back at the demi humans, “Are you sure you both want to do this? Our mission isn't an easy one. In fact, it's incredibly dangerous.” 

“That's fine. I normally don't like traveling with packs... But if you're going to end this war, then I feel like we should help. Right, Kaden?” The dog-like man said with a smirk. 

The man named Kaden smiled brightly, “Yep! Of course we should! We gotta repay these kind people somehow. Plus, this town is a great place. The people are really welcoming to us shapeshifters. I'd happily fight for its safety!” 

Corrin chuckled and gladly welcomed them on her team, “Thank you, both of you. Oh! We haven't even introduced ourselves yet. My name is Corrin.” She said as she curtsied to them, “This is Prince Takumi of Hoshido, and over there is Princess Sakura of Hoshido and Princess Camilla of Nohr.” Each of the Royals bowed to their new allies with a grateful look in their eyes.   
Kaden gave a wink to them all, “I'm Kaden! As you can see, I'm from the most beautiful race in the world, kitsune! I can transform into a giant fox if I use a beaststone!” 

The other man rolled his eyes, “And I'm Keaton, leader of a race known as the wolfskin. I transform into a wolf when I use a beaststone.” 

“Huh, a fox and a wolf? Sounds like you'll be a great help to us.” Corrin smiled in their direction, “It might help you to know that I’m also a dragon, so you’re not the only shapeshifter.” 

Kaden’s eyes lit up, “A dragon!? Alright! That’s awesome, I’ve never seen a dragon shapeshifter before. Can you do it now?!” 

Takumi interjected, placing a hand on Corrin’s waist, “As much as we’d love to fuel your curiosity, we really need to stop Ryoma and Xander from fighting.” 

Corrin flushed a deep red, resembling her eyes, before she cleared her throat and responded with a nod, “Yes, all right, everyone, follow me. We have to get Xander and Ryoma to stop fighting!” 

Once the rest of her army gathered around her, Corrin and Takumi took the lead of their forces and escorted them to the center of town. They knew they had to be quick about this and they also knew that if it came down to it, Corrin and Takumi understood that they might have to face both Nohrian and Hoshidan armies. It made both of them tense, but such was war. Takumi could see that Corrin was visibly trembling, and with a sly movement he grasped her hand, causing Corrin’s breath to hitch. 

“You okay?” Takumi asked her discreetly in her ear. _His voice...oh why is it smooth like velvet…_

“Y-yes, I suppose I am, but I am a bit worried about facing Xander…” Corrin trailed off. She knew how intimidating Xander was, he was as strong as any army and that was just by himself. 

Takumi clenched his eyes shut, as his hand tightened around hers, “I...feel the same about Ryoma...I know exactly what he’s capable of, I’ve fought at his side before.”

Corrin looked Takumi over with a sympathetic gaze, “Perhaps...you should lead the forces that should go speak to Ryoma.” 

Takumi’s eyes opened as his eyes darted to Corrin, “Corrin…! What about you? You’ve said that Prince Xander is-”

“I know,” Corrin interrupted, “But I can take Camilla with me, and she will make sure that nothing happens to me. Besides she may help me with convincing Xander over to our side. Do you trust me?” 

Takumi stared at Corrin for a moment before letting out a sigh, “I...of course I trust you...I’m just worried about what Xander may do to you.” 

“I’ll be fine, I have more than enough help on my side.” Corrin tried to reassure him, _It’s so sweet that he still wants to protect me after all of these years_

“Alright if you say so.” Takumi gave her a warm gaze, as they made their way into the center of town. Only to be shocked by the sight they saw. It seemed both sides were just about to attack, but Corrin was going to have none of this and without as much as a second thought she rushed out of the shadows before Takumi could stop her. 

“Corrin! What are you doing?!” Takumi fiercely whispered, however he couldn't stop her at all. 

Corrin yelled out to both commanders, alerting them to her presence, “Xander! Ryoma! Please, you have to stop fighting!” 

“Corrin?! I never thought I'd see you here…” Ryoma responded from his place on the field, “However, I will not stop fighting! Nestra was neutral territory until Nohr decided to attack. I'm going to defeat these invaders if it's the last thing I do!” 

“How dare you spit lies!” Xander’s voice boomed on the other side of town, “Hoshido is the invader, not Nohr! I won't forgive you for destroying this peaceful town!” 

Takumi shook his head as he watched the two Princes argue amongst each other, “Gods, they really are going to fight then.” 

“What's going on? They're both blaming each other for this carnage.” Corrin couldn't believe her eyes, yet she had every reason to believe it as well. 

From their sides, Takumi and Corrin watched as Azura stood next to them, “Of course. Kingdoms at war will always twist things to benefit themselves. But, in this case... You could say both of them are right.” 

“What do you mean?” Takumi asked with a confused expression on his face. 

“Kaden and Keaton told us all we need to know. Cyrkensia started to fall apart all on its own. Usually, no one would even begin to believe this sort of fairy tale. But we have firsthand experience with an invisible force bent on destruction.” Azura looked to Corrin with knowing eyes. Takumi followed her gaze, and watched as Corrin silently agreed with Azura. 

“Are you talking about the invisible soldiers you both have been implying that are the real reason for this war?” Takumi asked the ladies near him.

Azura nodded, “Yes. But neither side knows to look for the real enemy. It's only natural that they'd blame one another in this situation. However, I can see who is responsible. You can see them too, can't you, Corrin?” 

Corrin looked out into the town, and to her surprise she could see some of those forces she remembered seeing in the Bottomless Canyon. Her blood grew cold, “I guess I-”

“Hmph... You Hoshidan scum use such cowardly tactics.” Xander scoffed condescendingly, causing Takumi to glare at the man in question. 

“Silence! Why won't you just admit that this was all your doing?” Ryoma shouted at Xander, unsheathing his blade from it’s hilt. 

Corrin couldn’t handle this, she wanted them to actually reason with her, so in one more final effort, she cried out, “You're both wrong! It wasn't Nohrians or Hoshidans that destroyed this town! There are invisible enemies to blame! Can't you see that they're tricking you?” 

“Invisible enemies? You can't be serious, Corrin.” Ryoma said dismissively towards her. 

“I'm dead serious! I know the truth! The real enemy is nearby. There! Look near the plaze... You can make out a watery sort of shadow... They're the ones who destroyed this town! They're the real enemy!” Corrin tried to appeal to them more. 

“But... I don't see—” Xander glared at Corrin. 

Corrin was having none of it and her eyes started to flare in rage, “Look harder, Xander!” 

Takumi placed a hand on Corrin’s shoulder, “It’s no use, we’re going to have to stop them by force, Corrin. We have to fight them off if we want to save this town.” 

“Takumi...promise me something? Promise me you’ll be okay when you face Ryoma?” Corrin’s eyes glistened as she pleaded with Takumi. 

Takumi’s heart tightened at her expression, “I...I don’t make that promise unless you do, when you face Xander.”

“I...I promise.” Corrin said as she tried to still her beating heart. “It's the only way for us to bring peace to the world.” She stood tall as she faced down her eldest siblings, “You may be my brothers, but I won't go easy on you if you try to stop me!” 

The fighting started almost immediately, with Takumi taking Azura, Sakura, and the majority of the Hoshidan forces on Corrin’s side with him. Corrin on the other hand took the new shapeshifters, Camilla, Jakob, Kaze, and everyone else with her. It took a lot of convincing on Corrin’s behalf to Takumi that she would be fine with the team she had now, however Takumi just wasn’t as convinced. Fighting without her, it was like something was missing...like she completed a part of the puzzle on the battlefield. Instead he was shooting at his enemies with barely a second though, only focused on stopping Ryoma to get to her. 

Corrin on the other hand was struggling to fight with the forces she had with her. She was often too quick for them, and she would take down the Nohrian forces without a care, only focused on stopping Xander to return Takumi and actually feel more at home here. 

“Milady! Prince Xander is just nearby, perhaps you should take Princess Camilla. These retainers of his won’t stand a chance against Kaze and I.” Jakob told Corrin, his eyes were gleaming in an almost sadistic glory. 

Corrin smiled at him, while waving over Camilla on her wyvern who was still quite wary of Corrin since their last battle, “Okay I’ll do that, wish me luck.” 

Camilla landed her wyvern down as she grasped onto Corrin’s hand to help her onto the beast, “Thanks, Camilla.”

“Anything for you darling, now let’s get you to Xander and quickly.” Camilla said as she steered her wyvern towards Xander. With each flap of the wyvern’s wings, Corrin could feel her heart race exponentially. It was nerve wracking. She knew that Xander was a lot different as an actual fighter, than just practice fighting. However, she knew that Xander also wouldn’t actively try to kill her...maybe. By the time they finally made it to him, Corrin launched herself off of Camilla’s wyvern faster than her sister could catch up to her. Corrin watched as Xander stared her down. 

“We meet again, Little Princess. Because I have regarded you as my beloved sister all these years... I'll give you one more chance. Are you certain you won't side with Nohr?” Xander asked her sternly, placing a hand on his legendary sword, Siegfried. 

Corrin steadied herself readying her Yato and pointing it at Xander, “I am. I cannot change course now. But, Xander...you could join me. I swear to you that I want the best for all of us! Ever since I learned the truth I've known that I've needed you with me.” 

“Nonsense. If you have truly turned against Nohr, I can no longer consider you my sister. Forget any feelings you might have. We now stand as enemies opposite each other on the battlefield.” Xander unsheathed his blade, it’s magic pulsating around the blade in a dark energy. 

Corrin’s lip quivered, “Xander... Why won't you listen?” she mumbled to herself. 

“Enough, Xander, stop this madness!” Camilla shouted as she rushed to her sister’s side. 

“Ha... Camilla... Iago told me you had failed your mission. I never thought you'd turn traitor, too. Are you a still proud Nohrian royal? Or are you just like Corrin?” Xander asked

Camilla shook her head, “No, you've got it all wrong. She hasn't betrayed us. She's the same gentle Corrin she's always been! Why won't you trust her?” 

“Trust her? Don't be a fool. I won't listen to any more of your lies. You've chosen your side—opposite me. Prepare yourself, Camilla.” Xander dismounted his horse as he glared at both of his sisters.

“Xander, think about what you're doing! Is this really how you want things?” Camilla shouted, her tears flowing down her face. 

“It doesn’t matter what I think! All that matters is protecting Nohr!” 

Corrin sighed, gripping her blade tightly, “It’s no use Camilla, we must fight him!” Camilla nodded at her younger sister as they both prepared for Xander’s assault.

Takumi on the other hand was finally carving his way towards Ryoma. _Good, I’m almost there! Once I can convince Ryoma to stand down I can get to Corrin...Gods, I hope she’s okay...please be okay.._ Takumi thought frantically as he fired arrow on arrow at his enemies. He finally broke through Ryoma’s defenses to find him and a strange Nohrian woman on top of a white wyvern, with bright red armor. Ryoma on the other hand stood dumbfounded at Takumi as they finally were reunited after so many months apart. 

“Takumi...my brother, what are you doing? Are you siding against Hoshido?” Ryoma said in a state of shock as he slowly walked closer to his younger brother.

Takumi took a deep breath and stood firmly in place, “Ryoma, I never will side against Hoshido. That’s not me! I’m still a Prince that’s loyal to his country.” 

“Then why have you fought against your own men? Why?” Ryoma pressed further. 

“Corrin...she’s right...there’s something else at work here. You have to believe her!” Takumi pleaded his case. 

“Corrin? Have you been fighting alongside her? Instead of for Hoshido?” Ryoma’s face was starting to grow more angry.

Takumi sighed, trying to be as fearless as possible, “Ryoma... It's true that she still hasn't chosen a side. But that's because Corrin believes we can work together for a different cause. We don't have to fight one another!” Takumi’s eyes met Ryoma’s, he wasn’t going to budge. _Ryoma doesn’t understand...this fighting will never end if we don’t try and achieve peace!_

“Don't be foolish. You're asking me to abandon Hoshido. I cannot do that. I would never... I couldn't face Queen Mikoto if I did!” Ryoma’s rage was intensifying, but Takumi wasn’t going to let it intimidate him. 

“Ryoma! Stop! This can't be what Mother would want!” Takumi yelled at him, placing his Fujin Yumi in his hands allowing the bowstring to come to life. _Ryoma...don’t do this...it’s foolish!_

“Return to Hoshido, Takumi! Return with Corrin! I'll bring you both back by force if I have to!” Ryoma started to charge forward at Takumi, but he knew this was a distraction and immediately shot down the Nohrian woman that was intending to flank Takumi. Takumi then dodged Ryoma’s attack, and readied another shot, intending to disarm his brother from the Raijinto. His first shot missed, _Dammit, the lighting from his blade is throwing off my aim_. He needed to get to higher ground in order to get a better shot. He climbed the cobblestones and the buildings, careful not to get hurt by the lightning strikes coming from Ryoma’s sword. Takumi sighed in relief as he concentrated his shot, taking a deep breath before shooting at Ryoma’s blade when all of a sudden he heard a cry out of pain. Takumi recognized that scream, that voice and his heart dropped into his stomach. _Corrin…!_ Takumi thought as he looked over to where the voice was heard. 

Corrin was stumbling across a wooden bridge as Prince Xander was lashing out at her with tremendous strength. Corrin was doing an amazing job of holding him back, but she was clearly injured, as her leg was completely covered in blood. Corrin eventually landed on the other side of the bridge while Prince Xander stood on the other side, his face was hard to read, but he seemed reluctant to fight. 

“Xander…! Please, stop this! You’ve already knocked down Camilla! You don’t need to hurt anymore people! If you would just listen to me-” Corrin shouted as her body collapsed on the street her resolve weakening, from the loss of blood and disappointment to convince her beloved brother. 

“I’m sorry, Little Princess, but I cannot allow traitors to walk free, and unfortunately you’ve chosen this path.” 

Takumi watched in horror as he saw Xander make his way across the bridge and Corrin lower her head as if she was waiting for the executioner to strike his blade to sever her head, and suffer a traitor’s death. Takumi’s horror soon turned into blind rage that he hadn’t felt since his mother had died, and without thinking too much he ran. He ran as fast as he could to Corrin, not thinking about Ryoma, not thinking about Xander, not thinking about anything. _No! I won’t allow him to take her back there! I won’t allow any man to take Corrin away from me! She’s mine to protect! She’d do anything for any of us. And I would do anything for her!_

His feet moved so swiftly, as he finally reached her and jumped out in front of Corrin to shield her. Prince Xander froze in place as he watched the Hoshidan Prince raise his bow and screech, “YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER BACK THERE! YOU WILL NOT TAKE CORRIN AWAY FROM ME!” The Fujin Yumi lit up and was brighter than ever before, blinding everyone around it. Takumi knew not to hit Xander, for Corrin’s sake, and he aimed at the bridge he was on and he released his arrow. Xander moved just in time as the bridge exploded and shattered his only means of reaching Corrin. 

Takumi on the other hand saw his own retainers following him, as he knelt down and looked at Corrin’s injury, “How bad?” he asked her.

“I can’t put weight on it, I’ve been trying to ignore it but the pain is…” Corrin whimpered as Takumi untied his navy blue scarf and tied it around Corrin’s injury. 

“Where’s your sister?” Takumi questioned Corrin, trying to stay calm. 

“She’s with Jakob, she got injured in the fight. She’s okay for now.” Corrin managed out. 

Takumi nodded, as he placed a hand on Corrin’s shoulder, “If you can’t fight, I need to take you to Sakura. Do you trust me?” 

Corrin’s eyes shined as she nodded, “Always, I will always trust you.” 

Takumi blushed at her words, “Then… place your arms around my neck. I’m going to carry you.” 

“What about you? Who’s going to protect you?” Corrin asked in concern.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ve got Hinata and Oboro to guard my back.” Takumi brushed her off as he placed one arm underneath Corrin’s legs and the other cradling her back. He took her into his arms and held her close to his body, looking to his retainers with a knowing glance. All the while, Ryoma watched with heavy curiosity. Takumi ran like the wind to find his sister, but he didn’t know that Ryoma could see his body language towards Corrin. The way Takumi tightened his hold around Corrin, the way he nuzzled his head on Corrin’s, and the way Corrin snuggled into his younger brother’s chest. It was all so familiar...something that he hadn’t seen in so long… _Does he remember her…? Does he now remember the love he shared for her…and that they had for each other...? Gods...it must be fate..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: The Aftermath of the Battle, Corrin and Oboro have a confrontation, and Corrin's mental state deteriorates from it...


	21. Who Is In Control?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of the Battle, Takumi and Ryoma have a discussion, Oboro and Corrin confront one another and in doing so, Corrin mentally breaks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING! AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THERE ARE DETAILED SCENES OF ABUSE AND IMPLIED SEXUAL ABUSE, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**

In a matter of moments after scooping Corrin into his arms, Takumi had finally caught the eyes of his younger sister, Sakura, as she tended Kagero, who sustained a bad injury herself by engaging with Ryoma and the wyvern riding woman he had near her. He sprinted to Sakura and yelled out her name while carefully settling Corrin on the ground with Sakura coming by with her healing rod. 

“T-Takumi! What happened to Corrin?” Sakura said as she healed her wound. 

Corrin was whimpering, causing Takumi to flinch slightly at the sound, “She...she was fighting her brother. I managed to get her out of that mess.” 

Corrin looked up at Takumi with a grateful eye, “Thank you, Takumi...I don’t know what would’ve happened if you didn’t come by.”

Takumi narrowed his eyes on her and scolded the dragon princess, “You could’ve gotten yourself killed! This is why I didn’t want you off on your own!” 

Corrin jolted at his words before protesting her case, “I thought it might help us...You have to believe me Takumi! I didn’t mean to get hurt...I made a promise not to…” Corrin’s face fell, making Takumi realize he was perhaps a bit too hard on her. 

Takumi gripped Corrin’s hand, as Sakura looked on in confusion. He was not usually one for physical displays of affection. “I...I’m sorry...I was...I just…” Takumi sighed before he gripped tighter before speaking clearer, “I was worried that Prince Xander was going to take you back to that place.” 

Corrin knew what Takumi was referring to, and so she gently grazed her fingers on Takumi’s face, “I will never be taken back there. They’d have to kill me for that to happen.” 

Takumi chuckled sheepishly, placing his other hand on the one stroking his cheek, “Let’s not tempt fate, shall we?” 

Corrin smiled, “Yes, let’s not...think of that.” 

Sakura cleared her throat, poking Takumi’s shoulder, “Big brother? Corrin’s leg should be fine now. It was just a flesh wound.” 

“Ah right, can you stand, Corrin?” Takumi said as he pulled himself up and extended his hand down to Corrin’s. 

Corrin grasped his hand firmly, “I can try.” She said as she leaned on Takumi for support as he tugged her to her feet. She was still pretty sore, but she could stand with a bit of Takumi’s help to walk about. He placed his arm around her waist and placed her arm around his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” 

Corrin snorted a bit, “I’m not slowing you down too much I hope.” 

Takumi smiled at her, his eyes twinkling with humor, “Not even remotely, Corrin.” 

As they moved to a safer area of the town square, Corrin caught a glimpse of an invisible soldier aiming a tomahawk at Takumi, and with not so much as a second glance, she tossed Takumi down onto the ground, “Takumi! Move!” She shouted, as Takumi met the pavement. He groaned in pain but what he was more surprised with was how Corrin semi shape shifted using her arm to launch a projectile of what looked like water magic at the being, destroying and annihilating him in one blow. As the foe fell to the ground, Takumi looked at Corrin, amazed and fearful, but definitely impressed. She could choose to shape shift parts of her body, even now her draconic horns that resembled a deer’s antlers were still sprouting from Corrin’s hair. It almost looked regal, like a queen’s crown. Corrin instantly grabbed Takumi off of the ground and pulled him into an embrace, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Takumi blushed at her sudden display, choosing to pat her on the head, “It’s alright, I’m fine, ok?” 

“That’s good, I’m glad.” Corrin sighed into his chest, inhaling his minty scent. So cool and refined.

“Corrin! My darling!” Camilla’s voice cut through the crowd. Corrin turned about to see Camilla rushing to her, to pinch her cheeks and yank her into her chest. “Oh! I was so worried about my beautiful sweet sister.”

“Mmmmmph! Camilla!” Corrin groaned as her face was being suffocated by Camilla’s chest.

“Um Princess Camilla?” Sakura interjected sweetly, “I think you’re preventing Corrin from breathing.” 

Takumi crossed his arms as he snorted, “Understatement of the century.” 

Camilla hummed pulling Corrin away from her breasts, “Sorry, darling, I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“Thank goodness you’re all alright.” Azura said as she finally made her way towards the other royals. “I was getting worried as the fighting was getting worse.” 

“I’m just happy that the battle has stopped, wait...where’s Xander and Ryoma?” Corrin asked as she looked around the ruined town only to see Ryoma and Xander several feet away from each other posed to attack one another. 

“This isn't over! We'll fight to the very last man!” Xander shouted out, his army backing him up with cheers for Nohr.

“You won't see Hoshido waver! We'll fight until there's no one left!” Ryoma said, as his army cheered his own praises. 

“Unbelievable...he won’t stop at all...not after I spoke to him.” Takumi mumbled.

“Xander was the same...they’re both too stubborn to realize this war is hurting everyone.” Corrin agreed with Takumi. 

“This is bad... Even with the real enemy defeated, those two are still at each other's throats.” Azura spoke stoically, grasping at her blessed lance and cradling it close to her head. 

Corrin was visibly shaking, her mind was a mess. She didn’t like conflict...it just reminded her of the truly awful things in her life before the war had started, “Ryoma! Xander! Please, you both have to listen to me! We've defeated the real enemy—you don't need to fight each other now!” She croaked out as her tears streamed from her face. 

“Whoever retreats now admits defeat! Nohr will never lose to Hoshido.” Xander ignored Corrin’s pleas.

“This war will continue until we take our last breath!” Ryoma swung his blade, readying for any attack. 

“You can't be serious! Prince Xander! Ryoma!” Takumi shouted, grasping onto Corrin’s shoulders to pull her back. 

Azura closed her eyes as she walked out in front of Takumi and Corrin, “ _You are the ocean's gray waves... ♪_ ”

Takumi and Corrin’s eyes widened, “Huh? ...That song…” Corrin whispered.

Takumi nodded, “Yeah, she’s using it to calm them down.” 

Xander and Ryoma started to groan at the sound of the song being played, “Is this...some kind of spell?” 

Ryoma turned towards Corrin and the others, “It can't be... Azura?” 

Corrin was perplexed, as the song went on Azura became more and more uneasy, “Azura? What are you—” 

“Shhh, I think it’s working, Corrin.” Takumi calmed her down. 

Xander was struggling to maintain his resolve, “Ugh...gh... What is this feeling…” 

“I feel...so relaxed... It's like I've lost the will to fight…” Ryoma started to sheathe his blade much to Takumi’s relief. _Gods, he always seems to be the last one to back down from a fight...but Prince Xander seems to be the same._

As Azura finished the final verse of her song, she started to fall backwards. Corrin rushed out to grab her before she fell, as Azura panted in her arms, “Azura! Are you all right?!”

“...I'm fine. You don't need to worry. My songs have a special power. It's just... It's really exhausting to use one of them.” Azura managed out, giving Corrin a small smile.

“You stopped them with that power? Azura-” Corrin started but was interrupted by the blue haired songstress. 

“Yes. I wanted to avoid having to do that, but it just couldn't be helped.” Azura stood tall and walked out in front of Ryoma and Xander, worrying Corrin immensely. _Azura...I never meant for you to be hurt by my own mistakes…_

“Ryoma, Xander... It wasn't Nohr or Hoshido who destroyed this town. It was done by the invisible forces that we just defeated. Now that they are gone, I will not allow any more senseless violence. I will sing my song as many times as necessary to restore peace. Do you still insist on fighting?” Azura spoke to the two Princes as they were still recovering from the effects of the song. 

“This calm feeling...I can barely lift my sword…” Ryoma stammered as he collapsed to his knees. 

Xander started to steer his army away from the square, “I have to clear my head…” 

Corrin’s breath caught in her throat, “Xander…” She looked back at Takumi with a soft expression, “Takumi, I have to talk to him, now more than ever.” 

Takumi looked conflicted knowing the last time that they were alone, she came back injured. But he could see how stubborn she looked, and he knew he had no other option but to let her go. “...fine, but don’t expect me to pick up the pieces this time.” 

Corrin’s eyes lit up, “It’ll be fine...I just need to take Camilla and I’m sure he will be able to listen, even for a second. On the other hand you should take Sakura and Azura to speak with Ryoma about our situation. He might be more willing to hear you out.” 

Takumi nodded, giving a half smile, “I will, now...go catch up with that Prince of Nohr. Don’t do anything crazy without me.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Corrin smiled back.

“Make sure to keep this one, this time.” Takumi winked uncharacteristically at her, in which Corrin’s heart short circuited. _Did he just...wink? At me? Oh...oh my...my heart is fit to burst…he’s never looked that handsome before.._

“Uh...Corrin? Corrin?” Takumi waved his hand in front of Corrin’s face to take her out of her daze. _Huh? That’s odd. She’s never acted like that before._

“Corrin dear?” Camilla pushed her sister a bit in the direction of Xander, “We need to get to Xander before he leaves. Excuse us, Prince Takumi.” Camilla giggled at the sight of Corrin’s flushed face. 

Takumi was confused as the two ladies left his presence. Had he done something wrong to Corrin? He wasn’t sure? She was shocked into silence. It wasn’t until he felt a small finger poke his shoulder that he realized he, too, was in a daze. “Huh?” He mumbled, when he looked down at Sakura giving him a smile.

“What’s going on with you, Big Brother?” She asked him innocently.

“W-What do you mean?” Takumi could feel his cheeks growing inflamed. 

“You’ve been very nice to her. I was just wondering why?” Sakura continued her line of questioning, “Is this because you saw her scars too?” 

Takumi’s eyebrows raised, “Did...Did she tell you about how she got them?”

Sakura shook her head, “No...s-she said she didn’t want to scare me…” 

Takumi sighed, patting his sister on the back, “I...just...think I’ve been unfair to her...and I’m making up for it now.”

Sakura giggled, “That’s good to hear!”

“Uh huh, it is.” Takumi said as he followed Corrin’s movements with his eyes. _I hope she doesn’t get into any more trouble than she’s already doing._

Corrin rounded the corner of a street with Camilla, after breaking her haze of infatuation completely. She wanted to at least try to get Xander on her side, even if it meant putting herself in harm's way. As she got within earshot, she yelled out Xander’s name.

“Xander, my brother!” Corrin shouted, “Please, hear me out!”

One of his retainers, the handsome man who wore a smile at all times, snickered at Corrin, “Well now, this is nice to see. A lovely maiden coming to our assistance.” 

“Laslow, calm yourself.” Xander scolded his retainer before looking to Corrin with a glare, “Go on then. What do you have to say, Little Princess?” 

“Come to the suspension bridge at the Bottomless Canyon! Come on the day the skies change above Hoshido and Nohr!” Corrin explained, albeit very rushed.

Xander narrowed his eyes on her, seemingly unconvinced, “That really isn't a compelling reason to walk into what could be a Hoshidan trap.” 

“I'm sorry. I wish I could say more, really. But you'll understand when you get there. If you come there, I'll be able to tell you the truth. I want us to fight on the same side...to save the world together! Please, Brother...I need you by my side. I need you…” Corrin’s lip quivered, as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. 

Xander scoffed at the sight, clenching his jaw in anger, “You abandoned the family that raised you, Corrin. I have no reason to trust you.” He turned to leave motioning his two retainers to follow him. 

“Xander wait! If you won't join me, at least answer a question for me.” Corrin pleaded pathetically.

Xander didn’t bother to turn around, only glancing over his shoulders, “Tch. Speak quickly—you are trying my patience.”

Corrin sighed, trying to calm herself down, “We met with Archduke Izana. He said ‘Go meet the dragon.’ Do you have any idea what he might have meant by that?” 

“Why would I tell a traitor like you anything of value?” Xander then walked away, leaving Corrin in more of a despaired state than before. _Xander...what happened to the brother that would’ve done anything for me? To make sure I was safe from the mages that used to hurt me so?_

“Xander…” Corrin whispered, as her tears kept free flowing from her eyes. 

“It'll be fine, Corrin” Camilla tried to reassure her little sister, as she handed her a handkerchief from her breastplates, “I'm sure he'll come. Let's believe in him too, okay?” 

Corrin rubbed her eyes with the cloth and forced a smile on her face, “Okay, Camilla. I hope you're right.” _I’m fine...I have to be...I have to be fine on the outside…_

Takumi on the other hand was having an easier time explaining the situation to Ryoma. With Sakura and Azura providing details on why they joined up with Corrin, Takumi tried to explain his reasoning for joining up after he was saved by her. Ryoma was calm the entire time, listening intently to all of them. However, once he was done, Ryoma made it specifically clear that he would not be siding with Corrin, not unless he felt sure about her cause. It was a relief but a let down all the same. 

“Well at least you heard us out, instead of attacking, so that counts for something.” Takumi shrugged. 

“I’m not one to take delight in hurting my siblings, regardless of their choices in this war.” Ryoma answered. 

“How’s Hinoka, by the way? I haven’t heard much.” Takumi asked his elder brother. 

“She’s fine, still guarding Castle Shirasagi with her own troops. She’s been itching to get out on the front lines, but without you or Sakura to hold down our home, Hoshido is vulnerable to attack, so she must stay.” Ryoma replied, but his attention turned towards two figures walking to the Hoshidan royals, “Ah I see Corrin and her Nohrian sister have returned.” 

Takumi glanced behind him, only to be disheartened by Corrin’s facial expressions. _She’s been crying...I can tell by the look in her eyes…_ He thought to himself. He reacted on pure instinct, walking to her and picking up her chin with a gentle touch. “You okay? Did he listen?” Takumi asked her discreetly. Corrin just shook her head, as a stray tear managed to escape her eyes. Takumi thumbed it away, taking his other hand and squeezing hers. She smiled up at him, but it seemed so false, as if she was hiding something. “Corrin...what’s going on..?” 

Ryoma cleared his throat, catching the pair’s attention, “Corrin, Azura and the others filled me in on what you've done so far. You're really trying to stop this senseless fighting and save both Hoshido and Nohr?” 

Corrin inhaled sharply, and stood tall, “Yes. Though I cannot tell you any more about my motivations right now…” 

“Ha... You really are asking for my trust, aren't you? You can't explain why, but you want me to follow?” Ryoma raised a brow as his eyes tracked both Corrin and Takumi’s proximity with one another. 

“I know it's a lot to ask, Ryoma.” Corrin replied flatly, though her eyes were serious.

“Hahahaha! What a funny girl!” The woman in the red armor exclaimed, confusing everyone greatly. 

“Ah, and you are..?” Corrin asked the woman in question. 

“The name's Scarlet. I'm from an anti-Nohrian resistance group in Cheve. I joined up with Ryoma there and came along when he heard about Cyrkensia. Ryoma’s talked my ears off about what happened to you as a kid. You sound like an idealistic brat to me. You want to bring peace to the world? Ha!” Scarlet teased Corrin. 

Corrin’s eyes grew more stern as she passionately defended herself, “There's nothing idealistic about ending this horrible war.” 

“Heh. Well, you got good eyes, at least. They're like Ryoma's. Eyes that can't lie. Sure, why not. I'll follow you.” Scarlet shrugged after noting Corrin’s determination. 

“What?! Scarlet!” Ryoma reacted at Scarlet’s words. 

Scarlet looked at the Prince all smug and full of confidence, “You got something to say, Ryoma? She's your kid sister, right? Even I can see that's reason enough to trust her.” 

Corrin was touched regardless as she smiled softly at Scarlet, “...Thank you, Scarlet.” 

Ryoma stood in front of the two ladies to capture Corrin’s attention again, “Corrin, I don't think I can quite—” 

“Listen up, Corrin,” Scarlet interrupted Ryoma like it was nothing, causing both Takumi and Corrin to stifle their laughter for Ryoma’s sake, “It's like this. Ryoma and I are going to head to Castle Shirasagi. I'll lecture him on what's what on the way there.” 

“S-Scarlet! That's enough!” Ryoma stomped his feet, as if he were a petulant child. 

“Heehee... What's going on, Ryoma? It seems you aren't your usual calm self when it comes to Scarlet.” Sakura teased her elder brother. 

Takumi on the other hand smirked and rolled his eyes at Ryoma, “Geesh... Just don't act so embarrassing in front of Hinoka, all right? She's waiting for everyone back home.” 

“Hmph. Takumi, Sakura, take care of yourselves. Promise me you won't die.” Ryoma glanced at his younger siblings with a warmth only an older brother could give. 

Takumi grinned, placing an arm around Corrin’s shoulder, “We’ll be alright.” 

Sakura nodded, “I promise.” 

“Good...I’m...glad…” Ryoma said slowly as he noted Takumi rubbing his hand up and down Corrin’s shoulder. She was blushing at his actions, but Takumi hadn’t noticed his own physical display. 

Corrin on the other hand wasn’t going to let Ryoma go just yet, “Um... Ryoma, before you go—I have something I'd like to ask you. When we spoke to Archduke Izana, he told us to ‘go meet the dragon.’ Do you know what he might have meant? Anything will help, legends or otherwise…” 

Ryoma was bewildered by Corrin’s comment, “What? A dragon? I'm sorry, I don't know anything about dragons. Why don't you ask the Rainbow Sage in Notre Sagesse?” 

“The who?” She responded back. 

Camilla however decided now was the right time to step in, “Oh, that's a wonderful idea, Prince Ryoma. The Rainbow Sage is said to be very wise. However, I've heard that he is very, very picky about who he meets with. Only incredibly powerful people are given an audience.” She looked over to the eldest born Hoshidan Prince with a smile, only to receive a blush in response. Takumi thought that was quite peculiar...Ryoma hardly ever gave many women a pass before this. 

“Really?” Corrin asked her sister.

“Yes. Only four people are known to have visited him. The first is the former King of Hoshido, King Sumeragi... The second was King Garon, when he was quite a bit younger. The third was a knight whose name isn't known to anyone. And lastly... Xander.” Camilla explained. 

“Xander met with the Rainbow Sage?! So he may actually know something and is just refusing to tell us…” Corrin trailed off as her darkened expression returned once again, much to the disappointment of Takumi. 

Camilla hummed, “Hmmmm, I'm not sure...but he didn't outright deny knowing anything earlier.” 

Corrin thought to herself for a bit before speaking up, “...Notre Sagesse. We need as much information as we can get. Let's go pay the sage a visit.” 

“Agreed.” Takumi nodded at Corrin. 

“If you all don’t mind, before you leave,” Ryoma said with a warm tone, “I’d like to speak with Takumi alone.” 

Takumi gave Ryoma a confused eye, “Is there something you need to ask me, brother?” 

Ryoma nodded, “Yes, but away from prying ears and eyes. No need to worry about me, I’m not trying to sway Takumi in any way.” 

Corrin smiled at her elder brother, “No worries, I trust you both. You know how to enter the Astral Plane by yourself, right Takumi?” 

Takumi replied, “Yes, I do. Don’t worry I’ll be there soon.” 

Corrin smiled sweetly up at him, “Hmmm good.” With that Corrin left Takumi’s presence as his eyes followed her until she faded from view. Now he was alone with Ryoma, not even his retainers were here.

“Is there something you wish to discuss?” Takumi asked Ryoma. 

“...When did you grow so fond of Corrin? From last we spoke, you admitted that you two had not connected very well. Not that it wasn’t completely evident already. But now I’m starting to...see things.” 

“W-what kind of things?” Takumi stammered, feeling a bit put on the spot. 

“The way you hold her, the way you speak to her. Hell, even the way you respond to her at every little thing, it’s a bit...odd, don’t you think? You’re breaking a lot of Hoshidan customs with the way you hold her hands and how you invade her private space.” Ryoma raised a brow at Takumi, who was shifting uncomfortably. 

“She’s...she’s been through a lot...in Nohr...I’m just...trying to make things easier for her…” Takumi wrung his hands around, his blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Hm, you’ve changed a lot since we last talked. You’re maturing.” Ryoma stated with a small smile on his face.

“How so?” Takumi asked. 

“You’re becoming more sympathetic and also understanding of your allies. However...I need to know something. Do you remember your childhood with Corrin? Or am I just fooling myself?” 

“I...have been able to recall some things...but not everything.” Takumi said as he grasped at his head.

Ryoma sighed, “That’s a shame...I wished that you would have at least some marking of a memory towards her. But I am glad you’re starting to warm up to her.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us, Ryoma? We could use your help.” Takumi asked him one last time. 

Ryoma shook his head, “No, I have other affairs to attend to, and I can’t just abandon Hoshido. I’m afraid you will be on your own.” 

Takumi stood confidently in front of Ryoma, “I’m never alone...not without Corrin at my side.” Ryoma smiled at Takumi’s words, watching as he vanished from thin air and entered into the Astral Plane. _That boy, he certainly isn’t aware of his feelings towards Corrin. Or at least, he’s trying to hide them away from me. It’s a shame he doesn’t know the truth...if his feelings become more intense...perhaps I will tell him…_

Takumi had just returned to the Astral Plane when he noticed that it had shifted into the nighttime mode in this world. He sighed, noting the lack of bodies out on the Plane, probably already having gone to bed. _Well I could at least tell Corrin I arrived back safely. She probably would want to hear that,_ Takumi thought to himself as he started to walk towards the treehouse. He made the familiar climb up the tree and finally made it to her door. He knocked on the wooden frame, “Hello? Corrin? It’s me, Takumi. Just reporting that I’m back…” Silence. No reply. _Huh? How odd? Maybe she’s asleep…_ He knocked on the door again, “Corrin? Can you hear me...Huh?” The door was opened, leaving Takumi more than a little curious. He stepped inside her home, only to realize she hadn’t been in bed. Nor was there any sign of her in the treehouse. _Where is she? She can’t have gone far…_

He looked out from the highpoint of her home, only to find her standing in the water that she had been in before that one time, except this time she wore a black slip dress with her trademark navy blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She was staring out into the starry sky, her white hair shone brightly in the starlight. He stood still, admiring how beautiful she looked, how gorgeous she was at night, like a glow of a firefly, she illuminated all around her. 

Takumi did this for a time until he noticed another figure approach her, someone he knew...someone he also understood didn’t trust her...and also someone who would accidentally cause events that would haunt Takumi forever…

Corrin stood on the edges of the water of the Astral Plane, not wanting to go to sleep after what she had done that day. Her mind felt heavy and not at ease, she was flooded with emotions that were tainted and cruel. She didn’t know why, but she supposed it had something to do with Xander and his inability to reason with her. Ryoma, while just as stubborn, was calm enough to help out Corrin’s army. Xander on the other hand had flat out refused to help. Corrin exhaled shakily feeling her emotions grow tenfold. _Why can’t he see that Father has only been using him? He’s been using all of us! And has abused us so much…_ Corrin shuddered at the thought as she clung onto her shawl above her black nightgown. Corrin wanted Xander to be able to talk to her again. He was one of the main reasons why she hadn’t completely lost her mind while staying in that fortress. He provided warmth and love, patience and guidance, and fatherly love that her own ‘father’ had not given her. _Xander...why…? Why are you being so cruel…? Don’t you see we need someone like you? I can’t do this on my own!_

“So this is where you were, Lady Corrin,” A woman’s voice broke through Corrin’s thoughts, causing her to spin around, only to see the blank stare of Oboro, “I was wondering where you went, seeing as Lord Takumi follows you around now.” 

Corrin steadied herself, she knew Oboro had been glaring at her recently. As to why, she didn’t know, “Oboro, I’m sorry but I haven’t Takumi come in yet. Time moves a bit faster here so it may be some time before he arrives.” 

Oboro walked closer to Corrin with a glare, however Corrin was not afraid, there were more menacing people in her dreams, “I don’t know what you’re thinking about doing to Lord Takumi, but just know I’ve been keeping my eyes on you, and I don’t like how sympathetic you’ve been towards the Nohrians. They’ve been torturing and killing Hoshidans for years!”

Corrin’s eyes narrowed at the young woman in front of her and her expression started to change from her bubbly nature to that of an enraged and annoyed person, “The Nohrians are people, too. They’re capable of killing and torturing just as much as they are to love and to nurture. You could probably say the same thing for Hoshidans as well, they’re just as human as Nohrians.”

Oboro hissed at Corrin, pointing a finger in her face, “You don’t know anything about the cruelty of the Nohrians! You got to stay in a posh palace for the majority of your life, never having the pain and the anguish that I felt when my parents were murdered by these ‘humans’ that you say the Nohrians are.”

Corrin’s eyes blew open wide, but she was not about to be accused of not knowing firsthand what the Nohrians did, “I am not completely ignorant of what the Nohrian Nobility has done over the years. I am not without my own hardships either, Oboro.” 

“Oh please, all you do is make excuses for these monsters, when really you’ve been blind to everything that they did to every Hoshidan, even your own mother.” Oboro spat venomously. 

“I felt pain when she died, Oboro!” Corrin passionately protested, feeling her breathing grow short, “I died that day, watching her life escape in my arms and I couldn’t do anything about it!” 

“And you think that somehow makes you so pitiable? I lost both of my parents for no reason!” Oboro yelled. 

“And you believe that your experience with Nohrians is the worst of them all! Well you know what, life is pain, Oboro! And I’ve had more than my fair share of it! And I will not be talked down by the likes of you!” Oboro grew furious at Corrin’s comment and in her rage she savagely slapped Corrin’s face, reeling the princess back, not even giving her the satisfaction of a cry of pain. 

“You’re careless, you’re ignorant, and you have no sympathy for those who’ve suffered because you can’t decide on which side to join. You’re not Princess of Hoshido! YOU’RE NOT EVEN HUMAN!” Oboro shrieked, not realizing that she had now gained an audience. 

Takumi had been watching this from afar and he was disgusted by how Oboro was treating Corrin. She had no right to do so to Corrin, and to raise her hand against Hoshidan nobility, especially as a retainer, was punishable by death sometimes. He had run towards them hoping to deescalate the situation, but it was no use. He had finally gotten there when all of a sudden Oboro had slapped Corrin. 

“Oboro! What are you doing to Lady Corrin?!” It seems Takumi wasn’t the only one who had seen this as Hinata had run to them as well, still dressed in his training gear. 

“Hinata? Lord Takumi?” Oboro immediately felt guilty as soon as she turned to see her liege and partner staring at her with disdain. 

“You struck her! Do you have any idea what you just did?!” Hinata said angrily. 

“She doesn’t understand, Hinata! And as far as we know, she’s going to lead us straight to King Garon and get us all killed.” Oboro argued back, “She’s barely human, she doesn’t want to admit to anything.” 

At that moment, Corrin stood up straight and bore her bright red gaze to Oboro. Everyone’s hair on their back stood still, as they looked at Corrin. Her eyes were glowing but her gaze was empty. Her fangs had grown, overlapping her lower lip, sharp and animalistic. Her draconic horns grew out on the sides of her head and her nails had sharpened as she leered at Oboro, “Is this what you want to see...a monster...not human at all...well let me ask you, Oboro, what is human to you?” Her voice was warped, a mix between her draconic voice and her human one. Takumi was watching in horror as the Corrin he knew and cared for was slowly sinking into her own madness. Oboro was speechless, as she couldn’t say a single word to the dragon princess that she had struck. Hinata grabbed a hold of Oboro to keep her away from Corrin, in case she would attack his partner. 

Corrin growled, her pupils were more like reptiles, just a slit of black, barely recognizable as human, “I have known pain. I have known anguish. I have known the feeling of not being loved and abandoned. All of these things...and more...The Nohrian mages sought to break me, to make them their own personal weapon. But if you won’t believe me...let’s take a trip down memory lane...shall we…” Corrin said maniacally, her influence on the water made it illuminate in a disgusting combination of black, red and purple. The water took on a life of its own creating scenes from Corrin’s childhood or lack thereof. Oboro, Hinata, and Takumi became front row viewers of her abuses. Hearing her cry out in pain like Takumi had seen in the dreams he had before, but this time the abuse was all too visible. He watched as countless mages tore apart her clothes, and used knives to pierce through her skin, taking delight in the blood streaming out and carving her up like a ham. He watched as they used her as a test subject, drawing blood from her body until she was nearly spent. He watched as she was whipped into submission when she disobeyed a direct order from King Garon. But the worst sight of all was the one with a mage who tore apart Corrin’s clothes, leaving her bare to the world around her and hearing the sickening sounds of him defiling her. 

Corrin on the other hand observed everything with a frantic gaze, her madness and breakdown was starting to recede and the memories that flooded in from her tragic past made her hyperventilate. She grabbed her right arm with her left hand and curled her fingernails into her skin, watching as the blood streamed down to the water below. She couldn’t stop this, she wanted to but she couldn’t and as all of the memories came they soon went, and she collapsed onto the watery surface struggling to breathe. 

“...Gods...what just...what did we see…?” Hinata said breathlessly as he was deeply scarred by the visions that Corrin had shown. 

“.......this is my fault…..” Oboro mumbled as she started to cry silently to herself.

Takumi could only stand there in silence, he didn’t know what to say. Actually viewing and being the audience to the abuse that Corrin had...it enraged him, but it also made him deeply guilty. When she had first admitted it, he certainly felt like a jerk. Now, he felt as though he truly was the worst. If he had said the wrong thing, and pushed her at the wrong time, she would’ve been just like this. Corrin’s mind was falling apart and as she tried to stand up, she realized she couldn’t, expending most of her energy to show the most intimate parts of her. She started to sob, at first quietly and then all of a sudden she screamed out in anguish as her body gave out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Takumi learns more about the extent of the abuses in Nohr, Corrin and Takumi have a moment alone, and Takumi commits to helping her get better.


	22. Roaring Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi learns about the abuses Nohr has done to it's people...

Corrin’s mind was a mess. She couldn’t remember where she was, or who she was. She couldn’t help the screams and the tears coming out of her. Her breathing was erratic and she was soaked to the bone as her black nightgown was wet from the water below her. _They’re coming for me...they’re going to hurt me...I need to get out...I need to leave...they’ll hurt me...he’ll hurt me...she’ll hurt me...Gud...run…Gudrun..._ , her thoughts were growing more crazed, her mind was settled in on flashback after flashback. She couldn’t escape the memories. 

“Dammit! We have to do something for Lady Corrin!” Hinata cried desperately as he tried to charge out into the water, until Oboro tugged him back.

“Hinata! You could get yourself hurt doing that! She could transform into a dragon if we try to grab her.” Oboro scolded him. 

“...Then I will get her…” Takumi said plainly, his eyes focused solely on Corrin. His heart had shattered into a million pieces watching the display, and he was willing to risk life and limb to make sure she was okay. 

“Lord Takumi, you shouldn’t-” Oboro started to reach out to him, but Takumi pushed her aside. 

“I am the one who should!” Takumi shouted passionately, glaring at his retainers with his tears trickling in the corners of his eyes, “I have to, because now she needs me.” 

“She may need you, Prince Takumi, but I can handle this.” Camilla’s voice broke through the crowd. Takumi and his retainers looked to where she was only to find her, Felicia, Jakob, and Gunter standing there. All of them wore a somber face, as they flinched with every scream that Corrin made. “Jakob...you know what to do…” Camilla clenched her eyes shut as Jakob walked towards Corrin with a makeshift syringe in his hand. 

Takumi’s eyes widened in horror as he started to lunge out at Jakob, before Gunter restrained him, “LET GO OF ME! YOU’RE NOT GOING TO HURT HER ANYMORE! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!” He screamed, desperate to stop Jakob’s approach. 

“Prince Takumi, you must contain yourself, this is familiar to us...we’ve seen it before.” Gunter tried to reason with the Hoshidan Prince but he was still inconsolable. 

“WHAT DO YOU KNOW!? NONE OF YOU HAVE PROTECTED HER! NONE OF YOU PREVENTED THIS! YOU’RE JUST GOING TO LET HER SUFFER!” Takumi sobbed out as he felt completely helpless, watching as Jakob used the syringe to sedate Corrin as she slowly fell out of consciousness. As soon as she collapsed on the ground in sleep, Takumi wrestled out of Gunter’s arms and quickly ran to Corrin, shoving Jakob out of the way. He swiftly cradled Corrin into his arms, “Corrin…? Corrin can you hear me? It’s Takumi...I’m here...I’m here,” Takumi held her close to his chest sniveling into her white hair as she remained completely still, “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry...It should’ve been me...I should’ve been the one to go with Ryoma years ago…then none of this would’ve ever happened...” He whispered in her hair, his tears dripping onto her mane. 

Camilla was the first to walk towards Takumi, cautious to not spook him and cause him to lash out at her. She took out her spare syringe and injected it into Takumi as he grunted out and finally fell asleep due to the contents of the medication, laying on top of Corrin’s body, completely comatosed. Hinata and Oboro stood horrified, until Hinata stormed to Camilla with an enraged look on his eye.

“Hey! What was that for?! Lord Takumi did nothing at all! Can’t you see he’s hurt by what we saw!” Hinata lashed out at the Nohrian Princess. 

Camilla merely looked away and somberly spoke to the loyal retainer, “If I hadn’t, it is very likely that Prince Takumi would’ve attacked us all. He needed to be calmed down, but he was in hysterics. This is a mercy. He will be up in a few hours, just like my sweet Corrin. Speaking of…” Camilla’s violet eyes stared at either retainer with a menacing leer, making them both cower a bit in fear. “...who caused this? She almost never has nervous breakdowns anymore, unless there’s something that causes it. So...who did it?” 

Oboro clenched her jaw before speaking out, “It...it was me...I did this…” 

Camilla narrowed her eyes on Oboro, “And what did you do?” 

Hinata’s eyes softened on his partner, who obviously seemed regretful to her actions towards Princess Corrin, “Oboro…”

Oboro stood tall despite her fear, “I...was suspicious of Lady Corrin’s behavior in regards to Nohrians. She seems to hold them at a high standard and I couldn’t bear the thought of her using this to her advantage to anyone of the Hoshidan Royal Line.” 

“‘Anyone’ or just Prince Takumi?” Camilla questioned the blue haired retainer. 

Oboro’s head lowered in shame, “....My Lord…” 

Camilla stood silent for a moment, before letting out a breath, “Had the Nohrian forces been planning to overtake the Hoshidan Royals before, we would’ve already done so now. Especially with this pathetic display you’ve decided to show. You have no right to harm my dear Corrin, when she has done everything at this point to keep you and your liege safe. Now Corrin is in a sorry state thanks to your interference. I hope you do feel some sort of remorse, and I pray that Prince Takumi places pity on you because I will give you no such thing. For now, I will see to it that these two should be placed in the infirmary. Jakob?” 

Jakob bowed to Camilla, “Yes, Lady Camilla.”

“I need you to be the one to carry Corrin, don’t let anyone near her.” Camilla said with a threatening tone. 

“Of course, Ma’am.” Jakob then carefully picked Corrin off of Takumi and carried her off. 

Camilla motioned for Gunter to come to her, “I will need you to take Prince Takumi, as well-”

“No, I will, My Lady.” Hinata interjected, “It’s partially my responsibility that this happened. I could’ve stopped Oboro, but I didn’t. I wasn’t observant enough.” Hinata fell to his knees and bowed down profusely apologizing to the Nohrian Princess, “Please, I’m so sorry. This is my fault. Don’t blame it solely on Oboro. She didn’t know better.” Hinata pleaded. 

Camilla’s eyes looked down at Hinata in a blank stare, “Is that so?” 

“Yes, please, don’t punish Oboro for everything. She wasn’t right to do what she did, but I didn’t stop her, so please, please don’t just blame her and punish her.” Hinata was shaking, but Oboro watched it with a sad look in her eyes, as he partner was humbling himself in front of an enemy Princess. 

Camilla grinned at the samurai, leaning down to raise his chin to look up at her, “Hmmm, aren’t you cute? You certainly have gone to such lengths to show your loyalty not only to your liege but to your partner. Well, who am I to complain? You may take Prince Takumi over to the infirmary, but only you. No one else.” 

Hinata swiftly nodded, picking himself off the ground to take his Lord to the infirmary as fast as he could. Oboro watched them with a sad glance, she had been the one to cause this and yet Hinata decided to take the blame or at least part of it. She was grateful but she had no idea why this was the case. In the end, she felt extremely guilty for what she had done, and because of that, she had to find a way to make up for it. 

It was early dawn, the sun had not even risen in the early morning hours of the Astral Plane, and it was then that Takumi started to stir awake. He grunted and groaned, not knowing he would have slept that heavy after he had been sedated. _Wait...hold on...where am I?_ , Takumi thought to himself as he looked over himself. He was dressed in a simple yukata, very different from the archer’s gear that he normally wore, and his hair was still tied up with the exception being the tie on the ends of his hair. His archer’s gloves had been removed and he was accustomed to wearing. Suddenly his mind which was still foggy from the sedative finally cleared as he remembered what had happened before, _Corrin! Where’s Corrin?! If those bastards have done anything to her-_ , Takumi squirmed up on the cot he was lying on only to be pushed down gently by a pair of armored hands. Looking to who was pushing him down, he saw only Camilla’s serene face as she tucked him back in. 

“Shhh, you shouldn’t rush yourself, your medication is still in effect, Prince Takumi.” Camilla said as she pushed his fringe to the side. Takumi couldn’t even feel embarrassed by her lack of concern about his personal space, all he cared about was finding Corrin. 

“Where is she? Where’s Corrin?” Takumi demanded as he was struggling to stay conscious.

Camilla gave a glance to his left side, and when Takumi turned his gaze from his bed to see Corrin resting peacefully in a cot next to him, breathing steadily and without any stresses on her face. Takumi sighed looking at her, _Oh Corrin...I was such a jerk...I wish I could take it all back…_

“Now, have you finally settled down, Prince Takumi?” Camilla asked him, like he was a child throwing a tantrum. 

Takumi groaned, “Yeah, but I feel like I’ve been asleep for days.” 

Camilla chuckled, “It’s only been a few hours, but to be fair, that medication has the ability to place you into a deep sleep. You will be unable to dream during that time, and it’ll leave you quite groggy afterwards.”

Takumi, despite wanting to sleep, raised himself up from the bed slowly, “....why didn’t you protect her?”

Camilla turned her head to the side, “Whatever do you mean?” 

Takumi looked at the Nohrian Princess seriously, “Corrin. Why didn’t you protect her? Why didn’t you prevent what happened to her? I thought you somehow cared for her, as if she were your sibling.”

Camilla looked hurt at Takumi’s accusation, but it didn’t come as a surprise to her, so she decided that if Corrin wasn’t able to tell the whole story, she would, “You seem to think that just because we were royals, that either I or my other brothers and sisters could ever stop the onslaught that happened to us.” 

“What are you saying? That all of you were abused?” Takumi asked incredulously. 

“...Yes, in some way or another, we have all suffered from my Father’s abuses…” Camilla admitted softly, gazing over at Corrin’s sleeping form. 

“Then why did you all defend him if he approves things like this?! Like hurting children? And allowing strangers to...to...” Takumi said, outrage spilling over in his tone.   
“I believe the term you’re looking for is ‘assault’,” Camilla answered him, “But it’s not like we were okay with what he did. We were never okay with it. We were his children...we were terrified of him, and what he became.”

Takumi narrowed his eyes on Camilla, “‘What he became’...?” 

Camilla’s face fell, as she crossed her arms, “Father...wasn’t always like this...he was at one point kind and attentive towards his many children. There used to be so many of us, more than today.” 

“There were more Nohrian royals than there is now.” Takumi inquired. 

“Oh yes, hehe, so many. I lost count! I’m sure there were at least...ten of us? Or maybe twelve?” Camilla contemplated to herself. 

“Ten? Twelve?! How did the Queen manage to have so many?!” Takumi exclaimed. 

“Oh! I was never the child of Queen Katerina, I was the daughter of one of the countless mistresses and concubines that Father had fallen in love with. The same goes for Leo and Elise. We’re not technically legitimate children, but Father made us so.” Camilla explained. 

“He had that many?” Takumi said, shock evident on his face. 

“Yes, he was quite the ladies man...at least he was, until Queen Arete’s death.” Camilla said 

“Queen Arete? What about Queen Katerina?” Takumi kept questioning, obviously curious as to what had happened. 

“Queen Arete was the mother of Princess Azura, whom I know you know all too well. She was never the child of King Garon, but rather someone else. Queen Arete married King Garon after she moved there from some far off land. Where that was, I cannot say, all I know is that after Queen Katerina died, my Father married her. It made many people angry, including my own mother, but it is what it is.” Camilla detailed out to Takumi

“But why torture Corrin? Why torture anyone?” Takumi kept pressuring Camilla. 

Camilla, touched by the concern that he had for Corrin, was willing to oblige, “Have you ever heard of the term, the Family Scapegoat? I suppose that could be the reason why Corrin was the one that was the most abused.” 

“Scapegoat?”

“It means that Corrin was thought to be the reason for most of the Royal family’s struggles, at least in Father and his court’s eyes. They mutilated her, abused her, and…ruined her. Though she wasn’t the only one. Xander, Leo, and I have all suffered from the abuses that Nohrian nobility has done to all of us. However, we understood that Corrin had it worse than the others, and in knowing this, we tried to shield her countless times. Physical punishments were usually given to Xander or Leo. But more...disgusting ones...I allowed myself to be her protector...even though I failed her…” Camilla looked down in shame, her tears silently falling from her cheeks, “The one time I wasn’t there for her...and that was all it took...she didn’t speak for a month at least...we contemplated erasing her memories, but she was fifteen by that point and it would’ve been too difficult to do.” 

“You mean to tell me that Nohrian mages can erase memories?” 

“They can, however, it’s only really effective on young children.” Camilla replied. 

Takumi lowered his head and closed his eyes, _That explains why Corrin couldn’t remember us when she arrived at Castle Shirasagi. Her memories were wiped clean._ “So...is this only prevalent to Nohrian royals? This abuse?” 

Camilla shook her head, “No, Nohrians know too much hardship, and it stems from our nobility. For example, Jakob, did you know he was abandoned at the Northern Fortress when he was young? His parents were part of that nobility but wanted nothing of him, and left him to be a servant. Felicia? She was a part of the Ice Tribe to the north of Castle Krakenburg, but in order to keep her father in line, she and her twin sister Flora were forced into servitude. Gunter? I don’t know the particulars but he has suffered needlessly under my father’s rule.” Takumi looked at Princess Camilla with sad eyes, finally understanding what she was saying, “So as you can see? We’ve all suffered. But Corrin...Corrin is different, she always was.” 

Takumi’s hands curled into a fist as his jaw clenched, “Those bastards...those mages...they’re going to pay for what they did. I’ll make them wish for death.”

Camilla laughed heartily, “Oh, Prince Takumi, while I love the enthusiasm, I should let you know the majority of them are dead.”

“They’re dead? But how-” 

“You remember when you asked me why we didn’t do anything? Well when Xander and I were older, there would be missions where we would have...a few casualties...maybe some of those mages that Father had were a part of them.” Camilla giggled sadistically. 

“So...the mage that...you know...committed the worst crime...is he…?” Takumi asked anxiously. 

“Oh, _that_ one. Xander himself killed him, as soon as he saw it happened. He’s gone now, but that experience has scarred Corrin the most.” Camilla answered. 

Takumi was silent for a moment before he asked another question, “...Do you know of a mage named Gudrun?” 

Camilla’s eyes widened, “...Where have you heard that name?” 

“I remember encountering a witch by that name while I was imprisoned in Izumo,” Takumi recounted to Camilla with a puzzled look in his eyes, “She mentioned Corrin...and myself. As if she had a hand in torturing me. But I can’t remember her. Then again, I couldn’t remember Corrin at all, until she came back.” 

“I...have been trying to find her for years...she’s a disgusting creature.” Camilla’s eyes grew inflamed. 

“So I take it she’s abused Corrin too?” Takumi raised a brow. 

“Yes, she and another Nohrian mage, Iago, loved making Corrin their personal plaything. They delighted in it...craved it...took _pleasure_ in it.” Camilla sighed deeply, “If we ever encounter them, they will die. I will kill anyone who harms my dear Corrin.” 

Takumi smirked at the Princess, “Not to be rude, Princess Camilla, but I think I will be the one who will get them first. I’m not letting anyone hurt her or take her from me. Never again.” 

Camilla chuckled, “Well it’s nice to find another person as dedicated towards Corrin as nearly as much as me.” 

Takumi chortled at Camilla’s words, only to find himself growing drowsy once again. His eyes were struggling to stay open and they were starting to flutter shut against his will. Camilla saw this and she caught him before he fell asleep again and lowered him back on the bed and watched as Takumi finally succumbed to sleep…

The next time Takumi awakened, he woke up to the sound of an argument between Oboro and Hinata happening outside of the infirmary. He wasn’t sure what it was about or how it happened, but he supposed his present state was the reason for it all. His eyes were fixated on the door leading outside, a lone light coming out of it as it poured into the dark room. He shook his head at them until he heard the sound of a voice he longed to hear from. 

“They’ve been at it for a while now, I’m sorry you had to wake up to the sound of that.” Takumi’s head turned to see Corrin sitting up on her cot wearing a simple yukata and her hair a tad bit messy. Corrin’s eyes were sad, but the smile she wore was relieved that Takumi was okay. 

“Corrin! You’re awake.” Takumi said in a relieved tone as he rose up from his cot. He instantly got up on his feet and stumbled over to Corrin’s much to her surprise. 

“Takumi...you don’t have to rush over-Oh!” Corrin’s speech stalled immediately upon Takumi’s rush to place her in his arms. He held her tight against his chest and his head lowered into the crook of Corrin’s neck, his tears started to fall on her bare skin, “Takumi...don’t...don’t cry…” Corrin said quietly as she snuggled close to him. 

“I...do you remember anything?” Takumi mumbled as he sniffled. 

Corrin was silent for a moment before answering him, “...No, not really...when I have nervous breakdowns like that, I tend to forget them...Camilla filled me in on what happened though, so I know what you saw.” She spoke solemnly, holding him close, “I’m sorry you ever saw that.” 

“It should’ve been me. I should’ve been the one to be with father, to take your place.” Takumi spoke passionately. 

Corrin shook her head, carefully removing Takumi from her shoulder, “Don’t say that. No one should ever have to endure what I have...especially you. I want you to be happy and enjoy life. I don’t want you to pity me.” 

“But Corrin I-”

“It’s not your fault, Takumi. None of this is. It’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault except for those who did this to me…” Corrin’s hands fell from Takumi’s body to her lap, “Sometimes...I feel like I don’t deserve the kindness everyone has given to me...I don’t deserve anyone...I don’t even deserve to live-” 

“No!” Takumi said as he grasped her hands and intertwined their fingers, “I don’t want you ever to say that! I don’t want you to go away!” His face lowered as did his voice, “I’ll never be able to forgive myself for saying what I did when you first came to Hoshido...I was such an ass...but I don’t feel that way now. I couldn’t bear the thought of anyone or anything taking you away...so please...don’t say that...don’t even think it…” 

“Takumi…” Corrin’s eyes watered up as she embraced Takumi again, pulling him down on the cot next to her, resting her head on his chest. They laid there, mingling in their own tears and own pain for a while. 

Takumi spoke up first, grasping the hand on his chest, “Corrin...how can I make you feel better? What can I do for you?”

“I...I don’t know...I usually like to keep my mind off things...like playing my piano…” Corrin said softly. 

“How about we go back to your archery training? You’d like that, right?” Takumi asked tentatively. 

Corrin hummed snuggling closer to him, “I’d love to, I’ve missed it.” 

Takumi held her close, “Tomorrow, then?” 

Corrin smiled, inhaling the calming scent of mint and tea leaves from Takumi’s yukata, “Yes...tomorrow.” And with that both Takumi and Corrin started to fall back asleep, a dreamless sleep in which none of their demons would follow them. _Oh Takumi...if only we could be this close always...but I can’t have you the way I want to…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The army continues to Port Dia and recruit countless people to their cause, including Princess Elise, and the handsome and charismatic knight Silas...Much to Takumi's dismay...


	23. A Love Rival...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Oboro speak to one another, Silas and Elise enter the picture and Takumi is not too happy about the former...

It was decided that the army wouldn’t progress until after Corrin had healed mentally and physically from her nervous breakdown. While she had protested it at first, many of those around her, especially Camilla and Takumi stated that it was for the best. A week had passed in the Astral Plane, then two, and now in the third week Corrin had been doing well to recover to the point she was a lot more focused and stress free. 

Much of that was due to the constant support of Takumi. Prince Takumi; a man who was resigned to despising Corrin and thought ill of her when he first met her, was now the reason she was starting to heal so quickly. He would think of new ways the two of them could help Corrin relax and mentally recharge throughout. He started to teach her shogi, which she was embarrassingly bad at, much to Corrin’s humiliation and Takumi’s amusement. Corrin on the other hand taught him how to sing...once...and then never again. However, they still took opportunities to practice archery and piano lessons from time to time. Takumi was getting a lot better at playing with both of his hands, and Corrin had finally shot a bullseye, which left her happier than Takumi had ever imagined. _Gods, her smile was bright and warm._

As the army was finally preparing to move out to continue their quest for peace, Takumi was lost in his own thoughts, feeling more peppy and excited to be able to spend another day with Corrin. _Hmmm what could we focus on today? We could improve some of her battlefield tactics, she always seems eager to do that. Or maybe we could just take it easy and relax underneath the Sakura trees she planted recently? That sounds nice...we can have a picnic or maybe read some more on Nohrian culture and customs._ Takumi thought to himself, as he hummed the tune of the song that Corrin had played the night before. _What was that song…? Clair de lune?...I think so...it was just as beautiful as her_ , Takumi jolted at his thoughts doing this once again. He shook his head, trying to reason with himself. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling this way and thinking this way about Corrin, but it was a little...unsettling. Corrin was his sister. _Sister...that...doesn’t describe Corrin...it doesn’t feel right to call her that…_ Takumi clenched his fist, _No, there’s just no way I feel that way towards her, right? I’m just eager to please her and beg for her forgiveness after everything I did to her months ago. Yeah...that has to be it! It’s not what I think it is, we’re just friends...not lov-_

“Lord Takumi?” A feminine voice took Takumi out of his reverie. 

He looked around to see Oboro’s hesitant face as she entered his bedroom with a nervous stance, “What’s wrong Oboro? Is there anything I need to attend to?” 

“No, My Lord, I was just thinking of something…” Oboro said, her voice slightly shaking.

“And that is?” 

“I think...I think I should leave your service, Lord Takumi.” Oboro said, bowing to her liege. 

Takumi’s face was shocked, as he tried to reason with his retainer, “Oboro…! What makes you think you should do that?”

“You’re kidding me, right? It’s obvious after what I did to Lady Corrin and the lack of proper behavior towards you...I shouldn’t be your retainer.” Oboro replied. 

“Oboro...what are you saying?” Takumi asked.

Oboro looked at him with passionate eyes and a determined glance, “I...I love you, Lord Takumi. I’ve loved you for a long time…” 

“Oboro I-” Takumi knew this was a long time coming, and he knew that in his heart of hearts, he’d have to be the one to let her down. 

“I know that it’s unacceptable for a retainer to feel this way about her master. Especially for the retainer to a prince. I’m way below your station. And since I’m not good to you anymore, I’m going to bow out quietly.” Oboro turned to leave, that is before Takumi stopped her with his comment. 

“So because you’re in love with me, you’re stepping down as my retainer?” Takumi questioned. 

“Yes...a retainer like me will only bring you trouble, Lord Takumi. It’s for the best.” Oboro replied lamely. 

“And do you think I shouldn’t have a final say so in that?” 

Oboro glanced back at him, her purple eyes glittering with tears, “...you don’t love me, do you?”

Takumi stared at Oboro blankly, trying to say the words he dreaded to tell her, because he didn’t want to lose a friend, but he knew it would only hurt her in the long run. “...I...don’t have feelings for you in that way, no…” Oboro’s face lowered in shame and defeat, but Takumi tried to quickly turn it around, “However, I don’t want you to resign. There’s very few I would trust with my life, Oboro, you’re among them. I trust your skills on the battlefield and your presence as a friend. I would hate to lose that, but I cannot give you what you really want and if you want to leave me for that reason, I shall understand. I would be disappointed, but I also don’t want you to feel tortured for the rest of your life.” 

Oboro was silent, still facing away from Takumi. There were several moments of quiet, that was truly uncomfortable for either party, that was until Oboro turned back with her tears wiped away, “I...would hate to lose you as a friend as well, Lord Takumi.” 

“So, will you stay as my retainer?” Takumi asked 

Oboro nodded, albeit stiffly and still a bit down from Takumi’s rejection, “Yes, I will. I’ll guard you with my life, My Lord.” 

Takumi smiled genuinely at her and moved to give her a pat on the back, “Thank you, Oboro. I know someday, someone out there will make you happy. It’s...just not me. And that’s probably for the best.” 

Oboro chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck in nervousness, “It’ll be hard to top you, though.” 

Takumi snickered, “I’m sure that you’ll find someone better. Maybe...someone close to you.” _Hopefully she sees how much Hinata is head over heels into her…_

Oboro snorted, “I doubt it, but for now, I’m going to be focused on making sure you and Lady Corrin are safe throughout the war. In fact I’m almost finished creating her new armor, so you might want to take a peek at that soon.” 

“Corrin?” Takumi raised a brow, “Not that I’m angry about it but why are you vowing to protect her too?” 

Oboro shifted a bit, a tad uncomfortable over the subject of the question, “Just...that I know she’s important to you…” 

“She’s my...sister…” Takumi said, blushing like mad as the words poisoned his tongue.

Oboro hesitated to answer him, merely nodding once and replying, “...sure…” 

Takumi was going to question her response but she had exited the door to his room quicker than he could get a word out. _That was...odd. Though it was probably due to the embarrassment of everything before that._ Takumi reasoned with himself, hoping that Oboro didn’t suspect anything else. He wasn’t sure why his heart raced at the mere mention of Corrin’s name, or the thought of being near him, but he wasn’t about to admit that it had anything to do with any romantic feelings. _It couldn’t be that...It just couldn’t be...not even a little bit…_

Takumi could see Port Dia come into view from the top deck of the ferry the army was travelling on. He couldn’t help but feel anxious and unsettled; he was entering Nohrian Territory. Nohrians. Hoshido’s enemy. He had never in his life had set foot in Nohr, not even once. He couldn’t help but feel uneasy over this. However, he knew that with Corrin and Princess Camilla, there surely wouldn’t be as much danger, right? _Ugh, no. That’s just wishful thinking...this part of the mission will be dangerous...and even more so, since I know that there’s no mercy for Hoshidan prisoners here...only death…_

“Enjoying the view?” Corrin’s voice broke through his thoughts. He turned around to see Corrin in her Nohrian armor as her smile made his heart skip a beat, _Every time I see her, I can’t help but think she’s the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever se-_ Takumi grimaced, clenching his teeth. 

“Is something wrong? Did I say something bad?” Corrin asked as her hand came to rest on his shoulder. It was like her hand was an open flame as Takumi tried his best not to feel the overwhelming heat that appeared on his cheeks, _Her touch...so warm and gentle…_

“N-no! I was just...nervous about being in enemy territory, t-that’s all.” Takumi stammered, turning away from Corrin to hide his embarrassment. 

Corrin sighed, “Not everyone will be our enemies. Perhaps we can convince a few to our side. And besides it’s nice to return to Nohr, I have always wanted to be able to walk around several towns and meet the people. I would always look at them with such envy, to be able to live their lives so freely.” Takumi couldn’t help but stare as Corrin’s white hair flowed with the wind, giving her the look of a Goddess who came down to this earth to bless the world. _Her hair...I wonder if she’d let me tend to it...take care of it...take care of her…_

Takumi smiled softly, a blush settling on his cheeks as he took in Corrin’s beauty. Her soft pale skin, her dainty feminine hands, her eyes that resembled rubies glittering in the sunlight, and her delicate pink lips, slightly parted as she breathed. _I’m so drawn to her...I can’t help it...and she’s as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside...and I...I...I can’t believe I’m thinking this way…why?_ , Takumi clutched his head and groaned, loudly enough to catch Corrin’s attention. 

“You sure you’re okay? You look a little ill. Perhaps I could get something for you?” Corrin said as she gently reached out to stroke Takumi’s cheek. If his body could combust, it would’ve in that very second. 

“Y-yeah! I’m fine...fine.” Takumi stuttered, looking away from her lovely eyes. _My heart...it’s racing! Why won’t it stop?_

“Well if you say so,” Corrin smiled, chuckling a bit, “In any event, we should get ready to land in Port Dia. Did Camilla tell you that we need to have aliases for the Hoshidan members of our army?” Corrin asked.

Takumi groaned, “Gods, yes, I know. And the fact that we have to wear Nohrian clothes...ugh!” 

Corrin giggled, “Aw come on, ‘Kumi, it won’t be that bad!”

“Nohrian clothes look so restricting and tight, it’s going to be impossible to move around with those things!” Takumi complained. 

“They’re not restrictive at all, honestly Takumi. And who knows? Maybe you’ll look even more handsome with them on.” Corrin smiled up at Takumi, causing his heart to momentarily stop. 

“I...I-I...huh?” Takumi’s brain was complete mush. In just a few words, Corrin had left him completely speechless. _Handsome…? Me…? Heh...hehe, I mean...if she thought of me that way...that’d be- NO! Stop...Stop thinking like this!_ Takumi rubbed the back of his neck, so uncomfortable with himself. 

“I’m just joking about, ‘Kumi, don’t worry about it,” Corrin laughed as she patted his shoulder, spinning on her heel to go down to the lower deck, “I’m going to check on everyone else, you should be prepared for when we come to port. I’ll see you then?” Corrin said as her face looked light and happy looking upon Takumi’s. 

He nodded stiffly, “Yeah, of course.” He watched her leave, her navy blue cape flowing in the wind behind her. Takumi didn’t understand his feelings, but he knew that it wasn’t going to bode well for either of them.

Takumi should’ve known that as soon as they landed, there was going to be trouble coming their way. As soon as they landed, and were going to switch ferry’s to head to Notre Sagesse, a Nohrian force came from nowhere to come and attack them. Takumi was ready for anything, though, he knew that these Nohrians were going to play a bit dirty. How dirty, however, was a little unknown until a young man entered the field. 

“Hello, Corrin. It's been a long time…” The young knight said as he rode in upon a proud steed. Takumi’s eyes narrowed on him, he seemed to have known Corrin from before. _If he’s one of her abusers, I’ll kill him myself…_

“A long time...? What are you talking about?” Corrin was genuinely confused, she didn’t remember who this man was, though she supposed he was relatively the same age as him. 

“King Garon has ordered your death. Now that we've found you, we cannot allow you to leave here alive.” The young knight sighed, spinning his silver sword in his hands, “It's tragic, really. It's been so many years since I've seen you, and when I finally meet you again... Well, no one should have to kill their best friend.” 

_Wait, what?! Her best friend?!_ Takumi thought frantically, he knew this was going to be difficult for Corrin to face. However, when he looked at her, she was just perplexed by what the knight had said. 

“Best friend? Wait, are you talking about...me and you?” Corrin motioned between herself and the knight. 

“Of course! Who else would I... Do you not consider me your best friend?” The knight looked hurt at Corrin’s words almost on the edge of tears. _This...this is just a trick to get Corrin to sympathize with this particular soldier..._

“I…” Corrin looked to Takumi, who in turn shook his head and mouthed ‘Don’t trust him’ to Corrin. Corrin glanced at the ground, “ I...don't know who you are.” 

The knight gave a bit of an unbelieving face, “You don't even remember me?!” 

Takumi growled, standing out in front of Corrin, “You heard her! She doesn’t know who you are! Your tricks won’t work on us.”

The knight bit his lip and looked downtrodden, “I...I suppose that's for the best. Memories of our childhood will only make doing what must be done more difficult. Draw your sword, Corrin! I want to see with my own eyes just how powerful you are, traitor!” 

Takumi grumbled pushing Corrin back, “Dammit! Looks like this will be a fight for the death, we’ll need to be careful, Corrin.” 

“I know but…” Corrin started looking back at the knight with a curious glance, “I swear, even if I don’t remember him, I remember that strange gray hair...remember seeing it before…” 

Takumi shook his head, “Now is not the time to get sentimental, Corrin, they’re about to kill us.” 

“I know but-”

“Whew... Oh! There you are! I've finally caught up with you!” A young and cheerful voice rang out from behind both Takumi and Corrin. Looking around Corrin gasped at who was there. 

“E-Elise?! Is that really you?!” Corrin asked as she saw her younger Nohrian sister who climbed off of her white pony, which was decorated with various pink bows and flowers. 

“Of course it is, silly! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Elise giggled, looking over at Prince Takumi with a bright smile and wave, “Oh hello! I remember seeing you a while ago, when I was trying to get Big Sister Corrin to come home, I’m Princess Elise! Nice to meet ya!” 

“Uh...hi? Excuse me, but I’m not sure you know, but we’re in the middle of a battlefield, or are you just that oblivious.” Takumi questioned the young princess, who pouted at Takumi’s comment. 

“Hey, listen kid! I didn’t come here just to be insulted.” Elise stomped her heel on the ground, her tantrum resembling a child, rather than a teenager. 

“Kid!? I’m older than you!” Takumi pointed out. 

“Hey! Will you two quit it for now? We can argue a bit later, ok?” Corrin said as she placed herself in between the squabbling pair. 

“What are you doing here Elise?!” Camilla’s voice interjected as she flew over to Corrin and the rest. 

Elise’s face started to light up, “Camilla! Yay! I was sure I'd find you with Corrin. I've come to join you on your adventure!” 

Corrin’s eyes blinked in shock, “J-join us? I'm glad to hear that, but... How did you get Xander and Leo to let you leave?” 

“Oh, that was easy. I didn't tell them!” Elise brushed Corrin’s comment aside. 

“Elise! You thought that was wise?! Xander and Leo could be worried sick!” Corrin scolded her younger sister, as her mind instantly went into older sister mode. 

Camilla joined in as she stared down the baby of her family, “Elise, I won't allow it. This is an incredibly dangerous war zone. I failed my mission, so I had no choice but to flee. You still have a place to call home. Go back while you can.” 

“No! I won't go! I'm going to fight with you! I want to help!” Elise pouted as she passionately pleaded with her sisters to join. Takumi looked at this with some amusement, _Huh? Strange. It really is as if these three are actually sisters, despite the fact Corrin isn’t apart of their family...instead, she’s a part of mine…_

Camilla sighed, looking towards Corrin, “Elise... OK, I can see that I won't be able to convince you. I'll let Corrin make this decision.” 

Corrin nodded at her older sister, glancing back at Elise with a serious gaze, “Elise... coming with us means you'll constantly face danger. And...it's possible that we will end up fighting Xander and Leo at some point. Knowing that, are you sure you still want to come with us?” 

Elise was undeterred, her purple eyes like amethysts glittering with unshed tears, “Of course. I made up my mind before I even set out to find you. I had this feeling that you would need me to come and help you. Everyone in the castle was calling the two of you evil traitors... But I don't believe that you or Camilla are capable of being evil. I trust both of you. I trust that your reasons are good ones. You're my family.” 

Takumi crossed his arms, sighing deeply, “Well...she looks like she’s passionate enough about our cause...and she doesn’t seem to be a major threat.” 

Corrin smiled at Takumi’s words, feeling more empowered to add Elise to the team, “Elise... OK. I'll happily welcome you. Thank you for coming after me even though I ran away from you... Let's fight together. I promise I'll protect you.” 

Elise jumped up into Corrin’s arms, giggling and smiling at her older sister, “Yay! Thank you, Corrin!” 

“Oh! It’s no problem, Elise. To be fair, I’ve missed my little sister so so much.” Corrin said sweetly as she wrapped her hands around the precious princess that she adored. 

The fighting went on afterwards, and with the recruitment of several new allies thanks to Camilla and Elise’s help. There was the beautiful but strange fighter, named Charlotte, who had almost a split personality, and Benny, a knight with a scary face but kind demeanor, and of course the retainers of Elise, Arthur and Benny. With all of their help, the strength of Corrin’s army doubled, and with the diversity of their team, Corrin’s army was nearly unstoppable. 

By the time that Corrin had reached Silas, she and Takumi easily brought him down. Silas was not prepared for a double team of Takumi and Corrin, and whenever he approached her, Takumi was there to counter his attack with his own. Eventually, Silas surrendered, knowing that he couldn’t defeat the dynamic that was Corrin and Takumi. Far too quick, and far too strong. 

Corrin sheathed her blade as she stared down at Silas with a soft look, “The battle is over, but I could tell you were holding back... Why? You clearly have more skill than you're actually using. Is it because of what you said before? That you're my best friend?” 

Silas nodded slowly, “...” 

Corrin continued her line of questioning, “You said King Garon ordered you to kill me, right?” 

Silas sucked in a breath as his bright green eyes stared up at Corrin with a kind gaze and determined expression, “Yes, but...sometimes there are things more important than a king's orders.” 

“Like what?” 

Silas stood up, tossing his blade aside and walking towards Corrin with a serious gaze, “My honor as a knight. You don't remember, but you saved my life once. We used to play together. You always said how badly you wanted to see the world... So one day I made us a picnic and snuck you out for a few hours to explore. I even packed your favorite meal: tangy coleslaw! I knew taking you beyond the walls was forbidden, but…” He reached out to grasp Corrin’s hand, firmly but not too tight, “I also knew how much it would mean to you. The guards tried to execute me when we returned, but you wouldn't let them do it.” 

Takumi could feel his anger at the knight rising, _Who does he think he is?! Touching her like that?!_ His grip on the Fujin Yumi tightened as his glowed for half a second. 

Corrin’s eyes widened in realization, as if she had came to an epiphany, “Wait! I remember now! When I was little, I had a playmate named Silas. Then...it was you who showed me the outside world?” _Wait...she remembers him, but not me?! What kind of garbage is this!?_

Silas’ smile grew from ear to ear as he began to chuckle, “Yes. You were my dearest friend. Even if we must be enemies now, I wanted more than anything for you to remember. I knew there was no way I could bring myself to kill you.” 

“But if you disobey the king, you'll be put to death.” 

“I don't care. I'd rather die than be forced to kill you.” Silas moved to embrace Corrin, as Takumi’s heart shattered, _What the hell is this? Why am I hurt? I shouldn’t be!_ , “I only regret that I was never able to get back all that time we lost.” 

“You still can.” Corrin’s voice mumbled out, as she slowly wrapped her arms around Silas. _Corrin...don’t please…tell him to go away…_

“What? What are you saying?” Silas pulled away looking into Corrin’s eyes. 

“Silas, will you join my group? I believe that we can save both Hoshido and Nohr.” Corrin said, much to Takumi’s disapproval. 

“How could I possibly say no? My life is yours to do with as you see fit...my friend.” Silas held onto Corrin’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her knuckles gently. Takumi could feel his blood boiling, at Silas’ display. 

Corrin shifted uncomfortably, blushing slightly at Silas’ gesture, and pulling her hand away, “Thank you, Silas. Now, we have to get moving, or we'll miss the ferry.” 

“Where are we going?” Silas asked. 

“We're heading to Notre Sagesse! I need to speak with the Rainbow Sage.” Corrin said as she turned to face Takumi, “Let’s go ‘Kumi, maybe if we get there fast enough we can continue our lessons on archery and piano. I know I’d love to.” 

Takumi gave a small half smile, “Of course...yeah…” 

Corrin smiled back as she walked away, leaving the two young men with each other. Silas chuckled, “Gods...she really has grown into a lovely woman..” Silas looked over at Takumi and extended his hand, “If we’re going to be on the same team, I’d like to introduce myself. I’m Silas, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Takumi slapped Silas’ hand out of the way, “Don’t act like we’ve been allies forever, I still don’t trust you yet.” 

“Ah I see, that’s understandable,” Silas retracted his hand, “Can I at least have your name? I’d like to know how you got recruited as well.” 

Takumi grumbled, “I’m Prince Takumi of Hoshido, I’m Corrin’s….family….her half brother…” He glared at the knight with a piercing look in his eyes, “And if you ever try to do half of the stuff you just did right now again, I’ll make sure you won’t wake up the following day.” 

“I...um...I-I understand, Your Highness. My apologies, I was only...following orders.” Silas stammered. 

“I wasn’t talking about that…” Takumi mumbled.

“Huh? What was that, Prince Takumi?” Silas asked. 

Takumi shook his head, stumbling to catch up to Corrin, “Just forget it.” 

_I’m not jealous...that can’t be it...that would mean I have feelings for Corrin...I don’t...I can’t have feelings for her...I’m her brother...just her brother…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Silas starts to grow closer to Corrin, Takumi demands to learn a new thing (definitely not to attract or impress Corrin), and Corrin and Takumi spend a night out together...leading to a crisis in Takumi's mind.


	24. Lovefool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi has a moment with...himself as well as learning a new thing to (not) impress Corrin. And Corrin asks Takumi on a (not) date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh would you look at that, the rating changed. Yeah we're going to start going into adult stuff...a little a bit now...more later...

In the mess hall of the Astral Plane, Takumi couldn’t help but glare at Silas and Corrin sitting at a table across from him and his retainer, Hinata. He would see them, day in and day out, spending time together with that stupid list of things that Corrin wanted to do when she was younger. Takumi was jealous. So incredibly jealous. How was it that Corrin could remember Silas, but not him? It just wasn’t fair...or maybe. _Maybe it’s because...she probably had strong feelings for him back then...ugh! C’mon Takumi! Get it together! Stop thinking like this!_ Takumi groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Ever since Silas had joined, he was starting to feel worse and worse, desiring to be closer to Corrin and wishing she would just get rid of him. Instead she listened to every word Silas said and laughed and smiled brightly...like she used to for him. 

“Uhhh...Lord Takumi? Are you doing alright?” Hinata said as he poked Takumi’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine.” Takumi gritted his teeth as he used his chopsticks to eat up the rest of his ramen.

“Um, you don’t look fine. You look...angry? Annoyed? I can’t quite put it.” Hinata said as he started to wolf down his pork cutlets. 

“I said, I’m fine. Is that too hard to understand?” Takumi grumbled. 

“No, but every time you say you’re fine, you’re giving the stink eye to that Nohrian knight that’s around Lady Corrin all the time. Honestly, it’s more scary to see you like this rather than Oboro’s glare...speaking of, I gotta go.” Hinata said as he started to get up from his chair. 

“Huh? Where are you going?” Takumi asked his retainer, with a curious gaze. 

“Oh! I’m going to go train with Oboro, I told her I’d meet after I had lunch first.” Hinata said as he was backing away. 

“Since when do you train with her this often?” Takumi questioned. 

Hinata shrugged, his blush appearing on his face, chuckling sheepishly, “I don’t know, but I’m not too angry about it. It’s pretty fun! And any excuse to spend time with her is worth it!” 

Takumi watched as his retainer ran off with almost a skip in his step. _Well, at least someone’s lucky in love, good for him I guess._ But it wasn’t as if Hinata was the only one. As Takumi scanned the room, there were so many couples and would-be couples all over the place. There was, of course, his sister and Kaze, but they had long been established. Hayato and Mozu often tried to act more adult than they were, but they were sweet to each other. Saizo and Kagero had recently put aside their differences and got back together. Hana and Kaden along with Beruka and Keaton were sitting together, enjoying themselves and conversing about shapeshifters. Subaki and Selena had snuck off somewhere, as usual. So many of them had found love, and for the first time in his life, Takumi craved something like it. 

He wanted to be in love. He wanted to have a girl that loved him for him, and showered him with attention and affection. Takumi wanted to travel the world with her, and experience new things with a girl he loved. But every time Takumi tried to think of a girl, the first girl to come to mind was always Corrin. It confused him, disgusted him, and made him shameful of himself. What kind of guy was he if he was attracted to his own half sister? 

Takumi took a moment to stare across the room at Corrin. Her hair still made his heart swoon, it fell in the most lovely way. Snowy waves falling past her shoulders and a small bang in between her brows. Her eyes, _Oh yes...her beautiful eyes...Gods, they were crafted from the heavens itself...a bright ruby red…_ , Takumi sighed as he thought about them. He started to look at her more closely, the heat rising in his cheeks as his thoughts started to grow more...lewd. He couldn’t help but look at her pink lips and wonder how soft they would be on his own lips. Or the fact her chest was neither too big nor too small, and how her legs were so...perfect. Takumi’s heart started to race, as his clothes felt too tight, too hot for him to be in. He needed to get out of here. He needed to go to his room. 

Takumi rushed out of his seat and quickly cleaned his area, dropping off his dirty dishes as he ran to his room, closing the door behind him. He rid himself of his blue scarf and the fur that he wore on his waist, collapsing on the bed. Takumi closed his eyes and started to rub his face in frustration. _What’s wrong with me? I don’t get it! I can’t help but look at Corrin and think...things about her...like somehow I want her closer...to feel her next to me, holding me...have her breath next to me...sleep next to me...kissing...me…_ In the comfort of his own room, Takumi allowed, for the first time, his thoughts to wander. He thought of that slip dress she would wear as a nightgown, and how it just made her look so beautiful. He thought of her scent filling his nostrils, lavender and vanilla, and the feel of her hands, so soft and warm. 

Takumi could feel his pants growing more and more restrictive, and that’s when he started to panic. _Gods...I’m attracted to her! I can’t stop thinking about her and now…_ Takumi knew if he looked down his...affection for Corrin, would be physically apparent. Takumi clenched his eyes shut, thinking all of this through. It was gross, he should be ashamed. However, he couldn’t help it, and now...now all he wanted to do was relieve himself. _Maybe...if I just do this once...my thoughts can go away...yeah, I just need to do this once…_

Takumi exhaled sharply as he stripped off his pants and undergarments, placing a cover over himself, just in case someone should come in, and slowly he grasped at himself and started to pump his hand up and down as a wave of pleasure flowed through him. He closed his eyes as he moaned softly, thinking about Corrin. He imagined her above him, stroking his cheeks and laying on top of him. He imagined her stripping herself in front of him as he admired her gorgeous nude body, her skin would be soft as she started to lower herself onto him in his vision of her. Takumi started to groan as he imagined Corrin’s cries of pleasure and the thought of her riding him and chanting his name _Please keep saying my name...just my name...no one else…only me,_ Takumi pleaded in his brain as he grew closer and closer to his climax. His hand started to move faster and harder as his imagination expanded. He thought of taking Corrin from behind, pulling her beautiful hair back and holding her body up, kissing her lips, keeping her close and safe in his arms. He thought of just bucking into her, to hear her moan louder and louder, screaming out his name. And with that Takumi’s imagination fell away as he groaned loudly, “ugh! C-Corrin!”, and he felt himself finish in his hand and on the covers that had hid his shame. 

Takumi started to pant, as his length began to recede. He placed his other hand on his head as the realization of what he had done had finally come into clarity. _I...I just pleasured myself...at the thought of Corrin...Corrin...my own sister…_ Takumi clenched his jaw, as he felt extremely guilty about what he did. This little act didn’t help himself feel any better. If anything, it made him feel worse, because not only did he do this at the thought of Corrin, he enjoyed every second of it, and it made him crave her more. _Why? Why her? Why couldn’t it be someone else?_ Takumi thought as he started to clean up the mess he made. He...needed to get some air, he needed to take his mind off of this. _I need to find a way to stop thinking about her...even if it kills me._

They had spent a couple of days in the Astral Plane, only to rest up before setting off to Notre Sagesse. Takumi had spent some time with Corrin, after his...incident... , however it didn’t help him at all. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, not even as he slept. He dreamed about her constantly, and while it was a nice change from the nightmares he had experienced before, he wasn’t too keen on the idea that perhaps Corrin was watching the same dreams. Everything around the pair felt tense. Their conversations were short and whenever she could, Corrin would go out with Silas, which made Takumi even more jealous and spiteful towards the knight. 

Even now as Takumi set forth to practice a bit of archery training, he couldn’t help but stare at Silas in the middle of the Astral Plane playing with what looked like a Nohrian sound resonating device. He watched as Silas placed what looked like a black cylinder on a dial as he approached Corrin. 

“Now, didn’t you say you always wanted an opportunity to dance to this song?” Silas asked Corrin as the sound of Nohrian Waltz started to resonate. 

Corrin giggled, “I remember this song! It was the waltz that Camilla had taught me when I was younger. I hope I can remember the steps.” Corrin said as she curtsied to Silas, he bowed in return. 

“Well, don’t worry, I’ll take the lead.” Silas said as Corrin smiled brightly. 

They moved like water, so smoothly and moving in step with each other. Takumi could only watch in sadness, had he been so easily replaced by some sweet-talking Nohrian boy. It wasn’t as if Silas was a bad person, he was genuinely a nice person, even Takumi knew this. But it was so difficult to watch because he knew that if Corrin had decided upon the knight for a partner in this life, Takumi couldn’t fight for her affections. He was her half-brother, it was considered taboo and disgusting in most people’s eyes, and while he believed that too, he couldn’t help but watch Corrin and desire her. Want her. Need her. And despite saying he couldn’t pursue her romantically, he wasn’t about to lose her affections. _She likes to dance? Fine, then I will need to learn how to dance. But who can keep a secret?_ Takumi thought to himself, tapping his chin with his fingers. And then he saw a flash of purple hair from across the way. _Gods, protect me as I’m about to stumble into the valley of death_ , Takumi silently prayed, as he took one last glance at Silas and Corrin. _I want to do this...for her...only for her…_

“Hellooooo Takumiiiiii!” Elise drawed out her greeting to Takumi as she ran over to him from her tea set she had prepared for her and Camilla. Takumi grinned a bit at the Nohrian Princess, he had been spending a lot of time with Elise, mostly because of her insistence on being friends and that they were practically ‘siblings’ due to her connection with Corrin. It made Takumi a tad uncomfortable, but he humored her for Corrin’s sake. 

“Oh, hey there, Princess Elise.” Takumi greeted back. 

“Hey! I told you to call me by my name only, you don’t have to be so stiff, kid!” Elise playfully nudged Takumi, before taking his hand and leading him to her little tea party, “C’mon! I just set it up for Camilla but I can always make room for you.” 

“Um actually, I was wanting to speak with Princess Camilla, if you don’t mind, Elise.” Takumi chuckled sheepishly. 

“You can go on ahead, I’ll go get the tea! I’ll be back in a second.” Elise scurried off as Takumi went ahead and sat down on the cushion that she had laid out in front of him. 

“Why, Prince Takumi, what brings you to this little celebration we have here? You seem very eager to speak with me, though I wouldn’t know why.” Camilla said as she took a bite of a biscuit from the tray of treats Elise had prepared. 

“I was going to ask if you could assist me with something...discreetly.” Takumi stated with a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Oh my, why such secrecy? It can't possibly be that embarrassing, is it?” Camilla winked in his direction. 

Takumi inhaled slowly, trying not to lose his nerve, “I...I need you to teach me how to dance. Specifically how to do a Nohrian Waltz.” 

Camilla looked at Takumi as if he had grown two heads, “Waltz? Why would you ever need to learn that? Hoshidan’s don’t hold balls like Nohrians, they reside in creating poetry.” 

“Please, Princess Camilla,” Takumi pleaded with the older Nohrian Princess, “I desperately need to.” 

“Whatever for?” Camilla responded before her face lit up in a knowing glance, “My, my, in all of my understanding between you and Corrin, I never thought you would be so willing to woo her with dancing.” 

Takumi looked away, “I...I’m not trying to woo her…” 

Camilla chuckled, “Oh Prince Takumi, you’re such a terrible liar. At least I know that you’ll never hurt Corrin ever should you ever be dishonest.” 

Takumi huffed, “I’m not interested in her like that, and even if I was...why are you okay with it? Shouldn’t it disgust you?”

Camilla stared at Takumi seriously, “I have seen far more disgusting things in my life. And if you find happiness in Corrin, and she finds happiness with you, who am I to judge? And didn’t I tell you before, it doesn’t matter what anyone else says, we want who we want, regardless of where they come from or if they’re related.” 

“But...it’s-”

“Taboo? Ill advised? I am completely aware. However, I don’t see anything wrong with it, and therefore I will gladly teach you to dance.” Camilla agreed to Takumi’s proposition, extending out her hand for him to shake. Takumi hesitated, knowing that if he agreed, he was basically confirming Camilla’s thoughts about him. He didn’t want to admit it, just yet, but he knew he couldn’t live with himself any longer without trying to do something to get her attention again. He reached his own hand out and shook hers. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to say no.” 

“Say no to what, Camilla?” Elise said as she brought in a teapot decorated with pink lilies. 

“Well it seems our dear Prince Takumi would like to learn how to dance. Elise my sweet, would you mind helping us? Prince Takumi needs a partner to work off of. Perhaps you could help?” Camilla chuckled at the sight of Takumi tensing up. 

“No problem! I’d love to dance with you, Takumi! It’ll be fun dancing with a prince that isn’t my brothers, hehehe.” Elise giggled. Takumi clutched at his head realizing he had not thought through what he was getting himself into, _Damn...I hope this isn’t as painful as I think this will be…_

_Hmmm that’s odd...I haven’t seen Takumi all day...he wasn’t at target practice or anything…_ Corrin thought to herself, feeling herself grow lonesome at the thought of not seeing him. She had been pulled in every direction by Silas, and as much fun as it had been, she really was longing to see Takumi and hang out with him. She sighed solemnly, clutching at her heart; she really wished she hadn’t developed feelings for him. It would’ve been so much less complicated. _Gods, he would just find me gross and shun me like he had done before...but I can’t help it, he is so...so...perfect to me_ , Corrin thought as she strolled through the Astral Plane. She had only been walking for a few minutes when she had run into her little sister, Elise, skipping by. 

“Oh! Hello, Corrin! I was just done hanging out with Takumi today! He was so nice to me, and we even had a tea party together.” Elise giggled as she spun about her sister. 

Corrin’s heart dropped, _Takumi...hanging out with...Elise? I didn’t think she was his type...oh what am I saying?! Am I really jealous of Elise? This is ridiculous!_ Corrin mentally scolded herself, preparing herself to respond to Elise, “I-I-Is that so, Elise? That’s very...good for you.” 

Elise cocked her head to the side as she examined Corrin’s response, “Huh? Are you okay, Corrin? You seem a bit sad.” 

Corrin waved her hand out in front of her, “Oh no, Elise, I-I’m fine! I’m just a little surprised that, I don’t know, Takumi decided to hang out with you. When I first met him, he wasn’t as...warm as he is now.”

Elise hummed to herself, “Hmmm, that’s weird because he’s only been nice to me, I mean once he got used to us.”

“I-I see…” Corrin said solemnly, _Perhaps Takumi wants someone who’s less broken than me…_

“He did seem a bit down today, too. And he talked about you a lot, so maybe he missed being with you.” Elise smiled a bit at her sister. 

Corrin’s eyes lit up, “Really? He...talked about me?” Corrin blushed despite herself, placing her hands on either side of her face. 

“Mhmmmm, you were all he talked about! It’s so weird, but it’s almost like he likes you the most out of his siblings.” Elise smiled brighter. 

“Did he say anything else?” Corrin asked. 

“Hmmmmm, nope that was all. Maybe you and Takumi should go out for a bit if you two miss each other so much. Xander would take me places whenever he could, maybe it’ll be good for you two.” Elise suggested snuggling close to Corrin. 

Corrin’s blush intensified, but Elise’s words made some sense, “You know what? That doesn’t sound that bad.” 

Elise nodded, “I know, it sounds like a lot of fun! I even know a place where you guys could go, it’s nearby Port Dia so it shouldn’t be that hard to get to from this place.” 

Corrin decided to follow her heart this one time, even though she knew it was wrong, she couldn’t deny herself any longer, “...Okay, I’ll go ask him now. I’ll see you later, Elise.” Corrin waved at her sister as she ran to Takumi’s dorm room. _Please allow me this one bit of happiness...just this once...and maybe I won’t think about it any longer…_

Takumi had just changed in his sleep clothes, a simple blue kimono, as he started to brush out the tangles in his long silver hair on his shoulder, trying to remember the steps of the dance Elise taught him. _1, 2, 3; The count goes like that...and I have to lead, not her...that’s a bit different, considering she’s the leader of our army…_ Takumi thought as he danced around his room, trying his best to keep his form correct. He didn’t want to look like an utter fool if he had the chance to dance with her. He was doing fine until he heard a knock at his door. He stumbled a bit running into his desk before groaning in pain.

“Takumi? Are you there?” Corrin’s voice was heard behind the door to his room, and he instantly panicked. _Calm down, she didn’t see you dancing...so it’s fine…_

“Um yeah, I’m here Corrin.” Takumi responded as he walked to his door, opening it up to reveal her lovely face. A face he hadn’t seen in so long. 

“Hey, I was wondering where you were, hehe.” Corrin sheepishly said as she rubbed her arm out of nervousness. 

“Oh? Is there something wrong?” Takumi said as he motioned for Corrin to enter his room. He had long been accustomed to seeing her enter it by now and so his nerves were fine...for the moment. 

“I...I heard you were with Elise earlier today.” Corrin said as she looked at Takumi with a strained expression. 

Takumi froze, hoping that the Princess hadn’t spilled too much, “I...I was with her earlier, yes. Why?” 

Corrin brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear before replying, “I...I had heard that you were talking about me.” 

Takumi’s blush started to appear, he was grateful that it was dim in his room because he was sure that Corrin would be able to see his affections for her, “O-oh I see...listen Corrin...I-” 

“I was just thinking that, since we haven’t been able to train or practice, maybe we need a break from it all. Would you like to join me as I go to a town in Nohr? Maybe we could experience a bit of some semblance of normality.” Corrin suggested as Takumi stood there confused. 

“Ummm okay, we can do that. We can take the army out and make sure that we get some rest and relaxation.” Takumi replied 

“No, I don’t mean all of us,” Corrin interjected, walking closer to Takumi to stare him in the eyes, “I just mean...you and I...alone…” Corrin shifted her head down in embarrassment. 

Takumi’s heart stopped, _Did...did she just ask me out? Like on a date?!...No! No she’s just asking for a bit of relaxation as the war continues on...and considering the last time she got stressed out she was completely out of it, this may be good for her...and I want her to be safe and happy, even if it’s not with me…_ , “I...I think that’s a great idea, Corrin. I mean, I’ve never been to a Nohrian town before as a citizen, so maybe that’ll be a learning experience.” 

Corrin’s face lifted as her cheeks dusted pink, “Wait, really?! You will?” 

Takumi shifted uncomfortably, rubbing his neck and looking away from Corrin’s beautiful eyes, “I...yeah I will. I already agreed to it, so you’re stuck with me.” 

Corrin smiled brightly at him, causing him to smile back, _There’s that smile I love...still just as beautiful as before…_ , “Thank you, Takumi, you don’t know how much that means to me.” And in the briefest of moments that caused Takumi’s world to stop, Corrin gently kissed his cheek. Corrin blushed slightly as she stammered out a quick goodbye and goodnight, before running out of his room to her own. 

Takumi couldn’t help but touch his cheek where Corrin’s lips had been before. _They were soft...and warm...just like I imagined,_ Takumi thought as he chuckled a bit, smiling like a fool. _Well, if we’re going to a Nohrian town, I need to get a disguise to look more like them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Takumi and Corrin's night out together, and the mental anguish that follows...


	25. Slow Dancing in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Corrin enjoy a night out together, until Takumi finally realizes his true feelings for Corrin. And the infamous letter....

Takumi had to admit, the outfit that Jakob and Camilla had managed to arrange was not that bad. A set of dark trousers and a deep colored button down shirt with gold trim, and a high neck, were what consisted of his clothes. He also wore a plum cape atop his shoulders, held together with a gold clasp. Camilla had explained that this was once meant for Prince Leo, but he was often too busy to pay attention to such things. Takumi’s hair was also different. He had outright refused to cut it, lest his pride be shot. Instead, he opted to keep it in a bun, or as much as he could seeing that he had a lot of hair. When he finally stepped out in the garb, his retainers were shocked to see their liege even in the clothes he was wearing. However, he made sure that whatever he did he would try to look his best for Corrin. _Gods...I feel like I’m going on a date, a rendezvous, or something…_

He prepared himself to leave the Astral Plane as did many of the other members of the army, seeing as they needed to all leave just in case time moved by too quickly in here. As they all did left, various groups of people went in all sorts of directions, like Sakura and Elise who immediately after leaving decided to go into town with sweets in mind. Of course the Hoshidans were decked out in Nohrian outfits as well, to conceal their identities, as well as having fake names. Takumi grimaced at the one that Jakob had given him, _Tobias...what a truly awful name…_ but he needed to make sure that he got to Corrin before anyone else, namely Silas, encountered her. 

He didn’t have to look very long, for as soon as he broke away from the crowd, he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Takumi spun around to see the most mesmerizing sight. Corrin stood there, smiling shyly as she tucked a strand of white hair behind her pointed ear. Her head band held golden Sakura flowers, much like Sakura’s, and her dress was not black but rather a wispy white fabric that flowed with the wind. It was high necked, with a lace collar, and cuffs on her long sleeves. She looked so effortlessly beautiful, and it made Takumi’s head spin. 

“Hey, ‘Kumi, I hope I’m not overdressed. Sakura let me borrow her hairband, I didn’t need to but she said it would look well with my outfit.” Corrin said nervously as she blushed at the sight of Takumi, _Oh wow...he looks like those dashing Princes from those storybooks that Camilla used to read to me...I don’t know if I can do this…_

“Uh...Um...No, you look...good.” Takumi stuttered as his own blush flooded his face. _Damn, she’s dressed in all white...so much like a Hoshidan Princess...she almost resembles mother…_

“Really? That’s...nice to hear, hehe.” Corrin giggled, sheepishly looking away from him, much to Takumi’s own confusion. _Huh? She’s acting...strange. I wonder why._ “You look not too bad yourself...Tobias, hehee” 

Takumi rolled his eyes, “Ugh, don’t mention that. I can’t tell you how terrible that name sounds. Are all Nohrian names this bad?” 

“Well it’s not my fault your name screams Hoshidan!” Corrin teased, poking at Takumi’s arm, “I can’t have a ‘Nohrian’ such as yourself with a Hoshidan Prince’s name.” 

Takumi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, “Uh yeah, hehe, that would blow my cover.” 

Corrin smiled adjusting Takumi’s cape, “I am being serious though, you do look very handsome in this.”

Takumi’s eyes widened, “I...I do? I...suppose you must like Nohrian fashion on guys, don’t you?”

Corrin’s head cocked to the side, “What do you mean?”

Takumi started to shift around uncomfortably, trying to avoid Corrin’s crimson gaze, “I mean, you were raised in Nohr, it makes sense that you like guys that look Nohrian.” 

Corrin shook her head at Takumi’s words, playing with the little bit of fringe on his head, “No, I like guys who are handsome, sweet, smart, and constantly try to improve themselves. Not just ‘Nohrian’ guys. That can include Hoshidan men as well.” Corrin smirked as she walked past Takumi with a sway in her hips. 

_Hoshidan men as well, huh? Well okay then…_ , Takumi thought to himself as he let out a small chuckle, “So then...where to?” Takumi asked Corrin with a bit of glint in his eyes. 

Corrin placed a finger on her chin, tapping it against her skin, “Hmmm, Elise told me there’s a great place for food underground, perhaps we should start there?” She said as she pointed out a pathway towards a tunnel for those to enter. 

“Um, sure why not?” Takumi shrugged with a shy smile. Corrin smiled back and gently took his hand and led him down the corridors. 

Takumi had to admit, he wasn’t sure what to expect from a Nohrian town, especially one nestled in the shadows, but it wasn’t anything different from a Hoshidan village or the capital city of his home. The people were bustling, all with smiles on their faces, trying their best to move around the cramped location they were in now. The people all greeted him with as much enthusiasm as Hoshidan citizens would and it was then that Takumi had realized he had been completely wrong about the Nohrian people. _These citizens have endured hardship and the abuse of power from above, and yet they still treat each other kindly...are these really the Nohrian Scum that I villainized for so long? What was I thinking? They’re just...people…_ , Takumi thought to himself as he followed Corrin to a stand of sweets.

“Oh! Strudels! I haven’t had these in such a long time. Let’s try some!” Corrin exclaimed, tugging onto Takumi’s arm. 

“Careful, Corrin, you’ll take my arm off!” Takumi chuckled, _She’s cute when she gets excited like this...very innocent like._

“Hehe, sorry I’m just so happy! I’ve never got to go out much when I was in Nohr. I’ve always wanted to go out for a bit and actually get out there.” Corrin replied as she turned to the woman attending her strudel stand, “I’d like two please.” 

The woman smiled, wrapping up two apple strudels for both Corrin and Takumi, “Here you are, milady. I hope you and your man enjoy it, they were freshly made today.” 

Corrin smiled brightly, “Thank you, and here’s your payment.” She said as she gave the woman a couple of gold pieces. 

Takumi took a hold of Corrin’s arm leaning down in her ear, “Let’s find a place to sit and eat.”

Corrin shuddered a bit at the sound of Takumi’s voice in her ear, “Um o-okay. Yes, let's do that.” 

It took them awhile before they could find a bench to sit on, as they munched on the sweet treat that Corrin was dying to have. Takumi looked at the pastry and tentatively took a bite of the strudel and… _Gods...this is delicious! It’s sweet and oh so good!_

“So what do you think?” Corrin said as she dabbed her face with a handkerchief.

“It’s...really good,” Takumi smiled, nodding at Corrin, “Are all Nohrian treats like this?” 

Corrin giggled, “Some of them, but not all. I wouldn’t have pegged you as a man that likes sweets.” 

Takumi shrugged, “They’re fine in moderation, I prefer things with more...umami.” 

“Umami?” Corrin looked puzzled, much to Takumi’s amusement. 

“Yeah, Umami, the ‘fifth’ flavor. It’s like having something savory and salty, although my explanation doesn’t really do it justice.” Takumi explained. 

“What’s your favorite dish then?” Corrin asked 

“That’s easy, Miso Soup.” Takumi replied with a smile on his face. 

“Miso Soup, huh? I’ll have to try it then. I confess, I’m actually sad I didn’t get to eat that many Hoshidan dishes to really get a taste of it all.” Corrin responded, with a bit of a regretful tone in her voice.

_Ah, right...last time she was in Hoshido, Mother had just been killed and I had accused Corrin of killing her...Gods, I really was a jerk back then…_ , “Well, when we go back to Hoshido after the war is over, perhaps I can take you on a tour of the kingdom.” Takumi said looking at Corrin sweetly.

Corrin’s heart began to race at the thought of it, “Really? Just you and me?” 

Takumi could feel a rush of blood flood his cheeks at her insinuation, and despite his internal protests of it all, he couldn’t help but smile at it and nod, “Sure, if that’s what you want.”

Corrin’s face went bright red as she turned away from him shyly, “Oh! Um...that’s good, great really. I bet travelling the world with you would be fun, hehe.” 

“Is that something you want to do? Travel the world?” Takumi asked. 

Corrin nodded enthusiastically, “Mhm! I want to be able to see different places and people. There has to be more than just Hoshido and Nohr.” 

“Then I suppose...we can include that...only if you’d like to.” Takumi mumbled, hiding his own face away from hers. 

Corrin, feeling a little daring, nuzzled her head underneath Takumi’s chin, curling into him like a cat, humming softly, “I’d love to, with you.” 

Takumi’s heart would have exploded right then and there had it not been for the crowd of people nearby, _Why aren’t they making a big deal about Corrin being this close to me? Nohr must have different ideas on...affection?_ , Takumi couldn’t help but snuggle back, “Then...I’ll have to make time for that...for...us.” He finished quietly. _Gods, she smells more like vanilla and tea flowers now, rather than lavender. She reminds me of home...only of a home I never been to…_

Corrin started to break away from Takumi, staring up at him with her eyes glittering in the starlight, “We...we should probably get going, there’s more I want to see.” 

Takumi stuttered, “O-of course, yeah. Let’s go.” Takumi stood up, leaning down to offer his hand to Corrin, to which she smiled and immediately placed with her own as he lifted her from the bench. As they walked away, Takumi felt Corrin intertwine her fingers with his. He felt as though his heart stopped right then and there. _This feels like a dream...a dream I don’t ever want to wake from.._ Corrin thought as she leaned into Takumi’s shoulder. She had no idea of the mental turmoil going on in Takumi’s head.

They must’ve been walking around for hours when Takumi and Corrin finally made it to the center of the underground town. In the middle of the square there were several couples dancing to the music playing on one of the sound machines from Nohr, Takumi noticed. Takumi also could tell by the tempo of the music that this was a waltz, he had danced many hours with Elise and Camilla and yet the idea of taking Corrin out in the middle of the square, was terrifying. _What if I mess up? Will she think I’m a fool? Dammit, I wish this was easier! I wish I could just pursue her without any of the shame..._

“They all look so beautiful dancing like this.” Corrin said as she watched the various pairs dancing throughout the grounds, “I often wonder, how do Hoshidans attend court? Do you throw balls?”

Takumi shook his head, looking at Corrin with an amusing expression, “Uh, no. Hoshidans don’t throw balls. But we do have banquets and occasionally the members of the elite show up, prance around and chit chat with all of us. I don’t really like it, none of our siblings do. However, we kind of have to. Talking with notable dignitaries and potential spouses, all of that kind of garbage. Just stuff that us Hoshidan royals have to do, to keep up appearances.” 

“‘Spouses’? Do you have an intended bride?” Corrin asked before she could stop herself, _Gods, what am I saying? Do I want him to know I love him? Because that’s what I’m doing_ , “I-I mean, Camilla has a lot of suitors, s-so I guess you would be the same, hehe.” 

Takumi rubbed the back of his neck, _She’s putting me on the spot, but I can’t blame her for being curious._ “I...I-I have no intended spouse. Traditionally, Ryoma should be married by now and first, especially since...Mother died...however, anyone in the Hoshidan family has been betrothed.”

Corrin shyly asked the next question, her heart beating wildly in her chest, “...do you have anyone in mind at court?” 

Takumi was silent for a moment, making Corrin more and more anxious until he finally muttered, “...not...anyone in court…” Corrin looked up at him, his face and cheeks extremely red. _Perhaps I embarrassed him…_

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel humiliated.” Corrin apologized. She watched as the dancers slowed their pace and bow to their respective partners as the song ended. Suddenly she felt Takumi take her right hand and tug it a bit.

“S-shall we have this dance?” Takumi asked as he bowed to Corrin slightly. 

Corrin smiled, “I would love that.” Takumi gave a half smile as he walked with Corrin to the middle of the square along with several other couples.

Takumi had to take a breath, in order to calm himself. _This is Corrin, she won’t make fun of you…_ , he kept saying as a mantra to himself, as he bowed to Corrin and she curtsied to him. The music started slow, with Takumi taking Corrin’s waist and hand, while she placed her free hand on his shoulder, holding her close and safe within his arms. He took the lead, dancing with ease, remembering the steps ‘1,2,3’. 

As soon as he got used to it, all he could do was focus on Corrin’s exquisite gaze. The world fell away in that moment, fascination and passion was all Takumi could feel as he and Corrin danced together. He felt his heart swell the moment he twirled her and she returned to him. _I...I feel dizzy...light...without worry, with her near me…_ , Takumi thought as he continued to dance with her. He proceeded to remember what she had said before, something about having a woman in mind for himself, and all he could see was her. Corrin. _She’s perfection...the only woman I look forward to seeing...even when I’m at my worst...she doesn’t judge...she doesn’t humiliate me...she doesn’t pity me...she just sees me...I...I...is this...is this love?_ Takumi felt his heart skip a beat at the thought. His mind had been adamant that this line of thinking was only going to bring heartbreak for himself but he couldn’t help it, and now it was too late, _I...love her? Yes...I love her...I love Corrin...I love every inch of her being...I love everything about her...I...Oh gods...I love her! This...this isn’t right…!_ Takumi’s breathing was growing out of control as he started to panic. Corrin was his sister, there was no way in any universe that Corrin would ever have feelings for him, and it was causing him to grow more and more hopeless and full of despair. He was confused, stressed, and above all heartbroken. 

As the dance ended, Takumi stiffly bowed to Corrin, who curtsied in return giggling softly as she gave him a dazzling gaze, “Oh Takumi! That was amazing, I never would’ve thought you knew how to dance. I am so pleasantly surprised! We should do it one more time.” 

Takumi shook his head, “No, Corrin, I...we should gather the others...I think it’s time we returned back to the Astral Plane.” 

Corrin looked concerned at Takumi, “What? Why?....Was it something I did? Or-”

“I just want to go back, okay?! I...I-I don’t feel well, I need to...rest.” Takumi turned and walked away from Corrin as she was hot on his heels. 

“Takumi! Please, tell me what’s wrong? I don’t want you to just leave this open. We should try to talk this out.” Corrin pleaded with him, she reached out to touch his shoulder, which he shoved away from her touch. 

“Corrin...you did nothing wrong, just drop it.” Takumi mumbled. 

“I don’t want you in pain either, ‘Kumi. I want to be there for you.” Corrin said as tears pricked in the corner of her eyes. 

“I’m sorry...Corrin. What’s making me sick...isn’t your fault...and it isn’t up to you to heal. Please understand.” Takumi said to her with a serious gaze. 

Corrin was silent, her stare blank as a single tear ran down her cheek before she nodded once, “Okay, I understand…” 

_This is for the best right…? I don’t belong with her...I can’t be with her. She should be with someone who makes her happy and won’t ruin her life with scandal...and when she finds that person, I’ll be happy for her...even as I die on the inside…_

Hinata could tell from the moment that they all returned back to the Astral Plane that his liege was acting very strange. As soon as they all got back, Takumi had rushed in the direction of his dorm with a very short, ‘Goodnight’, said towards Lady Corrin. Corrin was extremely distraught from the looks she was giving Takumi, and it made Hinata...suspect things. He already had a good idea on what was going on between the pair, but he needed to have confirmation. 

“Hinata...what are you doing?” Oboro asked as he tried to follow his Lord. 

“I...I need to do this, Oboro. I think...I think Lord Takumi has finally come to a conclusion that he doesn’t like. I’m sure you know what it is.” Hinata gave a knowing glance towards his partner. 

Oboro gave a strained expression to him while giving his hand a tight squeeze, “Okay, just...don’t do anything reckless to him when you speak to him.” 

Hinata smiled at her placing a stray strand of her blue hair behind her ear, giving her a cheeky grin, “Hehe, I’ll try. But no promises.”

Hinata then raced to where Lord Takumi was and of course the door to his room was locked and shut, keeping out any and all guests. Hinata placed his ear against the wooden frame and if he listened in closely, he could hear Takumi’s sobs as he cried alone in his room. Hinata couldn’t bear the thought of his liege and friend suffering in silence so he knocked on the door and waited a moment. Nothing. No movement nor a word from Takumi. Hinata knocked again, “Lord Takumi? It’s me, Hinata. Could you open the door? I just wanna talk.” 

“...Go away, Hinata.” Takumi’s voice croaked 

“C’mon, Lord Takumi! I’m not going to let you beat yourself up, open the door.” Hinata stood his ground. 

“...Hinata, please, just go...I’m ordering you to.” 

“Just let me in! We’re friends aren’t we, and I’ve never judged you at all. I don’t care if you’re feeling like garbage, it might do you some good to let someone hear you out. And I’m not leaving until you let me in. It’s my job as your retainer! So open the door!” Hinata shouted passionately. He waited and waited, and then finally Takumi unlocked his door and opened it a crack. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the room of his liege. Takumi was on his bed, with a sloppily placed yukata and his hair out of his bun but still in a ponytail. His eyes were red and tear-stained, as he sniffled into his sleeve. 

“Lord Takumi...what happened? You don’t look good at all.” Hinata asked with a bit of concern. 

“I...I...I’m...so disgusting…” Takumi’s voice was shaking, as was his body, “What kind of person am I…?” 

“What are you talking about? Why would we ever think you’re disgusting?” Hinata pressed, hoping that Takumi would tell him something. 

“Hinata...I don’t know why this happened...I never meant for this to happen...I just wanted to get to know her and-and I...I...Oh gods, I’m such an idiot!” Takumi shouted as he proceeded to cry harder. 

“I don’t understand, are you talking about Lady Corrin? Why would you be an idiot about her?” Hinata kept questioning.

Takumi hesitated, he didn’t seem keen on telling people about his attraction to her, but he knew Hinata. He knew Hinata wouldn’t say anything about him to others, even to Oboro, if it was private enough. _Well, here goes nothing…_ “I...I...I fell in love...With Corrin…”

Hinata’s eyes grew wide, he had his suspicions about them, but he didn’t think it would go this far. “Wow...that’s...damn, I don’t know what to make about that.” 

Takumi sighed, lowering his head, “I...never asked for this. I never thought it would end up this way. You have to know that.” 

Hinata walked over to Takumi and sat down on the bed next to him, “I get that, I do. But she’s-” 

“My sister…I know,” Takumi finished pitifully, as his eyes welled up with tears, “I...Oh Hinata, I thought being in love with someone was something people enjoyed, but all it’s giving me is pain and making me feel...Oh gods, Hinata! This isn’t fair! I’m not supposed to fall for my sister! It’s wrong on so many levels!” Takumi sobbed loudly, “I can never have her the way I want, I’ll never be able to hold her, kiss her, court her, marry her! I can’t! I just...I’m shameful and disgusting…” 

Hinata’s eyebrows knitted together as he watched Lord Takumi fall apart. Not once had he ever believed that Takumi would ever behave like this, but he couldn’t blame him. So he decided to comfort him, placing a hand on Takumi’s shoulder and rubbing his back, “I’m...I’m sorry Lord Takumi. I didn’t know you were going through this...it’s...it stinks that you caught feelings for someone you can’t have. After all, you should never feel worried about who you fall in love with.” 

Takumi’s sniffling started to slow down as he inhaled a bit at Hinata’s words, “...Wha- What did you say?”

“Huh? What I said? I only said that you shouldn’t feel worried about who you fall in love with. Why? Is there something wrong with that?” Hinata was puzzled now, especially as Takumi gasped and started to rummage through his belongings, “Hey, wait a minute! What are you doing?” 

Takumi shushed him as he cursed and tossed things aside, digging through everything he brought with him to the Astral Plane. Suddenly he said, “There it is.” and dug out an envelope with the royal seal of Hoshido on it. Takumi’s heart was racing as he looked at the words inscribed on the top, _‘Unseal this when you feel worried about the person you fall in love with’._

“What’s that?” Hinata asked.

“It’s a letter...my mother, she gave it to me right before she died. She told me to open it when I was worried about who I fell in love with. She must’ve seen it in a vision!” Takumi exclaimed, holding the letter close to him. 

“You’re kidding? But how do you know this is about Lady Corrin? What if it’s about someone else?” Hinata asked. 

Takumi huffed, “Who else could it be?! I mean, think about it. What other instance would this letter have something to do with another girl?” 

Hinata shrugged, “I don’t know, but I just want you to make sure. Because if it’s about someone else, that could be a problem.” 

Takumi shook his head, “No, it can’t be. Hinata...as much as I’m disgusted with myself, I can’t see myself ever falling for someone who isn’t Corrin...she’s everything I want and need...and even if I can’t have her, I want to know the contents of this letter...I need to know!” 

Hinata could see it in Takumi’s eyes that he couldn’t convince his Lord not to read it so with a sigh, he nodded at Takumi and said, “It’s up to you then...I’m not going to stop you.” 

Takumi nodded back, taking a deep breath as he looked down at the envelope with scared but determined eyes. He ripped open the seal and unfolded the letters that were inside. Hinata watched him carefully, seeing a variety of emotions on his face. Sadness. A bit of a laugh. Confusion. Surprise and then finally, shock. Takumi eyes peered over every detail, once, twice, three times. It was...nerve-wracking for Hinata to see. Then finally, Takumi’s eyes started to tear up again as he faced Hinata with a visibly shaken face. 

“What...What’s going on? What was in that letter, Lord Takumi?” Hinata asked. 

Takumi’s body was shaking, he didn’t know what to say until finally he uttered the words that shook Hinata to his core, “Corrin...is not my blood related sister…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Takumi discusses the contents of the letter, and debates on how he should tell Corrin about her true parentage...as well as his feelings for her.


	26. The Truth Comes Out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contents of the letter are revealed and while Takumi is in a conflict of emotions about it, he knows that the best thing to do is to reveal the truth to the person he loves the most: Corrin.

“Wait! Hold on, so Corrin isn’t a part of the Hoshidan Royal Family? Like not related to you at all” Hinata said incredulously, as Takumi’s eyes flooded with tears. So many emotions were running through the Prince’s brain. Shock. Sadness. Relief. Happiness. Stress. All of it was going through his mind. He was having trouble understanding it, but in his heart, it had to be true. Even when he had looked at the past letters between his mother and father, as a way to solidify the proof that Corrin wasn’t his sister, he was still reeling from the information that he was given. 

“It’s...It’s true. Corrin isn’t a true Hoshidan Royal...she’s only my step-sister. No blood ties us both together.” Takumi said as his hand swiped through his fringe. _Gods, this is all too much at once…_

“How do you know if it’s true? I mean, I don’t want to sound rude, Lord Takumi, but it’s not like Queen Mikoto gave a good clue that Lady Corrin was anything but your sister.” Hinata replied, concern was laced with his voice, “Is it possible that this is some sort of trick or-”

“No! Mother was many things, but she was not a malicious liar.” Takumi interjected, “She would never try to purposefully lie to our faces for nothing. She had her reasons to do so.” 

“What do you mean, Lord Takumi? What did the letter say about her?” Hinata asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

Takumi sighed, lifting the parchment that his mother wrote to him, “I need to have your confidence that you will not tell anyone what’s in this, at least not now. I don’t know...I don’t know how Sakura will take this, let alone anyone else.” 

Hinata nodded, “No problem, I won’t say a word.” 

Takumi gave a small smile, before he cleared his throat and began to read the letter without any interruptions, aside from the smallest inhales to steady himself as the words felt more real the more he spoke. 

_To my dearest son, Takumi,_

_By the time you will be reading this letter, I will be dead, something that I never wanted you to face. I know that you will be unhappy and distraught, and try to make out someone to be the enemy, but in truth, Takumi, it has nothing to do with you or anyone you would know. These are outside forces that are beyond your control. They’ve been hunting me down for years, from my homeland. And as much as you want to avenge me, know that I want you to be safe and to be there for the rest of our family, rather than focus on vengeance._

_Takumi...I’ve always seen you as my precious little boy, even as you’ve grown into an independent young man. You have grown so much, and being your mother, after your own mother had passed away, has always been such a real blessing for me. You are strong, brave, smart, and determined. While you often think of yourself as a weak link in the Hoshidan Family, I know, from my own observation, you are a strong constant for everyone to see. I know that in my heart, you will grow into your own, even without me there to guide you. You are your own being, Takumi, and you have your own path to take in this life that can lead you anywhere should you allow it, for you remind me so much of myself. I was a younger sibling, a young woman with no direction in life until my life changed so suddenly, and before I knew it, life spun me around until I made it to Hoshido, to the family I’ve grown to love so._

_However, I hardly think this is the time to discuss this, isn’t it? You probably have been skimming through the words of this letter trying to find the answer you desire to hear. You’re worried about the woman with whom you’ve developed feelings for. A woman that I hold dear in my own heart. My dearest and only child I ever bore: Corrin. I must confess, for a time when you were younger and you played with her, I only ever entertained the idea of you falling for her as a little game, since you and her were so devoted to one another. However, I received a vision, before she was taken from me, of you crying in anguish, as a young man, over the fact that you had fallen for her. At that point, I knew I couldn’t ever take it as a jest. I knew you were in love, even if you were so young. Even after Corrin was taken and that fever you developed made you lose your memories of her, I never once gave up the hope that she would somehow creep back into your heart. And when she did come back, the vision reappeared and that’s when I knew that this was inevitable._

_I am rambling again, aren’t I? Well, I do know that you’re beating yourself up over the fact that you’ve fallen in love with someone you believe is your own family member, and while I would agree that doing so is not something looked well upon, I do have a bit of a confession to make, Takumi. Corrin is not your sister, at least not blood related to you or Ryoma and your other sisters. Corrin is a product of a brief and passionate romance I shared with someone before your father. We were not married, but we were young and very much in love. However, due to events I cannot state, we were separated for eternity. I wandered with Corrin, a newborn babe, for months trying to find a stable place for us to live. I ended up falling in love with the land of Hoshido and remained there, content to live my life in peace, raising my wonderful and beautiful daughter, until I met your father and mother, King Sumeragi and Queen Ikona. They were curious about my origins, and while I was hesitant to give any information to them, I eventually told them enough. They welcomed me into the family, and to help me further, Sumeragi even declared Corrin a part of the Hoshidan Royal family, assimilating her to let her have a stable home life. It wasn’t long before even I fell for your father, after much adjustment._

_However, I know you, Takumi. And I know you won’t believe me on principle, so I’ve enclosed a few letters between myself and your father, that further provide proof that Corrin is in no way related to you or your other siblings. I’m sorry that I’ve deceived you, that I have somehow kept this hidden from you. At the time, I thought no harm would ever be done about it, but seeing you in so much pain because you cannot actively pursue Corrin like a gentleman would. But I now see where I went wrong, and I deeply apologize. I will never be able to take that lie away, but I can write the wrongs now. If you want to court Corrin, you have my fullest blessings, but please tell her, before you do, about this. She will want to know. Until we meet again, this is farewell._

_Love, Queen Mikoto_

Takumi finished reciting the letter as he looked up at his retainer and friend, Hinata, as he tried to wrap his mind around everything his liege had said in the letter, “Wow...that’s...wow. I can’t believe that King Sumeragi and Queen Mikoto would just...lie like that.” 

Takumi sighed, pulling up the other letters for Hinata to see, “I read through these as well, and it’s true. Corrin isn’t my sister. She never was.” 

“Gods, this must be- Wait a minute! If she’s not your sister, then she can’t possibly be related to you then.” Hinata exclaimed. 

“Well yeah,” Takumi nodded, “I know that, Hinata. That’s why she’s just my step-sister, not my actual sister or half-sister.” 

“Then...Then that means there’s nothing wrong with you being in love with her at all!” Hinata shouted, grabbing a hold of Takumi’s shoulders, shaking him a bit, “Oh wow! You can actually go out and ask her on a date or two and it would be okay! And who knows, maybe she can be a Hoshidan Royal if she marries you, haha!” 

Takumi shook his head, turning around to look seriously at his retainer, “Hinata...that’s not what’s important. Don’t you see what this will all mean?” 

Hinata shrugged, “I don’t know. But I do know that you shouldn’t worry any more. She’s just the same as any woman in this army, and you can now try to go after her.” 

Takumi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’m glad you’re thinking so positively, but this isn’t necessarily a good thing. Am I happy that we aren’t related, thereby making my feelings less disgusting and more normal? Yes, I am beyond happy about that. However, I’m thinking about Corrin right now, and how she will react to the news.” 

“What do you mean, Lord Takumi?” 

“I mean that Corrin is probably not going to take this well.” Takumi huffed, running his hand through his fringe, “She already ‘lost’ one family, to lose another…” Takumi’s eyes grew concerned as his brows knitted together, “I...I don’t know...I don’t know if she can take it. I promised myself I wouldn’t hurt her again.” 

“But she’s got to know, doesn’t she? She needs to know about this, My Lord.” Hinata pressed Takumi, “Because she shouldn’t live her life as if she is your sister.” 

“I know, Hinata, and I don’t want to pretend to her brother any more. I just worry that she will be devastated.” Takumi said as his eyes shined with unshed tears, “I can’t watch her go through anymore pain, I want to be there for her. I want her to be happy, more than anything. Even if she doesn’t love me back, Hinata, which is more than likely to be true, I would be fine.” Takumi finished with his head lowered, tears streaming down his face. 

Hinata gave Takumi a pat on the back, “You must really love her, then, if you’re thinking like that.” 

Takumi slowly nodded, “I’ve...never felt like this towards any girl before and now…” Takumi lifted his face to stare into Hinata’s eyes, so much pain reflected in them, “Now I’m not sure if she will ever be happy around me ever again…and that makes me worried.” 

“So what are we going to do?” Hinata asked his liege, “We can’t hide this forever.” 

Takumi thought for a moment before wiping his face with the sleeve of his yukata. He looked at Hinata with a renewed determination, “I’ll tell her tomorrow.” 

“T-tomorrow? That quickly?!” Hinata asked. 

“Yes, the sooner we do this, the better.” Takumi said as he walked over to place the letters back in the envelope they came in and carefully tie it in a red ribbon, “I don’t want to lie to her, not now and not ever. It’ll be for the best. Which is where you will come in.” 

“Me? What for?” 

“I need you to tell Oboro what happened.” Takumi replied, gathering some archery clothes for the next morning, “I need you to also tell her that no one, not even Sakura can know at this time. Corrin needs time to process the information once I give it to her. I’ll give her the letter and explain everything to her tomorrow.” 

Hinata’s eyes blew open wide, “But...Lord Takumi...The letter, it states that you fell in love her, won’t she-”

“I’ll tell her that too.” Takumi responded almost immediately. 

“But I thought-”

“I can’t hide this anymore Hinata!” Takumi told him passionately, “It’s killing me inside! Every time I’m around her, I feel like my heart is going to explode, my skin feels like it’s on fire. I just want to tell her how I feel, and when she rejects me it’ll hurt, but it will hurt less than pining after her for days, weeks, months, or years.” 

Hinata sighed, “A-alright...So how are we going to do this?” 

Corrin was sitting in her room alone after she refused to talk to Jakob after Takumi’s outburst earlier. She couldn’t help but feel so sad and confused about it all. _Was it something that I did? Did I come on too strong? I was only doing what Camilla had taught me! She has more experience than me._ Corrin thought as she brushed her ivory hair with her hairbrush, threading her fingers through the strands. She sighed, placing on her blue velvet robe over her gray slip dress, ready to take a stroll through the Astral Plane, when she heard a knock at the door. She rushed to the door, foolishly thinking it could’ve been Takumi, but was let down by the fact it was Hinata, Takumi’s retainer, at her door. 

“Oh...Hello Hinata.” Corrin mumbled giving him a small smile. 

“Uh, hehe, hello Lady Corrin. It’s a lovely evening, isn’t it?” Hinata said, nervousness spilling out of his voice. 

“Um, sure it is,” Corrin said back, “I’m sorry, Hinata, but is there some reason you’re here? I wanted some time alone to clear my thoughts before I went to bed.” 

“Oh! This will only take a second, Lady Corrin, I promise.” Hinata said quickly, “I was just here to relay a message from Lord Takumi.” 

“Why didn’t he come see me himself?” Corrin asked the retainer with a suspicious tone. 

“Um it’s because he isn’t feeling well at all, Lady Corrin. A bit of a headache, happens sometimes. Anyways, he told me that you were worried about him earlier and well he wanted to apologize to you, and he wanted to ask if you’d like to practice with the yumi's tomorrow at sunrise and have a chance to explain everything in person.” Hinata tried his best to give Corrin the scenario that was somewhat believable.

It seemed to have worked as Corrin’s eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face, as well as the cutest flush of pink to her cheeks, “R-really? He wants to? Even after everything tonight?” 

Hinata had to calm his own heart, _Gods, are these two this oblivious?! It looks like Lady Corrin is head over heels about Lord Takumi too!_ , He could tell that the feelings between them were mutual, but he couldn’t give it away now, “Um yeah! He said he felt bad just leaving you back there was a bit of a jerk move, and so he wanted a chance to talk to you. He said he didn’t want you to think it was your fault or something like that.” 

“Oh! Well then, tell him I’d love to be able to practice with him tomorrow! And tell him I’ve been practicing very hard on my own and that I want to be able to impress him tomorrow. Thank you so much, Hinata!” Corrin said as she hugged the poor retainer. 

Hinata only patted Corrin on the shoulder, careful not to let anyone believe they were close in anyway, “Hehe, it’s no problem Lady Corrin. But I should get going, Lord Takumi needs me for a few things.” 

Corrin let the retainer go with a sheepish grin, “Sorry, I was just so worried that Takumi was angry with me. I don’t want him to be unhappy in any way. I want him to feel like he’s important, like he is to me…” Hinata’s eyes looked at Corrin with a curious glance, _She looks as much in love with Lord Takumi, as he is for her. Maybe...maybe this won’t be this bad...maybe she will understand._

“Well don’t worry about it, Lady Corrin, I’m sure he will be fine tomorrow.” Hinata bowed to the princess and waved goodbye, “Until we meet again, goodnight Lady Corrin.”

Corrin smiled at the retainer, beaming with happiness, “I’ll see you soon! Goodnight, Hinata!” 

Takumi’s heart was beating violently in his chest as he watched Corrin hit target after target, getting a bullseye on about eight in a row now. The morning had started off fine, in fact better than normal. Corrin was there at sunrise, not even a little bit late, in all of her gear even wearing a protective armband to prevent an injury from any string slaps. Corrin was nearly perfect in her stances and her skill in the bow had notably improved since the last time. _Gods, she’s...perfection itself. If I wasn’t deeply in love with her before, I am definitely there now…_ , Takumi thought to himself as he watched Corrin notch her tenth arrow on the bowstring and aim it on her final target. She had not once been able to get this many bullseyes before, and so he waited in anticipation, _C’mon, just one more...one more…_

With a release of her fingers, the arrow flew through the air and landed dead center into the target, _Yes! Oh gods, she’s improved so much!_ Takumi silently celebrated as he clenched his fist and smiled at her as she started to jump for joy. 

“Yes! I finally did it! Did you see that?” Corrin cried out laughing and giggling in her achievement.

“Heh. Yep, I'm right here. No need to shout.” Takumi chuckled as he started to approach Corrin with a look of pride on his face. 

“Oh, but I hit the target TEN TIMES in a row! Can you believe it?” Corrin squealed. 

Takumi smirked at the princess that he adored so much, but he knew he had to bring her back down to earth, “Of course. Like I said, you're talented! But you still have a lot to learn. Hit the target 100 times in a row, and then I'll get excited. Hit a moving target on the battlefield, and I'll bow down before you.” 

“You're right, of course. I have a long road ahead of me,” Corrin looked at Takumi so sweetly that his heart ached to hold her close and kiss her, “You’re an excellent teacher, ‘Kumi, I could’ve never done this without your help. You’ve been so supportive and sweet, I’m so happy you’re in my life. You’ve been...just perfect.”

Takumi instantly blushed at her words, as he stared down at the ground, “Well...I um...thanks. But... but I'll be there to guide you down the path. Like it or not, you're stuck with me now.” He said as he shyly turned his head away.

“You mean it? Oh, thank you, Takumi!” Corrin exclaimed as she launched herself into Takumi’s arms, much to his surprise. She continued to laugh joyously in Takumi’s ears as he started to wrap his arms around Corrin, tucking his head into the crook of Corrin’s neck inhaling her sweet aroma as if it was the last time he could do this. _From here on out, things will change...I’m not sure what will happen here but...Mother? Wherever you are...please...guide me._

“You're welcome. Although...there is something else I wanted to talk about…” Takumi muttered into her shoulder. 

“Oh? Is this about yesterday? Hinata did say you weren’t feeling well.” Corrin said as she pulled away from Takumi’s embrace just to stare up at him with her gorgeous red eyes. 

“Yeah...I wasn’t...but,” Takumi brushed a strand of white hair behind Corrin’s ear, a daring move for someone like him, “I need you to promise me something.”

Corrin smiled softly at him, “Okay, what is it?” 

“I need you to promise me that no matter what I say, nothing changes between you and the rest of the Hoshidan Family. That it can be the same as it is now, as well as with me.” Takumi said seriously, his hands growing tighter around Corrin’s waist, “I don’t want you to think that anything I say should make you feel like you owe me or that we don’t care about you.” 

“Of course, I can promise that. Why? Is there something wrong?” Corrin said as she pulled away completely from Takumi, only to hear him out. 

Takumi could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears, _This is it...whatever I say here will change everything for us forever…_ , Takumi thought as he took in a shaky breath to calm his nerves. He looked at Corrin with serious eyes and finally grew the courage to say, “This...may not be easy to hear. But I have to get it off my chest. I...I...I-I…”

“You?” 

“I really like you!” Takumi shouted, his breath growing unsteady as he looked at her and searched for any change in emotions. 

Corrin was frozen in place before a smile softly spread across her cheeks, “Is...is that all? Hehe, I was worried it was something awful.” 

Takumi was taken aback, “Eh?!” _Does...does she not get it? I literally confessed to her!_

“That's great to hear. I mean, you seemed to hate me so much at first—” Corrin started, but Takumi knew that he had to stop her rambling before she got the wrong idea. 

“No, Corrin, listen to me,” Takumi placed his hands on her shoulders, staring up into her eyes, “I LIKE you. Like, I love you. And not in the way that someone loves their family members, but...I love you. I’m in love with you, Corrin, like how a man loves a woman. I love you.” Takumi said as he watched the turmoil that went on in Corrin’s eyes. The emotions turning from relieved to shock to horror. Entirely expected in Takumi’s mind, but nonetheless it stung to see it. 

In Corrin’s mind, however, she couldn’t stop hearing her speeding heart. She couldn’t believe it. _He...he loves me...he loves me! But...but this...this cannot be...we can’t._ “T-Takumi...I-I don’t know what to say…” Corrin stammered, her pink cheeks radiating on her face. 

Takumi lowered his face as he sighed, “I know. I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. You know that, right? Remember how surly I was to you? Gods, I was an idiot and a jerk to you. I never realized that I would have fallen in love with you, but I am. I’m deeply in love with you Corrin. I really am.” 

Corrin’s heart swelled, but she knew she had to listen to reason even as she watched the only man she ever cared about confess his feelings to her, “I know, Takumi, but...this isn't…” 

Takumi knew this was coming and he was fully prepared for this, “ I know what you're thinking, but before you say anything, you should read this.” He pulled out the envelope that contained the letter that he had read last night. 

Corrin looked at the piece of paper in Takumi’s hand and cautiously reached out and took it within her own hands, “Is this...a letter?”

Takumi sucked in a breath as he nodded to Corrin, “Yes. From Queen Mikoto. It...explains the circumstances of your birth. Specifically...it says you are not the child of King Sumeragi.” 

Corrin’s eyes blew open wide as she started to panic, “I'm not?! B-but how? What about Sakura?! And Ryoma? Hinoka?...What about you?” 

Takumi shook his head, “No, you’re not related to any of us...I’m sorry. Sumeragi was my father, and all theirs as well. But...he wasn't yours.” 

Corrin’s eyes narrowed on Takumi as a flash of anger reflected in her eyes, “And how long have you had this letter without telling me?” 

“The queen gave it to me when you returned to Hoshido, but I only opened it recently. She said to read it if I ever worried about who I was in love with. At the time, it seemed bizarre...but she did have the gift of prophecy. She must have known that someday I would fall in love with you. That it was...fated.” Takumi explained as Corrin’s expression never changed, “Please, take the time to read it. I’ll be over here when you finish.” Takumi said as he went over to a bench nearby as she took the letter out of the envelope and proceeded to read it. Takumi could feel his heart racing as the minutes rolled by. He couldn’t see Corrin’s face as she read it to herself, but he could tell this was a lot for her to process. Finally, after a long while, Corrin turned to Takumi with tears streaming down her face. 

“Corrin…” Takumi got up from his bench, eager to make her feel better, but she stopped him by raising a hand to halt his approach. 

“Please…’Kumi...I-I I don’t know…” Corrin sniffled. 

“Don’t know, what?” 

Corrin wiped at her face furiously, “Who...who am I?! Why is it, no matter what I do, I cannot find a place where I belong?! I’m not Nohrian, I’m not Hoshidan...who am I?” 

Takumi’s heart was starting to break at the sight of Corrin’s struggle, “I...I don’t know myself...I’m sorry.” 

Corrin shook her head, rushing past Takumi, “I’m sorry, Takumi...but I need some time alone.” 

“Corrin, please,” Takumi pleaded with Corrin, desperate to talk things out, “I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just couldn’t lie to you after I found out about this.” 

Corrin stopped looking back at Takumi with a sad smile, “I know, Takumi, but please. I need to have some space to think. Please understand that.” 

Takumi watched as a few more tears fell from her face. He knew that this was for the best and that this is exactly what she needed to hear, but he couldn’t help but feel extremely depressed with the outcome. _She barely reacted to my confession to her...but perhaps that’s for the best...I should’ve known that there was no chance for me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: The moment Corrin and Takumi have longed for...


	27. Make Someone Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin realizes that she needs to speak with Takumi after his confession, and Takumi meets with her in her room, wondering what she will do...

Corrin had finally made it back to her treehouse, slumping her body on the ground and against her door. She couldn’t wrap her head around what had just happened. First, Takumi had confessed that he had feelings for her. That was something that Corrin never even dreamed could happen. _Shouldn’t I be jumping for joy? Takumi is in love with me, and I love him. I want nothing more than to be with him and be able to love him. But…_ , Corrin sighed thinking about everything he had told her. _I’m not a Hoshidan Royal...I’m not a Nohrian Princess...but how? I can activate Dragon Veins like everyone else in the Royal family lines...so why? Why don’t I belong to any one or any thing?_ , Corrin crumpled into her arms as she started to sob. She felt more alone now than ever before. Her mother had more kept hidden than Corrin could imagine and all she wanted now was to be rid of so much of the lies and figure out the truth. 

She didn’t understand why her mother thought it was right to conceal Corrin’s identity, but she supposed it had something to do with the fact that her father was never named. Not even a clue was left to even allow Corrin to investigate. Nothing except that her mother was in love with a man before Sumeragi, and they conceived her out of wedlock. And to protect her, Mikoto fled to Hoshido, charmed Sumeragi and Ikona and subsequently became a part of the Hoshidan Family. It was almost insane the amount of hurdles that Mikoto had gone through just to get to where she was when Corrin met her. 

_Gods...I wish I hadn’t run away from Takumi...I want him here. I need him. I...I love him so much, and all I did was basically push him aside.._ Corrin groaned as she thought that to herself. She felt terrible that she never had time to respond to him. How she longed to tell him for so long she had felt the same. That she loved and adored him in the same way, but all she could think about was that letter and how it made her feel. That’s when she decided she needed to speak with him, to confess her feelings as well. But how? _I’m not sure...but I’m going to make this happen...no more running away, no more hiding...It’s time I let him know how much I care. But first...I need to tell this to someone...someone I can trust..._

Corrin’s eyes lit up, “Jakob…”

Takumi was utterly distraught and downtrodden as he plopped himself on his bed after his morning with Corrin. He was relieved that everything was out in the open but he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and depressed with the outcome. Corrin had left, she left without so much as a reassurance that everything was okay. _I...I feel so alone...I miss seeing her smile...I miss her being happy...I miss...her...Gods, why? Why did it have to be her? This is all of my fault…_ Takumi thought as he teared up holding a pillow close to his chest, lamenting at the thought of losing her. He knew that it was to be expected that she wouldn’t feel the same, but part of him foolishly hoped that Corrin could’ve been in love with him as well. 

_It’s no use, I ruined her life by telling her the truth. I couldn’t bear lying to her, but I can’t imagine her not in my life...I don’t want her to go away. I want her. I need her. I don’t know what I’d do without her. Gods...I’m so deeply in love with her, but I don’t want to hurt her anymore, even if I never see her again._

Then as he relayed those thoughts in his head, he heard a knock at the door. Takumi really didn’t want to answer it, but as he heard his retainers on the other side bickering at each other, he knew he had no choice but to let them in. He managed to pick himself off of his bed and stumble to the door to unlock it and crack it open for both Oboro and Hinata to walk through. Both carried hesitant glances at their liege, who still had tears running down his face. 

“Lord Takumi…?” Oboro started to speak first before Takumi raised his hand to stop her. 

“Oboro...I’m fine, it’s ok.” Takumi interrupted her, rubbing his face on his sleeve. 

“You don’t look so hot, Lord Takumi. What happened?” Hinata asked, “What did she say? Did she get angry or something?” 

“She...she reacted just how I thought she would...angry, upset, and disheartened.” Takumi muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Hinata sighed, patting Takumi on the back, “I’m sorry Lord...no, Takumi. That stinks…” 

“She barely reacted when I confessed to her. Hell, she thought that I was just saying I liked her as a friend or something when I first expressed my feelings to her.” Takumi exasperated, running his fingers through his fringe. 

“Wait, hold on, did she not know that you meant that you’re in love with her?” Oboro asked her liege. 

“I mean she didn’t at first, but once she did…” Takumi trailed off, remembering what she had said, _I know, but we can’t…_

“What did she do?” Hinata asked, his anxiousness was starting to show as he bobbed from one leg to the other. 

“She...she said that we couldn’t...but I kind of interrupted her when she tried to protest, then I told her about her origins or lack thereof and she just...shut down.” Takumi shrugged, sighing deeply, “I...I knew this would happen but it still stings.” His shoulders slumped as he sniffled a bit, brushing his tears away with his sleeve. 

“But...she didn’t reject you.” Oboro stated, looking at Takumi with a serious gaze.

“Huh? What are you getting at, Oboro?” Hinata asked as Takumi and himself looked back at Oboro quizzically. 

“I mean she said you couldn’t, doesn’t mean that she didn’t want to.” Oboro clarified, “And besides I noticed long before you two did that she kept making cow eyes over at Lord Takumi for the longest time.” 

Takumi and Hinata exchanged glances in which Hinata chuckled sheepishly, “She does have a point, Lord Takumi. When I told her she would be spending time with you today, Lady Corrin looked so...I don’t know...smitten? Delighted? I don’t know.”

Takumi’s heart started to beat faster, “A-are you sure? You’re not lying just to make me feel better are you?” 

“I’m not, neither is Hinata. Lady Corrin, in my own belief, cares for you too. More than you would think.” Oboro replied for Hinata, her lavender eyes staring genuinely at Takumi. 

Takumi started to blink, as he tried to recount every memory he had with Corrin. Trying to remember how she acted around him. How she would touch him and snuggle near him. _Does...does she like me too? Love me? Or is this just my imagination? I’m just fooling myself and they’re trying to make me feel better...that’s all…_

“Listen, guys,” Takumi began to protest, “I get that you’re trying your best to make me feel better...but I-”

Suddenly a knock was heard at Takumi’s door. There was a long pause, a silence, between everyone in the room before the door knocked again. _Gods...is this Corrin? Has she come to visit me? Is she angry or is she going to run in my arms? I’m not ready...I’m not ready!_ Takumi frantically thought as his heart pounded against his chest. Oboro was the first to move to the door as the men in Takumi’s room had frozen in place. Oboro turned the knob as the door swung open only to reveal Jakob, Corrin’s retainer. Takumi and his retainers breathed a sigh of relief.

“Jakob? What are you doing here?” Oboro asked. 

“Hmmph! You’re asking as if you don’t already know why.” Jakob dismissively walked past Oboro and Hinata to bow to Takumi curtly and continue to speak, “Lord Takumi, Milady has asked that you come to her room after dinner this evening. She is not in the...mood to have a discussion now, but by nightfall she requests to see you...alone.” 

Takumi's eyes grew wide, “Alone? Why?” 

Jakob cleared his throat, “I believe she stressed that the information that you have given her is quite...sensitive. She has even forbidden any of her retainers from attending, just as she will forbid yours.” 

Takumi glanced back at his retainers who all gave him a reassuring nod, even Oboro. Takumi contemplated this for a moment, _I don’t want to lose her, and if she's willing to talk to me after everything I said, it’s worth the risk of losing her forever…_

“Did she say what we would be discussing to you?” Takumi inquired. 

Jakob started to shift a bit, “I...I’m afraid she has confided in me very personal information that I cannot speak of. As her most loyal retainer, I value Lady Corrin’s privacy above all things.” His eyes never left Takumi’s. _It’s like he’s...evaluating me? Sizing me up? Judging me more than usual...did she say something that made him believe I hurt her? Gods, I hope not. That butler is a menace._

Takumi knew at this point he wouldn’t be able to get anywhere with Jakob and finally he nodded, “Alright, tell Corrin I’ll meet with her later this evening. Tell her I... I’d...love to pick up where we left off.” Takumi blushed at the final comment, but he stood determined, staring defiantly at Jakob, ready to meet his challenge. 

Jakob smirked, bowing to Takumi, “Very well, I will make the arrangements with Milady. Enjoy the rest of your day then, My Lord.” 

Jakob sauntered off out of the room leaving the other retainers very confused. Takumi, however, was not sure how he was still standing as the blood in his veins started to rush through his body. He wasn’t sure what he had agreed on with Jakob, but he knew that this was the right thing to do. _I have to talk to her...just once...one more time…_

Takumi could feel the tempo of his heartbeat pound against his chest as he stood outside Corrin’s door. He was caught between not wanting to know and desperately needing to speak with her. He was afraid she would shut him out forever, but he knew deep in his soul that he couldn’t bear not speaking to her before she did. So in an effort to end his suffering forever, he finally raised a hand and knocked on the wooden door frame and waited patiently to hear her on the other end. 

When her voice sounded out, he could feel his heart jump, “Who is it?” She asked through the door, slightly muffled but still just as beautiful to hear. 

“It’s...it’s me. Takumi,” Takumi hesitantly answered, “I-I...Jakob said you wanted to see me, and I was just...you know...I kind of agreed. So may I come in?” 

There was a long pause before anything was heard between them. _Come on, Corrin. Don’t leave me hanging. Don’t leave me out here alone...I need to know how you’re feeling about...everything. Please, Gods, please just answer the door. I’ll do anything…_ Takumi thought frantically. Finally he heard the sound of the locks of her dorm twisting and unlatching as she cracked the door open to reveal her face, her gorgeous and mesmerizing red eyes looked up at him with the same nervousness that he shared. 

She smiled a bit, quietly and shyly saying “Hi”. 

Takumi smiled back, unable to stop the warmth in his chest from spreading to his face, “Hey. May I come in?” 

“Mhm, just...just lock the door on your way in. I want to speak with you about what you said...privately.” Corrin’s cheeks flushed pink as she motioned for Takumi to walk through the doorway. 

Takumi sucked in a breath as he moved through the entry and entered her treehouse. He looked around as if it was his first time being here. He remembered playing the piano with her in this room, and the way her face would light up the moment he could make it through a whole song without her assistance. He remembered their late night conversations here until he had to return back to his own dorm. He remembered all of these things fondly, because in his own mind, Takumi would never be allowed back here. This sanctuary that he called...home. _This home that I fear will never be open again…_

“Would you like some tea? Jakob made some before he left,” Corrin asked as she tucked her bright white hair behind her ear. Takumi watched as she sat down at a small table in her room with her blue velvet robe over her white slip dress that she wore as a nightgown. He gulped looking at her long beautiful legs peeking out when she crossed them, _Gods, I forgot how beautiful her body was for a moment…_

“Um...sure yeah, that’ll be fine.” Takumi replied, his nerves getting the best of him. He walked over to where Corrin was and sat across from her. She carefully poured the tea into a small teacup and handed it to Takumi before making her own cup. Takumi brought the warm beverage to his lips and was surprised by its flavor. _Green tea? Huh? She’s never requested for this, it’s not her favorite...it’s mine._

“Is it to your liking?” Corrin asked sweetly. 

Takumi nodded, “Yeah, though I have to admit, I didn’t expect green tea. You’re not fond of it.” 

Corrin chortled, shyly looking away, “Ah, yes. I was just...I wanted you to enjoy yourself here, just for a moment.” 

Takumi’s face fell, “Ah...I see...I get it, you’re trying to let me down easy.” Takumi mumbled, barely audible to Corrin. 

“Huh? What do you mean ‘let you down easy’?” Corrin was puzzled by Takumi’s comment as she looked concerned at Takumi. 

“I mean...weren’t we supposed to discuss what happened...earlier today?” Takumi tried to steer the conversation to a direction that was more productive. _If she doesn’t feel the same, I’d rather she just tell me._

“Yes...let’s start with the letter then.” Corrin sighed, as she took out the letter and unfolded the parchment and handed it back to Takumi, “I have to say, I don’t know how I feel about all of this. I was angry at first and then I was saddened by the words my mother had to say. I didn’t even suspect for a moment I wasn’t one of the royal siblings of either family. I mean, how is it possible that I can trigger dragon veins like everyone else? That doesn’t make sense, right?” 

Takumi blinked, _how come I didn’t make that connection? That is odd. But mother wouldn’t lie like that. She isn’t malicious._ , “That is strange. I didn’t even think about that. Perhaps you could be a part of a royal family elsewhere. Nohrian then?” 

“I don’t know, maybe? It’s all so complicated. Why didn’t she just say my father’s name? Why couldn’t she tell you?” Corrin questioned Takumi. 

Takumi shook his head, “I don’t know, she never even mentioned the homeland that she came from either. Not even of a hint of what that place would be. I’m sorry, Corrin, I wish had more answers. But I don’t think mother...Queen Mikoto was lying to us. I don’t believe that for a second.” 

“Neither do I,” Corrin agreed, a sad smile gracing her face, “In the short time I got to reconnect with her, I don’t remember her being disingenuous. She...she always seemed so eager to get me to remember things and feel more at home. I feel like an idiot sometimes, when I think about how cold I was.” 

Takumi reached his hand across the table to grasp at Corrin’s hand, “It’s not your fault. I’m sure if I was in your shoes I would’ve been far worse. Considering how mean-spirited I was towards you.” 

Corrin’s grip on Takumi’s hand tightened, as she let out a small chuckle, “I suppose so. But don’t think you’re the only one with regrets on how we acted at the beginning. We both share our own regrets.” 

Takumi grazed his thumb over Corrin’s knuckles, sending jolts of electricity in Corrin’s body as this tender touch had a deeper meaning now. Takumi cleared his throat as he spoke softly, “You know? I feel terrible dumping all that on you. I know it hurt your feelings, and I know it must’ve been devastating.” 

“It’s okay, I understand Takumi.” Corrin replied as she placed a hand on top of Takumi’s, hoping that this would convey her own feelings to him, but she failed to consider how oblivious the Prince was.

“I...I did ask you to promise me something before I revealed all of this. That nothing changes between you and the rest of the Hoshidan Family and myself.” Takumi looked up, his caramel eyes shining as they peered into her crimson ones, “I have to know, Corrin...please, are you...do you feel any different towards Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura? Does this change anything? About your feelings toward us, I mean.” 

Corrin was silent, her stare blank, but she slowly started to smile and her expression warmed as she shook her head, “...No. In the short time we've spent together, I feel I've gotten to know you all so well. I care for you. We may not be family, but you are all still very precious to me.” 

Takumi let out a sigh of relief, _She doesn’t hate us! She cares still! I’m happy, even if I can never have her for myself, I’m glad that she will still consider us part of her life,_ “I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear you say that. Thank you, Corrin. That means a lot to me.” 

Corrin smiled at him as she released his hands and motioned him to follow her towards the middle of the room. Takumi was confused by this but followed her regardless of his perplexed mind. When he walked in front of her, she looked up at him with a tender gaze that he wasn’t familiar with, and he froze when she reached out to stroke his cheek, her delicate fingers were so warm and soft. He subconsciously leaned into her touch, bringing his own hand on top of the one touching his face. 

“Takumi…” Her voice sounded so sweet and beautiful saying his name, “How long have you...felt this way for me?”

“Huh?” Takumi’s eyes widened, he wasn’t prepared anymore to answer this question. 

“You said you were in love with me.” Corrin smiled, her thumb stroking the skin underneath his eye, “How long have you been in love with me?” 

Takumi sighed, closing his eyes, rubbing his cheek on the hand Corrin had on him, his stubble scratching her ivory skin, “I...I don’t know. It’s come on so gradually and so strongly, it just...happened. I...I really do, I really love you Corrin. I love you more than anything, even after the rough start we got off to at the beginning. But I don’t...feel the way that I did then. I just…” His voice trailed off, it was hard enough to get his feelings out, he just couldn’t voice out his own words on the subject of her rejecting him. It just hurt too much.

Corrin slipped her hand away from Takumi’s face, as she suddenly embraced Takumi around his midsection, much to his own surprise, snuggling into his chest, “Thank you for telling me this, you don’t know how much that means to me….however I have to confess, I did lie to you earlier.” 

“You did? What do you mean?” Takumi asked. 

“I...there is one change. My feelings for you are no longer forbidden.” Corrin said softly as she raised her face up to view Takumi’s face, her own tears falling from her face, “I...I’m in love with you too.” 

Takumi’s heart stopped upon hearing Corrin’s words, _This...this isn’t happening! She’s joking, right? She can’t possibly love me!_ , “W-what?! You...y-y-you do?!” Takumi’s face was a pure and bright crimson. Never in his own mind, had the possibility of Corrin liking him back was something he ever truly entertained. But here she was, looking as beautiful as she is, confessing that their feelings for each other was now mutual. That she was in love with him as well. 

Corrin nodded, “When you said that you liked me, my heart started racing. But I didn't want it to show because I didn't know about Father,” Corrin sighed rubbing the tears away from her cheeks in vain as the tears started to fall more, “I...I’ve been in love with you forever now...it was so hard to keep inside! I fell for you the moment I saw you train with the bow in Hoshido. I knew you didn’t like me and I was too foolish to recognize the feelings as love but I really love you. I really really do. And as much as it scares me, I don’t want to hide my feelings anymore. I love you too, Takumi.” She started to cry harder when Takumi held her tighter to his chest, holding her like she was the only thing dear to him. He snuggled her close, their heads leaning on one another. 

Takumi whispered in her ear, “I...I didn’t think you’d ever feel the same, and after what happened today, I thought you’d never want to see me again.” 

“Oh Takumi,” Corrin held onto him, “I will always want to talk to you. You and I, we are so different yet the same. And I need your differences. They truly complete me.” 

“Corrin…Oh, Corrin...” His own tears started to fall now, as his heart grew larger than it ever did before, _She loves me...She loves me! She really does...this is real...all of this is real...I cannot believe this. I never want to leave this moment_ , Takumi released Corrin from the vice grip that he held on her as he stared deeply into her eyes, before staring at her pink lips. He could feel his heart accelerate at the thought of kissing her. Would it be too soon? Would she push him away? All of these questions ran through his mind, but eventually he decided to throw caution to the wind and ask, “Corrin? Can...can I...may I kiss you?” 

Corrin’s eyes widened before she blushed intensely. She nodded wordlessly as she leaned her head up at Takumi and closed her eyes, eagerly awaiting to feel Takumi’s lips on hers. Takumi sucked in a breath as he placed his hands on Corrin’s shoulders and leaned his own face down to meet her halfway. He hesitated for a moment, intoxicated by the closeness of her presence, before finally placing his lips on hers, sharing his first kiss with the woman he so desperately loved. He felt Corrin slightly gasp as their lips met, and Takumi could only think about how wonderful she felt against him. Her lips were soft and plump and as he sought to deepen the kiss, he was surprised that Corrin had been thinking the same as their lips parted and joined again. The world slipped away in that moment and all Takumi cared about was the feeling of Corrin’s lips, exploring them and tasting them. Sweet and a bit bitter from the green tea they shared. He was shocked once he began to feel Corrin’s tongue seeking entrance into his own mouth, and despite his inexperience, he allowed her in and he in turn moved his tongue against her own. She moaned softly, spurring him on more. He groaned against her, as his arms encircled her waist as she was pressed tighter against his chest. Eventually they both came back up for air, gasping and panting with their foreheads leaning on each other. Takumi looked down at Corrin’s flushed face and chuckled a bit, tilting her face to look up at him. She smiled sheepishly and sweetly as she rubbed their noses together. 

“This...that was really nice…” Corrin stammered nervously.

Takumi, on the other hand, was on cloud nine. He could scarcely believe what had happened, “I can’t believe I just did that…” He mumbled, much to Corrin’s amusement. 

“I didn’t mind, in fact, I would like more moments like that, hehe.” Corrin giggled, her eyes suggesting more. 

Takumi stammered, as his nerves started to reemerge, “Oh! Um...well...I...I hadn’t...I mean I have...I mean!-”

Corrin playfully patted his head, “Relax, I’m only teasing you.” 

Takumi sighed, “Gods, Corrin, don’t do that to a guy. It’s bad for my heart.” 

Corrin chuckled but she stopped short as the reality of the situation hit her, “But I have to confess this is all so confusing…” 

Takumi could sense her uneasiness, and tenderly stroked her cheek and staring into her ruby red eyes, “That's right. But in a confusing world, we must cling to the few fragments of truth we share. And the truth is that I love you, Corrin, and you love me. Let's build a future on that.” Takumi said tenderly, as he leaned down and gave Corrin a quick peck on the lips. 

Corrin giggled, “Are you...are you asking to be a couple from here on out?” 

“I…I am...I want that more than anything.” Takumi said, desperately hoping to hear her agree, “Do you….want to be with me?” 

Corrin nodded, her eyes glittering with happy tears, “Yes, I want that too.” 

Takumi smiled brightly as he littered Corrin’s face with kisses, unable to contain himself any longer, _Gods...she loves me, and she wants to be with me! I feel...I feel like this shouldn’t be possible...like I don’t deserve this…_ , “Oh Corrin, please tell me this isn’t a lie...tell me that I’m not kidding myself, that I deserve this.” Takumi told her between his kisses. 

“Takumi,” Corrin grasped either side of Takumi’s face as she looked into his eyes lovingly, “You deserve everything, ‘Kumi, and I want nothing more than you and only you. Please don’t...don’t think less of yourself because of how it started between us. I don’t blame you at all. Just promise you’ll never leave me?” Corrin spoke with vulnerability in her voice, “I need you, Takumi.” 

Takumi leaned in to kiss her again, deeply and more passionately than before. She mewled softly against his lips as he raced to deepen it again, to feel his tongue brush past her own. He wanted to taste her, to show how much he wanted and needed her too. He tangled his hand into her hair and tilted her mouth to the side, groaning as Corrin reciprocated almost immediately. Takumi could feel his desire for her building, thinking back to the times he was alone in his bed chambers and....sated himself at the thought of being alone with her. But he knew it was too soon for anything like that, so he forced himself to break away, leaving Corrin a breathless mess, “I...I’ll do anything for you, Corrin. Would you do the same for me?” 

Corrin smiled up at him, “Of course I would, ‘Kumi, you mean the world to me.” 

Takumi sighed, relieved to hear her say that, though another worry slipped into his mind, “I...this will be difficult to tell the others. They all think we are siblings still…” 

“Not everyone...I told Jakob about us…” Corrin replied. 

“Ah, that explains his behavior when he came to my room,” Takumi mumbled, “I also spoke to my own retainers, Hinata and Oboro, so they know as well.” 

“I see...so we both confided in our closest allies, that makes sense.” Corrin responded, grasping and interlacing their hands, “We should probably tell Sakura, Elise, and Camilla first. From there we should tell everyone else.” 

“I agree, Sakura needs to know. She’ll likely be upset, but not for too long. She’s stronger than she looks.” Takumi nodded. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear that,” Corrin said as she kissed Takumi’s cheek, lingering there longer than before. She looked back into Takumi’s eyes, a shy expression flashed on her face, “Takumi?”

“Yes?” Takumi replied. 

“Can you...can you stay here? I...I don’t want you to leave...I want you to make this space your own…” Corrin asked tentatively. 

Takumi could feel an arrow shoot through his heart, “A-a-are you implying that you want to-” 

“No! Um no, not...not yet…” Corrin interrupted him, “I just want you to stay, since you know...we’re together...and I feel more at ease with you sleeping next to me.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to overstep my boundaries with you...I don’t want to hurt you like others before me…” Takumi said sweetly as he tilted her face near his. 

“You won’t hurt me. I know in my heart you won’t.” Corrin said with a look of contentment was reflected in her eyes. 

“Then...then I’ll stay, for as long as you want me…” Takumi sighed, placing his forehead against hers once again. 

Corrin smiled and snuggled up closer to Takumi, “Oh Takumi...I love you so much.” 

Takumi’s heart exploded hearing her admit this to him, and he held her close. “I love you too. Aishiteru yo.” 

Corrin hummed, “Hmmmm, ‘aishiteru’?” 

Takumi nuzzled the top of her head with his own, “It means, ‘I love you’ in Hoshidan…” He didn’t explain that this was only one form of the term, and he definitely didn’t explain that this form was perhaps the strongest and rarest way of confessing his affections to her. It wasn’t like what he was doing now was respecting Hoshidan customs. Holding her this close and confessing his feelings so strongly was completely outside the norm, but he knew that Corrin was the only one he wanted. 

“Oh? I never knew…” Corrin said softly, “Do you mind staying for a bit before you get your things from your dorm?” 

Takumi nodded against her, “I’ll stay...I want this moment alone with you too.” He didn’t want to leave, scared that once he did, he would wake up from this wonderful dream. However, everything was real and now he felt more at ease than he ever did before. _Mother? If you can hear me…thank you...thank you for bringing Corrin to us. I’ll always protect her...I promise…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Corrin and Takumi reveal Corrin's origins, and the army visits the Rainbow Sage.


	28. Fly Me to the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Corrin spend the night at Corrin's treehouse after they confess. Some spiciness happens, but not too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I couldn't resist placing a fluff filler, no worries the plot will continue after this. But hey we need a pick me up for these uncertain times.

“Can...Can I touch your hair? W-would that be weird?” Takumi said as he sat down on Corrin’s bed beside her. It had been a couple of hours after their confessions to one another and Takumi, while extremely thrilled and amazed that Corrin had felt the same for him as he did for her, was extremely nervous. He hadn’t expected to move this quickly in his newly made relationship with Corrin, but he was nonetheless excited and happy. It was a few minutes after they had a moment alone that Takumi rushed to his dorm to gather some necessities from his belongings. He had ran into Hinata and Oboro on his way back to Corrin’s room, and he shocked them by saying that he no longer needed to stay in his room from here on out. They were happy for him, but the look on both of their faces was priceless. Corrin was also quick to tell Jakob and Felicia, of which Felicia almost fainted at the news, had it not been for the fact that Jakob was there to keep the maid steady. She had to, because both she and Jakob would be there in the morning to attend to Corrin. 

Nevertheless they were both here now, happy and nervous to spend the night together as a couple. _Even though we’ve both shared a bed before, I can’t help but feel anxious about being near her._ Takumi thought to himself, after he had blurted out his request to just be able to touch her hair, of all things. 

Corrin giggled at Takumi’s request as she flipped her hair back, “Sure I don’t mind, I actually like the feeling of someone brushing my hair.” Corrin handed him a hair brush as she turned around to have her back face Takumi. 

Takumi gulped, his heart racing more than before, but at this point, what did he have to lose? He had already kissed her, there was nothing wrong with brushing her hair. He took her hair into his hands and gently brushed the bristles of the hairbrush through her long and wavy ivory hair. _It’s so soft...everything about her is soft and beautiful...nothing is wrong with her physically, she’s like a work of art. Gods, I can’t believe she’d ever fall for someone like me…_ , Takumi thought as he absentmindedly worked through her hair. Her scent of vanilla and lavender emerged the more he went about what he was doing, making him extremely tense. All of the bravado and passion he had shown a few hours before had gone out the window, and now all he was being was a total nervous wreck. _What if she doesn’t want anything to do with me if I mess up her hair? Or sleep strangely? Gods, I don’t know why I’m acting like this! It’s like us being a couple is making me more anxious than usual._

“Takumi? Are you okay? You stopped brushing my hair?” Corrin said as she peered over her shoulder with a worried expression on her face.

“I-I’m fine!” Takumi yelped, dropping the brush on the ground, “Oh...sorry, I didn’t mean to do that! I-I-I...I’m just…” 

Corrin chuckled, shaking her head at the young prince before lifting her hand and placing a finger on Takumi’s lips to silence him, “Relax, Takumi, I’m not upset at you at all. Why are you acting so tense?” 

Takumi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “I...I don’t want to mess things up between us, is all. I mean, we just confessed our feelings for one another, and we’re still fighting a war...there’s so many things that could go wrong in just a matter of moments. And I...I don’t want to lose you...I never want to lose you…” Takumi said as he clutched the sides of Corrin’s cheeks gently before kissing her on the forehead tenderly. 

Corrin hummed in appreciation, looking up at Takumi with a loving gaze, “I’m not going anywhere, Takumi. And you have to do a lot more than dropping my hairbrush on the ground to get rid of me. I love you too much to leave you. No matter what happens, I’m staying with you.” 

Takumi felt touched by her words, so much so he was left speechless. His eyes started to well up with tears. _Why am I even worrying so damned much? It’s like she said, she isn’t going to leave me. She won’t ever...Gods, does she want to stay forever? I...I wouldn’t mind that...I wouldn’t mind if she did…as my lover...as...as my wife..._ , The thought of that made Takumi’s heart soar. Granted he would have to ask, and it was a bit soon, but the more he thought about it, the more he enjoyed it. He...he wanted her as the only woman he’d ever love. No other had compared to her before her, and he hardly doubted that any other woman would compare after her. Perhaps it was too presumptuous of him to assume that, but he really couldn’t see anyone else but Corrin as his wife. _Huh? This is so weird considering it was only a day ago I saw her as my sister, but now that she’s not...I would really like her to stay by my side…_

“Takumi? Are you okay, love?” Corrin asked sweetly as she brushed away a tear from his face. 

“Huh? Oh I’m fine, Corrin. I’m just thinking things…” Takumi mumbled, embarrassed by the new nickname that she had blurted out. _Nicknames? Really? I mean...not that it’s terrible or anything...but it is strange to hear…_

“Oh? What kind of things?” Corrin teased, as she poked Takumi’s arm, taking him out of his own thoughts. 

Takumi smirked, poking her back, “Nothing like that! Jeez, you really are childish.” He huffed, although his tone was light so he didn’t mean anything bad by stating the things that he did.

“Then what do you mean by ‘things’?” Corrin asked curiously. 

Takumi was silent before he reached for something in his pocket and pulled out the white rose that belonged to Corrin, “...This wasn’t what I was thinking about, but I did want to return this back to you...again. I feel like you understand me, Corrin. I really do. And I think that you always have. You’ve just doubted yourself.” 

Corrin reached to take the flower out of Takumi’s hands, clipping it back onto her black hairband where it had been originally. Takumi thought that she looked even better with the soft white bloom in her already ivory hair. She was a vision, perfection, so utterly and unmistakably beautiful. _And she loves me...she chose me...I can hardly believe that she would…_

“Thank you, ‘Kumi. I didn’t think that you would take such good care of it. When I gave it to you, you seemed quite angry with me.” Corrin confessed, as she touched the small flower in her hair. 

“That was my fault, I never should’ve accused you of anything. You never once betrayed Hoshido, and you still haven’t now,” Takumi replied, placing a hand on Corrin’s cheek, “And you made me realize that there’s more than just Hoshido, there are others in this world that need our help and our assistance. Something that we should’ve seen.” 

“It’s understandable though, you didn’t know me, or at least didn’t remember me,” Corrin sighed rubbing her cheek against Takumi’s hand, “And besides, it’s not like Nohr gives a good first impression.” 

Takumi snorted, placing his forehead on Corrin’s, “No, I guess not.” He glanced down at her lips as she did his before he leaned in to slant his mouth over hers. He didn’t know what possessed him to kiss her so forwardly, but he couldn’t help it. Everything about Corrin was so damn tempting, and being in the room with her wasn’t making things easier. The way her lips felt against his, how sweet she tasted, how gently she’d hold him near her, it was all so desirable and heated in his mind. His lips chased after hers, his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth almost immediately. Her scent drove him absolutely mad, he needed to feel more and more of her. Before he could stop himself, Takumi grabbed a hold of Corrin and pulled her straight onto his lap. 

She squealed a bit against his mouth, causing him to chuckle as they continued to explore each other that they hadn’t before. Takumi’s hands were placed firmly on Corrin’s waist, with his fingers tightening into her skin. He groaned as her hands sought after his chest, her fingers clenching at the fabric on his yukata. _Gods...is this what it feels like to make out with a girl? Then I never want it to end! My skin feels like it’s on fire!_ Takumi thought to himself as his lips stole away from Corrin’s, trailing from her cheeks down to her neck, suckling at her skin there. Corrin mewled, as her arms wrapped around Takumi’s shoulders as he continued to bite on her skin there. “Takumi…” She moaned softly, making Takumi hungrier to hear her desperation for him and him alone. He could tell this was starting to get him turned on, and judging by Corrin’s reactions, she was feeling the same. _Is this...is this going to go further? Not that I would mind, I’ve always wondered what it would be like, but is she ready for that?_ , Takumi could remember the terrible actions that had befallen her before him, and it made him hesitate for a moment, until he heard Corrin’s whine. 

“‘Kumi, is something wrong?” Takumi chanced a glance at Corrin’s face and suddenly he felt a shot through his heart. He saw Corrin’s completely flushed expression, and half lidded eyes sparkling like rubies. Her lips were plump and pink as her fanged tooth bit down on her lower lip. 

Takumi’s heart felt like it had stopped, “Uh...n-no...nothing...I’m just...a-are you okay? I-Is this okay?” 

Corrin smiled leaning into Takumi’s personal space, giggling at his flustered state, “I’m fine, Takumi. I trust you.” 

Takumi stopped her before she got any closer, “Corrin...I don’t want to make you do something you aren’t comfortable with.” He sternly spoke, trying to break Corrin out of her haze of lust, “I...I don’t want to frighten you.” 

Corrin shook her head, taking one of Takumi’s hands and interlacing their fingers, “I chose you Takumi, because I love you and I trust that you will never do the things that were done to me,” She kissed his cheek as he stared incredulously at her and the words she spoke, “And if you so wish to kiss me again, you may.” 

Takumi, upon hearing that, seized her lips and attacked them ferociously. The force of his kiss sent Corrin and him to lie down on her bed with Takumi lying underneath her. His hands entangling themselves in her white mane, desperate to cling onto her forever and ever. Corrin smiled and swooned at Takumi’s forwardness, it was so like him to rise up to a challenge, but he was still so very gentle and his hands never strayed to places that were considered intimate. Corrin’s blood was aflame, and she felt so loved in this moment. Everything was suddenly moving, and yet she didn’t care. She didn’t care that they were progressing so fast, she wanted to show how much she loved and cared for him too. She broke away from Takumi’s kisses and raised herself up a bit to undo her velvet robe and toss it aside before leaning down and crashing her lips onto his. 

Takumi’s mind was racing as he watched her strip that robe off, with now only her slip dress being the only article of clothing between him and her. The thought of that left his throat tight, before Corrin came down and claimed her lips on his. Takumi groaned as he unconsciously grinded his hips against hers. Corrin gasped, feeling Takumi’s pleasure for her, as she broke away from him slightly. Takumi, on the other hand, was mortified at what he did and he turned away from her with shame in his eyes. 

“Gods...I’m sorry Corrin,” Takumi mumbled, clenching his eyes shut, “I-I didn’t mean to-”

“Takumi, I’m not made of glass, I am a dragon after all.” Corrin interrupted him, as she stroked his cheek to calm his nerves. 

Takumi sighed looking up at Corrin, who could not look more beautiful than what she looked like now, “I know that, I’ve seen it myself. I just want you to tell me if I’m taking things...too far.” 

Corrin’s eyes grew serious with her eyebrows knitting together. She brushed her fingers through Takumi’s fringe softly and tenderly saying, “Takumi...I can see you’re nervous...but really, I’m fine. I want to be able to touch you and hold you, just as much as I want you to do the same. I may have had a horrible experience before this, but I can assure you, Takumi, I don’t feel that way with you. Not in the slightest, so stop worrying.” 

Takumi let out a breath and slumped against the cushions, closing his eyes in defeat, “I...Gods, I’m sorry. It’s all I can think about really. All I ever did at the beginning was hurt you and now...now I don’t want to ever relive those moments. They sicken me…” Takumi gazed up at Corrin, his hands moving from her waist to the sides of her ribs, up and down feeling her warm body radiating off her slip dress, “And all I want to do is erase those memories with me, with...that mage, away.” He placed a hand behind Corrin’s neck and carefully brought her lips to his, the kiss being as chaste as possible while also carrying more love and tenderness than what they were doing before. As he released her, Takumi stared into her eyes and gave a small smile, “Maybe we should stop here for the night.” 

Corrin pouted, biting down on her lip, “But what about-”

“I’m fine, and as much as I want more, I don’t feel comfortable quite yet...I’m sorry, it’s just how I feel. I want to be sure that I don’t do anything reckless.” Takumi reasoned with her. _Just because she feels okay with it now, doesn’t mean that she will stay that way. I want her, Gods I really do, but not now, not when everything is brand new._

Corrin sighed as she moved to lay down next to Takumi, facing him as he faced her, “I...think you’re right, I wanted to share a moment of passion with you but...I don’t know, perhaps I’m rushing things.” 

“You are rushing things.” Takumi teased her, making Corrin bark out a laugh. 

“Well then, consider myself hurt, Takumi.” She joked, “What if I really wanted to progress things further? What would you have done?” Her eyes twinged with mirth and playfulness. 

Takumi’s face instantly went red as he tried not to look at Corrin, “I...well, I...I would...I don’t know…” 

Corrin giggled, “Did I say something that caught you off guard?” 

Takumi groaned as he turned in bed away from Corrin, “Ack! Nevermind! J-just forget what I said!” 

Corrin instantly snuggled up to his back, nuzzling him softly, “Takumi, I’m only teasing you, love.” 

“....that’s the second time you’ve called me that…” Takumi mumbled, to Corrin’s surprise. 

Corrin blushed, stammering out a reply, “I-Is it terrible? Would you like for me to call you something different?” 

“It’s not that I mind…” Takumi answered her, still facing away from Corrin, “I...had something else in mind...but…” He huffed curling into himself, “No...it just sounds old fashioned…” 

Corrin shook her head smiling at the silly man laying next to her. She propped herself up and pushed his shoulder to turn him to view her. Once she did, she placed her head on his chest as she peered up at him with a smirk, “Try me, I might reciprocate.” 

Takumi’s brown eyes deeply looked into Corrin’s crimson gaze, before he finally answered her, “...Anata…” 

“‘Anata’?” Corrin asked. 

“Yes, I prefer that you call me that. But if you still like the other one, I’m fine with that too.” Takumi replied as his cheeks flushed a deep crimson. 

“What does it mean? ‘Anata’, I mean.” Corrin questioned, her memory of the Hoshidan language had long been lost and at this point she was relearning the entirety of it through Takumi’s sporadic usage of it around her.

“‘Anata’ is another word for ‘you’ in Hoshidan, but it’s far too intimate. I would guess that the common tongue’s equivalent would be ‘darling’ or ‘sweetheart’, and it’s almost always reserved for…” Takumi’s voice trailed off, leaving Corrin far too curious

“For?” 

“...For...wives to refer to their husbands…” Takumi looked so embarrassed, he wasn’t sure what had possessed him to say that but he felt like it was right. 

Corrin’s breath hitched as she blushed furiously, “Oh...oh really? Is that so?” _Oh my, does he think I’m like his wife already? Hehe, that’s...that doesn’t sound too bad to me. Forever with him...I could do that._

“...I mean...yeah…” Takumi mumbled, he couldn’t really stare at Corrin at the moment, far too embarrassed to do so, that was until she coaxed him into looking back at her. 

“I can do that, Anata” She said sweetly, placing her lips on his and giving him a soft and lingering peck. Takumi’s eyes widened as he reciprocated his kiss and squeezed her close to him. Corrin pulled away from Takumi smiling at his surprised face, his face was red and his eyes glancing at her in shock. 

“...You know…” Takumi croaked out, his voice restrained by the fact that he couldn’t comprehend what Corrin just did, “...I’ve never been with anyone before…” 

“Not even the women in court that you spoke to me about?” 

“No, most of them were interested in Ryoma, not myself. The others only tried to use me as a social ladder.” Takumi replied. 

“So I’m your first as well?” Corrin questioned him. 

“I guess so, heh.” Takumi chuckled nervously. Corrin laughed along with him, before she started to look a bit drowsy as the night was dragging on. Takumi urged her to sleep, much to her own disappointment seeing as she still wanted to talk to him, but Takumi insisted on it. As she started to fall asleep in his arms, Takumi smiled down at her peaceful form. And even though reason dictated his life, he couldn’t resist the idea of Corrin and himself getting married. _Perhaps not today, but sometime soon…? Yes, I would like that. Who would’ve thought that my younger self had the right idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The army is told of Corrin's true origins and the army visits the Rainbow Sage


	29. While We're Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Corrin speak to their sisters about Corrin's origins, and Takumi makes an interesting purchase at Notre Sagesse.

The next morning, Corrin and Takumi made sure to make arrangements for the Princesses Camilla, Elise, Sakura, and Azura to come to the treehouse before breakfast. Takumi was nervous to say the least, he wasn’t sure how well Sakura and Azura would take this. He wasn’t sure if this felt right to say, but he and Corrin knew that they couldn’t keep their romantic relationships a secret forever. Takumi didn’t like the idea of sneaking about and tip-toeing around the issue around other people. He wanted to be able to show his affection towards Corrin without any shame, not only because he was completely in love with Corrin, but also because he knew Corrin had many suitors, and the idea of him showing off that Corrin was his and his alone. It was selfish of Takumi to think this way, however he knew he was extraordinarily possessive of Corrin at this point, and he desired every inch of Corrin. 

Corrin felt the same, she didn’t like the idea of hiding something as important as a romantic partner from her family, even if the circumstances were a tad bit strange. She wasn’t sure how Elise would react, but she was definitely sure Camilla would just brush this off as she usually did when it came to Corrin’s happiness. Azura...she wasn’t sure how that would go. Azura was usually standoffish or kept her opinions to herself. However, Corrin didn’t want to lose the relationship that she had with Takumi now, it was too real. She loved everything about him as he did her, and even though they just started out, Corrin felt far too attached to Takumi to let him go now. 

“Do you think everyone will take it well, ‘Kumi?” Corrin asked as she nervously paced her room in her black and white armor. 

Takumi sighed as he adjusted the fur lining of his archer’s outfit, and his ponytail, “Well, we don’t know until we speak to them.” 

“I just hope they will all be okay with it, the rest of our army included.” Corrin said worriedly as she curled into herself, wrapping her arms around her midsection. 

“Hey, don’t think like that,” Takumi soothed her, placing his hands on Corrin’s shoulders, massaging them, “We...we’ve got each other, Corrin. Don’t lose faith now.” 

“Hehe, since when did you become the optimist? I thought I was the positive one?” Corrin teased as she leaned back into Takumi’s touch with his arms wrapping around her again, chuckling lowly. 

“Perhaps you’ve rubbed off on me, Corrin.” Takumi snuggled into her, kissing her on the cheek. 

Corrin giggled, spinning around to kiss Takumi on the lips, placing her hands on either side of Takumi’s cheeks. He hummed in appreciation against her lips holding her tighter to himself before releasing her and resting his forehead on Corrin’s, “Takumi...you really make me happy…” 

Takumi smiled softly, his caramel brown eyes shining with appreciation, “I-I hope I do...because I don’t care if you and I just got together, I know how I feel about you...And I don’t want to ever lose you.” 

“And if someone took me away again?” Corrin asked curiously. 

Takumi’s eyes grew determined as he held Corrin tighter against him, “Then I will fight like hell to get to you. That I can promise you, I swear I’ll never let something happen to you, ever.” He grabbed her and suddenly wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter to his chest. Takumi couldn’t even imagine the idea of Corrin going away or taken away, it was too painful to bear. Corrin nuzzled her face into his chest, _He’s scared, I can smell it, but I won’t go away...I love him too much._

“Ready to get them?” Takumi asked, cradling Corrin’s head to him. 

“I’m ready...just a bit anxious.” Corrin answered, looking up at him with her beautiful ruby eyes. 

“I’m with you there, but...we can do this...I know we can.” Takumi reassured her as he released her from his arms. Corrin couldn’t help but agree with him, and when they finally left the treehouse to meet up with the other princesses, they left hand in hand, unafraid. 

“S-so you’re not really my sister?” Sakura asked timidly. It was a hard discussion to be had, but Takumi and Corrin held themselves together as Camilla, Elise, Azura, and Sakura listened on. Takumi had brought the letters with him, discussing that Corrin was not actually the Hoshidan princess that she was made out to be. Rather, she was the daughter of Mikoto and another man who was still relatively unknown. Corrin then described that while she knows this, she is also not sure why she can trigger Dragon Veins. Whether that has something to do with being royalty or not was still puzzling for both Corrin and Takumi. The girls had remained silent, all of them shocked and surprised, until of course Sakura spoke out. 

“She’s not blood related to us, Sakura,” Takumi answered with a nod. 

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t view you as family, Sakura,” Corrin said with a pleading tone, “I view you as a sister, as much as I view Elise or Camilla or even Azura and Hinoka are.” 

“That’s very sweet of you, my dear Corrin,” Camilla spoke out, “But I don’t understand one thing.”

“And that is?” Takumi raised a brow. 

“How is it that you acquired that letter? Did you just retrieve it from nowhere?” Camilla’s gaze was deadly, but Takumi didn’t hold back. He knew what he had to do. 

“I...the reason that I have this letter is because Queen Mikoto entrusted it to me. She told me only to open it once I felt worried about who I fell in love with.” Takumi replied, with Camilla, Azura, and Sakura’s eyes opening wide at his admission. 

“Huh? That’s all? Why is that important?” Elise questioned, very oblivious to what Takumi was implying. 

Corrin looked to Takumi before he reassured her by mouthing ‘It’s fine, you can tell her.’

Corrin sighed, walking towards Elise and kneeling to her eye level, “Elise...Takumi and I, we’ve decided to be...well we are...lovers…”

There was a silence, it was deafening. Takumi could swear that all the ladies, besides Corrin, were staring him down. His heart thumping loudly against his ear drums. _Gods...I know I will stay with Corrin, no matter what they say, but their eyes...it looks like they’re trying to kill me._ Takumi gulped, Azura’s and Camilla’s eyes were trained on him and then on Corrin. Sakura was still shocked by everything to really have a reaction that was anything but timid. Elise on the other hand was still allowing the gears in her head to turn, and then finally she launched into the air and onto Corrin. 

“Wahooo! So does this mean I have another big brother?!” Elise giggled joyfully. 

Corrin and Takumi’s faces both instantly went red at Elise’s question. Takumi could feel his heart pounding harder against his ribcage; this was not a question that he wanted to answer quite yet. Sure he was seriously considering Corrin to be his bride, but he didn’t want to intimidate her at all, considering their relationship was still very fresh. 

“Elise, they’ve probably just entered a relationship,” Azura reasoned with the Nohrian princess, “There should be no rush for them to get married all of a sudden.” 

Elise shrugged, “Why not? They love each other...right?” Elise said as she looked back at Corrin and Takumi. 

Takumi, growing bold, walked to Corrin’s side and interlaced their hands, “Yes...I love Corrin, Princess Elise. I really do. But that kind of thing...that’s something that we’re not ready for...not yet anyways.” Corrin’s face lit up in a bright crimson at Takumi’s words, glancing at him. Takumi looked a tad uncomfortable under Corrin’s gaze, shifting nervously. But he didn’t seem regretful over his choice of words. _Did...did he just hint that he wants to marry me? No...I’m just hearing things...but he doesn’t seem like he would lie about this...Oh dear, I may just die here of embarrassment! He’s...he’s everything I’ve ever wanted and more…_

“Okay! But you will be my brother soon, so, yay!” Elise cheered joyfully, as she launched herself onto Takumi. 

“Whoa! C-careful, Elise!” Takumi shouted as his blush intensified on his face. Elise didn’t let go, she was far too excited to be contained. Sakura, meanwhile, shyly stepped up and approached Corrin, tapping her shoulder and smiling up at her. 

“I-I’m happy that y-you make Takumi happy. And I’m glad you still think of me as your sister.” Sakura softly spoke to Corrin. 

Corrin couldn’t help but smile as she reached her arms out to embrace the smaller Hoshidan Princess, “Thank you, Sakura. I didn’t want to disappoint you at all, so I was a bit scared of telling everyone.” 

“It’s okay, Corrin, I-I’m just glad that you don’t think we aren’t family. I’m glad you’re my step-sister, and you will always be family to me.” Sakura said sweetly. Corrin’s heart filled with joy as she held Sakura tighter to her. 

“Oh my, what a touching moment, perhaps I should embrace my dear Corrin’s beau as well.” Camilla smirked as she yanked Takumi from Elise and proceeded to, for a lack of better terms, suffocated the poor Prince in her...chest. “I would like a new little brother to dote on as well.” Takumi muffled something and struggled against the Nohrian Princess, but Corrin couldn’t hear it exactly. 

“I’m happy for you, both of you.” Azura’s voice rang out behind Corrin, “I haven’t seen Takumi like this in a very long time.”

“Is that so?” Corrin asked.

“Yes, he really hasn’t been able to truly be happy for a while. To see the way he looks at you and takes care of you, it’s like you brought a fire back into his life.” Azura replied with a small smile gracing her lovely features. 

“He...he certainly makes me very happy as well.” Corrin said bashfully. 

Azura chuckled, placing a hand on Corrin’s shoulder, “I can see that as well. Your eyes light up everytime you’re near him.” 

“Takumi has taught me a lot, and in doing so, he’s made me realize how deeply I need him.” 

“I think he needs you just as much, Corrin.” Azura reasoned with Corrin, “You two rely on each other without overstepping the boundaries of the other. That’s truly something special.”

Corrin looked back to where Takumi was and was surprised to see that Sakura and Elise were now clamoring about their older ‘brother’, despite the fact that Corrin was not married nor engaged to Takumi at all. While a bit annoyed with their comments, Takumi couldn’t help but show his elation at how he and Corrin were accepted as not siblings, nor step-siblings, but rather lovers. His eyes looked across the room to Corrin, softening at the sight of her. How beautiful she looked, how she never sneered or judged him. She never underestimated him, and respected his abilities. Even before they had become lovers, Takumi could feel the strong connection between them and with that in mind he knew he had to properly court her, he knew he didn’t want to let Corrin go. _I’m going to marry her...I’ve made my mind up, there’s no way I’m letting a good thing like her slip away. No woman in Hoshido even compares to her._

“Big brother! We should go play some chess and have a tea party to celebrate!” Elise said as she tugged onto Takumi’s arm.

Sakura giggled, taking a hold of Takumi’s other arm, “Yes, and then we can g-go practice archery together too. Would you like to join us, Princess Elise?” 

Elise nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! Let’s do that Sakura! Hehehehe!” 

Corrin had to butt in as Takumi was starting to feel overwhelmed, approaching the rowdy pair of young princesses, “That’s fine and all, but remember we need to get moving today. We have to get to the Rainbow Sage soon. So let’s focus on that first before you two start tugging Takumi in all directions.” 

Takumi sighed, muttering a “Thanks.” to Corrin, with a small nod in her direction. They had a long journey ahead of them and they still needed to make the rest of the army aware of their...situation as well. So there was really no time to waste. 

In the background, looking fondly at the young couple, Azura and Camilla smiled at the sight they were seeing. Camilla, while certainly not too happy that she had to share Corrin now, was more than happy to see her with someone who obviously loved and cared for her in a way that no one had before. She sighed, placing a hand over her heart, “I’m so happy for her, and yet even though I knew that they were harboring feelings for one another, I didn’t think any of this was possible.” 

Azura looked over at the older Nohrian princess with a gentle expression, “Corrin and Takumi are so vastly different, and yet they reflect their own weaknesses in each other" Azura spoke, "Separately, they are disjointed, lost, and adrift. But together, they create something beautiful and wonderful. Showing the best qualities of themselves with each other."

“I have to agree, Azura. They certainly are made for one another.” Camilla smiled as she watched both Takumi and Corrin being led out by the younger Princesses, “I think that they will be good for one another. And who knows? Perhaps they may take vows before anyone else here will.” 

The journey to the Rainbow Sage was quite long indeed. It had been a couple of weeks since Corrin and Takumi had confessed and subsequently told the army of Corrin’s origins. There was shock, understandably so, and so much rejoicing sometime later. Silas looked a bit down for a few days, after realizing that Corrin was unattainable, but that only satisfied Takumi, as harsh as that was to admit. Saizo had resumed being suspicious of Corrin, even scaring her so badly in their bedchambers that Takumi had nearly shot him. It was by that point that Takumi had to set the record straight with Saizo, so he wouldn’t accidentally kill one of his brother’s retainers before Ryoma came back to them. Everyone else was adjusting to the news fine, even the retainers of Takumi. Oboro had seemingly gotten over her crush on Prince Takumi, why that was the case was a mystery to both Takumi and Corrin, but whenever they found her, Hinata was not far off. 

The temperature in Nohr was starting to get colder and colder, and before they knew it, it was seemingly winter. Takumi had to sigh as he adjusted his Nohrian armor and coat when a cold wind hit him as he started walking around the town of Notre Sagesse. He was still clinging to his alias as a Nohrian citizen, along with the other Hoshidan members in the army. It still was constricting to wear this type of armor, but he knew this was for the best. Nohr had too many spies and to be caught as a Hoshidan soldier, let alone a Prince from Hoshido, would cause even more war. The army had splintered off, looking for any sight of the Rainbow Sage but there was seemingly nothing for Takumi to see. He and his retainers had been looking everywhere and they somehow ended up in a marketplace of some sort. 

“Uhhhh I don’t think a Rainbow Sage would be here, Lord...Tobias.” Hinata grimaced as he uttered Takumi’s Nohrian name. 

“Seems like it, perhaps we strayed too far,” Takumi contemplated as he scratched his chin. He was looking around the stands, always fascinated by the Nohrian culture and food that he saw whenever they made a port stop. It was then his eyes caught onto the sign of a smith that crafted not weapons, but jewelry. Takumi gulped as his eyes widened on a small ring on his stand that caught his eyes. It was a ruby ring, with a gold band, very simple but the color was so striking that he couldn’t help but think of Corrin when he saw it. 

“Lord Tobias?” Oboro’s voice brought him out of his reverie. 

“Um, yes Ob-Odile? What is it?” Takumi answered her with a stutter. 

“Hina- I mean, Heinrich and I can go speak to some of the vendors here for some information. If that’s okay?” Oboro stated as she pointed out the other stands in the area. 

Takumi nodded towards them, staring back towards the jewelers stand once again, “You two do that. I’ll question the others around here as well.” 

Takumi watched as his retainers disappeared from sight, before heading to the vendor with the ring. He silently peered through his merchandise; so many gaudy jewels and jewelry as the eyes could see. However, his attention never strayed from that one ring, and the more he looked at it, the more he longed for it. _This is fast...too fast...and yet I can’t bring myself to reason...I really want to marry Corrin. Or at least be engaged to her. I want to know that she wants me and me alone...it’s selfish and crazy, but I love her._

“See anything you like, sire?” The jeweler asked, startling Takumi a bit. 

“Oh! Um...yes a few things, here and there.” Takumi replied, careful not to allow any Hoshidan swears to come out of his mouth. 

“Anything in particular I can show you young man? You seem quite interested in my wares.” The man spoke jovially. 

“Um, yes actually,” Takumi pointed out the ring he had his eyes on, “This one, the one with the ruby. I’d like to see this one.” 

The man smiled taking the ring out of his display, giving it to Takumi to view more up close, “Here you are, lad, that one there is a real beauty. Most Nohrian women go for the amethysts or darker gems, but a real special lady must really be the object of your affection to have you go out and go for a more rare style.” 

“She’s...she’s special...to me at least.” Takumi mumbled as he inspected the ring thoroughly. 

“That’s always good to hear. There’s so much to be upset about in our country, with the crops not growing as well or the war with Hoshido, it is nice to see that young love can still appear in the darkest of times.” The man spoke to Takumi. 

Takumi looked it over one more time, before turning to face the vendor again, “How much is this ring? Does it come with matching bands?” 

The vendor smiled bringing out two matching gold bands, one for a woman the other for a man, “Of course there are matching bands, but I can tell you’re a travelling man from your clothes. Perhaps for about 2,000 gold pieces I can part ways with these rings.” 

Takumi smiled, he had more than enough gold to spare, he dug through his pockets and got the amount he needed and exchanged the money he had for the rings he desired, “Here you go, I’m sure this will suffice.” 

“Yes indeed, sire. Thank you,” Takumi shook the vendor's hand as he gave him the rings in a specially made box to place in his pocket, “And young man? I hope that you two will have a happy life together. Everyone deserves to be in love once.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Takumi replied back as he walked away, feeling the box in the pocket of his armor. _Gods, I'm being foolish! I don't know what possessed me to even think about doing this, and in a war no less._ Takumi scolded himself. He knew this was reckless and impulsive, but his heart kept telling him this was the right thing to do. He wanted to marry Corrin, more than anything in the world. He wanted to protect her and love her in the way that a husband might. War or no war, he could tell he couldn't sway from this opinion. As soon as the Rainbow Sage was found and they received the information that they need, he'd ask her. _I want to spend forever with her, and I need for forever to start now..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: The Rainbow Sage meets with Corrin and the others, and before they set forth back to the Bottomless Canyon, Corrin feels the need to be one with Takumi...


	30. Don't Let it Be In Vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Corrin visit the Rainbow Sage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for the lack of update! Work is crazy right before Thanksgiving so I wanted some time to R&R. Here' another installment for you all.

Not long after the purchase of the rings, Takumi was intercepted by the rest of the army. Corrin had found out that the Rainbow Sage was not necessarily in Notre Sagesse but rather the top of Mount Sagesse. With that knowledge in mind, Takumi and the rest of Corrin’s army joined up with her as they prepared for the long and perilous journey to the top. 

With winter settling in, it was not an easy trek. The Hoshidans were completely frozen, not too used to the frigid north like the Nohrians were, and many of them had to rely on the help of the Nohrians to see through the snowstorm they were currently in. Even Takumi, who held onto Corrin for dear life, was struggling against the icy winds and deep snow. He swore that he had slipped several times. _I don’t even know how Corrin can even walk through this with bare feet! Then again, she’s very warm to hold. Especially now._

Takumi groaned as another wind blasted down on them, “That old man wasn't kidding. This is the steepest hike I've ever done…and the coldest one.” 

Corrin looked up at him with a soft gaze, “Are doing alright, Anata? Should we stop?” 

Takumi shook his head, a pink flush painted his cheeks at the sound of his preferred pet name, “No, if we stop now we would freeze to death, we need to keep going.” 

Corrin gave him a nod, looking back to the rest of her army, “Hey, everyone! If you feel tired or faint, make sure to speak up! And do make sure to keep yourselves warm!” 

“What about you, Corrin? Your face looks a bit flushed... If you need me to, I can carry you on my back like when you were small!” Camilla giggled as she passed them by holding onto Elise. 

“No worries, Camilla, I’ve got Takumi to keep me steady.” Corrin winked at her older sister, much to Takumi’s humiliation as his face grew more red. 

“C-C-Corrin!” Takumi yelped out. 

“Hehehe, you’re cute when you get all flustered.” Corrin poked Takumi’s cheek as she snickered at Takumi’s embarrassed face. 

“Ack! Not here, Corrin!” He swatted her hand away, as he couldn’t help the smile sneaking on his face. 

Camilla giggled at her sister and her beau as they teased each other. Corrin looked happier than she had been in weeks and Takumi finally looked like a man that was more than relieved, as if a weight was lifted from their shoulders. She had to admit she was jealous of the attention that Corrin was receiving from the young Prince, but when it came to her sister’s happiness, Camilla was more than willing to allow just this person to upstage her. 

As the army started to make their way towards the top of the mountain, Takumi could see the large building in sight. It’s architecture was very reminiscent of Hoshidan buildings in the capital city. It was almost a welcome sight for Takumi, something that reminded him of home. “Look! Is that the Sevenfold Sanctuary in the distance?” Takumi pointed out to Corrin.

Corrin looked in the direction of Takumi’s finger, “It must be... There can't possibly be two of these up here. We must be near the summit.” 

“Hmm... And the Sage is waiting at the very top…” Takumi mumbled out, looking at Corrin in concern. 

Corrin was unfettered, walking past him to lead the rest of the way, “Yes, which means our real trial will start soon. Ryoma said that the Sage will only meet with the strongest people... I don't think this will be an easy task.” 

Takumi sighed, his hand reaching out to grab Corrin’s, giving it a slight squeeze, “Yeah... We'd best be ready for anything.” 

Corrin squeezed his hand back, giving him a reassuring gaze, “I’ll be fine, especially with you around. I know you will always have my back.” 

“I’m sorry...I know you can handle yourself, I just...worry is all.” Takumi confessed as his eyes showed how deeply vulnerable he felt at the idea of fighting alongside Corrin, this time as lovers. 

“With you at my side, Takumi, I can do anything.” Corrin said with a kind gentle look in her crimson gaze, warming Takumi from the inside out. 

“Yeah, I guess we both can do anything with each other.” Takumi stated as he kissed her temple, looking around for any peering eyes before doing so. His lips lingered on her skin, inhaling the sweet scent that was so intoxicating and alluring. His heart hammered against his chest as he looked down at her gorgeous eyes and the pink, plump, lips that parted ever so slightly, allowing her tiny fangs to be shown. In the past two weeks, Corrin and himself were becoming more and more physically attracted to each other, and while Takumi could restrain himself, he really wanted to explore...Corrin more and more. _It’s even worse when she’s right next to me asleep, Gods...she’s a vixen and she doesn’t even know it._

Corrin felt the same, as her hands lingered on his chest, desiring to know what he looked underneath all of that armor. She had seen only a tiny bit of his body underneath his yukata when he slept at night. He was very self-conscious or at least quite conservative. He didn’t even allow her to change in front of him, for whatever reason that perplexed Corrin. As much as she had been...damaged the last time from her first experience, she didn’t want that to be her defining moment alone with a man. Rather, she wished to forget it in favor of being with Takumi. _The idea of him...making love to me...Oh...Oh my! My face is so flushed…!_

“Ahemmmmm!” Hinata’s voice cut in as he watched the royal couple immediately split apart sheepishly, “If you two lovebirds don’t mind, let’s get out of this freezing cold and get to this Sage guy.” 

“Oh! Yes o-of course, let us proceed then.” Corrin said as she brushed herself off. 

Takumi watched her steadily, following her close behind. He could still feel the lingering warmth she radiated, the way her breathing felt against him. She was perfect in his eyes. All he wanted to do was to snatch her away. Far away. To a place where no one could hurt them. To a place where they could live their lives together in harmony. Marry her. Live a content life with her. Perhaps...in some distant future...have a family with her. The very thought of that made him blush darkly, _Corrin could be the mother of my children? Oh...that sounds...nice. Amazing really._ Takumi sighed heavenly as he relished the thought of having a family with her. Though they were still young, life was oftentimes making it difficult for Takumi to think of little else. He didn’t mind the idea of marrying her and having kids after the war was over. Even if he was practically twenty years old, barely an adult. 

“Thinking of something, Lord Takumi?” Hinata’s voice spoke to his liege, “You seem like you are.” 

Takumi smiled to himself as they trudged through the snow, “Just...thinking about what to do after the war is over.”

“Oh? Are you talking about you and Lady Corrin. I have to say, Lord Takumi, she looks really happy on your arm, hehe.” Hinata playfully nudged him. 

“Yeah, a little bit,” Takumi smirked his hand resting on the pocket in his armor, feeling the ring box that lay dormant there. 

“Well it’s a nice change from you being all gloomy. But I gotta say, I’m a bit curious what she’s like...you know...when you’re alone with her.” Hinata winked at Takumi with a mischievous look in his eyes. Takumi’s face burned brightly, he couldn’t even get out a word at Hinata’s comment.

“Hinata! What do you think you’re doing?! You can’t talk about either of them like that!” Oboro scolded her partner, grabbing a hold of his ear. 

“Ow! Ow! OW! Oboro! I was just teasing him a bit! I didn’t mean anything by it!” Hinata complained as he desperately fought to get away from Oboro’s vice-grip. 

Takumi, now completely distracted by his retainers’ antics, started to laugh a bit at Oboro and Hinata, “It’s alright Oboro, I’m sure he’s learned his lesson.” 

Takumi had to admit, he was more than curious at this point to know what it was like to be with Corrin...one with her. He had, on more than one occasion, dreamed about being with her intimately, hell he pleasured himself more than he’d care to admit about what it would be like with her. However, he was not some lustful boy, and Corrin’s previous experience was...not something he wanted her to remember. Even if he was gentle with her, Takumi feared her rejection and most importantly her well being. For now, they needed to focus on the task at hand, to deal with the Rainbow Sage. From there, Takumi could handle his growing physical attraction later. 

Entering the Sevenfold Sanctuary was one thing, battling through it was another thing entirely. At this point in their journey, Takumi and Corrin felt like battling these illusions just for the sake of getting from one destination to the other, was getting to feel like a fruitless battle. Takumi was sick of the fighting and so was Corrin, but just as they had before, they both were their own compliments throughout the whole ordeal. And even though they were tired of the endless battles, Corrin was grateful to have even more teammates join her cause. 

As they continued their journey up to the top of the Sevenfold Sanctuary, Corrin was surprised to gain a young woman into her ranks by the name of Nyx, an exceedingly powerful mage with her own reasons for joining Corrin's cause. The other was of the name Shura, a man that had been from Hoshido originally but was cast out after the Moskushu Ninja had taken over his homeland. Both of them were integral to their inevitable victory, and while Takumi always held his reservations towards new coming members of the army, he at least had faith in his lover, knowing that she had the right idea. _It’s so strange how so many put their trust into Corrin. Not that she doesn’t deserve it, she’s always been so warm and friendly. How I was so cruel and demeaning in the beginning….I’m not sure why...but now I cannot think of seeing anything more than the person I wish to be close to…_

“Takumi! Distract the last illusion, I’ll go in for the final blow!” Corrin ordered. 

Takumi readied himself, taking aim at the final enemy and releasing several glowing arrows at his target, “On it!” 

Corrin watched as the illusion faltered back, giving her a chance to swoop in and take him down. She swung the Yato and sliced through her opponent, leaving Takumi in awe of her, as always. The illusion fell to the ground, with a grunt, his body starting to disappear out of thin air as the rest of the army made their way into the final room. 

“Well done... You have proven yourself worthy of moving forward.” The illusion said as he faded away. 

Takumi sighed in relief, knowing that they were one step closer to their goals. He walked up towards Corrin and interlaced their hands. Corrin instinctively snuggled closer to Takumi, comforted by his presence. She didn’t like fighting, Takumi knew this, and whatever he could do to comfort her in the middle of the chaos, to keep herself sane, he would help. 

“Wow, we've finally reached the top floor. The Sage must be just behind that door!” Elise shouted, taking the couple out of their calm moment. 

Takumi, who had started to see Elise as though she was his younger sister, jumped in front of her before she could make it through the final doorway, “Hang on—let's not let our guard down just yet. There's something strange about that door. I can't quite tell what though…” Takumi glared at the door, suspicions arising in his mind. _What if this is a trap? We can’t be too careful._

“S-strange? Then...we should proceed with caution.” Sakura stammered as she clung to Kaze’s arm. 

“I’ll go then,” Corrin volunteered herself, only to be yanked back by Takumi, “Takumi? What are you doing?” 

“I don’t like this, I’ll go in your stead.” Takumi tried to walk past her, only for Corrin to stop him. 

“Takumi, have faith in me. I can do this.” Corrin reasoned with the Hoshidan Prince. 

“I do have faith, I just-” 

“‘Just’?” Corrin asked with a bit of mirth in her voice. She wasn’t angry with him, in fact she was almost flattered by his protective behavior...almost. “I’ll be fine, Anata.” 

“Who knows what traps might be on the other side. Be careful, Corrin.” Camilla’s voice was heard behind the pair, catching their attention. Corrin looked back at Takumi, who hesitantly nodded for her to enter through the door first. Corrin kept a hold of Takumi’s hand as she tugged him to enter the room with her, only to be shocked by what she saw. Takumi was puzzled, looking at Corrin’s expression with curious eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Corrin?” He asked. 

Corrin shook her head in disbelief, “This...This is-”

“Oh! Hello! Hoo hoo! Welcome back.” An elderly gentleman from across the room padded across the stone floor of what looked like a home in Nohr. 

“Do you know this man, Corrin?” Takumi whispered in Corrin’s ear. 

Corrin nodded, turning back to the man with a confused look in her eyes, “But…you're the old man from before! You were at the base of the mountain. How did you get up to the highest floor?

“Ah, so close—this room is actually linked to the highest floor. Quite convenient for me. I commend you for overcoming the trials I put forth. You are worthy of meeting me.” The man snickered.

“I can't believe this—you're the Rainbow Sage?” Takumi questioned the gentleman, only for the old man to smile and transform from the meek form that he was in originally to a wiser and more spritely old sage. 

“Indeed I am. You set up the mountain in order to ask me something, did you not? Well, let's hear it.” The Sage said to Corrin with a wise and kind look in his eyes. 

“We're looking for...a dragon. We've been told that we needed to meet one. The dragon will help us stop this endless conflict between Nohr and Hoshido. I have to do whatever it takes to stop the fighting!” Corrin passionately spoke. 

“Ho... So you want to end the war, huh? Fascinating. And admirable. All right. I'll tell you where to find a dragon. But first, let me see that Yato of yours.” The Sage pointed at Corrin’s blade, much to the couple’s confusion.

“Really? Do you think we are that dumb to allow you to take a hold of a legendary weapon?” Takumi interrogated the elder, much to Corrin’s disappointment. 

“Ah...You must be Prince Takumi of Hoshido, I do remember your brother talking about you briefly. No matter, Your Highness, it’s nothing to be afraid of. Lady Corrin will be in no danger from me.” The Rainbow Sage said to the young Prince. Takumi backed down a bit, allowing for Corrin to hand her blade to the Sage for him to see. 

The Sage nodded graciously towards Corrin, before raising his hand to lift the blade and chant the following lines, “... I, who forged the sacred blade... I, who committed the great sin... I, who wove the divine colors... I call on you now, Seal of Flames!” 

The blade glowed a bright aqua blue, changing shape right before the couple’s eyes. The Sage, looking ever so proud of himself nodded towards the Yato before handing it back to Corrin with a smile, “Your blade... It should be a little stronger now.” 

Corrin appreciatively took in the Yato’s new look and grazed her hands on the hilt and blade of her sword, “Thank you so much! Is this...the Seal of Flames that Fuga mentioned?” 

The Sage shook his head, “No, not quite. To complete the Seal of Flames, you need the other four divine weapons. Once you have them, the Seal of Flames will become the Fire Emblem.”   
“The Fire Emblem…?” Takumi asked, _I’ve...never heard of this before...is it the ultimate divine weapon?_

“Yes... Without that, you have no chance of succeeding in your quest... Don't lose heart. Continue down the path you've chosen. It should lead...you to each of the weapons you need…” The Sage started to violently cough, blood spurting from his mouth before he collapsed onto the ground. 

Corrin rushed to the man’s side, looking to Takumi with a desperate glance, “Takumi! Do you have any Vulneraries?” 

Takumi shook his head, “No, I’m afraid I used the last of them earlier. Dammit! What’s going on?” 

“I don’t know, but we should get both Sakura and Elise here. They could probably heal him.” Corrin spoke desperately. 

“Alright, I’m going to grab them. Don’t do anything foolish before I get back!” Takumi said as he stumbled to his feet and warped through the doorway and grabbed both of the younger princesses. It was only a few minutes later that Takumi returned with the princesses, plus Princess Camilla, who was worried about what was happening on the other side.

“Sakura, do you have your rod?!” Corrin asked her younger sister. 

“Y-yes!” 

“Elise, you too. Heal him! Quickly!” Corrin ordered them

“I'll do my best!” 

The Sage however raised his hand in front of the healers, waving them off, “Don't waste your energy... I have lived well beyond my time already…” 

“What? What do you mean by that?” Corrin questioned the Sage. 

“Anyway, human magic...won't work on me…” The Sage managed out, with blood still seeping from his mouth. 

Takumi’s eyes grew wider at what the Sage had said, “Human magic? Why won't it? You don't mean you're—!” 

“Yes. I am the dragon you've been searching for. Long, long ago... Twelve dragons were filled with desire... They fought over who would control the world... For my part, I create the Yato and the divine weapons. Doing so pulled humanity into our war. I wasn't able to die...until I had atoned for those sins…” The Sage said with regret filling his voice. 

Corrin’s eyes began to tear up, “But...that was so long ago…” 

“I've given your Yato...the last of my power... Corrin... Use...the Yato... Make...your own destiny…” The Sage uttered his last words as his body went limp in Corrin’s arms. Takumi rushed over to her, plucking her away from the man’s lifeless body. 

“Sage…” Corrin muttered as her eyes lingered on his body. 

“Corrin...This wasn’t your fault.” Takumi whispered in her ear, to calm her down. 

“I...I don’t know what to do…” Corrin mumbled curling into Takumi’s touch. 

“It’s like with Izama, don’t let his end be in vain...he was saving himself to grant you the power to save the world...no one else, Corrin. He knew the risks.” Takumi reasoned with her, watching as she slowly regained her sanity. 

Corrin looked back at the man, placing her hand on his chest, “I will make sure that your sacrifice is not in vain.” She turned to face Takumi, raising herself off of the ground with determined eyes, “Let's head to the Bottomless Canyon. The skies will soon change above Hoshido and Nohr.” 

Takumi smiled at her, placing his forehead on hers, “We’re in this together, Corrin. No matter what.” 

Corrin’s heart grew aflamed with desire at Takumi’s words. She knew that he’d never go back on his word. Knowing that she felt more than ready to tackle the immense task of bringing the world back together. But before she could, she wanted there to be no regrets...nothing that she wouldn’t feel like she was holding back on. She stared into Takumi’s eyes and she knew of only one thing. She wanted to know what it was like to be one with someone...and the only person she wanted that with...was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Corrin and Takumi spend a passionate night together for the first time...


	31. It's Only You I See Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Corrin take the final plunge and spend a passionate night together.

It was late in the Astral Plane, the stars were out and glimmering under the indigo sky, as Takumi looked up from the window of Corrin’s treehouse. He was waiting for her, eager to see her arrive back from the hot springs, after a long and cold journey in Nohr. He couldn’t believe how time had passed so quickly since he had joined up with Corrin. When he was persuaded to assist her, it was in the middle of summer, now it was winter and judging by the date of the calendar, his birthday had already come and gone. _Some twentieth birthday, huh? Oh well, perhaps next year when the war finally ends, we can celebrate then,_ He thought to himself.

However, his mind drifted back to the rings that he had purchased a couple of days prior, as he held the ring box in his hand. He kept contemplating how he would propose to her, should it be after the war? _No...that feels too far off…_ , Takumi shook his head at that. Should it be elaborate and romantic? _Blech! No, I’m not really good at that stuff anyways._ Takumi sighed as he slumped down on the piano bench, trying to take his mind off of things. He stowed the ring box away in the compartment on the bench, hiding it in the best way he could before he started to play a melody on the piano that Corrin had recently taught him. Takumi was starting to become more and more proficient with the instrument, and while he was nowhere near Corrin’s ability, he certainly did play better than most people in her family. _Playing this piano...it brings me fond memories of when she would tease me about my harsh note style._ Takumi smirked to himself. He couldn’t believe that he had managed to capture her heart, after all of the terrible things that he had said to her...even nearly killing her...but somehow she wormed her way into his heart and he couldn’t be happier. 

“Hehe, you’re still not using the correct finger position,” Corrin’s voice melodiously rang in Takumi’s ear, her hands covering his as she hovered behind him. Her scent of lavender and vanilla permeated his nose and he sighed leaning back into her touch, “There, you should play the song a little bit better now.” Corrin said sweetly, kissing Takumi’s cheek before retreating her body away from him. He peered behind him as he saw Corrin dressed in her usual white slip dress and blue shawl that she used to cover the scars that she had received in her youth. She always looked so beautiful, like a goddess sent from the heavens. Corrin’s ivory white hair illuminating around her milky porcelain skin, and the natural flush that made her cheeks pink and lips a delicious red color, it made Takumi desire her. _Gods, I’ll never love a woman as much as I love her…_ As Takumi took her in, he could tell something was bothering her, since she had begun to fiddle with her hair, a habit that Takumi had figured out was out of sheer nervousness. 

“Is something wrong, Corrin? You look tense.” Takumi’s brow raised at her behavior. 

Corrin grasped at her arm turning her face away from Takumi, “I...I was hoping we could talk about...something in particular that’s on my mind.” She motioned Takumi to follow her, which only puzzled him further. He adjusted his yukata, standing up and walking to her as she stood in front of their bed with an intense flush on her face. _She looks...embarrassed? Bashful? I’m not sure. But something is off._

“Corrin? What’s going on? Why are you acting like this? I...Have I done anything wrong?” Takumi asked. 

Corrin’s eyes widened, “No! It’s not that...I just...I want…” 

“You ‘want’? ‘Want’ what?” Takumi approached Corrin placing his hands on her shoulders, urging her to look at him, “Whatever it is, I’ll hear you out.” 

Corrin couldn’t bring herself to say the words. She wanted to tell him to take her, make love to her and make her feel more loved than ever before. She wanted all of that, but she was so scared to hear a rejection out of him. She knew that Takumi wouldn’t be cruel about it, but she didn’t know what his reaction would really be. 

Takumi could feel her fear as her body started to tremble, making him nervous, “Corrin? Please, tell me what’s going on? What do you want from me?” 

Corrin stammered, “I...I-I want...I want...you…” 

“Me?” Takumi asked, his eyes widened before he smiled and embraced Corrin close to him, allowing Corrin to inhale his minty smell, “Corrin...you really are clueless sometimes. I’m already here.” 

Corrin frowned, shaking her head and pulling away from Takumi’s arms, “I know that, Takumi. But...when I mean I want you...I mean...I _want_ you.”

Takumi blinked, he was still confused, “I...I still have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Corrin hid her face away from him, “You’re making this very difficult....I don’t want to...I don’t want to just hug you or kiss you...I want…you...all of you.” 

Takumi stood perplexed still, _’All of you’ What does she mean all of-_ , suddenly Takumi’s mind started to fit the pieces all together, _Oh...OH! She means...She means…!....WHAT!?_ “Y-you...Y-y-you mean you want to…? You know…” His eyes darted from her own to the bed nearby. _She wants to…? Oh gods….Oh gods! I don’t know what to do! I’ve never done this before! Not even close! I mean, we’ve made out, sure...but this?! This is entirely different!_

Corrin blushed brighter than ever, her cheeks resembling her own red eyes, “...Mhm...I didn’t know how to ask. But if it makes you uncomfortable…” _Gods...her pout...the flush on her cheeks...it’s so tempting. Even her scent is more alluring than usual, but I have to maintain control._

“It’s not that!” Takumi waved his hands out in front of him as his heart started palpitating against his ribcage, “I don’t...I don’t want to take advantage of you…” Takumi replied lamely. He couldn’t help but feel guilty, after everything he had seen. The torture his love had felt for years and years, it made desiring and wanting an intimate and more physical relationship hard for him to admit to wanting. It felt...selfish and greedy. 

“‘Advantage of me’, Takumi...you wouldn’t ever hurt me...I know this in my heart.” Corrin said tenderly as she reached up to gently caress his cheek. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes, the doubt, the self-depreciation. He looked down at her, his caramel eyes glimmering with caution, hesitation. 

“I...I-I want you more than anything, Corrin.” He finally admitted, able to be truly honest about it all, “I want to be able to experience that kind of intimacy with you...I’m just scared I will run you off, or pressure you to do something you don’t want to do.” Takumi stuttered, his body shaking with fear and desire as he stared down at her body, battling his inner self to take her here and now. He truly wanted every inch of her body to be pressed against his, moving with him, and relishing the idea of being inside her. He wanted all of that, but was so terrified of the consequences of triggering an emotion that wasn’t desirable. 

Corrin rested her forehead against his, her breath lingering with Takumi’s, their pulses pounding together, and their blood rushing through their bodies as the air thickened around them, “I’m not afraid, Takumi. I never am when I’m with you. But I can’t take not being able to act on my own feelings. I’m done holding back. I need you, Takumi.” Corrin’s face was completely red, she was almost panting as her hormones raged harder than ever before. It was as if she was driven by pure instinct. The need to be filled up with him had grown exponentially in the past few days, and now all she wanted at this moment was him.

Takumi’s body was reacting in the same way, her scent was sending him into overdrive. _This feels so dangerous...I know once I act on these feelings...there will be no turning back again…_ “Corrin...I want you too. I just need you to promise one thing.”

“Anything.” She spoke breathlessly, she was growing hazy under the lustful spell of staring at Takumi’s lips. 

“Stop me if I go too far?” Takumi asked, his lips brushing against hers, not yet kissing but oh so close...

“You have my word-mm!” Corrin had barely said the words that Takumi longed to hear when he violently grabbed her hips and crashed his lips on hers. Corrin moaned appreciatively, her arms wrapping around his neck. Takumi tightened his grip on her waist, letting his tongue demand entrance into Corrin’s mouth, _Gods, I need to taste her! Every part of her! My heart’s on fire._ Takumi rushed one of his hands through her ivory hair, threading his fingers through the strands, desperate to hold her closer to him. Everything about Corrin was making him go insane, and completely addicted to her scent and presence. He couldn’t hold back anymore, Corrin was right; he needed every inch of her. 

Corrin moaned softly against his lips, her tongue exploring his, tasting him. Her hands tightly wound themselves onto Takumi’s yukata. She broke away for a moment, staring up at Takumi’s eyes, his pupils dilated to the point she could barely see his brown irises. Corrin leaned her mouth up past Takumi’s ear, whispering a command to him, “Please...bed…” 

Takumi instantly swept her up into her arms, causing her to yelp in surprise. He gently yet firmly kept her next to him before carefully letting her down on the mattress. As soon as she was plopped down, she didn’t even have a second to breathe as Takumi assaulted her lips again, his hands grasping the sides of her face to keep her close. Corrin, while preoccupied by his lips, made quick work of the upper half of his yukata, yanking a portion of it apart and allowing her hands to seep through and finally be able to feel the skin on his chest for the first time. He groaned at her touch, biting on her lower lip, while Corrin felt his warmth under her fingertips. His skin was relatively smooth, with some scars littered on his pecs and torso. _Gods, his body feels incredibly muscular! I never would’ve imagined this amount of definition underneath._

Corrin sighed heavenly against his lips breaking away for a moment to examine him. Takumi lifted himself a bit, letting Corrin see him for the first time. It was a little unnerving for him, seeing that no other woman had really seen him before, but the nerves washed away once he stared deeply into her red eyes. Corrin’s pupils had grown to be wider the more she pulled away at the yukata until she finally shed half of it and his entire upper body was exposed. Corrin traced her hands across his skin and his chiseled muscles on his biceps. His arms, while lean, were not skinny. They were made of pure muscle and nothing else. _Years of archery training has made his body completely...perfect…_ Corrin thought to herself, tracing her hands lower to his abs, causing him to flinch a bit and groan softly. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Corrin asked, her eyes looked fearful. 

Takumi shook his head, a smirk appearing on his face, “No, but you know...you touching me like this...it makes me want to do the same to you.” Takumi leaned his face closer to Corrin’s, their noses touching as their breathing started to heat up again. Takumi cautiously ran his hand up Corrin’s arm, so light that if Corrin had protested, he would’ve retreated his hand immediately. However she stared deeply and lovingly into Takumi’s eyes, no trace of fear was seen in those ruby orbs that Takumi loved dearly. Takumi’s hand eventually made its way to the strap of her slip dress, his breathing almost akin to panting, not knowing what to do to proceed. He looked to Corrin for guidance, only doing something with her consent. She smiled and nodded, placing her hand on his, whispering out, “I trust you, Takumi.” before he slowly, carefully, hooked his finger on each strap of the gown, and pulled it slightly down to reveal her lovely skin underneath. He was so nervous he was sure that his heart’s beating was audible in the room. He soon realized that Corrin was not even wearing a bra underneath the dress, because as soon as he pulled it down low enough, there was no trace of clothing separating her breasts from her nightgown. He steeled himself to keep going until it was all the way down. 

Takumi’s eyes blew open wide, he’d never seen a woman half naked before, not once. Corrin’s breasts were not large, but they weren’t tiny either. Her nipples were erect, and soft pink. They were...even better than his own imagination. Takumi could feel his hard length twitch underneath his yukata, thankful he wasn’t brushing up against Corrin at that moment. He looked back at Corrin’s face and her face was completely flushed and her eyes looked away from him. Takumi gently pulled her gaze to stare back at him, whispering against her lips before he leaned in for a long and sweet kiss, “Don’t look away, I think you’re beautiful”. Corrin sighed as their lips danced once again. As Corrin was preoccupied, Takumi slowly brought his hand to rest on her right breast. Corrin didn’t react much, only jumping slightly before relaxing into his touch. Takumi was far too curious now, her skin was insanely soft and her scent had entrapped him to a point of no return, he needed to know what it was like to squeeze and fondle them. Takumi continued to kiss her, as his hand gave a slight squeeze to Corrin’s breast. She moaned, not at all flinching at this point, which in Takumi’s mind gave him the signal that this was okay. He started to really feel them at this point, making his brain go haywire. _Gods...they’re so soft and...perfect under my hands...I wonder…_ Takumi let hand search out her pink nipples, rolling the peaks with his fingers. 

“Oh!” Corrin moaned loudly, breaking away from Takumi’s lips and then blushing brightly. 

Takumi pulled his hand away, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t-”

“Don’t be.” Corrin interrupted him, grabbing his hands and placing them on either breast, “I liked it...I want more.” 

The bluntness in which she spoke so heatedly kind of awakened something in Takumi. He loved that feistiness she just showed, and he wanted to see more of it, “As my lady commands.” Takumi smirked as his hands began to work at her breasts. Corrin mewled under his touch, especially when he started to roll either nipple with his fingers. Takumi leaned down and kissed her lips, a small peck really, trailing those kisses all the way down her face. He wanted her to feel completely lost in the moment that they were currently having, he was too lost himself. His lips kissed her cheeks, her ear, and then finally her neck, choosing rather to suckle and nibble at the skin underneath her jaw. 

Corrin moaned softly, squirming under his touch. She felt like her body was on fire, and she needed every inch of him, now. The way he was teasing her and reading her body based on her own reactions was a dream. _I can’t believe how good he’s being to me...I’ve never felt anything close to this before._

Takumi stopped his kneading of her breasts, lifting his face to rest on hers, smiling a bit, “I...I want to try something...tell me to stop if it’s too much.” 

“Okay, Takumi,” Corrin giggled, too giddy with excitement. 

Takumi trailed a line of kisses once again, lips to her neck, but this time his kisses started to travel lower and lower, until they reached the valley in between her breasts. One of his hands started to work one, but his mouth was moving towards the other, kissing the skin around her areola, before he placed her nipple into his mouth, suckling at the pink nub. Corrin moaned loudly at this, her pleasure completely obvious to Takumi at this point as he groaned hearing her. He wanted to hear more so he carefully nibbled at her, she made more and more noises, now sounding more like whining. She writhed underneath him, making him subconsciously prideful, _Only I can make her like this...I love that…_

Takumi released her nipple with a pop of his lips and a trail of saliva. He glanced back at her and her slightly spent form, her breast rising and falling with her breathing. She was the most gorgeous creature in this moment, better than anything he had dreamt. He smiled lovingly at Corrin, capturing her lips with his own, moaning just for a brief time. He was lost, lost to all around him, but her. Corrin took advantage of this and quickly switched their positions, with Takumi laying down on the mattress and herself sitting in his lap, quickly aware of his growing need for her. Corrin smirked at Takumi’s shocked expression, as she tugged the rest of her dress off of her body, tossing it without a care across the room before her lips attacked him. Takumi whined, his hands threading through her hair, desperate to hold her closer. Corrin shook her head, releasing her lips from his own, trailing them down like he had done to her. Now she was far too curious at his own reactions to her touch, so she repeated his steps. Takumi seemed to enjoy it thoroughly, as he whined and groaned appreciatively, even as her lips started to go further and further, to his pecs and his own nipples, dark and brown. Her hand, however, glided across his abs and stilled before going anywhere past his belly button. 

Corrin’s eyes looked up at Takumi, who was watching every movement she did with fascination. Corrin asked, nonverbally, if she could go any further down. Takumi gulped, letting out a shaky exhale, before nodding enthusiastically. Corrin’s eyes lit up, her hands untying his yukata and unwrapping it, exposing his lower half, with the exception being his Hoshidan undergarments, and the tent they were currently forming. Corrin looked back at Takumi, and while he was bashful underneath her gaze, his eyes never left hers. Almost like he was rising to a challenge. Corrin gave a cheeky grin, allowing her hand to rest on the band of his undergarment, he tensed at the sight, knowing the moment that she either took it off or placed her hand underneath it, he would’ve now exposed every inch of himself to another. It was nerve wracking, but Takumi welcomed this unknown, almost uncharacteristically, nodding again at Corrin, saying, “I trust you, too”. Corrin giggled, grabbing onto the band and tugging it downwards. Takumi flinched, at the cold air, and at his embarrassment, he didn’t know what Corrin would think of him. _What if I don’t please her? Gods...I completely forgot about that._

“Is...am I…?” Takumi couldn’t get out the words, as he watched Corrin gaze down at him. 

Corrin only smiled at him, “I’ve...technically....only seen yours. And you’re already perfect to me.” Takumi was about to reply to her compliment when she interrupted him, “May I touch you?” 

Takumi was sure, had he not been already lying down, he’d been completely floored by her request. His mouth went dry as he stammered, “I-I-I...I-I mean, yeah….O-o-o-of course.” 

Corrin tilted her head to the side as she slowly reached out to grasp a hold of him. The moment that her fingers wrapped around his length, his head slammed back into the pillow beneath his head. Corrin retreated her hand immediately, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you-” 

“Corrin, you didn’t hurt me,” Takumi interjected, his blush completely intensified, “I...I enjoyed it. Just...don’t stop?” 

Corrin nodded, her hand reaching out again to wrap around him, “How...how do I do it? Make you feel good?” 

Takumi could see that she was struggling, and so he reached down and guided her hand through the motions, “Like...ah….like this, up and...Gods...up and down.” He panted out, feeling the most intense wave of pleasure roll through him. He sat up completely as Corrin started to pump him with her hand. His head fell onto her shoulder, panting loudly into her ears. Corrin could feel her own core growing wetter at the sounds he was making as she worked him. She felt him, growing harder and harder, solid in her hand, when he desperately begged in her ear with a hoarse whisper, “Faster...please, Gods, Corrin...faster.” Corrin obeyed him with a hum, moving her hand faster, and harder. Takumi groaned her name loudly and lewdly, his hand tracing his way up her leg to the band of her own underwear. Corrin looked into Takumi’s eyes, his gaze lustful and determined. 

“If you’re asking if it’s okay, ‘Kumi. It is.” Corrin smirked, using her other hand to undress her lower body, free from her black panties. Takumi’s eyes traveled, taking in her naked form in all its glory. He smiled tenderly as his hand traveled up her leg and on her inner thigh. 

“May I, please?” Takumi pleaded. 

“You may.” Corrin replied breathlessly, sighing contentedly when Takumi finally began to touch her in earnest. He wasn’t experienced with dealing with women’s pleasure, so eventually Corrin stopped her own ministrations on him, to guide Takumi’s fingers on wear to please her, resting them on the bundle of nerves near her entrance. She circled his fingers against it, moaning and mewling into his touch. 

“You...you’re so...wet and warm.” Takumi groaned, his fingers delving lower down to a slight depression leading to a hole. 

“Oh...Takumi…” Corrin sighed, stilling her hand from pleasing Takumi. 

Takumi chuckled, sucking on the skin underneath her ear, “Corrin...keep...keep saying my name. I want to hear it.” 

“Only if you start to touch me now,” Corrin challenged the young man who eagerly assisted in laying her down on the mattress, Takumi’s body hovering over hers. His fingers slid further and further down until it found her entrance again, placing one finger in. He watched as she sighed sweetly his name, making his pleasure for her skyrocket. 

“Don’t stop saying my name, please…” Takumi begged as his finger pumped into Corrin, eager to hear more. 

“I...ah!...I won’t stop...Takumi…” She moaned out, her breath quickening as Takumi smirked down at her. He added another finger watching as Corrin continued to chant his name like a prayer. He placed his other hand on her clit, moving his fingers like he did before. 

“Oh! Takumi, Takumi, Takumi!” Corrin moaned louder and louder, her body was starting to convulse. Takumi, too prideful, desired to see her unravel under only his touch so he made sure to keep going at the pace he had set up until Corrin practically screamed out his name one last time. Takumi felt her tightening around his fingers, pulsating under his touch, before retracting both hands and wiping them on the sheets. His face gravitated towards Corrin, kissing her slow and tender, easing her down from her high. 

“How...how was that?” He asked her eagerly. 

Corrin hummed, “Oh Takumi...that felt better than it ever has before.” 

Takumi smiled and beamed with pride, kissing her cheeks, “We don’t have to go all the way, if you’re done for the night.” 

Corrin shook her head, “No, I want this. I need this. My body...it’s like it doesn’t want to stop. I need you, Takumi, please.” 

“You’re absolutely sure?” Takumi asked one last time. 

“Yes, I am.” 

Takumi kissed her lips, a peck really, before taking his place between her legs that she had spread for him. He was unbelievably nervous, this was such a huge step for either of them. He didn’t know what to expect out of his first time having sex. But when he looked deeply into Corrin’s eyes, seeing only love and trust pouring out of them, he felt his worries wash away. Takumi gave himself a few pumps, placing his hardened member near the entrance of her core, before he pressed inside carefully. Takumi’s body went rigid the moment he felt all of her surround himself. _Oh gods...oh gods...this feels incredible!_ , Takumi thought to himself as he inched his way in. 

“Are-ah-are you okay, Corrin?” He panted in Corrin’s ear, bracing himself on his elbows. 

Corrin whined, before nodding, “Y-yes, it’s just...so tight...go slowly for a bit Takumi.” 

Takumi’s body shook, “Alright... I will.” He leaned down to kiss her cheeks, allowing his body to move into hers until he finally settled all the way in. He allowed himself to adjust to the onslaught of pleasure he was experiencing. Once he felt the initial shock dissipate, he retracted his member back and then in again. _Oh! That feels even better than...anything I’ve ever tried_ , Takumi thought as he moaned into Corrin’s ear. He repeated the motions again and again, his panting and grunts in Corrin’s ear made her more turned on than before. 

“Takumi...please...faster...harder.” She moaned out in between his thrusts. Takumi sighed in relief, feeling as though he could finally let himself loose. His thrust became harder, and his moans grew louder, with himself chanting Corrin’s name like a prayer now, desperate to keep this moment permanently in his brain. He knew he was a goner by the time Corrin started to do the same with his own name, and although they had just begun, Takumi could feel himself nearing his own climax. 

“Corrin...ah….Corrin, I’m close...I’m so damn close.” Takumi panted in her ear. 

“Then finish. Finish inside me, Takumi. I need it!” Corrin moaned out. 

Takumi was now beyond all reason and rationality as he chased his own pleasure to reach a satisfying conclusion. One hard thrust, then another, and another. Finally he shouted her name, “Unnnh Corrin!” and he felt his warm, white seed spill into her womb. Corrin must’ve been close as well as Takumi looked down to see that her fingers had been working at her own self to help her along to finish alongside him. Takumi could see stars as his body collapsed onto Corrin’s, fighting to catch a breath. Corrin was the same, her body had never felt so spent in her life. Takumi, while still inexperienced, was extremely attentive to her the entire time, and it felt better than any dream she ever had with him. 

Takumi lifted himself up, reaching out to stroke Corrin’s cheek tenderly, “How...how was that?” 

Corrin smiled sweetly, “It was amazing, Anata. I’ve...I’ve never felt like that before in my life. You made me feel very special.” 

Takumi smiled back, kissing her temple, “I’m happy you feel that way.” 

Corrin raised a brow at Takumi, “And you?” 

Takumi chuckled, “I enjoyed every second.” He shifted himself to the point his now softened member had exited her body causing both of them to sigh. Corrin, however, could feel his own fluids rushing out of her by the time he left her. “Takumi? I...I think I’m leaking…” 

Takumi’s eyes widened as he shuffled off the bed, taking a blanket to tie around himself, “I’ll, uh, get something to wash you then.” 

Corrin giggled at him, watching as went to her washbasin to grab a wet cloth to use on her lower regions. He returned back, spreading her legs to get the remaining white fluid dripping out of her. Once she had been completely cleaned, Takumi settled himself in the bed next to Corrin, wrapping his arms around her as she rested on his bare chest. Takumi nuzzled closer to her, feeling more affectionate than usual. 

“Takumi? Is there something wrong?” Corrin asked. 

Takumi’s eyes peered down at Corrin, her gorgeous crimson gaze bringing him back to an earlier thought, one that had entered his brain before she entered the room, and before they experienced their first times together. Takumi shook his head, “No, I’m just...thinking of things.”

“Anything in particular?” Corrin giggled as she snuggled closer into his arms. 

“Well something...but, um, I don’t know. I want to know something first.” Takumi replied.

“Yes?”

“Did this....do you see us like this for a while? Or is this just some ‘war-time’ feelings?” Takumi asked her.

Corrin shook her head, “I don’t want to part from you, Takumi. Not unless you don’t want me anymore. So for as long as you want me, Anata, I’ll stay.” 

They were both silent for a moment, Corrin could hear Takumi’s heart racing against his chest, though she just supposed she said something that he liked. It wasn’t until she heard the next comment that she realized she had been wrong...but in the best possible way. 

“Corrin? Will you marry me?” 

Takumi’s heart raced even harder at his flimsy proposal, _Gods….could I be more stupid? There’s no possible way she would-_

“Yes,” Corrin lifted her head up to look into Takumi’s surprised eyes, “Yes, ‘Kumi, I will marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Takumi and Corrin discuss their plans and decide that they rather be together sooner rather than later.


	32. I'd Love to See Me From Your Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Corrin agree to being married the following day after Takumi's proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I took some time for some R&R before life gets a more crazy! But hey, who wants a fluff chapter? I do! Chapter was inspired by "pov" by Ariana Grande.

“You...you'll marry me?” Takumi asked Corrin, in complete shock. He couldn’t believe this was happening. This was a dream. It had to be. Corrin, staring into his eyes, her porcelain body illuminating with the afterglow of making love with him. Her bright ruby red eyes glittered with unshed happy tears, and her smile was soft and warm, her lips pink and slightly swollen from the activity they shared before. She was glowing, a vision of perfection, and even though his proposal was made in the heat of the moment, he couldn’t have imagined anything better than after giving into each other for the first time to ask her to be his wife. _I don’t want any other woman besides her in my bed...my first, and my last. And she said yes..._

Corrin nodded, a few of her tears falling down her cheeks before she swiped them away, “Of course I will. I really want to.” 

Takumi, feeling a sense of insecurity wash over him, “Even...even if I was a jerk to you? Even though I pushed you away at first?” His eyes left Corrin, looking away from her, only for her hand to reach out and pull his gaze back to her. 

She stroked his cheek lovingly, placing her forehead on his, “I don’t see that coming from you anymore. I know you were scared to let someone in, but now we have each other, and I feel safe and loved with you and you alone, Takumi. My dear sweet, Anata. I want nothing more than to experience a lifetime with you.” 

Takumi, overcome with emotion and happiness, started to tear up at Corrin’s words. His caramel eyes overflowed with tears, as he leant forward to kiss Corrin passionately to convey every ounce of love he had for her. Corrin gasped slightly at his action but immediately relaxed into his kiss, allowing their tongues to intertwine together, letting the kiss speak for itself. Takumi released her, their breathing mingling with each other. His hands cradled Corrin’s face, as his eyes tried to memorize everything in this moment. 

“Corrin...Oh, Corrin. You...you really are the most beautiful and amazing woman I’ve ever met.” Takumi said, nothing but love reflected in his eyes. She giggled, embracing his chest and resting her head on his heart, relishing in the sound of it’s beat. Takumi stroked her lovely white hair, unable to stop the rapid pace of his heartbeat. _She said yes...She said yes! I didn’t even think it was possible for me to feel this happy, but by the Gods! I’ve never been as happy as I am now!_ Takumi thought to himself, completely elated over the fact that Corrin had accepted to be his wife, something that he couldn’t imagine would’ve happened and yet, here he was, curling up next to his betrothed. Takumi had nearly forgotten about what he had stowed away earlier, until he had nearly dozed off from exhaustion. He shifted out of the bed, much to Corrin’s surprise. 

“Huh? Takumi? Where are you going?” Corrin asked as she watched Takumi get up out of the bed with a sheet wrapped around his waist. 

“Don’t worry, I’m coming right back,” Takumi smiled at her, easing her worries a bit, “I’m just getting something.” Takumi rushed over to the piano bench and took out the ring box he had hidden there. Once he retrieved it, he raced back to Corrin, who was sitting up and holding the covers to her chest. Takumi opened up the box, showing the contents to Corrin. 

She gasped, raising a hand to cover her mouth, “Oh Takumi...it’s beautiful. Is this mine?” 

Takumi smiled and nodded, taking the ring out of the box, “It is, may I?” Takumi watched as Corrin nodded her head enthusiastically, giving him the courage to take her left hand and place the ring on her fourth digit, fitting perfectly on her as if it was made for her. 

Corrin’s eyes started to well up with happy tears again as she looked at the ruby, “When did you ever have the time to get this ring? We’ve been busy this entire time.” 

Takumi shrugged a bit, “Well I bought it at the last town we stopped at, it reminded me of you…” 

Corrin looked at Takumi with grateful and appreciative eyes, before kissing his lips slowly and tenderly, breaking away to whisper, “I...I love you, Takumi.” 

Takumi smiled at her, brushing her hair back, “I love you too. I don’t know what the future holds for us after this war is over...but...I’ll be willing to give you the wedding of your dreams, whatever you want and desire, you can have it. We could have a festival too, to make up for the last time…” Takumi trailed off, looking extraordinarily guilty for whatever he did in the past. 

Corrin shook her head and reached her hand to rest on his cheek, “I don’t want us to spend our lifetime trying to fix mistakes that we’ve forgiven each other for. I love you for you, Takumi, no matter what. Not even a bad first meeting can change that.” 

“Do you mean that?” His tone of uncertainty was not lost on Corrin. 

Corrin nodded, her crimson gaze glittering like starlight, “Of course, Takumi, I don’t lie about these things. I love all that there is about you, your stubbornness and pride as well as your kindness and loyalty to those you care about. You really are a lot more than what you say you are. And you make me happy, happier than any other man ever could.” 

Takumi’s heart was immediately touched by her words, as he held her tighter to him, “I...thank you, Corrin...for everything.” 

Corrin hummed into his chest, “Hmmmm, there is one thing I wanted to discuss with you though. You may think I’m crazy for it.” 

Takumi snorted, snuggling closer to her, “Believe me, nothing is crazier than the proposal I just did now.” 

Corrin grinned sheepishly, “Well, what if I were to tell you that I honestly don’t want that large wedding like you said? What if I wanted something smaller and more intimate?” 

Takumi shook his head, “You’re acting like that is an outrageous request. I don’t mind that, in fact. It may be more of what I want, to be honest. I don’t like making a huge spectacle of myself.” 

Corrin chuckled nervously, “I know that, but...what if I didn’t want to wait? What if I wanted it...sooner? Like...tomorrow even?” 

Takumi’s eyes widened, as he stared down at Corrin’s nervous face, “T-tomorrow?!” 

“If that’s too much, I can wait, it's fine Takumi-” 

“No! I don’t mind at all,” Takumi calmed her down, stroking her hair down and letting his own hands rest on her waist, “I just didn’t think you wanted to so quickly.” 

Corrin looked sheepishly up at Takumi, “I-I do, I don’t want to wake another morning before we set out to another battle without you...with me.” 

“I’m always with you, didn’t I tell you?” Takumi smirked, kissing Corrin’s cheeks, “You’re stuck with me now. There’s no turning back from that” 

Corrin shook her head, snorting a bit, “I don’t mean like that, and I know you know that.” 

Takumi cradled her face in his hands, placing their foreheads together, his eyes shining with happiness, “If that’s what you want, Corrin, I’ll make it happen. Your wish is my command.” 

Corrin giggled, smiling brightly, “Thank you, Takumi. You’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been in a while.” 

Takumi chuckled, laying Corrin down on the mattress beside him, and climbing over her with a cheeky grin, “I’d like to continue making you happy,” Takumi leant down to start kissing her lips, trailing down to her ear whispering huskily, “If my lady wishes, I’d love to show her.” 

Corrin shivered, her heat returning to her core again, “I...I’d love that as well…make love to me?” 

Takumi nibbled on her ear before answering, “You don’t have to ask me twice.” And for the second time that night, they spent it entangled in each others’ arms, determined not to let this moment fade into obscurity. Lost in their passion with each other, tuning their minds off about the war, their family, and everything else, they lost all of their rational regard. Only thinking of themselves...just for a moment in time. 

Telling everyone the news about a royal engagement was one thing. A royal elopement was another one completely, as Takumi soon found out. Once Corrin and Takumi had awakened from their long night of love making, they sought out those closest to them to announce that they had decided that both of them wished to be married and they wanted to get married that day. The shock and overwhelming joy for the couple was immense and while there were a few that told the couple that it was perhaps not a good thing to jump into marriage so quickly, it fell on deaf ears as Takumi and Corrin were fairly adamant on them being joined in matrimony. 

Now, in the late evening hours in the Astral Plane, Takumi was standing in the Hoshidan glade with the ever-blooming sakura blossoms cascading around them. He felt it was fitting for them to be joined forever under the trees that gave Takumi so much peace and flashbacks to the shared memories that he and Corrin were still trying to uncover. He felt incredibly nervous, even though he knew there was nothing to be afraid of, or worried about. Corrin wanted this just as much as he did, maybe even a little more so. He sighed, his breath shaky as he adjusted his formal kimono that Oboro had to make in record timing. It wasn’t her best work, but no one could tell the difference, her sewing was almost unrivaled. 

“Feeling the nerves a bit, Lord Takumi?” Hinata said as he stood at Takumi’s side, wearing his samurai gear. 

“Yeah just a bit really. I know that she will come, but I don’t know if...if I’ll be able to keep her happy forever. I mean, look at how I treated her in the beginning. I wasn’t myself…” Takumi’s head lowered, he knew that he wanted to marry Corrin, and at this point nothing was going to stop him. However, he couldn’t stop the voice in his head that was practically scolding him, downing himself. 

“I wouldn’t sweat it, Lord Takumi, she can’t help but see only good things in people, and that definitely extends to you.” Hinata patted his liege and friend’s back. 

“You’re sure?” Takumi questioned Hinata, his eyes looked uncertain. 

“Of course I am! Anyone who has eyes can tell that Lady Corrin is completely head over heels for you. I wouldn’t be surprised if she hadn’t jumped your bones yet, hehe.” Hinata elbowed Takumi, teasing an intense blush on his face. 

“Well...it’s not like that hasn’t happened…” He muttered, his cheeks completely steamed and inflamed, remembering the night before. _Gods...envisioning her underneath me and moaning my name is even more intense knowing what it’s like._

Hinata’s eyes widened as he grabbed a hold of Takumi’s shoulders, “Wait, what? Are you telling me you and Lady Corrin...you know...went ‘all the way’?”

Takumi flinched before knocking Hinata’s arms away, “H-Hinata! That’s-...We-...we...we did…” 

Hinata gasped, slapping Takumi’s shoulder, “Are you serious?! You did?!” Hinata started to laugh and jostle the embarrassed Prince. “Ahahahaha! Wow! I didn’t think you had it in you!” 

“Hinata…” Takumi grumbled, “The rest of the army can hear you…” His eyes glancing back at the crowd. 

“I have to say though,” Hinata leaned in to whisper in Takumi’s ear, oblivious to Takumi’s previous comment, “What’s it like? I mean, I don’t need to hear specifics, but I’m just curious.” 

Takumi smirked at his friend, allowing for a brief moment of discussion, “It’s...it’s more amazing than you would think...It’s like...being completely caught up in someone until you forget where you and the other person starts. And in the end, it’s euphoric.” Takumi sighed, his mind still travelling to the night before. Making love to her three times in one night was exhausting but so completely worth it. 

“Ummm anything else to add? Or is it all metaphorical?” Hinata looked a bit let down, but only because of his unsated curiosity. 

“Sorry, Hinata,” Takumi took this time to pat him on the back, “But that’s all I can say. If you’re so curious, why haven’t you and Oboro done it?” 

Hinata’s face instantly grew scarlet, “Y-you know about us?” 

Takumi chuckled heartily, “You really didn’t keep it a secret, Hinata. And you two are painfully obvious.” 

“If you two don’t mind, I believe we have a wedding to perform, no?” Oboro interrupted as she started to tug Hinata away from his liege. Takumi snickered at Hinata, not envying his position as he walked over to the makeshift altar that had a bottle of sake and three cups for the exchange of their nuptials. It was all becoming too real for Takumi, but he wouldn’t trade this moment for the world. 

After a few more minutes of waiting, Takumi heard the slight gasps from the crowd behind him. He turned around only for him to be caught breathless. Corrin wore a dress very similar to that of Azura’s, with an almost periwinkle ribbon rather than aqua blue ribbon wrapped around it. The slit that went up her left side was sinful, but she didn’t radiate that kind of temptation. She was here and with the most amazing and dazzling smile on her face as she walked down to him, with Jakob on her arm. Once they both made it to the altar, Jakob released her from his arm to place her hand in Takumi’s. The couple’s eyes lit up as they stood side by side with Princess Sakura, being the only shrine maiden and priestess, presiding over their wedding ceremony. 

Takumi couldn’t help but watch Corrin the entire time. Even as they went through the various steps of the Hoshidan wedding traditions. From the prayer, to the exchanging of sake, and finally to their vows, Takumi’s eyes never left Corrin’s. There was no words that he could say that could truly show how much he cared and loved every inch of her. Nothing that would suffice. This strange woman, a half-dragon half human, was everything he wanted and more. 

Sakura cleared her throat as she tapped her brother’s shoulder, “Um, Takumi, it’s time for you to say your vows.” 

Takumi smiled nodding to his younger sister, taking both of Corrin’s hands and stating his vows, “This woman, I shall marry. No matter what the health situation is. I will love this person. Respect this person. Console this person. Help this person. Until death. Protecting fidelity. I swear.” 

Corrin’s face blushed, her smile and tears were filled with joy, as she stated her own, reflecting his, “This man, I shall marry. No matter what the health situation is. I will love this person. Respect this person. Console this person. Help this person. Until death. Protecting fidelity. I swear.” 

Sakura giggled, “Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, love each other, until death, do you promise to fulfil?” 

“We do.” Takumi and Corrin answered at once. 

Elise popped up behind Sakura, her face a glow with excitement, “Alrighty then! If that’s the case, then we pronounce you husband and wife, Takumi you can kiss the bride!” 

Takumi leaned his head down and softly and tenderly kissed Corrin on the lips, holding her close by her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. The cheers and applause from the crowd was something that Corrin and Takumi could never forget. Even as they rested their forehead on each other, and took in the moment fully, this feeling of love would never fade for them. 

“Well then, now you’re really stuck with me.” Takumi jested. 

Corrin chuckled, “Hehe, I really don’t mind, Anata. A lifetime with you sounds absolutely perfect.” 

“Don’t leave me?” Takumi pleaded to her, his words only for her and her alone. 

Corrin gently embraced him, entangling their hands, now adorned with their wedding bands, together, “I agreed and promised to, didn’t I? I’m your wife now.” 

“My wife...I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” Takumi mumbled in her ears. 

“Is...is that bad?” Corrin asked nervously. 

“No, in fact, I think it’s perfect for you. My wife…” Takumi looked down into Corrin’s eyes, seeing her rubies glisten in the night sky. This moment, this day, would be one that Takumi would remember forever...even as the world around them would shift and change. Especially after that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Takumi and Corrin start to travel south towards the Bottomless Canyon and are revisited by their past demons and present ones.


	33. Stained with Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Corrin have a feverish night together, acting on pure instinct...before stumbling on a horrific sight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late posting, I actually had a lot of things come up in my life all at once so it delayed the post by a lot. Just a small chapter this time, then next time it will be longer ones!

By the time that Takumi and Corrin had arrived back at the treehouse, they couldn’t help but rip each others’ outfits off and proceed to repeat the previous night’s excursions. Takumi had immediately embraced Corrin into his arms and attacked her lips with such ferocity that he was finally comfortable with doing, knowing that Corrin would stop him should she feel only the slightest bit of discomfort. Corrin sighed against his lips, whispering his name, “Takumi…” lustfully with her eyes hooded in desire for only him. Takumi’s irises were completely taken over by his pupils, when he finally swept Corrin into his arms and carried her across the threshold. 

“Hehe, I see you’re wasting no time, my husband.” Corrin lightly teased.

Just the sound of her calling him her husband, made Takumi’s heart flutter as he chuckled at her words, “Well, I can’t keep my wife waiting for me. I need to reassure her she made the right decision.” 

“She did, Anata, I can assure you.” Corrin smiled up at him, even as he laid her down on the mattress. 

Takumi grinned back, “That makes me very happy, Corrin. Now allow me to thank you in other ways rather than with words.” 

Corrin smirked, “I’d like that, Takumi.” 

Takumi leaned down, kissing her madly, completely lost in her presence. It was like for the past couple days he was drawn to more than just her personality and her gorgeous and radiant figure. It was like there was some invisible force that made him absolutely intoxicated, such as her own personal scent, or the way she looked at him with her crimson gaze inviting him in with her enticing irises. His member hardened, just at the feeling of her near him and the scent that permeated his nostrils. He needed her, and he needed her now. 

Corrin felt the same as she nearly tore off her wedding dress. Her hormones were raging higher than before, and all rational judgement was gone. Her blood ran hot and her heart pounded against her chest. She was demanding of him at every second, grabbing a hold of him and untying his long silver locks from his ponytail that he sported. She rushed a hand through his hair, savoring it’s silky texture as their lips danced across each other. Takumi’s moan vibrated against her skin, leading him trailing kisses from her lips to her neck and to her bare chest. He took in one of her pink nipples, suckling her, and delighting in the way she writhed underneath his touch. His other hand drifted lower, down to her core and was shocked to feel it completely drenched in her nectar. 

“Mmm, Corrin,” Takumi said as he shuddered in anticipation, “You’re so wet…” 

Corrin whined loudly, “I know, I don’t want to wait any longer. I need you, Takumi. I need you now, or I will explode!” 

Takumi growled, quickly departing from his own clothes, and tossing them across the room. He was also at his wit’s end, something about Corrin in this moment was driving him crazy. The way she smelt the way she moaned for him and him alone, as his wife. It was enough for him to skip the usual foreplay they did, and jump right into the action. He climbed on top of her, looking down at her flushed face panting and whimpering. Corrin wrapped her legs around Takumi’s back thrusting up, desperate to have Takumi in her. 

Takumi made a loud groan, as he attempted to calm her down, “Corrin...I...give me a second.” he chuckled a bit, aligning himself at her entrance and slowly easing himself in, careful not to hurt her or scare her. He sighed heavenly at being completely inside her, leaning down to kiss her sweetly as she moaned against his lips. He began his ministrations, rocking his body in a steady rhythm as she whispered his name sinfully from her lips. Takumi relished every second in her. She was heaven itself. And while they were still so new to this, he wanted to try something different with her, something he desired to do long before this was possible. 

Takumi stilled his movements, much to Corrin’s chagrin, before he spoke breathlessly to her, “Corrin...I...I want to try something...but only if you’re up for it.” 

Corrin whimpered, “Takumi...I’ll do anything...please…” Her skin was aflame, it felt so warm to the touch. It made Takumi very hesitant to stop, but he wanted to give it a shot. 

“I...could you get up on your knees and face away from me?” Takumi’s face flushed with embarrassment, looking away from Corrin for a moment, “...Please…?” 

Corrin’s eyes widened, in a moment of insecurity she wrapped her arms around herself, “But...you’ll see my…” 

Takumi shook his head, stroking her hair back with a small smile of love and adoration adorning his face, “Corrin, you don’t need to hide from me. I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” 

Corrin’s face blushed bright red, “Are you sure?” 

Takumi kissed Corrin, a peck that lingered on her lips, “I don’t flatter anyone, you know that.” 

Corrin smiled as she did as Takumi asked, turning away from Takumi and resting on her knees. Takumi’s hands lightly stroked her arms, as his lips kissed her shoulders to ease her worries. He whispered huskily in her ear, “Now, get on all fours.” 

Corrin’s eyes widened, “Huh?” 

Takumi nibbled her ear, “I...is that too much?” His tone was very cautious, he didn’t want to scare her. 

Corrin shook her head as she put herself in position, her eyes glancing back with a spark in them, “No, I don’t mind at all.” She grinded her hips on Takumi’s. 

Takumi growled, not wasting time and entering her with such force she yelped a bit in pain, which then turned to pleasure. Takumi was driven by complete animalistic desire, pounding his hips into hers, thrusting his member deeper and deeper than before, grabbing her bright white hair and pulling it back, relishing it’s silky texture. Corrin was delirious, so far away from her rational thoughts other than the pleasure she was experiencing. She didn’t know what had come over her, but she felt so feverish, so out of control that even if she was rationally thinking, she was sure it was being overcome. 

Takumi, on the other hand, helped her sit up so he could hold her closer to him. He continued to thrust into her at a blinding speed as Corrin couldn’t help but shout his name to the point it was echoing off the walls. Takumi grunted and moaned, as Corrin’s walls began to tighten around him. He knew he was not going to last, especially as she continued to say his name over and over again. 

“Corrin...I can’t...I’m going to-” He stammered, panting with each thrust he made. 

“Please! Finish in me, Takumi. I’m nearly there.” She whined, looking behind her into Takumi’s eyes. Takumi thrusted harder, staring deeply into her own crimson gaze, before she started to fall apart in his hands, and her core throbbed and squeezed him. He groaned before shouting Corrin’s name, and with one final thrust, he could feel himself go as deep as possible before his warm white seed entered her womb. 

He collapsed on top of Corrin as she went limp in his arms. Takumi was fighting to catch his breath, he had never thought this would be so passionate and so rushed. However, he was so caught up in his feelings for Corrin and how he was so overwhelmed by her presence. Takumi fell over on his side, feeling himself leave her body as he laid on his back, still trying to calm his racing heart. His eyes were clenched shut, his chest glistened with sweat, when he felt Corrin curl into him and rest on his beating heart. 

“Mmmm, well that was wonderful, Anata.” Corrin sighed sweetly, tracing circles on his skin with her fingertips. 

“Gods, I hope so, I’ve never been so exhausted in my life.” Takumi managed out, kissing Corrin’s temple as she snuggled closer to him. 

“I hope you didn’t mind the fact I was a bit...forward…” Corrin mumbled into his chest. 

“No, I didn’t mind...I actually...really liked it.” Takumi looked at her with a tender gaze. 

He could feel her relax against him, “I...was just acting on something…” 

“Something?” 

“Yeah, it’s like my body was aflame with desire...I don’t know why it happened...it just...took over.” Corrin explained as she looked up at him with a sweet and bright smile.

Takumi leaned down to give her a small peck on the lips, before holding her tighter to him, “...Thank you, Corrin. For everything…” 

“What do you mean?” Corrin asked. 

“You could’ve just...sent me away after we met up in Izumo, and rightfully so. I was a jerk the last time we met. And yet you let me in, you allowed me to join your army...and from that moment on I felt something shift when I saw you, spoke to you, just being around you...I couldn’t help but fall for you, Corrin…” He placed a strand of her snowy white hair behind her ear, cradling her face in his hands, “I love you Corrin. I’ll never stop...no matter what happens to us...I’ll never leave you or distrust you ever again.” 

Corrin smiled up at him, leaning to give him a kiss on his cheeks, one at a time, “Anata wa kawaii desu…You truly are...and I feel the same, ‘Kumi. That is why I agreed to be married to you…” Takumi could see her struggling to stay awake, as her feverish skin started to return back to normal. 

He kissed her brow, snuggling closer to Corrin, “I’m glad you did, but you should rest...we have a long journey tomorrow.” 

“Mhmm,” Corrin replied drowsily, “Takumi, daisuke desu.”

Takumi’s heart fluttered at Corrin’s words, her Hoshidan still needed improvement, but her sincerity behind them, made him fall deeper for her. He watched her fall asleep in his arms, her peaceful and steady breathing in a slow tempo made him feel more at peace than ever before. _My wife...I have a wife now...this is all too real and far too fast than what I’m used to...but to have Corrin here, as my spouse for this day and every day after? I’ve never felt so sublimely happy before this, and nothing could ever top this feeling of her lying next to me._

Once everything was prepared, Corrin along with Takumi as her advisor, sought to head south towards the Bottomless Canyon, rather than north, as it would be too near Castle Krakenburg and too close to their enemies. However, to ensure that they would make contact with both Prince Xander and Prince Ryoma, they sent a missive that was to reach the respective princes’ hands only. 

They were just a few days out from their destination when Corrin’s eyes spotted a plume of smoke a little bit east from where they were heading. From the looks of it, there was a large fire nearby. Corrin glanced at her army, before stopping their movements, looking for Camilla for answers. 

“Camilla? That area over there,” Corrin pointed out the smoke trail, “That isn’t concerning to you?”

Camilla’s eyes narrowed on the region, her face bewildered by the sudden smoke plume, “Hmmm….” She contemplated for a moment until her eyes went wide wide. That place that nearby town...Camilla knew exactly what was over there and the implication of seeing the smoke rising above the sunset was horrifying. As if the blood red sun rays sent an omen out to the world. 

“That’s...that’s...there’s a small village over there. I’ve been there before.” Camilla’s voice seemed strained with emotion. One that Corrin had never seen. Corrin’s breath quickened as she raced to Takumi with blinding speed, who was currently leading most of the army further south. She grabbed his hand, much to his own surprise.

“Corrin? What’s wrong?” Takumi asked, as he could see the scared look in her ruby red eyes.

“There’s a village under attack. We are the only ones who can help!” Corrin pleaded with her newlywed husband. 

“But...we need to get to the Bottomless Canyon. We don’t have too long before the skies change.” Takumi tried to reason with her. 

Corrin, however, didn’t budge, “I’m not leaving any innocents to die, we need to do something, and fast.” 

Takumi looked back at the rest of the army with an anxious gaze, before nodding towards Corrin, readying his Fujin Yumi in his hands, “Lead on, Corrin. I’ll follow.” 

It wasn’t too long before everyone in the army made their way towards the Nohrian village that Corrin was speaking about. It was completely decimated. The buildings were in tatters and some were even on fire. The smell of burning corpses and the eerie silence that fell upon this community were haunting. The blood all over the pavements and snow was chilling and the sight of bodies piled on top of one another was something Takumi couldn’t believe was real. _This looks exactly like the capital when mother was killed...Gods, does King Garon truly not care for his people?!_

Takumi was furious at what he was seeing, how could anyone do this to a bunch of innocent Nohrians who had nothing to do with the war? “This...this is beyond cruel! Why would Nohrians turn against their own people?” 

Camilla sighed, her face lowering with shame, “This isn’t unprecedented. My father has wiped out villages before in order to silence their rebellions.” 

“That’s sick! They’re his people! Not pawns!” Takumi shouted at the Nohrian Princess. 

Corrin placed a hand on Takumi’s shoulder, giving him a look to calm him down, “Takumi...please...she didn’t know..” 

Takumi sighed, immediately relaxing into his wife’s touch, “I know...it’s just unimaginable what he could do to his own subjects.” 

“Uhhhh not to be the bearer of bad news, but I don’t think King Garon had anything to do with this…” Hinata’s voice cut through the tension as he looked to his liege with a soft gaze. 

“What are you talking about, Hinata?” Takumi asked, his brow raised as he followed his retainer to the center of the village, with Corrin tagging close behind. They continued behind him until they stumbled upon a sight that shocked Takumi to his core. Something he had never dreamed to see, and something that he was completely in the dark about for his entire life. 

The sight of the Hoshidan symbol painted in blood across the pavements and building in the center of town. The katanas piercing through hundreds of civilians of Nohrian background. And the message written on a piece of tapestry with sloppy calligraphy was enough. _Vengeance for Queen Mikoto._

“It was a rogue squad of samurai...no doubt…” Hinata said solemnly, “I’ve...seen them before. They don’t care if you’re a civilian. They act entirely on revenge.” 

Takumi’s heart shattered at this revelation, “So these men have existed for the entirety of the war…? Ryoma never told me…”, Takumi was so deeply disturbed. His own people, known for their peaceful and happy lives in Hoshido, had been so completely warped by this fighting that they resulted in such cowardly acts of attacking innocent people who had nothing to do with this war. He looked to Corrin, who’s tears were streaming down her face silently at the sight of so many dead. He instantly felt guilty, it wasn’t too long ago that he would’ve enjoyed the idea of attacking any and all Nohrians like this group supposedly did. Now, as a more educated and mature man, who had spent plenty of time with the Nohrians now, could never even dream of doing this horrendous act to these people. 

With a tug of his hand on her shoulder, he knew there was nothing left to save here as he led Corrin and the rest of the army out of this haunted and hallowed place. They needed to end this war now, and no amount of grief could do that. Only action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: The Bottomless Canyon Part 1, Takumi has a million questions for Ryoma, including one about Corrin's true origins...


	34. All We Can Do is Hope...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi's mind is causing him a plague of nightmares that leaves him with more questions than answers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! I'm backkkkkk! Sorry everyone, I had a very busy two months. First, had to go back to work. Second, I got married! Third, I've been entirely too busy to write like I used to. But hey after stalling for so long I've come back! Hopefully I'll get another chapter out this weekend.

_The vision of Corrin in an armor dark as the dusk made Takumi’s blood boil. She had been a traitor in all things. She betrayed their mother. She betrayed her siblings. She betrayed her country. She betrayed him. She had a pathetic look in her eyes, as they displayed some sense of remorse and guilt. Her Yato shaked in her sword hand and the tears that streamed down her face felt hollow. Takumi couldn’t stand the sight of it all, and all he was filled with was unquestionable rage._

_He could feel the power that the Skadi bow was giving him and how much stronger he felt knowing that he was close, so close to ending the betrayal that he felt in his heart. How much he wanted to strike down everything she represented. Corrin was nothing more than a disgusting vile creature. One that had used and abused everyone that he loved and cared for. He couldn’t rest for eternity with her still breathing, and with her standing here defenseless, in his shot, Takumi couldn’t resist the temptation._

_”Takumi, snap out of it! Please…” Corrin’s whimpered, her lip quivering in fear,”_

_“I will...kill you...lost sister... Die, Corrin!!” Takumi could feel his voice reverberating with a dark tone, as he shot at Corrin three times, with only the final shot grazing past Corrin’s torso, cutting her deep._

_“Agggh!” She shrieked, the sound almost taking Takumi out of his trance, “Takumi, stop this! The war is over! King Garon has been defeated!! Please, Brother! There's no reason to fight each other anymore!” Corrin pleaded, her sword falling out of her hands to fall on the ground._

_“War...betrayal...death...murder... That is all there is... I will not...be swayed... War...betrayal...death…” Takumi chanted to himself, his eyes glowing in a vengeful red as he was starting to become consumed by all that he hated, “It's all your fault... Hoshido is dead... All...your...fault!!”_

_Corrin’s eyes fell as she looked upon him with pity, “Takumi…”_

_Takumi could feel the familiar sting behind his eyes, the warmth of his tears trailing down his cold and lifeless cheeks, “You destroyed...my kingdom...my family... If you die...I can rest... If you die...the pain... The pain will stop...if I kill you!!”_

_He watched as Corrin, with her beautiful white hair flowing behind her, approached him, her ruby red eyes shining with her own tears, “Please, my brother. Please don't cry…”_

_**Wait...this is wrong...I don’t remember this Corrin...I don’t know her like this..** , Takumi thoughts were starting to become clearer, as he started to have visions of his life with Corrin. Visions of unity and camaraderie between them. Training her on the bow. Piano lessons. And visions of his love for her…_

_“We have to fight him, Corrin.” Azura’s voice spoke out, but Takumi couldn’t see her “His mind is...not well. The monster has latched on to his regrets, to his resentment and bitterness. His heart and mind have been pushed past the point of no return. We have to stop him before more innocent lives are lost.”_

_Takumi’s teeth were gritting, he was trying to fight whatever force was controlling him, even as Corrin walked closer to him, “Takumi has every right to be angry with me. I am to blame for much of the heartache in his life... I chose this path. I do not regret it...but I must take responsibility for it. There's only one way to do that…”_

_Takumi could feel his mouth move to speak hateful words to Corrin, his beloved wife. He could do nothing to stop it._

_Corrin stood there with her arms spread apart and her smile just as bright as he remembered. His heart was in pain, he couldn’t bear to see her willingly give herself up like this, “Takumi... I know I've never been there for you like a sister should... I've caused you much suffering, and I couldn't save you at the Great Wall…”_

_**This...this is wrong...this is ALL WRONG! Corrin is my wife! I’d never hurt her!** Takumi thought to himself. He was practically begging for this vision to end._

_“This all grieves me more than you will ever know, but I will not fall here on this day. I won't let you kill me, but the very least I can do...is accept all of your anger.” Corrin spoke with her tears flooding her cheeks._

_Takumi felt his mouth move and spoke accursed words, “Death! Murder! BETRAYAL!! I will kill you, Corrin! I...WILL...KILL YOU!” **No! I don’t want to kill her! Please, I beg of you! Don’t kill her!**_

_“Takumi! If you're going to aim that thing at anyone, aim it at me. I'm the one you want! Go on then. Loose your arrow, brother!”_

_Takumi could feel his hands take aim and pull the string of his bow back. He fought endlessly but his body could betray him as he helplessly watched as the arrow he drew back was released and hit Corrin square in the chest._

_“Hnngh!” Corrin’s mouth started to spurt out blood as she collapsed onto the ground._

_**“NO!”** Takumi screamed, as he finally gained control of his body, racing towards Corrin and cradling her body to his chest, feeling her warmth and comfort leave her body slowly. “Corrin...Corrin! Please speak to me!” _

_Corrin whimpered, raising a shaky hand to stroke his cheek. He could feel the blood that stained her hands, “T-Takumi...I’m...I’m sorry I couldn’t...help you...I should’ve…”_

_Takumi shook his head, “Don’t say that! I’m sorry. Please, this is all my fault! I never should’ve hurt you. I never wanted to.”_

_“Takumi…I’m sorry too. I caused you so much pain. The truth is, I longed to have you accept me as your sister. I never let go of the dream that after the war we could all be together again… I’m so sorry things turned out the way they did.” Corrin managed out, her eyes starting to close._

_Takumi jostled her, “Don’t close your eyes! Please, please don’t close your eyes!”_

_“Ta...kumi...I love…” Corrin’s body went limp in Takumi’s arms, her eyes a dull red, staring up at him with a lifeless gaze._

_Takumi’s eyes teared up, “Corrin...Corrin!” He tried to shake her awake, to hear her voice again, but she didn’t react. He could feel his world shatter right then and there as his vision blurred and he gripped her corpse closer to him, “Corrin...this is all my fault…” He sobbed into her chest, wishing for this pain to end. Wishing that he could join Corrin wherever she was..._

_“Papa?” Takumi gasped at the sound of a small and fragile voice speaking behind him. As he glanced behind himself, he noticed a little girl, who couldn’t have been more than five or six, staring at him with a frightened look in her amber eyes. Her snowy white hair was deeply reminiscent of Corrin’s, her whole appearance was, while her eyes...they were so similar to his… “What’s wrong with Mama? Is she okay?”_

_“...Who are you?” Takumi asked the girl._

_“You don’t know me, Papa?” The girl spoke, “It’s me...Emi…”_

_“Emi…?”_

_“What’s wrong with Mama?” Emi asked, her tone was just as desperate as his._

_“I...She’s…” Takumi looked down at Corrin’s dead body once again, this time his sobs overcame him as he cradled Corrin to his chest once again. He could feel the child’s arms wrap around him, her cries just as loud as his as suddenly the vision faded…_

Takumi violently awakened from his slumber, gasping for air and feeling the ever present sheen of sweat on his chest and through the silver locks of his hair. He was hyperventilating, gasping for air and still in shock over what he saw. _Corrin...where’s Corrin?!_ Takumi thought frantically to himself as he jerked his head over to his right side, to see Corrin laying next to him. He carefully turned her on her back, he needed to make sure she was still alive. To his relief he saw her breathing; no blood in sight. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, _Gods...these nightmares are getting too realistic.._

Takumi quietly removed himself from his bed, careful not to wake Corrin who was still sound asleep. Apparently this wasn’t a nightmare the both of them shared. He tied up his hair to move it out of his face as he fastened his yukata closer to himself. Takumi walked outside the treehouse of the Astral Plane and leaned on the balcony, his head hung low as his thoughts started to race.

Ever since their last excursion in Nohr, where they saw the evidence of Hoshido’s own war crimes towards Nohrians, he couldn’t help but think that he had been unfair in assuming that Nohr was always _his_ enemies, but rather he now saw that both sides had committed atrocities that neither wanted to confront. Nohr was too afraid to and Hoshido had too much pride to do so. _Hoshido...it needs to understand that we aren’t the only citizens of this world...how could Ryoma let this happen?_

Ryoma. His name seemed to be on Takumi’s mind as of late. The Crown Prince of Hoshido was always seen as a vision of perfection to Takumi. A man to aspire to be. Ryoma was a man that was strength incarnate, and yet he was affectionate and kind to his people and his family. Ryoma was wise, skilled, and everything that Takumi had wanted to be, almost to the point of jealousy. However, now it was like that gilded curtain was now ripped away, and Ryoma was now someone that Takumi had more questions about rather than appreciation for. 

“Is something wrong ‘Kumi?” A drowsy voice was heard behind Takumi. 

He gasped, spinning around to see Corrin, standing in a white silk nightgown and blue velvet robe over her shoulders. She was rubbing the sleepiness from her red eyes as she slowly approached him with a worried expression. “Oh...it’s just you Corrin.” Takumi sighed in relief, “Nothing’s wrong...it’s just…” 

“A nightmare?” Corrin asked tenderly, her loving arms wrapping around Takumi’s midsection and resting her head on his back. 

Takumi sighed, placing a hand on one of hers, holding it tight, “Yes...an awful one.” 

“I’m sorry,” Corrin mumbled, “Is there anything I can do?” 

“Just...stay here. With me.” Takumi spoke softly. 

“Always.” Corrin replied as held onto Takumi tighter, nuzzling her head onto him, “What’s been troubling you, ‘Kumi? It must be something since you’ve been experiencing more nightmares as of late.” 

“It’s just…” Takumi huffed, turning to face Corrin, “I think there’s more going on than we think.” 

“What do you mean?” Corrin asked.

“Ryoma. He was only about five or six when you supposedly entered the family.” Takumi stated, his eyes serious. 

“Oh?”

“Yes, and if that’s the case then he-” 

“He knows the truth, about me. About my mother.” Corrin finished Takumi’s thoughts for him. 

He gave a small grin and nod to his wife, “Yes, exactly. I don’t know why he would’ve hidden this from us or what his motives are, but it bothers me. I didn’t even know we had terrorists in our own country attacking Nohrians and I didn’t know you or our mother’s true origins. There’s no telling what Ryoma is hiding from us.” Takumi’s eyebrows knitted into a deep frown as he turned his face away from Corrin. His lip was quivering as a few tears escaped his eyes. Corrin reached up to brush away his tears and turned his gaze back to her. 

“You’re frightened about these thoughts, aren’t you?” Corrin asked him.

He nodded stiffly, sniffling a bit, “I’ve...I’ve always looked up to him. I don’t like seeing him like this...like he intentionally hid everything away from us. Not just me, but you, Hinoka, and Sakura. Even our own people. How could he do these things?” 

“I don’t know, Anata, but when we get the chance, perhaps when we finally get to the Bottomless Canyon, we will have that opportunity to do so.” Corrin softly spoke to him. 

Takumi’s eyes peered into his love’s, his doubts threatening to resurface, “The Bottomless Canyon...you told me once that you couldn’t explain everything until we got there. You will tell me...will you? Why is your path different from the others?” 

Corrin stood steadfastly and with a confident spark in her eyes, “I promise, once it’s safe to tell you. I will tell you everything and anything. You have my word.” 

Takumi took Corrin into his arms holding him tightly to her, “Thank you, Corrin.” 

“Anything for you, My Love.” Corrin whispered against him. 

Takumi kissed Corrin’s forehead, swaying the pair of them side to side, “There is one thing I have to ask. Does the name ‘Emi’ mean anything to you? In my dream there was...someone with that name.”

Corrin shook her head, “Mmm, no, I’m afraid I’ve never heard that name before. It is lovely though. It sounds like Emilia. I remember reading a story with a girl’s name like that before. I always thought that name was rather nice.” 

Takumi smiled, “It is nice, but I guess...that part of my dream shall be a mystery.”

“We have a long march tomorrow,” Corrin said drowsily, as she tugged Takumi back into the treehouse, “We need to rest.” 

Takumi nodded, “Yeah. We should.” He followed his wife slowly back into the bedroom, before he spoke again, “You really think Prince Xander and Ryoma will show up.” 

Corrin looked back at him with a small smile, “All we can do is hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The Bottomless Canyon Fight and the reunification of a family.


End file.
